RESIDENT EVIL
by DarkAngelus1
Summary: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. So, I did a little marathon with all the main games, and this is what I got. Chap.12 is up! Please, R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters. I'm just a humble fan who's waiting impatiently for RE5(get on it, Capcom!).**

**Synopsis: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. Not to mention, why they killed off some potentially decent characters so quickly. This is what happens when I get bored. So, here goes nothing. . .**

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**Chapter One**

**_Pain._**

**He awoke to a world of pain. It bowed his body with its intensity, burning like acid as it coursed through his veins, bathing the night in a sheen of red flame. He shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, his hands grasping fistfuls of grass and dirt as he fought to keep silent. He longed to scream as his agony mounted, prayed for the blessed release of oblivion, but both were denied him. He was terrified that the slightest sound would give his position away, and that the monsters would return to finish what they had started. **

**He could hear them even now, prowling the wilderness around him, their growls low and menacing. Occasionally, the growls would multiply and deepen, usually followed the frightened squeal of a dying animal. He wondered how the others had fared, if they had survived the vicious attack that had injured him so badly. He had no way of knowing. He could only hope that his comrades had made it to safety, that his death had bought them enough time to get away.**

**_His death? _He frowned at the thought, exhaling as the pain ebbed once more. He wasn't dead, was he? Of course not, he assured himself quickly. He was hurt--badly, if the pain was any indication--but he was still breathing. And you didn't feel pain if you were dead, did you?**

**He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at they quickly adjusted to the darkness surrounding him. He was shocked at the amount of detail he could see, at how clear everything seemed. A tree towered over him, and his gaze locked on it with growing disbelief. He could see the different shades of brown in the bark, could see the miniscule insects that crept or scurried up its sturdy length. He could see the veins in the leaves, the dew that was just beginning to form on their silky surface, and he was scared.**

**His hearing seemed to be strangely acute, as well. He could hear the normal things; the wind as it howled through the forest canopy, the rustle of leaves as that same breeze whipped them to and fro, the grass as it was crushed beneath his shifting body. But there was more. Those same insects that he could see on the tree trunk, he could now _hear_ them as well. There was the muted chatter of a squirrel near the top, the caw of birds somewhere in the distance, and--of course--the snarls of those damned dogs.**

**He raised his head slowly, glancing down his body to survey the damage. His gray shirt was nearly black with blood, which had soaked through clothes, making them cling coldly to his skin. _His unmarked skin!_ He raised his hands slowly, and was astonished to see that they were hole. They were also caked in blood, as was most of his body, but there no wounds of any kind to be seen. After an attack as vicious as the one he'd just been subjected to, shouldn't there be!**

**His panicked gaze landed on a spot directly beneath the tree, and he nearly sobbed with relief. His Remington M870 Tactical shotgun lay at his side, blood-spattered but intact, and he cautiously inched his hand towards it. He drug it across his body and carefully opened it, freezing for a moment as the sound seemed to echo around him. He reached into his waist pack, which was surprisingly untouched, and pulled out a box of shells. He reloaded the gun and closed it as carefully as he had opened it. **

**He glanced around with fearful eyes, noting with sudden satisfaction that at least two of the mutated Dobermans that had attacked him were lying to his right, their grotesque bodies littered with bullet holes. He smiled to himself even as his eyes filled with tears. Yes, he had bought Jill and the others enough time.**

**He was still lying in the same spot he'd been ambushed in, so his comrades obviously hadn't been able to get to him. He saw a mutilated body sitting in the derelict chopper not more than four feet away, and flinched as the memories came rushing back. Finding his former teammates' downed helicopter, the search for any Bravo Team survivors. He had found Kevin Dooley's body himself, just before he had been rushed by the pack of monstrous dogs. Kevin had been a helicopter pilot for the Raccoon City Police Department, on loan to the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, and he had been a good friend.**

**The pain came again, still staggering in its sheer intensity, but this time he was able to push it aside. He knew that if he stayed here, he wouldn't survive long. He wasn't sure how he was alive, as it was. If he could only find the others, regroup with Alpha Team, then everything would be alright. There was safety in numbers, after all.**

**Gritting his teeth against the pain, Joseph Frost clutched the shotgun to his chest and pushed himself to his feet. The night went still around him, the sudden silence of nature in the presence of a predator. He narrowed his eyes as he studied his surroundings, keeping himself completely still as he searched for this new threat. He could see nothing out of place as he scanned the dense foliage, and he was suddenly very afraid.**

**The drumming of multiple feet came from the distance, followed by the snarls he was quickly coming to hate. He knew what that sound heralded, and he mourned that he would never see his teammates again, even as he prepared for battle. He put his back to the tree he had been attacked under and waited with grim fatalism. Somehow, he had been lucky enough to survive once. He knew that he wouldn't get another chance.**

**The dogs came rushing towards them, six in number, their exposed muscles gleaming as they ran. Joseph pumped the Remington and drew a bead on the closest, determined to take as many with him as he could. Before he could pull the trigger, the entire pack stopped abruptly. There was a moment of tense silence as they slowly crept closer, their heads lowered, confusing him with their sudden lack of aggression. High-pitched whines issued from their desiccated throats as they came to a stop at his feet, their heads touching the ground, their blank eyes rolled upwards--towards _him._**

**"What the hell?" he muttered uneasily. He knew enough about dogs to know this was the behavior of a normal canine in the presence of a more dominant dog. But why the hell were they abasing themselves before _him!_ Something wasn't right here, and he had no idea what it was.**

**The biggest dog snarled at the others and stole closer, its emaciated frame trembling as it halted just inches from his booted feet. Joseph watched with disbelief as the big male--obviously the alpha--nosed his combat boots with a slime-covered nose. He was shaking himself as he looked down at the Doberman's dead eyes, and was shocked by what he saw reflected in the lusterless white orbs. **

**It was him, and yet it _wasn't._ His features were the same, pretty yet masculine at the same time, though the dried blood smeared across his face ruined the effect somewhat. His thick brown hair was still a tad too long, kept out of his face by his favorite red bandana. But his eyes--the big brown eyes that all of his girlfriends had loved, and his teammates had teased him about--were gone. Or rather, they had been _changed._ No longer a deep, caramel brown, they blazed with amber fire, a fire that screamed _not human!_**

**What the fuck is going on! Joseph cried silently, unconsciously withdrawing from what he saw mirrored in those lifeless pits. He pressed himself back against the tree, as though that would help him escape the horror that was staring straight into his uncomprehending mind. The tree's rough bark cut into his back, but he barely noticed, caught up in the unbelievable horror he was very much afraid he had become.**

**A faint crackling sounded in the distance and the dogs darted away from him. He let out a shaky sigh of relief, but the feeling was short-lived. What the hell had they stumbled into out here in this isolated region of the Arklay Mountains? What had happened to those dogs? Their flesh hung grotesquely off of their bodies, almost as if they were decomposing, yet they were undeniably alive. How was that even possible?**

**Joseph glanced at what was left of Kevin and was immediately swamped with grief. He couldn't leave him here, he thought inanely. What if those dogs came back, and mauled his corpse? Kevin deserved to be buried properly, to have a decent funeral--**

**The sound of gunshots ripped through the night, cutting into his inner dialogue, and nearly overwhelming his too-sensitive ears. Shuddering as the repeated blasts thundered through his skull, he uttered a curse and sprinted past what was left of his friend. He heard a man's shout of pain and put on a burst of speed. He ran into a small clearing and found a lone man shooting the mutated dogs with what looked like a .9 millimeter pistol. Blood poured from a wound on his left arm, and showed through the right leg of his dark blue denim jeans. The guy's eyes were narrowed, his expression showing both desperation and fear, as he backed away from the advancing pack. **

**Not again, Joseph thought frantically. He couldn't let this happen, again! He strafed to his left and aimed at the dog furthest from the man, the one caught at the back of the salivating horde. He pulled the trigger and the dog was thrown to the ground with a pathetic yelp. Two of the others turned towards him, their putrefied muzzles drawing back from their elongated teeth as they snarled, dripping saliva and who knew what else. Then, they did something totally unexpected--they drew away from the pack and disappeared into the depths of the night-black forest.**

**The others quickly followed suit, running from _him_, Joseph realized, though he still wasn't sure why. The stranger was firing after them, his deep blue eyes showing hatred. Joseph stepped forward, intending to question the other man, when he suddenly swung around. Those midnight eyes widened dramatically, and he found himself staring down the pistol's barrel. He opened his mouth to speak, and then everything went black.**

**--------------------**

**Billy Coen watched dispassionately as the man--and he used that term loosely--dropped to the ground like a stone. He shuddered and lowered his handgun, approaching the body with tentative steps. A single, near-perfect entrance wound now graced the dead man's forehead, right below the stained red bandana that covered the man's hair. A small trail of blood leaked from the small gunshot wound, a more copious amount spreading out beneath the guy's head. **

**He thought of the way the man's inhuman eyes had blazed as he'd stepped into the moonlight and shook his head. "Fucking Umbrella," he uttered softly, sadly. He reloaded his gun and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans, where he could pull it out quickly if needed. He knelt beside the dead man, intent on searching him for ammunition, when he noticed the insignia on the blood-stained gray shirt. **

**"You were a member of S.T.A.R.S., huh?" Billy shook his head at the waste, even as his mind flashed back to the woman he had so recently parted company with. The girl, he reminded himself. Officer Rebecca Chambers, the newest member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, he remembered her saying. A beautiful, courageous, barely-legal eighteen-year-old girl. God, he missed her!**

**"Did you know Rebecca?" he asked, smiling slightly despite the grim circumstances. They guy wasn't going to be talking to him--or anyone else--anytime soon. A bullet to the forehead tended to have that effect on you. **

**"Of course, you did," he continued, speaking more to keep himself sane than anything else. "Smart girl, that one. Cute, too. And brave as hell. She threatened to shoot me, you know. Warned me not to try anything funny."**

**Billy laughed softly to himself as he found the man's waist-pack and opened it. He found four boxes of shotgun shells, one .9 millimeter clip, a Samurai Edge handgun, and _three_ first aid sprays. "Thank God," he said fervently. "I don't know which hurts worse, the arm or the leg. I tell you, if I never see another Dobie again, it'll be too soon."**

**Of course, if it hadn't been for that same pack of mutts attacking his MP 'escort' and killing them, Billy would be a dead man himself. Or an Umbrella monster, he thought with dark humor. Right now, he wasn't sure if the firing squad wouldn't have been preferable to what he had gone through in the last twenty-four hours.**

**"But then, I wouldn't have met Rebecca," he murmured to the dead man as he opened the torn section of his jeans. "And that would have been a real shame. I wouldn't have missed her for the world. So, I guess it was all worth it, in the end."**

**He sprayed the wound liberally, relaxing a bit as the pain receded, and bandaged it tightly. He did the same to his arm, grateful that, while the dog bites had hurt like hell, at least they wouldn't turn him into a flesh-eating zombie. Otherwise, both he and Rebecca would've turned after those two dogs had broken out of their cages on the Umbrella train.**

**"Of course, if I die out here tonight, I might not feel the same." Billy sighed and shook his head. Maybe, those Marine doctors had been right. Maybe, he really was crazy. Sane men didn't talk to corpses they themselves had made, after all. "I was kind of hoping that some of you had made it, you know. Rebecca went into that damned mansion looking for some guy named Enrico. Her captain, I think. I hope like hell the others did better _you._ Otherwise, I'm going to be pissed as hell."**

**He returned to the waist-pack and grabbed the handgun magazine. It wasn't much--only fifteen rounds--but he'd find more once he hit Raccoon City. He slipped the clip into his back pocket, along with the last of the first aid sprays and the loaded handgun. He was reaching for the shotgun shells when the body at his side began to _move._ He jumped to his feet, drawing his pistol and backing away, fear surging through him with every step. **

**"What the--?" Billy watched with astonished horror as the guy's back arched off of the ground, drawing his body taut, his hands digging into the thick carpet of grass under him. The bullet hole in the man's forehead began to move on its own, expanding and contracting with increasing momentum, and Billy knew that he was in deep shit.**

**"No fucking way! This is _not_ happening!" Billy knew that the guy had been dead. He'd shot him himself, dammitt! None of the zombies he had fought, either on the train or in the Umbrella training facility, had revived after a direct headshot. What the hell was going on here?**

**He stared in perverse fascination as the bullet hole widened, expanding to expel the bullet he had put there. The slightly flattened projectile slid out of the hole and down the side of the man's already blood-soaked face, leaving a fresh trail of blood along his temple before disappearing into the grass. Then, the wound began to _close_ on its own. Shit, the dead guy was healing after losing gray-matter!**

**As suddenly as they had started, the man's convulsions stopped. His big body slowly relaxed, going limp as his head lolled to one side. He released a deep, audible breath, mumbling something that sounded like, "Jill", just before he began to _snore._**

**"Holy shit!" Billy breathed, hesitantly lowering the gun, though he didn't put it away. The dead guy had not only healed himself, but he had _spoken._ Not the inarticulate moan of a resurrected zombie, not the inhuman roar of a Proto-Tyrant, but an actual _word_. Whatever the man was--and he definitely wasn't human with those eyes--he might not be a mindless Umbrella B.O.W. After all, he'd never seen a B.O.W. fire a weapon at another bioweapon. That just didn't happen.**

**A researcher, maybe? He and Rebecca had come across numerous files, both in the training facility and on the train. He knew that one group of researchers had already been dispatched to the facility, and that the second group had been ordered to look into reopening the place. Could this guy be one of them?**

**But he was wearing a S.T.A.R.S. uniform, Billy reminded himself uneasily, and he was armed to the teeth. Not a researcher, then. His mind flashed back to the train, and the two men in riot gear that had started the derelict train, and ultimately caused it to crash. Their uniforms had sported a patch that read U.S.F.U.. They were probably members of the Umbrella Special Forces Unit, which Billy had heard rumors about while in the stockade. Paid mercenaries who did all of Umbrella Inc.'s dirty work, and got rich in the process.**

**Or he could be another poor slob like himself, a military man who had been sentenced to death, and given a choice that amounted to nearly the same thing. The Umbrella Corporation had a nasty little habit of making deals with condemned men, using them to staff the U.B.C.S.--Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Or The Suicide Squad, as the other prisoners had called it.**

**Or maybe, this man had killed the S.T.A.R.S. member who's uniform he now wore. Killed the guy and used his I.D. to escape whatever might be left of Rebecca's unit, Bravo Team. Only one way to find out, Billy thought with a wince. Damn, the last thing he wanted to do was get close to the guy, again!**

**Billy inched towards the motionless figure, the now-superfluous handgun aimed right at the man's head. It probably wouldn't do any good, but killing the guy again would buy him time to escape, if it came to that. If there was one thing Billy Coen was getting good at, it was surviving near-impossible odds, and escaping near-death scenarios with his hide intact.**

**"Alright," he muttered tensely, his cobalt eyes never leaving the prone figure, "here goes nothing."**

**He crouched next to the unconscious man and snagged the waist-pack in his free hand. He quickly dragged it a few feet away, and searched it a little more thoroughly. He found a brown wallet and quickly flipped it open. A shiny gold badge rested in fine leather, and a R.P.D. identification card lay in the opposite flap. Joseph Frost, and an I.D. number, along with a picture of the guy he'd just shot--and watched come back to life.**

**He found a picture folded and stashed behind the I.D. card. He opened it and grinned immediately. A drop-dead gorgeous woman in a similar uniform--obviously another S.T.A.R.S. member--stood in the forefront of the picture. She was holding what looked to be a set of lock-picking tools in one hand, and a .9 millimeter Beretta in the other. The dark-blue beret covering her dark hair, not to mention the come-hither smile, definitely made an impression.**

**"Damn, you're a lucky man. She's got a great rack," he told the sleeping man humorously. He put the picture back and closed the wallet, sealing it safely in the waist-pack. "Okay, so you're S.T.A.R.S.. Now, what do I do?"**

**The man continued to snore, and Billy had to smile, despite the bizarre circumstances. The guy might not or might not be human, but he _had_ saved his life. That meant that Billy couldn't just plug him in the head and take off. He owed this guy his life. The least he could do was stick around until the guy woke up. Make sure he didn't get eaten by the mutts, and whatever else might be out here tonight.**

**And he wasn't a murderer, Billy thought with a sudden scowl, no matter what those assholes back at the base had chosen to believe. He owed this guy, and he was going to find a way to repay him. It was that freakin' simple.**

**He glanced around the clearing and spied the dead mutt's corpse. If they were going to be stuck here for a while, he didn't want that thing just lying around, attracting all sorts of scavengers. He dragged the dog to a point just beyond the clearing and let it there. He'd build a fire, find some way to restrain this Joseph Frost, and he'd wait. Eventually the guy had to wake up, and Billy had a hellova lot of questions for him. Namely, what had happened to make him whatever the hell he was, and to determine whether or not this highly-trained, not-quite human cop was a threat to him. **

**"Yeah, right, Coen." Billy continued to talk to himself as he approached the body and pulled a set of handcuffs off the man's belt. "You're a wanted man, now. A fugitive. Even if this guy _were_ human, he'd be a threat to you."**

**He also grabbed the guy's shotgun and all of the shells, setting them well out of reach. He couldn't chance leaving this _policeman_ armed. "Remember that firing squad, Billy-boy. That's definitely not where you want to be." **

**He cuffed the man's hands in front of him and pocketed the key. He grabbed the cop's boots and drug him to the other side of the clearing, away from the blood that had pooled beneath him. There was a faint trail of it following them, but at least the predators would start at the other side. That would give him time to shoot the damn animals _before_ they reached him.**

**He gathered some twigs under the canopy of a large tree, where the dew hadn't dampened the grass quite as much, and used his trusty gold lighter to start a fire. He put his .9 millimeter away, leaned back against the tree trunk, and pulled the shotgun across his legs. He cracked it open to find it almost full. Minus the shot used to save my ass, he thought with a smirk. He replaced the missing shell and closed the gun, leaving the safety off, and made sure it was pointed in the cop's general direction. Just in case sleeping beauty wasn't a morning person.**

**He laid his head back and closed his eyes briefly, wishing that he could sleep. God, but he was tired! He'd been running for more than twenty-fours, and he was simply exhausted. He'd battled zombies, mutated monkeys, and other assorted horrors. He'd also fallen for a great girl in the process. Too bad he couldn't stay with her, he thought sourly. But Rebecca was one of those sunny people who believed in right and wrong, good or evil, black and white. She was a brave, respectable woman, and she didn't deserve to be dragged down by someone like him.**

**That she'd let _him_ go, even though he was a convicted mass-murderer, still shocked him. He hadn't truly expected her to believe him when he'd told her he was innocent, but she had surprised him by accepting what little he'd been willing to give her. He'd realized early on that she wanted to believe him, because circumstances had forced them to cooperate to survive, but hadn't expected her to just let him go as she had.**

**Billy rubbed the spot on his chest where his dog-tags had lain, smiling as he remembered the feel of her hand so briefly against skin. She'd snatched the tags off his neck, and declared Billy Coen dead. Then, she'd smiled, saluted him, and walked away. He'd stared after her, wishing like hell he could go with her. Instead, he had turned and gone the opposite way, leaving them both to their separate fates.**

**He thought about that big mansion they'd seen this morning, sitting innocently at the bottom of the cliff. He had made it a few miles today, but he was still close. He could go back, find a way inside, and. . .**

**"And what, Coen?" he questioned himself harshly. "Go inside, get killed by a monster--or worse--Rebecca's own teammates? No, you stay right here, see what happens with Officer Frost over there, and then go into Raccoon City as planned."**

**He heaved a harsh sigh, angry at himself for even considering going back. He needed to get to the city, find a place to hole up for a while. He needed clothes, money, food, and sleep. And more ammo, he thought with another sigh. There probably wouldn't be any monsters in Raccoon City; it was far enough away that it probably hadn't been touched by James Marcus' madness. But he was through taking chances. Somehow, he was going to keep himself alive and free. And someday, he promised himself fiercely, he would find a way to see Rebecca Chambers again.**

**--------------------**

**Joseph opened his eyes slowly, not sure what had awakened him. He turned his head to the right and was immediately blinded by bright red-orange light. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as heat from the fire that had just rendered his too-sensitive eyes useless seemed to burn at his skin. He started to move away and realized that his hands were bound. He squinted his eyes and saw that he was wearing a set of steel handcuffs. Probably his own, he thought with a flash of anger, continuing to wiggle away from the intense heat.**

**He heard the unmistakable sound of a bullet being chambered and turned his head in that direction. The man he had rescued earlier was sitting on the other side of that bright campfire, holding his own Remington on him. "Hold it right there," the man said flatly, and Joseph had no doubt he'd be shot on the spot if he didn't do exactly that.**

**He stopped moving, but couldn't help an involuntary flinch. "The fire burns," he threw out in an unintentionally harsh voice. "I was just moving away from it."**

**The other man gazed at him for a long moment before nodding curtly. Joseph took that as permission and pulled his body into a sitting position. He scooted back awkwardly, putting much-needed distance between himself and the flames. He looked down at his body, surprised to see that the fire hadn't touched him. He looked up and met the other man's gaze, his eyes already adjusting to that large ball of flame, and was shocked by the fear he saw lurking in their cold midnight depths.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing around them uneasily. "Are we being watched?"**

**The other man shook his dark head negatively. "If you could see yourself right now, you wouldn't be asking that particular question."**

**Unbidden came the memory of his face reflected in the rotting dog's eyes, and Joseph flinched. "My eyes," he stated, his voice weary. "They're still. . .different, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah, that's one word for it," the stranger muttered, half under his breath. "You're a cop, right? A member of S.T.A.R.S.. Are you Bravo Team?"**

**Joseph shook his head slowly, wishing he could remember just what had happened after he had saved this man's life. "Got transferred to Alpha Team two weeks ago," he answered with a frown. "What about you? What do you know about Bravo Team?"**

**The other man shrugged negligently, drawing attention to the tattoo that snaked down the entire length of his right arm. "I'm nobody. Just some schmuck who ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time."**

**He doubted that that was the whole truth, and the guy had completely ignored his question, but he wasn't in a position to argue right now. "What happened?" he asked finally. "After I saved you, I mean?"**

**The stranger looked away for a moment before meeting his gaze squarely. "I shot you," he stated at length. "One shot, right between the eyes."**

**"Impossible," Joseph returned, his frown deepening as he pointed out, "That would have killed me, and I'm obviously not dead."**

**"Well, you were," the other man snapped in return, "for all of five minutes. Until your body pushed the damn bullet out and healed."**

**Shimmering amber eyes widened dramatically, and for a minute, Billy thought that the guy was going to cry. Great, just what he needed, he thought caustically, a sensitive one. "Look, when I saw your eyes, I panicked," he said defensively. "I thought you were a new kind of zombie, or some other monster, and I shot you. I'm sorry," he finished angrily, adding, "I think."**

**Joseph looked down at his bound hands and nodded, wondering what the man meant by 'zombie'. "What are you going to do with me?" he questioned in a quiet voice.**

**Billy scowled at that. "Not a damned thing," he snapped, shoving a hand into one of pockets and searching for the key. He found it, stared at it for a moment, and prayed that he wasn't about to make a mistake.**

**"Here," he said abruptly, tossing the key in the cop's direction. He watched, not at all surprised, as the man's bound hands shot out to snatch the key from the cold pre-dawn air.**

**Joseph looked at the small key in his bounds hands with surprise. "Why?" he asked even as he began to work on the cuffs.**

**Billy smiled faintly as he thought of Rebecca. "Because it's the right thing to do," he murmured, adding, "and I can always shoot you again if I've made a mistake."**

**"True." Joseph removed the cuffs and put them back on his belt. He went to put the key in his supply pack and found it gone. "My supplies--"**

**"Are right here." Billy held up the waist-pack and threw it to him. "I took all of your weapons and ammo, so don't get any ideas."**

**"No problem there," Joseph said on a sigh. He put the key in the nearly empty pack and checked his wallet. His I.D. and badge were still there, along with the little picture he kept hidden behind them. He gazed at it for a moment, smiling, before putting it away.**

**"She's got an amazing rack," Billy threw out with a shark's grin. "That's one gorgeous woman. She your girl?"**

**Joseph's head came up as he realized that the man had invaded his privacy by going through his belongings. Of course, he'd thought he was dead, so he couldn't get too pissed. He'd have done the same. "She was," he said, his smile turning sad. "Now. . .I don't even know if she's alive."**

**Billy nodded, tunneling a hand through his dark hair, as he thought of Rebecca. "Believe me, I know the feeling."**

**Joseph studied him for a long moment. "I don't know exactly what's happened to me," he began slowly, "but I'm not going to harm you."**

**"How did that," Billy made a vague gesture towards his head, "happen?"**

**"I was attacked by the same pack of dogs that I saved you from," Joseph answered with a shudder. "I'd found Kevin--Bravo Team's pilot--dead, and I got jumped right afterwards. I don't remember much after that, just waking up in a lot of pain, in the same place I was attacked."**

**He drew his knees up before him and wrapped his arms around him. "I saw a couple of those dogs after I, uh, woke up. They'd been shot, so I think some of Alpha Team may have escaped. I need to find my teammates, and--"**

**"Bad idea," Billy cut in, his voice firm. "I shot you before I knew who you were. If those people watched you die, and see you again with those eyes, they're going to assume you're a zombie. They'll kill you even quicker than I did, and I doubt they'll wait around to see you if you wake up again. If you want to stay alive, you'll be better off sticking with me."**

**The cop looked by surprised by his words, and Billy couldn't blame him. He was shocked that he had spoken them, himself! "Uh, what I mean is. . ."**

**Joseph waited for him to continue, frowning when he failed to. "You mean, that you think we should cooperate?" he questioned hesitantly.**

**Billy blinked before mumbling, "Yeah, I guess I do."**

**He thought that over, his longing to see Jill again battling with his common sense. He had no idea where they were now, although they couldn't be that far away from the S.T.A.R.S. helicopter. "Brad," he said suddenly, his face lighting up.**

**"Who's Brad?" Billy asked warily.**

**"Brad Vickers, our pilot," Joseph explained, stumbling over his words in his excitement. "We came in by helicopter, and the Captain ordered old Chickenheart to wait for us while we searched for Bravo Team. So, the 'copter should still be there."**

**"Chickenheart?" Billy questioned, thinking of the helicopter he'd seen from the Umbrella train earlier that night--the one flying _out_ of the Arklay Mountains. **

**"Yeah." The cop smiled, and suddenly his eyes didn't look quite so inhuman. "Brad's a coward in the truest sense of the word, but he's a great pilot. And he's terrified of Captain Wesker, so he wouldn't even think of running."**

**_Wesker._ The name tugged at Billy's memory, and he focused on it, only to have the memory slip away. Chalk it up to not enough sleep, he thought with a mental shrug. Aloud, he said, "We're only a couple of hours away from sunrise. I doubt your comrades are still here. They've probably flown out by now."**

**"God, I hope you're right." Joseph rubbed the back of his neck, wondering just what he should do now. "If I cooperate with you, will you tell me who you are?"**

**The strangers lips thinned, the only sign of his displeasure. "The name's Billy," he said, his reluctance obvious.**

**"Call me Joe." Joseph ignored the fact that Billy hadn't given him a last name. He'd find out who he was eventually, once they made it back to the S.T.A.R.S. office in the R.P.D. building. "I'm Alpha Team's Omni Man."**

**Billy midnight eyes flickered as he nodded. "Weapons Specialist?"**

**"Weapons, vehicle maintenance. . ." Joseph's voice trailed off as he shrugged. "I do whatever is necessary to keep my teammates alive. What about you?"**

**The other man grunted and didn't answer. "If I give you your gun back, will you not shoot me?" he asked instead.**

**Joseph laughed at that. "No, I won't you shoot you, Billy."**

**The man who called himself Billy smiled faintly and rose to his feet. He circled the fire, coming to a stop directly before him, and held out the Remington stock-first. Joseph knew it was his way of apologizing for his earlier actions, as well as his present mistrust. And he couldn't blame him. If he'd seen a man step out of the woods with animalistic eyes, he might have done the same thing.**

**"Thanks." He took his favorite shotgun and carefully set it beside him. He nodded towards the Beretta tucked into the back of the other man's jeans. "Is that all you've got?"**

**"Yes," Billy answered as he returned to his spot beneath the tree. He'd left the shotgun with Rebecca for her safety. "I took the .9 millimeter mag, by the way. I hope you don't mind."**

**"No, I never use my pistol." Joseph paused for a moment. "I suppose you took that, too?"**

**Billy grinned and lifted his right pant's leg. The Beretta's stock stuck out of the top of his cowboy boot, and Joseph laughed again. "You weren't going to mention that, then?"**

**"Not if you didn't." Billy chuckled as he covered it once more. "I'd planned on making my way to Raccoon City tonight. Are you game?"**

**Joseph blinked at the abrupt change in topic. "Yeah, I'm game."**

**"Good." Billy knelt before the fire and began it. "Let's get the hell out of here then, before those zombie-dogs come back."**

**"Zombie?" he questioned as he rose to his feet. "That's the second time you've used that term. What do you mean?"**

**Billy cursed as he realized that this guy had no idea what been unleashed in the Arklay mountains. "Your team was sent in here blind?" he asked, unable to mask his anger. "What were your superiors thinking?"**

**"It was Captain Wesker's call," Joseph said with another frown. "Bravo Team was sent in to investigate the cannibalistic murders that have been reported up here in the last few weeks. They disappeared shortly after their arrival tonight. When they failed to report their progress, the captain decided not to take any chances."**

**"And it was Alpha Team to the rescue?" Billy was shaking his head, even as he again wondered why that name sounded so damned familiar. "There's been an outbreak here, Joe. Umbrella has been working on bioweapons in their old training facility for years. Those dogs are just one of the many B.O.W.s created by the T-virus."**

**Joseph's frown deepened as he tried to make sense of the other man's words. "You're talking about Umbrella Inc., the pharmaceutical company?" **

**"Yeah, only that's a front," Billy told him. "They've been working on creating the perfect biological weapon since the '50's, and one of the scientists responsible for creating the T-virus was also the asshole who released it."**

**"How do you know all this?" Joseph pinned him beneath a suspicious stare. "Are you one these scientists?"**

**"Hell, no!" Billy said with another scowl. "I, uh, had engine trouble tonight, and my car died out here. I went looking for help, and I found a train. I went inside, thinking I could use their radio or something. That's when I saw my first zombie. I learned the rest from files I found scattered around the place."**

**"You've used that term before," Joseph said slowly. "Exactly what do you mean by 'zombie'?"**

**"What do you think I mean?' Billy snapped, hating that he had explain himself at all, especially since he had to lie while doing it. "A zombie. You know, a dead body that walks around and tries to eat anything it comes across. Just like in the movies," he added with exasperation.**

**Joseph stared at him with disbelief. "And that's what those dogs were?" he asked, his doubt apparent. **

**"Yes!" Billy took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "Look, Officer Frost, we're in a world of shit. We need to get off this mountain, before the virus spreads any further. I don't care if you believe me or not. I'm getting the fuck out of here while I still can, and I suggest you do the same."**

**"Together?" Joseph questioned, his voice sharp. "You won't leave me behind because I'm. . .different?"**

**"Unless you attack me, you've got yourself a partner," the other man told him. "We stand a better chance of surviving that way. But it's up to you. Come with me or not. Either way, I'm still out of here."**

**He was right, Joseph thought philosophically. Two guns were better than one, especially when one of them only had a .9 millimeter. "Okay, then," he said simply. He secured his waist-pack, checked the Remington, and walked to his side. "Do you have enough ammo for your pistol?"**

**"No," Billy answered bluntly as they began to walk, "but that doesn't matter. I've got my knife, if it comes down to it. I won't go down without a fight."**

**Joseph nodded, smiling a little. "You're a hard man, Billy."**

**"You have no idea," Billy stated flatly. He drew his pistol and prayed that they wouldn't run into anything they couldn't handle. Of course, if Frost's eyes were any indication, there might not be anything that _he _couldn't. "So tell me, Joe, are your eyes the only thing that have changed since you were attacked?"**

**Startled, Joseph paused while he considered the question. "Actually," he began slowly, "I've noticed that my eyes and ears are more sensitive, now. I can see better, and I can hear almost everything."**

**"How do you mean?" Billy asked as patiently as he could.**

**"I can see everything clearly, even thought there's almost no light," Joseph answered uncomfortably. "And my hearing is just as acute. It's. . .weird."**

**"I bet." Billy fell silent for a long moment, his eyes on the night around them. "So, if something badder than us shows up, you'll hear it before it gets to us?"**

**"I think so." Joseph shrugged. "I mean, I can hear bugs crawling around in the grass, and stuff like that, so probably."**

**Billy grunted, not sure if that was good or not. His mind flashed on the campfire, and the cop's reaction to it. "When you woke up, you said that the fire was burning you, even though you weren't that close to it."**

**"I wasn't?" Joseph asked with surprise. "It certainly felt like it. God, I half-expected to see burn marks on my skin after I moved away from it."**

**So, super-cop had a weakness, he thought with relief. If the other man turned on him, he'd just have to make sure he set him on fire after he killed him. Aloud, he merely said, "I was just curious."**

**Joseph slanted him a knowing glance and let the subject drop. If he found himself traveling with someone he'd seen come back from the dead, he'd be wary as hell, too. "Have _you_ got any weaknesses that I should know about?" **

**Billy's smile was quick and surprisingly charming. "Little brunette's with big guns," he said with a chuckle.**

**Joseph found himself laughing along with him. "Any one brunette in particular?" he asked. The other man shrugged, and added, "When I mentioned being worried about Jill, you said that you knew how I felt. I was just curious."**

**"Throw my own words back at me, why don't you." Billy's smile slowly faded as he imagined just what Rebecca might going through right now. "Yeah, I met a woman on the Umbrella Train. A girl, really. Said she was Bravo Team's medic. You might know her. Rebecca Chambers?"**

**"I've seen her," Joseph answered, knowing his shock showed, "but I transferred right before she joined S.T.A.R.S.. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he demanded, unaware of that his eyes were literally flashing with anger. "If I'd known anyone survived, I might have--"**

**"Gone looking and gotten yourself killed, again," Billy finished grimly, putting a little space between himself and the guy with the fucked-up animal eyes. "Rebecca went looking for Alpha Team in an abandoned mansion not too far from here, but I don't think your comrades are still here. I think they got out."**

**"How do you know?" Joseph asked angrily. "They might still be down there, fighting God knows what! We should be there helping them, not going in the opposite direction!"**

**"Christ!" Billy pinched the bridge of his nose as his admittedly limited patience began to wane. "I saw a helicopter tonight, flying _away_ from the mountains. It was probably your teammates, Joe. They're gone, and we're on our own."**

**The other man opened his mouth to protest, and Billy had had enough. "Damn it, I don't want to die out here tonight. Okay? So, make up your fucking mind. Either come with me and live, or go back and die again. It's your choice, _Officer._"**

**Joseph watched as the other man turned on his heel and began to walk away. He was torn between his duty to comrades, and his deep-seated need to live. "Wait!" he called, swearing under his breath as Billy failed to stop. **

**He jogged to catch up to him, and found himself at the other man's side faster than he'd have ever believed possible. "What the hell just happened?" he asked in a frightened voice.**

**Billy's dark blue eyes were wide as he took several steps back. "I think you can add super-fast speed to that list of enhanced senses," he said shakily.**

**Joseph looked away, hanging his head as he realized just different he truly was. "I'm not human anymore, am I?" he murmured unevenly.**

**The desolation in his voice made Billy wince. "You're not like any B.O.W. I've seen," he offered haltingly, wondering why he was even trying. Comforting people wasn't his strong suit. "Maybe, you're just a little. . .super-human now."**

**"Yeah, right," Joseph spat bitterly, caught up in a rush of self-disgust. "I'm some kind of-of freak now, that's what I am."**

**Billy wasn't sure what to say to that, and suddenly it didn't matter. A lone figure had come out of the foliage behind the other man, it's single eye that blank white he had come to hate so passionately. It's arms were outstretched as it closed in on the other man. Billy didn't shout a warning. He raised the Beretta automatically, aimed for the head, and pulled the trigger.**

**Joseph watched Billy's gun come up and realized that he was going to die--again. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, flinching as the gun's retort echoed painfully through his head. He heard a thump behind him, realized that he wasn't dead, and opened his eyes. He whirled around to find a man dead at his feet, but it was unlike any man he had ever seen. It's clothes were stained with blood and torn in several places. The left half of his face was missing, just above the jaw. His only eye was white, just like the dogs' had been, and he was just as dead-looking.**

**The body kept twitching, even though it didn't move, and a greenish mist was rising from it. He backed away from it with a violent shudder, not wanting to know what that mist, or the foul smell accompanying it, meant. "Is that one of those zombies you were telling me about?" he asked in a voice that trembled.**

**"Yep, except for the green stuff. That's new." Billy glanced around them nervously. Where there was one zombie, there were usually more. "I don't know why you didn't hear that thing coming, but could you use that super-hearing now to tell me if there's any more of them out there?"**

**"Uh, sure. I can try." Joseph closed his eyes and held himself still, concentrating on the world around him. He heard the bugs again, the birds, the dogs as they searched for prey--though they were far enough away not be a threat. He tensed as he heard something new, the sound of what might be footsteps in the wet grass, or the slither of clothed legs as they rubbed together. Then came a groan, deep and inhuman, just like in those movies Billy had alluded to earlier.**

**"Shit, I think there's more of them!" he exclaimed, bringing the shotgun up. "Do they moan like they do in the movies?"**

**The other man cursed fluently, and he had his answer. "Come on," Billy told him urgently. "We need to be anywhere but here right now."**

**Joseph nodded vigorously in agreement and followed him as he headed south, in the general direction of Raccoon City. "They can't track us, can they?" he threw out as he forced himself to match the other man's seemingly slow pace.**

**"Yes," Billy said abruptly, keeping his words short and sweet to conserve energy. "I don't know how, but they can. So, keep moving."**

**Joseph didn't know how long they had run when the man beside him stumbled and began to slow. While he himself felt exhilarated by the activity, Billy obviously wasn't going to make it much further. He grabbed his arm, ignoring his startled look, and pulled it over his shoulder. Billy didn't comment, just leaned against him and did his best to keep his feet under him, for which Joseph was grateful. He was going to have a hard enough time firing the shotgun with one hand as it was. It would be nearly impossible to be accurate if he were forced to carry the other man.**

**The sun rose as they ran, bathing the forest in fiery pink-orange light. He winced as his eyes slowly began to water, and he realized that he wasn't going to be able to see much longer, but he didn't dare stop. He wanted to be sure that he put enough distance between them and the reanimated corpses that he no longer heard, but was sure were still there. He spotted a sign that read _Raccoon City Park_, and realized that they'd made it farther than he'd realized.**

**Raccoon Hospital was near here, Joseph thought with relief. The hospital was currently being investigated for numerous unexplained deaths in the facility, but right now he couldn't afford to be choosy. They hadn't closed the place yet, and Billy was on his last legs. And, he thought uneasily, he wasn't so sure of what his reception would be if he went into the city looking the way he did.**

**He'd take Billy to the hospital, get him checked out, and maybe clean up a little. If nothing else, he could contact Jill and try to convince that, not only had he survived the attack, but that he desperately needed her help. He'd tell her not to tell Chris, and to come alone. Melodramatic, but he didn't want Redfield shooting first and feeling guilty later. He'd rather live.**

**He came to the end of the park, where it bordered Woodbine Drive. He saw Raccoon Hospital just across the street and smiled widely, despite the grim circumstances. "We're almost there," he told his companion happily.**

**"Wh-Where's 'there'?" Billy asked breathlessly, holding one hand to the sharp ache in his side.**

**"Raccoon Hospital." Joseph checked the road for traffic, pleasantly surprised to find none. **

**"Great," Billy muttered under his breath. He hated hospitals even more than he had the stockade.**

**Joseph helped him across the street and came to a halt just shy of the hospital entrance, absently noting the beautiful plants with the large orange bulbs which greeted them. He lowered Billy to the ground, noting with concern the dark circles under the other man's eyes. "Do you want to rest for a minute?" he asked with concern. **

**Billy nodded once, nearly insensate as exhaustion threatened to cripple him. "Thanks, for carrying me," he rasped wearily, more than willing to delay the inevitable. "I owe you one."**

**Joseph shrugged and squatted before him, energy still buzzing through his system. "You look beat," he said, shifting to one side as he scanned their surroundings. "How long has it been since you last slept?" **

**"Two days," came the garbled answer.**

**His concern turned to full-blown worry. Forty-eight hours without sleep might not be life-threatening, but it could certainly hinder the reflexes. "Maybe, we should just get to the hospital. You can rest there."**

**"In a bed?" Billy asked with a hopeful groan, no longer caring if it was a hospital bed or not. "God, that'd be nice!"**

**Joseph smiled and reached for him, helping him to his unsteady feet. "Can you make it on your own?"**

**"I damn well will," Billy stated with determination. He met the cop's gaze and frowned darkly. "Why are your eyes all red?"**

**The cop shot him a dark look, and Billy just sighed. "I mean, why are they watering?" he clarified tiredly. "Do you have allergies or something?"**

**"Oh." Joseph flushed with embarrassment. "It's just the sun. It's too bright," he explained awkwardly.**

**"We'll have to find you some sunglasses, then." Billy touched his shoulder awkwardly and jerked his head in the hospital's general direction. "Come on, Joe. We're almost out of this."**

**They shared a relieved smile, even as both worried about what they might find inside those stone walls. They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, when Joseph noticed a strange smell on the wind. He stopped abruptly, his amber eyes widening he spied a greenish cloud coming from one of the pretty orange flowers. **

**"Shit!" he exclaimed, grabbing Billy's arm and dragging him forward. "Come on!"**

**"Hey!" Billy stumbled, swore, and righted himself, jerking his arm back. "What the hell are you doing? You nearly dislocated my shoulder!"**

**"Don't you smell it?" Joseph asked, pointing at the flowers that flanked the hospital entrance as they began to open. **

**Billy saw the green gas and immediately held his breath. He nodded and ran for the doors, his lungs already screaming. Eventually, he was forced to gulp down air, and his head instantly began to swim. He swore violently and shot one of the bright orange bulbs. It shriveled in on itself, and he kept going, shooting as he ran.**

**Joseph saw him and did the same, smiling grimly as buckshot took out multiple plants at the same time. They made it to the hospital doors and inexplicably found them locked. Joseph began to bang on them, yelling to be heard by whoever might be inside, even as Billy collapsed on the cold stone stairs.**

**"Billy!" He reached down and checked the other man's pulse, noting with alarm that it was already shallow, as was his breathing. A fine film of sweat was forming on his skin, which was rapidly becoming clammy. "Billy! Listen to me. I think the gas those flowers were releasing was toxic. You've been poisoned."**

**Billy's eyes flickered open, a faint smirk curling one corner his lips. "Poison plants, huh?" He laughed, but it quickly turned into a cough. "Well, hell. This certainly isn't how I thought I would go."**

**"Don't say that!" Joseph told him sharply. "Don't even think it. I'll find a way into the hospital, and we'll get you fixed up. Just sit here and don't try to move, alright?"**

**"That's not going to be a problem, Officer " Billy gave him a thumbs-up with a hand that shook. "I'm not going anywhere, Joe. I promise you."**

**He nodded curtly and rose to his feet. He scowled at the still-closed doors of the hospital, raised the Remington, and shoved the stock through the glass with surprising ease. This is an emergency, he told himself, trying to justify the B&E he had just performed. Shit, he was an officer of the law, and here he was, breaking it to save the life of a man who already killed him once.**

**He reached into the newly-formed hole and fumbled with the lock. It finally disengaged, and he gave both doors a push. They flew open, hitting the walls on either side, before closing once more. Joseph just sighed, not even surprised by what seemed to be an endless list of superhero-like abilities he now seemed to possess. **

**He knelt beside Billy and pulled his arm around his shoulders. "Come on, Billy. The door's open."**

**Billy grunted and concentrated on keeping his suddenly limp legs in motion. He watched through bleary eyes as the other man gave one of the doors a small nudge, only to have it fly open as though he'd kicked it. "Shit, Joe, that list is getting longer, isn't it?"**

**"Yes, it is," Joseph answered grimly. He pulled Billy through the door, using his shoulder to stop it as it swung back towards them. He dragged his friend inside, taking nearly all of his weight. He spotted a row of expensive low-backed chairs and quickly lowered the other man to one. **

**He eased the handgun out of Billy's trembling hand and checked it. "Empty," he muttered, giving their plush surroundings a quick perusal. The complete lack of people was disturbing in itself; if there had been an outbreak, as Billy had said, shouldn't this place be crawling with those zombies? And if there hadn't, where the hell were all of the employees?**

**He shook his head and pulled his own Beretta out of Billy's boot. "Here," he said, wrapping the other man's hand around the gun and thumbing the safety off. "Do you still have that clip you took from me?"**

**"Yeah." Billy's voice was a mere breath of sound as he reached behind him and pulled the magazine out of his back pocket. "It's right here."**

**"Good. I'm going to go find a doctor, or some medical supplies. I want you to stay here and rest."**

**Billy rested the back of his head on the top of the chair. "I just need a blue herb."**

**Joseph's topaz eyes narrowed at that. "Explain."**

**He rubbed his forehead with a quivering hand. "In the Umbrella training facility, there were these giant, poisonous frogs. Rebecca found these blue plants in little brown pots, and she ground them up. Made me eat them." He smiled faintly at the memory. "They tasted like crap, but she said that they neutralized the poison in my system."**

**"Okay, I'll find you some." Joseph rose to his full six-foot-two-inch height and looked down at him with a stern expression. "This place looks clean, but I could be wrong about that. Use the gun to defend yourself if you need to. And when I get back, you can tell me about this training facility you forgot to mention you'd visited earlier."**

**"Yeah, sure, Joe." Billy sighed fatalistically, very much afraid that he knew how this was going to end. "Just hurry up, or I won't be around to give you any answers." **

**The other man nodded once and walked away. Billy stared after him for a moment, then gave in to the temptation to close his eyes. It was going to happen all over again, he thought with sorrow. Unless he lied through his teeth when Joe came back, he was probably going to find himself in front of that damned firing squad. **

**So be it, Billy told himself fiercely. He was through trying to convince anyone that he was an innocent man. None of his fellow marines had believed him. The woman he'd been seeing had dumped him flat, and his father had turned his back on his only son because of the court-martial. His older brother, who had been his best friend, hadn't even bothered to contact him. That had hurt most of all. It hadn't mattered to anyone that he'd nearly died trying to stop his squad leader from killing those civilians. The asshole had blamed the entire thing on Billy, his so-called brothers-in-arms had backed him in his lie, and his own family had believed him.**

**Joe wouldn't believe _him_, he knew. After all, he'd already shot the man once tonight, and he hadn't shown much remorse. Of course, the circumstances were just a little unusual, but he didn't think that would help much. Once Joseph Frost discovered that his traveling partner had been convicted of mass-murder, and that he had spent three years in a military mental institution, it would be game over. **

**And the worst part of it was that Billy knew he wouldn't be able to take the other man's life to keep his freedom. He wasn't a killer, despite what everyone thought. He was a soldier through and through, and he was never taking anyone's shit again--even if it cost him his life.**

**--------------------**

**Joseph gripped the Remington tightly as he searched the hospital. So far, he hadn't seen any people, dead or otherwise. Damn it, this was a working hospital. Why weren't there any employees here? Doctors, nurses, orderlies, anybody? The silence would have been deafening if it hadn't been broken by Billy's shallow breathing. Even from here, he could hear the other man's as his lungs labor to draw breath. Why the hell wasn't anyone coming out to help them?**

**He opened the door to yet another examination room with a sigh. He hadn't seen any herbs--blue or otherwise--and he was worried. Billy might be secretive, but he had accepted Joseph and all of this strange new abilities. Not too many people would have been willing to do that. Hell, he didn't even know if his own comrades would be able to. He was sworn to protect those weaker than him, and right now, Billy was one those people.**

**He could tell that the other man wasn't used to relying on others. Joseph suspected that he was a loner. Why that was, he didn't know, and he wasn't going to ask. At least, not until they had both had a chance to rest, and recover from the horrors they had witnessed.**

**He opened a door labeled, 'Reference Room', again deserted, except for a white aerosol bottle. He grinned and pocketed it, then went through the door on the far side of the room. It opened into another hallway, and he merely sighed. Whoever had designed this place had done a horrible job, he thought with a frown. He spied a pretty plant with big blue leaves near an elevator and quickly scooped it up, pot and all. He didn't know how to grind the damn thing, but maybe Billy did. As it was, he now had the means to save the other man's life.**

**Joseph heard a faint noise and froze, straining to identify the sound. Nothing but silence greeted him, and he pushed aside a sense of dread. If it was a zombie, it probably would have moaned by now, he tried to assure himself as he quickly left the deserted corridor. And those dogs hadn't been capable of keeping silent, their growls and snarls instinctive noises. The zombies' inarticulate groans were likely the same.**

**He hurried back to the reception room, to find Billy sprawled low in the chair, which had to be damned uncomfortable. "I found one," he announced, hiding a wince as the other man opened unfocused blue eyes. He pulled the plant out of the pot, the dangling roots dropping crumbs of dirt to the carpet. "Do you know how to--"**

**"I've got it." Billy's voice was a mere thread of sound as he accepted the herb and quickly began to tear at the leaves.**

**Joseph watched silently as the other man tore off one of the leaves and began chewing. The look on his face suggested that it tasted horrible, but it didn't stop him from forcing down every last bit of the vegetation. "Are you sure that's enough?" he asked with quiet concern.**

**Billy closed his eyes and pushed himself up higher in the chair. "Yeah, it should be," he responded shakily, adding, "Unless you found a green herb to go with it?"**

**"No, sorry." Joseph smiled faintly and dropped to the seat beside him. "Will this do?"**

**Billy saw the silver can of first-aid spray and began to laugh. He didn't answer, merely grabbed the can and used it. He immediately began to feel better, although his energy was still low. "Now, how about a steak, a beer, and a bed?"**

**Joseph joined his laughter. "I wish," he said wistfully. "The place seems deserted, so me might be able to sleep, but that's about it."**

**"That'll work." Billy rubbed a hand over his face and shoved himself to his feet. "God, I'm fucking tired!"**

**"We still need to talk," Joseph reminded him, though without heat.**

**"I know." He sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck, as he looked down at the seated man. "You won't like what you hear, Joe. In fact, you might regret saving me."**

**Dread coiled in Joseph's gut at his words. "Did you work for Umbrella?" he asked bluntly.**

**"No!" Billy replied, startled by his words. He looked for a way to tell him just what he had been convicted of, and couldn't find the words. "I'm. . .a used to be a Marine. There was this incident in Africa. . ."**

**He remained silent, waiting for him to continue. The hard-faced man he barely knew looked uncertain, almost afraid, and Joseph was sure that it was out of character for him. There was no denying that Billy was a hard man. Shooting _him_ was proof of that. But he'd also helped him, and made a big difference to Joseph Whatever it was, he shared the other man's conviction that he wasn't going to like it, and he sincerely hoped that it wouldn't put them at odds. He liked the guy. **

**Billy slipped the Beretta into his waist-band and shoved his hands in his pants' pockets. He _so_ didn't want to do this! "Look, Joe," he began somewhat aimlessly, "I used to be in Force Recon. My unit was on a mission in Africa, looking for an enemy base. We were dropped miles away from our intended target, and we lost a lot men out there. Animals, heat-exhaustion, dehydration. . ."**

**His voice trailed off as the memories of his three comrades, dying one-by-one, came back to haunt him. "We finally stumbled across a village," he continued bleakly. "Just a little fishing village that couldn't possibly support a base for the rebels."**

**Not that that mattered," he spat bitterly. "Oh, no. My commander decided that we weren't going home empty-handed. We'd been sent there to eliminate the terrorists, and that's exactly what we were going to do."**

**"Twenty-three people died that day," Billy said with a shudder, images of those innocent villagers flashing through his mind, so still in a death they hadn't deserved. "I tried to stop them. I went after my commander, yelling for him to stop, that he couldn't do it. He hit me with the butt of his rifle, while two of my comrades continued to fire at the villagers. My commander, the man I would have followed into hell, called me a traitor and pumped two bullets into me."**

**"Jesus!" Joseph's amber eyes were wide as he stared at the other man in horror. "Billy--"**

**"It gets worse, Joe," he cut in quickly. If he didn't finish it now, he might not be able to. "They blamed me for it all. Said that I went nuts, that I killed all of those people, then turned my gun on them when they tried to stop me. I was court-martialed and sent to a military institution, while they tried to decide if I was really crazy or not. Apparently I am, just not enough to justify letting me live," he added with astonishing bitterness.**

**"I was given a choice: The firing squad, or enrollment in the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. I was being taken to my execution when those dogs attacked the MP's jeep. I grabbed a gun off one of the dead guys and made a run for it. And here I am," he added simply.**

**Billy drew a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, do you want to arrest me, Officer Frost?"**

**Joseph just stared at him, stunned by all he had heard. "I, uh, no," he said finally, his voice hoarse. "So, you're a fugitive?"**

**"Officially, I died in the Arklay Mountains. That was Rebecca's idea," he added quickly, "not mine."**

**"Shit." Joseph shook his head, not quite sure what to say. He'd definitely have to look into Billy's story once he managed to rejoin S.T.A.R.S. "What's your last name, Billy?"**

**Billy hesitated for only moment. "It's Coen," he said at length, his reluctance obvious. "Lieutenant Billy Coen."**

**"Okay." Joseph rose to his feet, grimacing down at his bloodstained clothes. "Let's go get cleaned up. Maybe, we can find some clothes in one of the employees' lockers or something."**

**Billy eyed him suspiciously before nodding his assent. "I'd love to get the blood off me."**

**"So would I." Joseph shuddered and set the Remington on his shoulder. Once he checked the other man's story out, they would discuss this again. Until then, they were a team. "I thought I heard something upstairs, but it was faint, and non-verbal. Might have been the building settling, but I thought I'd let you know, just in case."**

**"Thanks." Billy followed him through the hospital, drawing the handgun from his belt--just in case.**

**P.S.--****I'll add a new chapter once this is reviewed a few times. So, if you like it, let me know. And yes, the other characters will be making an appearance in other chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters. I'm just a humble fan who's waiting impatiently for RE5(get on it, Capcom!).**

**Synopsis: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. Not to mention, why they killed off some potentially decent characters so quickly. This is what happens when I get bored. So, here goes nothing. . .**

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**Chapter Two**

**Chris Redfield sat in the back of the S.T.A.R.S. helicopter, one arm around the shoulders of his sleeping compatriot and best friend, Jill Valentine. Rebecca Chambers, Bravo Team's rookie medic, was fast asleep on the bench opposite of them. Beside her sat Barry Burton, Alpha Team's weapon's expert. They were all that was left of S.T.A.R.S., both team's nearly annihilated by the bioweapons Umbrella had secretly created, with the help of Captain Albert Wesker.**

**He still couldn't believe that Captain Wesker had been working for Umbrella all along. Wesker had led both teams into the Arklay Mountains to obtain combat data for the B.O.W.s. He had killed his own men! Chris thought, still shocked by the realization. He had blackmailed Barry into helping him, using his wife and two children as leverage. He had imprisoned Jill, and shot Rebecca nearly point blank in the chest. **

**Thank God, the kid had been wearing her Kevlar vest! The shot had stunned her, and she would be bruised for a while, but there hadn't been any permanent physical damage. The psychological scars would take time to heal, but they were all alive. That's what mattered. They had survived untold horrors, monsters that defied the laws of nature, and Wesker had paid for his treachery with his life, a victim of the same bioweapons he had been so thoroughly fascinated with.**

**The Umbrella Corporation was going down, Chris promised silently. Once they filed their reports, Umbrella would be revealed to the world for the fraud that it was. There would never again be a Spenser mansion. Never again, he thought fiercely, even as he mourned for those who had fallen.**

**They landed on the roof of the Raccoon Police Department, and he traded a grim look with Barry. Their pilot, Brad Vickers, had flown away at the first sign trouble, stranding them in the mountains, leaving them no choice but to flee into the supposedly abandoned mansion to escape the Cerberus' attack. It had been common knowledge that Brad wasn't the bravest man in the world, but Chris hadn't believed him to be a true coward until last night. **

**With Wesker dead and the team in shambles, it was his job to take control and mete out punishment. While they would all probably be put on leave pending an internal investigation, disciplining Brad would be his responsibility. Chris found that he was almost looking forward to it. At the very least, Chickenheart deserved to get knocked around some!**

**"Chris?"**

**He looked down to find Jill blinking at him with sleepy blue-gray eyes. "Hey, there," he greeted, his heart turning over at her drowsy smile.**

**"Hey," Jill whispered in return. She lifted her head, running her hand through her dark hair. He handed her the blue beret she was almost never without, and she took it with another smile. "Thanks. Barry?"**

**"Right here, Jill," the man in question said, matching her smile as best he could as guilt washed over him. "How are you feeling?"**

**"Don't ask," she sighed, her mind going to Joseph Frost, and his devastating death. Her gaze moving to the young girl beside him. "Is she all right?"**

**Barry's brown eyes gentled as they moved to the sleeping medic, who reminded him of his oldest daughter. "I think she's just exhausted, Jill."**

**"We all are," Chris said quietly. He released Jill and crouched before the sleeping girl, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Rebecca, wake up. We're back at headquarters."**

**Rebecca Chambers raised her head, returning his smile shyly as she sat up. "We made it," she murmured, her voice tinged with surprise.**

**He smiled faintly. "Yeah, we made it, kid."**

**She rubbed her big green eyes in a childlike gesture and yawned. He stood and looked into the cockpit. Brad glanced over his shoulder, swallowing hard at the anger in his superior's dark blue eyes. Chris nodded at him--once--and his brown eyes widened. He was so going to get his ass kicked! **

**Chris jumped out of the chopper and turned to help Jill. She smiled tiredly and actually let him help, instead of the usual frown as she insisted that she could do it herself. Rebecca smiled sweetly as he helped her, and he had a feeling that she was simply a nice girl. Barry came next, silent as he tucked a picture of his family into his tactical vest and leapt to the tarmac. Brad hovered at the nose of the helicopter, obviously afraid to come any closer.**

**He sighed heavily and waved the other man forward. "I'm too tired to kick your ass right now, Brad."**

**The pilot nodded and attempted a smile as he cautiously approached them. "Chris, I'm sorry--"**

**"Not now, Brad," he cut in grimly. "Let's just go type up our reports, so we can all get some sleep."**

**"Amen," Jill muttered at his side, her misty eyes dark with the horror they all shared, and the loss of the man she loved.**

**Chris set a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. She blinked back tears and covered his hand with hers briefly before heading for the R.P.D.'s rooftop entrance. He followed her with a heavy heart, wishing that he could have found a way to save Joseph. His death had devastated to Jill to the point that she had gone into shock after seeing him mauled. If he himself hadn't shot the dog leaping for her and dragged her to her feet, she would have joined her lover in death--or worse.**

**That would have finished him, Chris acknowledged silently. He had loved Jill since meeting her during an Army/Air Force football game. They had argued heatedly over the game, and become friends in the process. He'd kept his feelings a secret all of these years, well aware that she didn't see him in the same light. He valued her friendship too much to risk losing her.**

**It had been hard when she'd started dating Joseph, but he had dealt with it. Joe had become his friend, too, and it had made him happy to see _Jill_ so happy. As hard as it had been to see her with another man, he had been glad that she'd picked Joe. He still was.**

**The remnants of the Special Tactics And Rescue Services made their way through the fancy precinct, which had once been a museum, ignoring the wide-eyed looks they received. Chris was well aware of how they must look; they were covered in blood and God knew what else. One or two of the regular cops threw out questions, but they were disregarded. Each member of S.T.A.R.S. was locked into their own world, trying to deal with the insanity they had each been a part of for the last twenty-four hours.**

**God, what he wouldn't give to go back, and stop all of this from happening, Chris thought with a shudder. His chest was tight with emotion as he remembered those who had fallen, until he had to blink back tears of his own. These people had been more than teammates. They had been his friends.**

**They entered the deserted S.T.A.R.S. office and came to a halt, each surprised to find it exactly as they had left it. Chris shook his head and took a seat at his desk, running a hand through his brown hair in an agitated gesture. Wesker's desk sat at the head of the room, and he glared at it hotly, hating what it now represented.**

**"Chris." He felt a hand on his shoulder and shivered involuntarily. He looked up and saw Jill gazing down at him, her gray-blue eyes somber as they met and held his. He covered her hand with his own, squeezing gently before releasing her. "I'm okay, Jill."**

**One corner of her mobile lips quirked upwards in a half-smile. "Bullshit," she said too softly to be overheard.**

**He swallowed an unwilling laugh. He couldn't help it. Jill Valentine just had that effect on him. "You know me too well," he said ruefully.**

**"Yes, I do." Jill perched herself on the edge of his desk, her gaze searching his undeniably handsome features. Chris was a protector by nature. He believed that he had to be strong, and not show his feelings. And right now, she knew that he was feeling responsible for what had happened in the Arklay Mountains, no matter how well he hid it. **

**"It wasn't your fault," she told him, her usually husky voice thick with grief. "Wesker did this to us, not you."**

**He sighed and sat back in his chair, tipping his head back to maintain eye contact. "I know, it's just. . ." his voice trailed off as he sought the right words. "I should have been able to do something, Jill. Anything, you know?"**

**She nodded, knowing the feeling all too well. "I feel the same way, Chris. I'd give anything to have Joseph and the others back. But there isn't anything we could have done to save them."**

**"I know that, too," he acknowledged in a quiet voice. "It doesn't help much."**

**"No, it doesn't." Jill looked own for a moment, reliving the moment when she realized that Joseph was dead, and that she was going to die with him. "Thank you for saving me, Chris."**

**He shook his head immediately, as she'd known he would. "Never thank me for that, Jill. You're my comrade, and my best friend. I couldn't _not_ try to save you," he added fiercely.**

**She slid off the desk and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Accept my appreciation, Redfield--now."**

**Chris' hands fisted on the chair arms at the innocent, platonic touch. "Appreciation accepted," he said, managing to keep his voice even as he added, "Get to that report, Valentine. I want to go home some time today."**

**"Yes, sir," she drawled with playful sarcasm. "Anything else, sir?"**

**The thoughts that flashed through his mind would have gotten him slapped, at the very least. "Get to work, Jill. And keep an eye on Rebecca, okay?"**

**Jill's gaze went to the girl in question, who was sitting quietly at her desk, her motionless hands poised over her computer keyboard. "I will," she promised, realizing that the young woman probably reminded him of his younger sister, Claire. "You keep an eye on Barry, as well."**

**They both glanced at Brad, who was sitting at the communications panel, working diligently on a laptop. "Watch him too," Chris murmured harshly.**

**"I will, Chris."**

**She returned to her own desk, which was located behind his, and he listened as she settled in and powered up her computer. He didn't have to look behind him to picture her desk, neat and tidy, everything in its place. Unlike his, his thought with a rueful glance across its scattered surface. He'd never been organized, and he probably never would be. Not that he didn't know where everything was. He did. It just took a little time to find what he needed.**

**Chris released a harsh breath and fought the urge to close his eyes and simply sleep. He was so damned tired! The last thing he wanted was to write a dispassionate report about something that he felt all too passionately about. But if they didn't do this now, while the horror was still fresh in their minds, they might forget something critical. They couldn't let that happen. The Umbrella Corporation had to pay for what they had done. It was that simple.**

**He glanced at Barry, who's weathered features were drawn. The older man was typing away, slowly but diligently, the look in his dark eyes bleak. The two of them had talked a little on the chopper, while the girls slept. The former SWAT officer had been honest about his role in all of this, and he fully expected to lose his job, as well as their friendship, over it. As angry as Chris had been initially, he understood the other man's dilemma. His wife and kids had been threatened. What else could he have done, except go along with Wesker's plans?**

**He'd met Barry in '95, right after his dishonorable discharged from the Air Force. He'd been lost, unable to find a job, unsure of how he was going to put his sister Claire through college, let alone keep a roof over their heads. Barry had befriended him, encouraged him to quit drinking, and helped him by introducing him to Albert Wesker, a former teammate.**

**He had become a regular in the Burton household, spoiled by Barry's wife, Kathy, while becoming an honorary uncle to his two beautiful daughters. For the first time since their parents' deaths two years before, he and Claire had had a real home, with people who cared about them. He couldn't blame the other man for protecting his family. He just wished that Barry had come to _him_ for help. All of Alpha Team would have helped him, especially Jill, who had been drug into their little family almost against her will.**

**He grinned briefly at the thought. Jill had taken a leave of absence from Delta Force after hearing about his court-martial and come looking for him. She'd shown up three weeks after he and Claire had moved in with the Burtons, and she had been immediately adopted by them. An only child, she had always been somewhat reserved with others. That had changed the moment she had stepped into the Burton household. She'd inherited a suddenly large family, and she hadn't known how to deal with it.**

**They had both joined S.T.A.R.S. at the same time, he as pointman for Alpha Team, and Jill as Rear Security and B&A Specialist. Though they hadn't actually worked together before, they found that they made a great team. She was able to keep a level head in situations that sparked his temper, and he kept her from turning into the loner she had once been with his friendship. They were polar opposites, each keeping the other balanced, and yet she didn't see it. And probably never would, he thought morosely.**

**He glanced at the phone and flirted with the idea of calling his sister, but quickly discarded it. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his baby sister, who had enough on her plate just getting through school. Claire was one of the smartest people he'd ever known, but she was also very impulsive. If she knew just what had happened to him, she'd insist on leaving school and driving into Raccoon to be with him. And as much as he missed her right now, he had no intention of involving her in this. **

**He only hoped that Chief Irons quickly moved on this. They might have destroyed the Spenser Mansion, and the lab beneath it, but there was no way to be sure that the T-virus infection had been completely wiped out. He wanted to go back to the Arklay Mountains, and assure himself that there were no more mutated Cerberus', or undead zombies lingering in the forest. **

**And he wanted to bring back the bodies of their fallen S.T.A.R.S. comrades. He couldn't bear the thought of Kevin or Joseph just lying out there, being picked apart by scavengers, or worse--becoming flesh-eating zombies themselves. No, he wanted to bring them back and give their friends and families a chance to mourn them properly.**

**Chris forced himself to begin typing, reliving the horror of the night as he did so. Finding Bravo Team's chopper wrecked in the Arklay Mountains, Kevin Dooley dead in the pilot's seat. The Cerberus' that had attacked and killed Joseph Frost, and drove the remaining Alpha Team members into the abandoned mansion. Encountering his first zombie, crouched over the still-twitching body of Kenneth Sullivan, Bravo Team's pointman. Losing touch with the others after searching the west wing, and eventually coming across Rebecca, who had done her best to help him during the long hours trapped inside the Spenser mansion.**

**Fighting the giant snake designated YAWN twice, encountering the enhanced zombie known as a Crimson Head in the crypt behind the house. Losing Richard Aiken, yet another member of Bravo Team, to the F1-Neptune shark in the aqua ring below the guardhouse. He had also found Enrico Marini in the underground tunnels, wounded but still alive, until a shot from an unseen enemy had finished him. And Forest. . .**

**Chris shuddered violently and hung his head for a moment. He'd found his old friend, Bravo Team's Omni-man, on the east balcony. His body had been picked nearly clean by the mutated crows that had nested nearby. Chris had gone to the end of the balcony, wondering just how he was going to break the news to Jill, when a hiss at his back had brought him whirling around.**

**What was left of Forest had been a zombie, yet another mutated Crimson Head. Faster and more vicious than the regular reanimated corpses, it had nearly taken his head off before he'd managed to pump two shotgun rounds into it. As he'd stood over the headless body of the man he'd known for almost as many years as he had Jill, he'd made himself a promise. Right then and there, he'd swore to himself that Umbrella would pay for what they had done.**

**And they would, he told himself firmly. No matter what he had to do, or who he had to bring down, Umbrella Inc. was finished. It was only a matter of time.**

**Rebecca Chambers stared blankly at the monitor before, trying desperately to block out the bizarre images that continually splintered her concentration as she typed her report. Her mind kept flashing back to Edward, and Richard, and all the people that had died because of Albert Wesker and Umbrella. She knew that she would _never_ forget what had happened, either last night or the night before. But she wished she could find a way keep her mind from dwelling on it, and the unspeakable horror of it all.**

**It hadn't been all bad, though. She smiled faintly as she thought of Billy Coen, the fugitive that Enrico had ordered her to shoot on sight. She was glad she hadn't! Billy had turned out to be a good partner, willing to do whatever it took keep them both alive. He had saved her life more than once, something that she hadn't expected from a man convicted of multiple murders.**

**She also didn't believe that he was guilty. He hadn't given her much, but she'd watched him in the Vacant Factory, when they had found the skeletons of those Umbrella had deemed failed experiments. He'd had a flashback from the mission in Africa that had earned him his death-sentence, and the sheer horror she had seen dawning in his midnight blue eyes had been enough to convince her of his innocence.**

**Rebecca touched the dog-tags hidden under her shirt reverently. As far as she was concerned, condemned murderer Lieutenant Billy Coen had died in the Arklay Mountains, and that was the way it was going to remain. She knew the odds were good that she would never see him again, or ever know whether he lived or died, but she didn't care. Billy was a good man, an _innocent_ man, and he didn't deserve to die because of what his commanding officer had done.**

**She was going to miss him, though. He had become incredibly important to her in the short time they'd spent together, and she believed that he felt the same. Walking away from him had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but it had been the right thing to do.**

**Rebecca typed her report as quickly as she could, for once not worrying about spelling errors or punctuation. She wanted this done and over with, so she could figure out how to go on with her life, even though it had been changed so drastically. How did one sleep at night, knowing that the monsters under the bed were real!**

**She didn't know, and it scared her. She glanced around the room and saw that the others looked equally grim. She suspected that she wasn't the only one who would have trouble sleeping tonight.**

**She finished the statement and printed it, backing it up on disk. She pulled the files she had found on the Ecliptic Train and the Arkham Mansion out of her supply pack and perused them. She put most of them with the report, keeping the file she'd found on Billy near the wrecked jeep for herself. It might be all she ever had of him, and her superiors didn't really need it.**

**She pulled her purse out of a desk drawer and put the folded papers inside. She stood and took her official S.T.A.R.S. statement to Chris, who was now team leader by default. He looked surprised as he accepted it, and she shrugged as casually as she could.**

**"I didn't check the spelling, but it's all there," she informed him quietly. "I'd like permission to leave now, sir."**

**Chris skimmed over the report, his cobalt eyes widening slightly as he realized just all that this eighteen-year-old rookie had gone through. "I'm impressed," he told her sincerely, watching as she literally swayed on her feet with exhaustion. "Go home, Rebecca. Get some rest. Come in late tomorrow, if you need to."**

**Rebecca hesitated before nodding slowly. She didn't how much she'd be able to sleep. "I'll think about it, sir. Thank you," she added politely.**

**"It was Chris in the mansion," he reminded her. She blushed a little, and he managed a smile. "My name is Chris. Use it," he ordered with mock sternness.**

**"Yes, sir!" She smiled involuntarily. "I mean, Chris."**

**He watched her snap a proper salute and chuckled lightly. "Here," he said, scrawling his name and number on a piece of paper. "Call me if you need anything, Rebecca, no matter how trivial. Alright?"**

**Rebecca accepted the little piece of paper with an emphatic nod. "I will." She turned towards the door and paused, looking back over her shoulder. "Thank you, Chris."**

**Chris smiled at the brave young girl gently. "You're welcome, Rebecca."**

**He waited until the door had closed behind her to read her report more thoroughly. Good God, he thought with astonishment, it was a wonder she had survived at all! She had been a rookie with no real combat experience. By all rights, Rebecca Chambers should have died in the Arklay Mountains. It was a miracle that she had not.**

**"Jill," he called over his shoulder, "look at this!"**

**Jill rounded her desk and took the blue folder from his hands. Her own misty eyes widened as she began to read, and was soon completely absorbed in the detailed, if misspelled, account of the young medic's first mission as a member of S.T.A.R.S.. "My God, Chris," she murmured, closing the folder and setting it down. "How did she survive all of that?"**

**"I don't know, Jill." Chris gave the folder to Barry, who read it with an impressed whistle. "What do you think, Barry?"**

**"She's good," the older man said abruptly. "I hope she doesn't decide to quit after all of that."**

**"Yeah, me too," he sighed. He glanced at his report, which was only half done, with a another sigh. "Damn, I'm going to be here all night at this rate. What about you two?"**

**"I'm done," Barry said with a shrug, avoiding his gaze. "I included everything, Chris. I just wanted you to know before I left."**

**"Left?" He traded an alarm glance with Jill, who immediately stepped forward. "You don't have to leave, Barry. We understand why you--"**

**"I know, Jill," he interrupted wearily, "but I have to get Kathy and the kids out of the city. If Wesker really was one of Umbrella's top operatives, then they're not going to be happy with us for taking him out. I'm not taking any more chances with my family's safety," he added fiercely.**

**Chris nodded slowly. "Are you coming back?" he asked at length.**

**"Of course," Barry answered with a frown. "I'm still a member of Alpha Team, right?"**

**"Always." Chris stood and shook his hand firmly. "Take care of your family, and come back to us. We'll take down Umbrella together."**

**"Together," Jill echoed huskily, giving him a warm hug. She stepped back with a misty smile. "We'll miss you, Barry."**

**"I'll miss you too, Jilly." The older man's voice was gruff as he attempted a smile and headed for the door. "You two be careful, okay? Umbrella's not going to forget this."**

**"We will, Barry." Chris stepped closer to Jill in an unconsciously protective gesture, and Barry's smile became genuine. Some things would never change, he thought as he saluted them and left the room.**

**The door closed behind him, and Chris exhaled harshly. Jill squeezed his arm reassuringly before going back to her desk. Neither spoke as they worked in a companionable silence. He knew that Jill was holding on to her composure by sheer will. She had never dealt with grief well. She would keep it all inside until if finally overwhelmed her. He only hoped that she would come to him when it did. He didn't want her to go through this devastating loss alone.**

**He looked up a short while later to find Brad standing nervously beside his desk. "What's up?" he asked, doing his best to hide his fury.**

**"I'm done with my report," Brad told him quickly. "I'd like to go home, now."**

**Navy blue eyes narrowed on his, but his voice was even as he said, "Yeah, go ahead, Brad. We'll see you tomorrow at 06:00 sharp."**

**"Six, it is." Brad glanced over at Jill, opened his mouth to speak, and then thought better of it. After all, Joe had died last night, even if it _had_ been before he'd taken off. He headed for the door quickly, nearly smacking himself with it in his haste to escape.**

**The door slammed shut behind him, and Jill merely shook her head in disgust. "Are you going to kick his ass?" she asked calmly.**

**"Oh, yeah," Chris answered with anticipation, "you know it!"**

**She allowed herself a small smile. "Good," was all she said, going back to her work.**

**It took two more hours, but he finally got it done. Chris shut his computer down and stretched, muscles popping as he rose to his feet. Jill was sitting back in her chair, her legs propped up on her desk, a framed picture in her hands. She smiled as he approached, tilting her head back to meet his gaze.**

**"You're finally done?" she asked mildly.**

**He grunted and positioned himself at her side. His midnight eyes were drawn to the photograph, and the hard-faced man he'd never met. "He'd be proud of you, Jill."**

**She smiled faintly. "I'd like to think so," she murmured, leaning forward to set the picture down. "I wish you could have met him, Chris. He was a lot like you."**

**"So, you keep saying," Chris muttered, not sure he liked being compared to her father.**

**Jill shook her head at his disgruntled expression, trying her best not to laugh aloud. "You're too easy, Chris." She rose to her feet and slid her arm through his. "Come on, Redfield. Let me buy you a cup of coffee."**

**As exhausted as he undoubtedly was, his blood-pressure soared at the husky invitation. "Lead the way," he told her, holding the door for her. "I'll follow you anywhere, Valentine."**

**"Ah, the perfect man," she quipped with a dramatic sigh.**

**"You know it." Chris couldn't keep the grin from his face as they made their way through the R.P.D.. Just being around Jill had this effect on him, made him happier, no matter how bad the circumstances. **

**Once again, they received strange looks as they made their way through the building. And again, they ignored them. The joked and bantered like the old friends that they were, all the way to the underground parking lot. He walked Jill to her car, a sensible little blue Honda. She opened the door and hesitated before turning to face him.**

**"I really don't want to be around people right now," she admitted in a low voice. "Would you mind if we just did this at my place?"**

**"Of course not," he answered, ignoring the sudden pounding of his heart. "Do you want me to bring anything?"**

**Jill smiled and shook her head negatively. "Just yourself." She started to turn away and paused. "Take the time to shower, though. I'm going to."**

**He nodded, a wry smile shaping his lips. "Half an hour, Valentine."**

**"Half an hour," she agreed, her smile faint as she climbed into the car and closed the door.**

**Chris watched as she backed up out the space and waved before driving out of the garage. He walked to his own truck and climbed behind the wheel, starting the engine with a flick of his wrist. As tired as he was, he wanted nothing more than to spend this day with Jill. He didn't want to be alone, either.**

**--------------------**

**Jill let herself into her apartment with a choked sigh. She put her keys on the hook beside the door and went straight to her bedroom. She put her badge and gun away in the nightstand drawer, her waist-pack in the cabinet below, doing her best to ignore the picture of the smiling couple sitting beside the lamp. She quickly stripped off her blood-stained uniform and threw it in the washing machine. She started it and went into the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the rack and throwing it over the shower bar. She turned on the water, adjusting the temperature, before turning on the shower.**

**She stepped under the hot spray just the tears began to fall. She hung her head as harsh sobs tore from her, burying her face in her hands as her entire body shook. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her body, and she didn't how she was going to recover from this.**

**Joe was dead.**

**She sobbed harder at the thought, her treacherous mind replaying his death in a macabre loop. She could still hear his cries, accompanied by the growls of the Cerberus', and the retort of his Remington. He had been overwhelmed so quickly, she thought with anguish. In the five or six seconds it had taken them to reach him, his life had ended. There hadn't been anything that any of them could have done to save him. All they could do was run for their lives, and pray that at least some of them would make it.**

**They had flown into the Arklay Mountains blind, because their commander had ordered it, all the while knowing what lay in store for them. ****Wesker had used S.T.A.R.S. with all of their special training, so that he could acquire combat data for the bioweapons that he had helped Umbrella create. **

**Fury rushed through her, mingling with the heartache, at the thought of Albert Wesker. The bastard had killed them all, and shown not one bit of remorse! He had used Barry's family to force him into the role of traitor. Probably so he wouldn't feel alone, she thought nastily. **

**Oh God, Joe, what am I going to do? she cried silently. She reached blindly for the soap, knowing that Chris would be here soon enough. He might be late for work every day, but he was never late when meeting her. He considered her family, and he did his best never to let his family down. It was one of the things she liked most about him. So had Joe.**

**Fresh tears fell as she began to clean the blood off of her hands. God, Joseph had been the only one of her boyfriends Chris had ever liked. He'd even begun teasing her about Joe popping the question, which had scared the hell out of her. She hadn't believed that she was ready to take such big step as marriage. Now, she would willingly give up her freedom if it meant having Joe's arms around her once again.**

**She washed her hair and scrubbed her face, hoping to hide the signs of her tears. Chris always went a little nuts when he discovered she'd been crying. All that testosterone-driven overprotectiveness came to the fore whenever he thought that she or his sister had been hurt. It didn't seem to matter to him that they were both fiercely independent women with minds of their own. In his mind, it was his job--his _duty_--to protect them.**

**She shut the water off and climbed out of the tub. She dried off and went into the bedroom, pulling clothes out of her dresser randomly. She dressed and padded into the kitchen, putting a pot of coffee on to boil. She heard footsteps on the landing outside and smiled to herself. Chris was right on time, as always.**

**Jill opened the door before he could knock, her smile widening at his look of surprise. "Come on in," she said, stepping back as he brushed past her. She closed the door and followed him in, watching fondly as he immediately dropped to the sofa and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. **

**Typical, she thought without rancor. She sat beside him, curling her legs under her as she faced him. The television flickered to life, the volume muted, as his gaze swung to hers. His dark blue were intent as they studied her, his lips tightening as he observed the traces of her tears. She sighed, knowing that she shouldn't have tried to fool him. Chris Redfield knew her much too well.**

**"I'm okay," she told him, releasing another sigh at his skeptical look. "Really, Chris. I'm dealing. Okay?"**

**Chris nodded slowly, hating that she had waited until she was alone to cry. "You're not alone in this," he reminded her, his voice as gentle as he could make it. "Call me next time, alright?"**

**"I will." Jill scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. His arm encircled her shoulders in the automatic gesture that had always made her feel so safe. "Did you call Claire while you were home?"**

**"No," he answered, setting his feet up on the coffee table. "I don't want anything interfering with school. If she knew, she'd spend the next month camped out on my couch, hovering over me like a mother-hen, and bossing me around until I wanted to strangle her."**

**Jill laughed a little at the humorous, fondly-spoken description of Claire Redfield. "You know that she loves you, Chris."**

**"And I love her, but I don't want her involved in this," he stated flatly. "I don't want her to be a target for Umbrella."**

**"I understand completely," she assured him, shifting slightly to set her legs alongside his. "I won't say anything if she calls."**

**"Thank you," he said with gratitude.**

**"You're welcome," she returned quietly.**

**She closed her eyes and fell silent, the muted drone of the television competing with the percolating coffee in the quiet. She felt the lightest of touches on the top of her head and smiled to herself. Chris might not believe in allowing others to see his feelings, but they always came out, despite his best attempts to control them. She had seen him do this very same thing with Claire, kissing the top of her head when he thought she wasn't looking. His sister always knew, though, just as Jill herself did. Neither would ever call him on it, but it warmed their hearts to know how much he cared.**

**Chris swallowed hard as her voluptuous, well-toned body shifted against him. He lowered his head to hers cautiously, closing his eyes as he brushed his lips over the crown of her head. He inhaled the scent that was uniquely Jill's and suppressed a shiver. He reigned in his yearnings and reminded himself of the place Jill had granted him in her life. He was her best friend, the one person she could always count on, come hell or high water. If that ever changed, it would be _her_ decision.**

**Not that it would, he thought with regret. He lacked the one physical attribute that was guaranteed to attract Jill Valentine--brown eyes. Light brown, dark brown, yellow-brown, it didn't matter. He had never seen her with a blue-eyed man, and he probably never would. She was a very particular woman, and made no apologies for it.**

**And that was why she dated so rarely, he knew. She was intensely independent, fully capable of tackling any situation on her own. If one of her dates got out of line, he wouldn't find out until _after_ she had already put the man in his place. Which didn't leave much room for him, he thought with a small smile. Claire might let him beat up her boyfriends on the rare occasion, but Jill never would. As she so often pointed out, she could take care of herself.**

**The aroma of freshly-brewed coffee filled the small apartment quickly, and his stomach gurgled in response. Jill stirred against him, raising her head, her smile contagious. "I guess, I'd better get you that cup of coffee I lured you here with," she said teasingly.**

**"No, I've got it," he told her, stilling her when she would have risen. "Just sit back and relax. Today, consider me your devoted servant."**

**She moved her legs so he could pass, watching him as he moved through her personal space. He was such a big man, she mused absently, yet he moved with a quick grace that belied his size. And while he did have an infamous temper, he wasn't a cruel man. Quite the opposite, in fact. Chris Redfield was one of the nicest people she had ever known, for all that he was a typical alpha male.**

**He returned a few minutes later, a steaming mug in each big hand. She took the one with the Army logo, grinning as she observed the large cat that was etched around the length of the only other clean coffee cup in the house. He saw her smile and returned it ruefully, shrugging his broad shoulders in an embarrassed gesture. She loved that he was confident enough to use such an obviously feminine object with a minimum amount of self-consciousness. **

**"You could've given that to me," she said, gesturing towards the mug.**

**"Nah," Chris said with a shake of his head. "The Army mug is _you_, Jill. I can live with the cat."**

**"You hate cats," she pointed out humorously.**

**_But I _love_ you,_ he thought instantly. He shrugged again, flashing a crooked smile, as he sat beside her. "With all of the strays Claire's brought home over years, I've learned to live with them."**

**Jill laughed at that. "At least, she's taking them to her own apartment now, instead of yours."**

**"Definitely a bright side," he agreed dryly. He watched with greedy eyes as she took a sip of the hot liquid, her eyes closing with pleasure. "It's good?"**

**"God, yes!" she with an appreciative sigh. "You always make it just the way I like it, Chris."**

**"Well, I have had special training, you know," Chris said jokingly. "I was taught to observe the little things."**

**"And you do a damn fine job." She tilted her head to one side, scowling as her hair immediately slid into her face. "Damn it," she muttered, using her free hand to rake it back from her face. "There, that's better."**

**Chris looked away for a moment, fighting an almost overwhelming urge to tunnel his hands in that thick brown hair and kiss her senseless. Not only would he risk seriously bodily harm by doing so, but he would alienate his best friend in the process. But it was hard to hold himself back, especially after nearly losing her so many times in the last twelve hours.**

**He settled for a portion of his true feelings, the only part he knew she would accept. "When I returned to the hall, and found you and Wesker gone, I nearly lost it," he told her somberly. "I'm glad he didn't kill you, Jill. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you, too."**

**Jill's eyes flew to his profile, her expression softening at the starkness etched into his. "It's alright," she told him in a murmur. "I'm right here."**

**He slanted her a brief smile, and her heart went out to him. Chris had been twenty when his parents had been killed in by a careless driver in a big-rig. He had been devastated, and left alone to raise his sister, who had only been fifteen at the time. His fear of loss was as deep as hers, even if their reasons were different.**

**She scooted closer and placed her free hand on his back. "Are you sure you shouldn't call Claire?" she asked him quietly. "You might feel better if you talked to her."**

**"Not until I've pulled myself together," he said, his voice low. **

**She nodded, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. "Just don't wait too long," she advised. "She'll come looking for you if you don't call her like you normally do."**

**"Yeah, I know." Chris sent her a sidelong glance, wishing like hell that she would stop touching him, while enjoying it all too much. If she knew just how the simplest touch affected him, she would avoid any contact with him at all! "I'll call her tomorrow, after I've had a chance to process. . .everything. Jill, about Joe. . ."**

**Her expression dimmed, and he cursed inwardly. "Jill, I'm sorry," he told her awkwardly. "I didn't mean to--"**

**"I know, you didn't." Jill pulled her hand back and concentrated on her coffee, the memory of Joseph Frost hovering in the air between them. "They're gone, Chris. We can't bring them back. Not any of them."**

**He nodded once. "I wish I could've saved him, Jill."**

**"I know that, too," she said in a murmur. The smile she flashed him really wasn't a smile at all. "Have I thanked you for treating him so well?"**

**Chris flushed and looked away. "I liked him, Jill. He was good for you," he added simply.**

**"He liked you, too." Her expression became distant, and he knew that she was reliving their too-short courtship. "You know, he told me once that I was lucky to have a friend like you. Told me never to take you for granted."**

**"Yeah?" At her nod, he smiled, the gesture bittersweet. Joseph had known from the beginning how he felt about Jill, and hadn't been the least bit threatened by the knowledge. "That sounds like Joe. He was a nice guy."**

**"Yes, he was." Jill blinked back tears and nudged his knee with her own. "Drink up, Redfield. I don't want you going into caffeine withdrawl around me."**

**"Yes, ma'am," he said softly, smiling as he dutifully took a sip. "Do you want me to hang around today? I can sleep on the couch," he added hastily.**

**Jill hesitated before inclining her head. "That would be nice. Thanks, Chris."**

**"Sure thing." He settled back on the sofa, happy that he would be spending the day with her, even if they'd both be asleep, and in different rooms. At least, they would be together.**

**--------------------**

**Joseph stared at the radio in his hand, wishing like hell that it worked. But like nearly everything else in this eerie, deserted place, it was broken beyond repair. The phones were out, as was the emergency radio they'd found in the nurses' lounge. At least, the power was still working!**

**He and Billy had found the employee's locker room stocked full of clothes and other supplies, including several pairs of sunglasses. The showers hadn't worked--of course--but they had used the sinks to clean up in. They had raided the vending machines, breaking them open to take what they needed, and then laid down to sleep. **

**He had awakened after only four hours, feeling amazingly refreshed. He glanced to the only other bed in the small room, where Billy was currently sleeping. The other man was out cold, only the occasional twitch marring his deep slumber. Joseph shook his head as he crept out of the room, going back to the computer he had found in the main lobby. From here, he could use his S.T.A.R.S. clearance to check up on Billy's story, and ascertain the truth on his own.**

**A part of him felt guilty, even as he typed in his clearance code. He entered Billy's name and rank, and was appalled by what he found. While the other man had been partially truthful about the events that led to his court-martial, he had omitted horrifying details. _Important_ details. If pictures were worth a thousand words, the ones he clicked on certainly worth Billy's Coen's freedom--as well as his life.**

**According to the official Marine report on the African incident, Billy had only been shot by his commander _after_ beating him nearly to death. And only after Billy's sub-machine gun had run dry! He read the accounts of the other two soldiers that had survived the mission, his stomach twisting with disgust. Although both reports were similar, there were enough differences to show that the accounts were genuine. Had Billy's comrades lied, the reports would have mirrored one another's exactly. Unfortunately for Billy Coen, they did not.**

**"Now what?" Joseph asked himself as betrayal burned through him. He brought up Billy's psych report, his hands clenching angrily as he read it. The man he was traveling with was a sociopath, a man who killed with no remorse, completely unhindered by conscience. He was a merciless killing machine who cared for nothing more than his own twisted needs and desires. **

**No wonder the other man had accepted him so readily! Joseph thought furiously. He'd probably planned on killing him all along, once they reached safety. He glanced around the dusty hospital lobby, and wondered if Billy would consider this a safe place. He shuddered and quickly rose to his feet, drawing the Remington as he did so. If Billy tried to take him out, he'd be in for one hellova surprise!**

**He had nearly made it back to the second floor, where he and Billy had found a room with slightly larger beds, when a man's voice came to him. He stopped dead in his tracks, his head cocked to one side, and listened. The voice was quickly joined by others, one a woman's, too far away on the first floor to for him to make out the words. Joseph's yellowish eyes widened realized that they were no longer alone in the hospital. He thought of the broken window on main door and winced. Whoever was here had to know that someone had broken in, and they couldn't be pleased.**

**And if they got a look at his eyes, they were likely to panic and run. He sighed despondently and slipped the darkest pair of sunglasses they'd found onto his face. It was sad to think that the only person likely to ever accept him like this was a mass-murderer. He was beginning to wish that he _had_ died in the Arklay Mountains.**

**He stole silently through the hall, slowing as he neared the stairs. The voices were louder now, and he tensed as a small group of people appeared at the bottom of the stairs. There were two men and two women, all dressed in hiking gear, sporting well-worn backpacks. A third man joined them, a little older, wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He was commiserating with the hikers' problems, even as he led them through a door marked, 'Basement'.**

**Joseph's eyes flashed as the door closed behind them. Something wasn't right here, he thought. The hospital had been completely deserted, nothing here except those different colored herbs, some vines that they'd seen in some of the rooms in this area, and a large plant in that same basement. The plant hadn't reacted to them at all, so they'd quickly closed the basement door and left it alone. Now, this man was leading them through the hospital, as though intimately familiar with it, to the very place that had made them both so nervous. The whole scenario just felt wrong.**

**He crept down the stairs to follow them, intent on investigating, when he heard the unmistakable sound of a bullet being chambered. He paused halfway down the stairs, flattening himself against the wall, and watched with dismay as Billy crept into view. His navy eyes were locked on the basement door, his fine features harder than Joseph had ever seen them. He had a sickening feeling that he was finally seeing the sociopathic side of Billy Coen.**

**He treaded lightly down the stairs, praying that he was wrong, and that he wouldn't be forced to kill the other man today.**

**--------------------**

**Billy was raiding the broken vending machine in the employee lounge when he voices outside of the open window. He positioned himself to one side of it and carefully looked out. Five people were approaching the hospital, talking in rather loud voices about how grateful they were someone had found them. Lost hikers, he thought grimly, remembering what Rebecca had said about all of the people that had gone missing or been killed in the Arklay Mountains. Shit, but he hoped he was wrong about this!**

**The guy with them was responding sympathetically, but his tone was blatantly false. Maybe he was paranoid, but the guy didn't sound. . .well, mentally sound. Billy should know. He'd been locked up with enough psychos in that stupid Marine crazy house to tell the difference. And this guy definitely wasn't kosher.**

**He noticed that the orange flowers that had nearly taken his life weren't opening. He watched one move, but it subsided as soon as the crazy guy got close to it, almost as though they were remaining dormant on purpose. And as weird as that seemed, Billy had seen too much in the last few days to merely pass it off as imagination.**

**He took the Beretta out of his waistband, hoping like hell he wouldn't need it. He waited until they had passed the room to peek into the hall. The man in the ugly flannel shirt was gesturing for them to take a left at the end of the hall, explaining that the food stores were kept in the basement. Billy knew that was bullshit, because all he and Joe had seen there was a plant the size of a man. Unlike the deadly flowers outside of the hospital, this thing hadn't moved at all. In fact, it had looked half-dead, it's leaves a sickly shade of brown instead of a healthy green. **

**The group rounded the corner, and he slipped into the hall. He followed as quietly as he could in cowboy boots, the .9 millimeter held out before him. He waited until he could no longer hear them to chamber the Beretta, wincing as the sound echoed through the hall. Hopefully, they hadn't heard it, or he'd be in a world of hurt. If he was wrong, and this guy had a way to call the cops, he'd be screwed.**

**Damn it, he thought uneasily, where the hell was Joe? When he'd awakened to find the super-cop gone, he hadn't thought much of it. If Joe hadn't turned on him after hearing his tale, then he was wasn't going to. But Billy was starting to get worried. What if this guy had gotten the drop on Joe and taken him out while Billy had slept? Sure, the S.T.A.R.S. member had a seemingly endless list of superhuman abilities, but he hadn't quite figured out how to use them yet. Otherwise, that zombie in the woods wouldn't have been able to sneak up on him. **

**Billy swore soundlessly and rounded the corner cautiously. He kept the handgun held out before him, his eyes narrowed in concentration, as he made his way to the basement. Whoever the guy in the flannel was, he was a dead man if he had hurt Joseph Frost.**

**He paused outside the basement door, listening for any sign of movement. He couldn't hear much, and again, he wished that Joe were with him. That enhanced sense of hearing would come in handy right about now! he thought with a touch of nervousness. But he had managed to keep himself alive in the Arklay Mountains for almost day by himself. He didn't necessarily need back-up. It was just nice to have.**

**He grasped the door handle, turned it, and slipped through the door. He eased it closed behind him, hearing the voices up ahead and to the right. Just where the plant had been, he realized with a sinking feeling. The door to the room was slammed closed, the sound echoing through the basement. He heard a quartet of screams, all too quickly reduced by one, and took off running. Damn it, he hated being right sometimes!**

**He heard a sickening crack just as he made it to the door, the sound reminding him of breaking bones. "Shit!" he exclaimed, lifting his foot and kicking the door open.**

**The scene that greeted his eyes was a gruesome one. Three of the four hikers were dead, their bloodied bodies sprawled unnaturally on the cold cement floor. The fourth died even as Billy watched, an axe embedded in his skull. The man in the flannel turned to him, a slow smile spreading across his face. He pulled the axe loose with a sickeningly wet sound, and Billy began to fire.**

**The man reacted like a zombie, his body flinching with each bullet. Yet he kept coming, only fractionally slowed by the gunfire. Billy took careful aim and planted one right between the eyes. The man stopped dead in his tracks, blinking as though confused, before walking forward once more. Billy backed away, his midnight eyes widening dramatically, as the big plant behind the man came to life. **

**"Dorothy is awake," the man whispered madly, his smile only widening, and Billy was very much afraid that he knew what had happened to Joseph.**

**Its vine-like tentacles began to whip at the floor, as though searching for something. One landed on one of the bodies, and dragged the corpse to it. It's large orange center opened, much like the plants outside. Instead of releasing a poison mist, the plant shoved the corpse into its opening, obviously devouring it.**

**"Billy!" **

**Billy found himself in the hallway, looking down the barrel of Joe's shotgun. "Joe!" he yelled, elated to see that the other man was till alive. He continued to back away, not quite as worried as he'd been before "That fucking plant is alive, and this guy's some sort of super-zombie! We need to get out of here, now!"**

**Joseph frowned and immediately ran to the doorway. The man in the flannel shirt was grinning insanely, dragging a bloodied axe behind him, a multitude of bullet holes dotting his shirt. The one that worried Joseph was the entrance wound in the center of the man's forehead. It was healing even as he watched, and Joseph realized just how he must have looked to Billy last night.**

**"I've got this one," Joseph told him, his own smile cold as he aimed at the man's head and began to pull the trigger. The man's body was jerked back a few feet with each shot, blood pouring from his wounds, before the tenth shot finally took him to the floor. **

**Joseph stood over him for long, tense moments, waiting to see if the axe-man revived. When the super-zombie just continued to bleed, he turned back to the other man. "Are you alright?" he asked, unable to hide his concern--or his anger.**

**"Yeah." Billy didn't notice as he eyed the downed zombie, and the carnivorous plant, warily. He continued to back away from the door, his eyes wide with fear. "That plant just ate a man, Joe. Maybe, you shouldn't stay in there."**

**He glanced over his shoulder, glaring at the still-twitching tentacles. He left the room, grabbing the door to close it. It fell off the hinges, hitting floor with a loud bang, and he glared at Billy. "Way to go, Coen," he snapped. "I can't close it, because you kicked it off its hinges."**

**"Sorry," Billy snapped right back, sarcasm lacing his words, "I was too busy trying to save those damned hikers to worry about keeping the door intact."**

**Joseph reloaded as he said, "Yeah, and you did a fine job of _that_, didn't you?"**

**Billy's gaze went to the room beyond him, and the three remaining bodies. "I tried," he said in a more subdued voice. "There wasn't anything I could do. They were dead by the time I got the door open."**

**"Yeah?" Joseph questioned with suspicion. "Do you really expect me to believe that? Are telling me that if I check those bodies, I won't find any .9 millimeter bullet wounds?"**

**"Of course not!" Billy snapped, shocked by the other man's harsh words. "Joe, what's wrong with you? Why are you--"**

**"You know why." His voice dropped to a low, menacing level. "I used my police clearance to look into your story. Do you want to know what I found?"**

**He watched as comprehension dawned on the fugitive's face. His fine features took on an angry cast. "So," he said with astonishing bitterness, "you're just like everybody else, aren't you, Joe? You're going to buy the Marines' bullshit, and turn your back on me too?"**

**"No, Billy," Joseph replied with genuine regret. "I'm going to arrest you."**

**Billy made a choked sound, shaking his head negatively. "You'll have to kill me first, Joe. I won't go back."**

**"Yes, you will." **

**The words were uttered softly, and with such conviction, that Billy knew he meant them. "So much for cooperation," he muttered under his breath. His hand clenched convulsively on the nearly empty Beretta, and he knew that he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill another human being in cold blood, not even to save his own ass.**

**Surrendering to the inevitable, he lifted his head and met the other man's animalistic eyes. His own widened and the gun came flying up. "Joe, look out--"**

**He felt the shot before he heard it. He flew back, unable to catch his breath as the buckshot hit him high on the right shoulder. He hit the ground hard, unable to believe that Joe had shot him, even as blood began to pool on the ground beneath him. The pain threatened to rob him of awareness and he fought it with everything he had. If Joe was going to kill him, he was going to force the cop to look him in the eye while he did it.**

**Joseph pulled the trigger before he could stop himself, an automatic response to a perceived threat. He heard a sharp noise behind him and whirled around. The zombie with the axe had risen to its feet, that bloody axe raised above his head. Joe blasted it into oblivion, watching dispassionately as it fell once more. He turned back to where Billy lay, guilt overwhelming him as he did so.**

**He was shocked to see another man there, this one in full riot gear. "Who the hell are you?" he asked as he found himself staring down the barrel of a TMP machine gun. The man's free arm wrapped itself around Billy's waist, and Joseph took a step forward. "Get the fuck away from him," he all but growled.**

**"Fuck you," the other man said flatly, his voice distorted by the full-faced helmet he wore. "Billy, can you stand?"**

**"H-Hunk?" Billy asked weakly, his voice faint but disbelieving.**

**'Yeah, kid. It's me. Sorry, I'm so late." The man called Hunk pulled him into a sitting position. "Can you stand?" he repeated patiently.**

**"Yeah, I think so." Billy managed to get his feet under him, but the other man had to take most of his weight. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"**

**"Later, kid." Joseph watched as the stranger lifted the machine gun on level with his head. "Does he live or die?"**

**"Hunk!" he protested feebly. "You can't." **

**"He just shot you in cold blood," the newcomer pointed out coldly, "but the choice is yours."**

**"Then, he lives," came the whispered answer.**

**"Okay." That helmeted head shifted slightly, as did the gun. "We're leaving, now. If you try to stop us, I _will_ kill you."**

**"He's a fugitive," Joseph stated, his own voice cold. "It's my job to apprehend him."**

**"Yeah, that's why you pumped buckshot into him." The stranger backed away, Billy Coen firmly in tow. "If you ever come near him again, you're a fucking dead man. Do you understand me, cop?"**

**Joseph's adrenaline spiked at the calmly-spoken promise. "Perfectly," he returned softly, reaching up to remove the sunglasses. He lifted his head with a small smile, knowing just how his eyes must look. "And if I ever see you again, you'll spend the rest of your life in a jail cell. Do _you_ understand?"**

**"You're a fucking B.O.W.!" the man in black hissed angrily, preparing to fire. **

**"Hunk, no!" Billy grabbed the barrel with a desperate hand. "He didn't mean to shoot me, and he's already saved my life twice. Please," he added in a choked voice, "just get me out of here."**

**"Fine, kid. But you'd better explain this to me later."**

**"I will."**

**Joseph watched with a sense of surrealism as the two men melted into the shadows. Even his enhanced eyesight couldn't penetrate the shadows in the far end of the room, so he was forced to remain where he was, until he heard yet another stirring behind him. He whipped around, filled with disbelief, as the flannel-clad zombie rose a _third_ time.**

**"You have got to be kidding me!" Joseph tried to pump the shotgun and cursed as it refused to budge. "Dammitt, I'm out of ammo!"**

**He ran to his left, leaping for the top of the stairs. He landed easily and immediately began to reload, whirling around to confront the approaching menace. Before he could fire the first shot, the clatter of machine-gun fire rang out, and the axe-man was down in seconds. **

**"Billy?" he shouted, his eyes going to where he'd seen the machine gun's muzzle-flashes. "Where are you?"**

**"Goodbye, Joe."**

**He heard the barely whispered words, the scrape of metal on concrete, and then he was alone. **

**--------------------**

**Hunk dragged the dead weight that was Billy Coen through the sewers, grateful that he hadn't run into any B.O.W.s down here. Billy was out cold, his breathing labored, as he bled all over them both. Hunk cursed soundly and threw the unconscious man over his shoulder. He sprinted through the knee-high water, knowing that he didn't have a lot time before Billy went into shock.**

**Anger filled him as he realized just how close he had cut it. He'd planned this so well, down to the last micro-second, and a dead man had blown it all to hell. "Goddamn Umbrella," he muttered to himself, wishing that they'd been a little more careful when disposing of James Marcus.**

**"The least they could have done was burn the damned body," he told the insensate man. "But no, they just dumped him in the factory and left him there, never thinking that his little pets slugs might go looking for him. Dumbasses!"**

**His employers paid him extremely well, but he was _not_ happy with them at the moment. Not only had they fucked up with Marcus, but they had tried to recruit Billy for the U.B.C.S.. Talk about a fucking death sentence, he thought angrily. No wonder the kid had chosen the firing squad. At least, he'd have died human!**

**"Don't worry, kid. I'm going to take care of everything," he promised the other man. "Umbrella will never fuck with you, again. _That_ I guarantee."**

**And he _would_ make it happen, Hunk swore silently. The kid would be safe from Umbrella, if not law enforcement. Otherwise, heads would roll. He knew enough to put Umbrella out of business for good, and he wouldn't hesitate to use his knowledge if it became necessary. Billy hadn't deserved any of this shit, and he wasn't going to pay for it. **

**But the ones who had done this to him would. Hunk smiled coldly beneath the mask, already imagining it. That damned commander of Billy's would go first, followed by the two teammates who had lied to cover the man's ass. Then, he would take out each and every person who had stupidly courted death by participating in the cover-up. He was even considering doing Billy's father, just for being such a supreme dick. And why not? he asked himself. He'd already done the ex-girlfriend.**

**Which would probably piss the kid off, Hunk reminded himself. Better not to mention that. The poor kid was just beginning to realize what the world was really like. It was something Hunk had tried to prepare him for, even as he'd hoped that Billy would never really need the knowledge. He had been so idealistic when he was younger. Stupid or not, it had been one of the kid's better qualities. **

**Not that there would be much left of _that_, Hunk thought sadly. Billy had spent three years in a Marine loony-bin, getting treatment for his PTSD, so that he would be mentally sound when they executed him. God only knew what that had done to the poor kid. And now he might die, because Hunk didn't dare take him to the extraction point, where an Umbrella helicopter was waiting for him. It was a risk that he simply couldn't take. **

**Hunk had no doubt that Umbrella knew all about Billy Coen. After all, it had been the kid's refusal to join them that had sealed his fate. Had he accepted their deal, it would have been easy for Hunk to bullshit his way in, and escape with the kid. After all, he was their most proficient agent. His reputation preceded him, and most people were smart enough to be scared.**

**Umbrella would be looking for Billy now, determined to eliminate what they saw as a threat to them. The younger man had seen too much, even going so far as to work with a _cop_, to survive the outbreak. That bastard Wesker had turned on Umbrella Inc.. He had been in the process of selling Umbrella's secrets to The Agency, Umbrella's main rival, when he had supposedly died in the Spenser Mansion.**

**Hunk knew better. A man like Albert Wesker would have been prepared for any contingency, and had probably put safeguards in place before leading his team into the mansion. Wesker was as dead as Lieutenant Billy Coen.**

**He couldn't let his superiors know that Billy had survived. That cop, Chambers, had declared Billy dead, going so far as to claim that he had turned into a zombie in the training facility. But Umbrella wasn't taking chances. Billy had a price on his head now, and he wouldn't be safe anywhere until proof of his death was found. Proof that it was now up to Hunk to provide.**

**Hunk reached up to the side of his helmet and flicked the small switch there. "This is Death," he said shortly. "I'm unable to rendezvous at the extraction point. I'll find my own way out, and contact you with further information."**

**_"Yes, sir,"_ a disembodied voice said from the microphone beside his right ear. _"I'll inform H.Q. immediately."_**

**"Good. Hunk out." He turned the mike off and shifted Billy to his other shoulder. The kid groaned as though in pain, but didn't wake. "We're almost out of this, kid. Just hang on a little while longer. I'll get us a room, and I'll take care of those wounds. Okay?"**

**Of course, Billy didn't answer, but Hunk was talking more to alleviate his own worry than anything else. It was a habit that he and the younger man both shared, one of the few things they actually had in common. They were as different as night was from day, but that didn't matter to Hunk. Blood was blood, after all.**

**He trudged through the waste-laden sludge until he came to a ladder. Smiling grimly, Hunk slung his weapon over his left shoulder, put on hand on Billy's back to steady him, and began to climb. He reached the top, carefully balancing the other man, as he reached up to slide the manhole out of the way. He managed to pull them both up, wincing as he finally lost his grip on Billy, who hit the ground with a dull thud.**

**"Shit," he muttered, pulling his legs out the hole and covering it once again. He was in an underground parking garage, part of an Umbrella-run facility hidden in the heart of Raccoon City. "Not that we're staying here, kid. I'm not that stupid. I've got another place in mind, a place that an ex of mine uses on occasion."**

**He checked Billy's wounds as he spoke, trying not to let his concern get the best of him as he saw the younger man's overall condition. "Damn it, kid. Why the hell are you so skinny? Didn't they feed you in that damned prison?"**

**"Not that you look bad," he said, carrying him to a dark corner of the garage. "Because you don't. You've still got your muscles, just none of your bulk. They wouldn't let you work out in that hell-hole, huh?"**

**"Well, that's over. You'll never have to worry about being a prisoner, again. I'll see to that." Hunk propped him up carefully, pausing a moment to ruff his dirty hair. "It's good to see you again, kid. Even like this."**

**He rose to his feet and retrieved the vehicle that he kept here. It was a rather plain looking sedan, a sedate shade of blue, nothing that would draw the attention of law enforcement. He drove back to the other man and put him in the back seat of the car. He grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and covered the shivering man, then stashed his machine gun in the trunk's false bottom.**

**He quickly stripped down, his uniform joining his weapons, and changed into street clothes. He grabbed his favorite handgun, a .45 caliber Desert Eagle, and tucked it into the back of his belt. He had a rig for it, but he didn't want to fuck with that now. Billy was in a world of hurt, and he wanted to get him to safety as soon as possible.**

**He ran a hand through his dark blond hair and climbed behind the wheel. He started the engine, hit a switch, and waited for the windows for darken before leaving the garage. He turned onto Central Street and drove south, taking right where it crossed Park Street, heading away from the Control Station. He turned into a large, gated community, using a forged keycard to open the gates. **

**He drove through the quiet neighborhood slowly, doing nothing to call attention to himself. He guided the sedan to a large house set a little apart from the others, owned by a little corporation known as either The Organization, or The Agency. They were Umbrella's biggest rivals, in both the pharmaceutical arena and biological weapons development. He'd dated one of their best agents a couple years back, just before Billy's life had effectively detonated. This was a safe house that only she used, so it should be safe enough for he and Billy.**

**She was on a mission right now, but she'd be back soon enough. She probably wouldn't be happy to see him, Hunk thought with a grin. As soon as he'd been informed of Billy's situation, he'd taken off, and he hadn't gone back. He still ran into her from time to time, when their paths crossed on a mission. She hadn't been angry with him for leaving, just for doing so without informing her. For a while there, she'd believed him to be dead.**

**Yeah, he probably should've called, he acknowledged silently. But with Billy's very life on the line, he had dedicated all of his time to investigating the young man's case, and trying to find a way to free him. Which had finally come after three long, frustrating years, when the Marines had deemed him stable enough to be executed. Had they not decided to transport him two nights ago, he might never have been able to free him. **

**Not that he'd done all that much, Hunk thought with a grin. Dr. Marcus had unleashed the T-virus in the Arklay Mountains. As angry as he was for what Umbrella had set in motion, he was also grateful. He hadn't been given permission to launch a full-scale rescue mission for a condemned murderer who had turned the corporation down. But he _had_ been given authorization for a small, one-man assault team. His immediate supervisor knew that Umbrella owed him, and had paid him back by giving him a pilot and letting him rescue his brother. **

**If only he had arrived sooner. Hunk glanced in the rearview mirror, his hazel eyes narrowing with worry. If Billy died, heads were going to roll, starting with that asshole cop with the B.O.W. eyes. And it _wouldn't _be a quick death.**

**He pulled into the driveway, triggered the door, and parked in the garage. "We're here, kid."**

**He picked Billy up, grunting a little at the weight, and took him into the house. He carried him upstairs, to a room that was actually an infirmary. He laid Billy down on the one of the beds, and immediately began to work on his wounds. He concentrated on finding and removing all of the buckshot, his anger mounting with each small ball that he removed. Billy cried out from time to time, twisting away from him, but he never woke.**

**Hunk sprayed the wounds liberally with first aid spray and bandaged the shoulder tightly. He was only grateful that the bulk of the shot had missed the kid. Otherwise, Billy would already be dead. Now, he would wait to see infection set in. If it did, he would have to delay their escape and pump the kid full of antibiotics to fight it.**

**"Fuck," he swore wearily, dragging a chair to the bedside and dropping into. "You sure know how to find trouble, don't you?"**

**Billy's eyes fluttered open at his tired words. "Sorry," he rasped, his voice a mere breath of sound. "I never meant to drag you into this."**

**"You didn't drag me into anything, kid." Hunk leaned forward in the chair, his hazel eyes studying the younger man intently. "None of this is your fault, Billy. You got that?"**

**"Yeah, I've got it." Billy managed a ragged smile before closing his eyes once more. "I've missed you, Hunk."**

**"I've missed you, too," he returned quietly, settling back for the long wait.**

**--------------------**

**Joseph stared into the shadows, his eyes finally adjusting to the total darkness on the far side of the room. He saw a closed manhole and knew how the mystery man Billy had called Hunk had gained access to the hospital. He considered going into the sewers after them, then discarded the idea. The stranger had wanted him dead. Only Billy's insistence that he lived had saved his life. If he went down there and tried to apprehend them, he might not come out.**

**He had other priorities right now. He needed to get ahold of Jill, and arrange a meeting. He couldn't return to his own life, so he had to figure out what to do. If the woman he loved didn't kill him outright, she just might be able to help him do that.**

**How would she react? Joseph asked himself as he left the basement. Would she shoot him, as Billy had done, believing him to be one of Umbrella's monsters? Would she be disgusted by what he had become? Was it even possible that she could accept him now that he wasn't fully human?**

**He didn't know, and it scared him. Before he'd arrived in the Arklay Mountains, he'd known just who and what he was. He'd had a good--albeit dangerous--job, teammates that he could trust to guard his back, and a woman that any man would kill to possess. His parents had been proud of their youngest son, as had his three siblings. He'd had a life, damn it! And now, it was all just. . .gone.**

**Joseph stumbled towards the door, realizing that he had to put distance between himself and whatever that thing with the axe really was. If he couldn't kill it, maybe he could outrun it. He thought of Billy's earlier words, about the zombies' tracking abilities, and put on some speed. He didn't want that thing busting _his _head open!**

**He left the hospital the same way he came, through the main doors. He slid the sunglasses in place to protect his too-sensitive eyes and trotted down the steps. The pretty plants with the orange bulbs opened once more, releasing the greenish mist that had nearly killed Billy. If they hadn't poisoned him earlier, the odds were that they wouldn't now. While he wasn't sure of much, he thought it likely that he was immune to their toxin. **

**The thought that he wasn't human once again filled him with anguish, and he shoved it away. Unless he could find a way to reverse what had been done to him, he was stuck like this. He might as well get used to it, and see just how many unique abilities he now possessed. Besides being able to heal from a headshot, he thought with a shake of his head.**

**He paused as he reached the end of the walkway, realizing that he needed to stay away from the main streets. Although, he had cleaned himself up in the hospital, he was still wearing his tactical vest and supply pack. That alone would draw attention to him. The last thing he wanted was to try to convince one of Raccoon City's finest of his identity. Especially, once he was asked to remove the sunglasses.**

**Joseph put the shotgun away with reluctance. He didn't like leaving himself vulnerable, but he'd get arrested for sure if he was seen carrying. And he could probably outrun anything the R.P.D. threw at him, he thought with dark humor. So for now, he would make his way to Jill's apartment. Unarmed but far from helpless.**

**He cut around the back of the hospital and took the path behind the St. Michael Clock Tower. He went over a small bridge that took him over the Circular River and headed south. He had a long way to go before he reached Downtown Raccoon, and the day promised to be another scorcher.**

**Jill had a small apartment down off Ennerdale Street, right by Raccoon High School. She'd always hated the location, but the rent had been reasonable, and she was only a mile or so away from work. They'd talked about getting her a place in a nicer neighborhood, but she wasn't one to make snap decisions. She believed in taking her time and thoroughly assessing the situation first.**

**She was also damned picky. Joseph smiled to himself. Jill wanted the next place she lived to be a home, not another temporary residence. She had been saving money since arriving in Raccoon City nearly three years ago, determined to buy a house in a good area. He'd hinted that he wouldn't mind living in such a place himself, which had caused her to frown at him, and ignore the comment altogether.**

**He'd known that she wasn't ready to discuss anything permanent. Jill didn't believe that marriage was necessary, probably a by-product of her early childhood, and her parents' rocky relationship. But he'd made sure that she knew he was willing to make that commitment, just in case she changed her mind once she finally realized that she could trust him. Of course, Chris' approval had gone a long way towards helping his cause, too.**

**Joseph scowled darkly at the thought. Before last night, he hadn't minded that the other man was in love with his girl. After all, Jill was a beautiful woman, and Chris had known her far longer than he had himself, and had no problem settling for her friendship. Now, he found that he hated the thought of the other man being there for Jill. Even though he knew that Redfield wouldn't try anything, he found himself feeling more possessive of Jill Valentine than he ever had before.**

**He'd just come back from the dead, he thought with a wince, still stunned by the reality of it. If near-death experiences could cause acute emotional shifts, sometimes even a total change in personality, what would actually returning from the dead to a man?**

**Joseph wasn't sure he wanted to know. Already, he had changed--and not just physically. The man who had flown into the Arklay Mountains with S.T.A.R.S. wouldn't have thought twice about taking a fugitive down. Before his death, he would have been completely focused on tracking Billy Coen down and taking him into custody. Now, as angry as he was with the other man, he found that he didn't really care. If Billy and his helmeted friend wanted to run, let them. He had other things to worry about, and he was sure that their paths would cross again eventually. Raccoon City wasn't that big.**

**He was more worried about what he was going to say to Jill when he saw her again. How was he going to explain just what had happened to him, when he really didn't understand it himself? He only hoped that she would give him a chance to try. Dying was something he could handle, and probably recover from. Losing Jill Valentine was not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters. I'm just a humble fan who's waiting impatiently for RE5(get on it, Capcom!).**

**Synopsis: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. Not to mention, why they killed off some potentially decent characters so quickly. This is what happens when I get bored. So, here goes nothing. . .**

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**Chapter Three**

**"My, what do we have here?"**

**Hunk's eyes flew open, and he cursed as he realized that he had fallen asleep. He found himself staring down the barrel of a gun, a modified .9 millimeter, at that. His raised his gaze slowly, and barely refrained from rolling his eyes as he saw who was holding it. "Good to see you again, sweetheart."**

**Ada Wong smiled slightly, though the gun never wavered. "That's debatable, now isn't it?" she countered smoothly.**

**He returned the half-smile, his hazel eyes locking on her sapphire ones. "Are you going to use that pea-shooter, honey?"**

**"I'm considering it," she drawled. She studied him closely before slowly holstering the Beretta. "I suppose I shouldn't, if I want to find out what you're doing here."**

**"Gee, thanks." Hunk remained seated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I take it you're still pissed at me?"**

**She laughed, the husky sound enough to stir any man's blood. "No, Hunk. I'm just wondering why an Umbrella agent is sleeping in an Agency safe house?"**

**"Why do you think?" he asked caustically, his gaze moving to the bed beside him. "I needed a safe place to take the kid."**

**"Ah." Ada took a step toward the bed, tilting her head to one side as she studied the unconscious man. She took note of the bandages on his shoulder and arm, as well as his overall appearance. He was quite dirty. "The poor thing looks like he's had a rough time. Who is he?"**

**"My brother," came the short, terse answer. "My intel said that you would be gone for at least another week. What are you doing here, Lily?"**

**"It's Ada, now," she reminded him absently, her midnight blue eyes running over the man in question. "To answer your question, my mission ended rather abruptly. He doesn't look like you, Hunk."**

**"We've got different fathers," he said with a shrug, used to her rapid subject changes. It was a way to keep others off-balance, and her in control of the conversation. "I need to stay here for a while, until the kid can travel. Is that going to be a problem?"**

** Ada flashed him a mysterious smile. "Well, that depends on you," she said somewhat cryptically, causing him to laugh.**

**"You want to barter, huh?" He patted his lap, laughing again as she raised a single eyebrow in response. "Do you need anything in particular, sweets?"**

**She made an appreciative sound and approached him, standing over him with another smile. "Maybe, a little inside intel," she purred persuasively, dropping onto his lap. His hands grasped her hips, as hers slid into his tawny hair. "You tell me exactly what happened in the Arkham Mountains, and I'll help you and your brother lie low. What do you say?"**

**Hunk laughed again, knowing that whatever he told her, she'd already know. "You're still a bitch, honey," he told her fondly.**

**"Of course," Ada returned wickedly. "Would you want me any other way?"**

**"Hell, no!" Her brushed his lips across his, and the smile disappeared. "I'm in serious shit here, babe. The kid's wanted, and he's in no position to run right now. I need to know that you're not going to screw us over."**

**She tried to look hurt, but just couldn't pull it off. "My superiors would suspect me if they knew I had ties to an Umbrella operative," she told him flatly. "If I'm going to put my life on the line, I want to know why."**

**Hunk glanced towards his brother and nodded. "You're looking at the reason, babe."**

**She glanced at the unconscious man with the dark hair, her curiosity peaked. She took seat on the other bed, kicking off her shoes with a sigh. She settled back against the headboard and waved him forward. "Talk to me, Hunk. Tell why I should risk my career--and my life--for you and your brother."**

**He sat on the edge of the bed and told her everything, trusting her as he had only one other person. Lily--Ada, he reminded himself--might be a bitch, but she took care of her own. Their common interests had formed a strong, though slightly warped, bond between them. If he couldn't trust her with this, then he couldn't trust anyone.**

**"Why didn't you just tell me that your brother was Billy Coen?" she asked at length. "The Organization is well aware of the role he played in Arklay Mountains two nights ago."**

**"What role?" Hunk asked sharply, praying that Billy hadn't taken Umbrella's deal, after all. "What the hell are you saying?"**

**"Just that he and a member of S.T.A.R.S. were stranded together in the mountains," she said soothingly, surprised by the show of protectiveness. It was so unlike the man she knew. "They cooperated with one another, although Lieutenant Coen was declared dead this morning."**

**He released a harsh breath, relief nearly paralyzing him. "That much, I knew," he said impatiently.**

**"He killed James Marcus," Ada said with studied casualness.**

**Hunk looked at her sharply. "James Marcus died ten years ago, Lily." Her gorgeous sapphire eyes narrowed on his, and he said, "Sorry--_Ada._"**

**"That's better." Ada's smile was cool as she continued. "As I was saying, he and Officer Chambers killed James Marcus a second time night before last. Apparently, his laboratory leeches had bonded with him after his original death, and resurrected him. He went after your brother and his partner that night. They destroyed the monster he had become, and blew up the training facility."**

**"Good," he said bluntly, not caring how much they had cost his employers, so long as his brother had survived. "I need to know that I can trust you in this, Ada. I don't give a fuck what happens to me, but I don't want my brother harmed."**

**She nodded, running a hand through her silkily black hair. It tousled becomingly around her stunning features, an effect he knew that she was fully aware of. "You'll owe me one," she pointed out in a deliberately sensual voice.**

**One corner of Hunk's mouth curled up in a cynical smile, knowing that being indebted to this woman was not a good thing. Still, it was his brother's life that he was buying with his promise. Billy was worth it.**

**"Done," he murmured, reaching out to smooth one hand up the silky length of her leg. "I need to get back to my brother, but I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate you, honey."**

**"You're too smart not to, Hunk." Ada curled her legs under her and shifted closer, brushing her lips across his. "I've got a few things to take care of, myself. So, why don't I give you a rain check? We can finish this," she trailed a finger down his torso suggestively, "later."**

**Hunk laughed as her hand settled in a _very_ sensitive place. "Not too much later, I hope."**

**"No," she whispered, slanting her head and kissing him deeply. She drew back, her lips curving in response to his wicked grin, and released him. "Go back to your brother, handsome. I've got a report to work on."**

**"Sure thing, sweets." He rose to his feet and made an adjustment that sent her into peals of husky laughter. "Just don't fuck me on this, babe, or I'll kill you."**

**Ada stretched out on her side, knowing just how much of a temptation she was at the moment. "Don't worry, Hunk. I'm not in any hurry to die."**

**He sent her a meaningless wink as he resumed his seat. "Good, because I'm not in much of a hurry to kill you."**

**Ada lingered for a few moments longer, her royal blue gaze moving back and forth between them. The injured man looked younger than his brother, but he definitely wasn't a child. Somewhere in his mid-twenties, she'd guess, and handsome to boot. While he wasn't her type--he was too dark for her tastes--he was certainly easy on the eyes.**

**She didn't like the tattoo, though. It began at the top of his right shoulder, and wound down the entire length of his arm. She wasn't fond of body art, no matter how well drawn, and she was already bored with the whole family reunion thing. **

**Ada rose gracefully to her feet, smiling as Hunk's gaze was drawn to her legs. "Well, I think I'll leave you to play nursemaid," she announced, mentally reviewing all she would have to do to hide their presence from her superiors. "We'll continue our. . .discussion later."**

**"Sure thing, sweetheart." Hunk hesitated before adding, "Thank you--Ada."**

**"You're welcome, lover." She waved carelessly and strutted to the door, throwing over her shoulder, "You can introduce me to you brother later, as well."**

**Hunk watched her leave the room with appreciative green-gold eyes. There was no doubt about it. The woman who called herself Ada Wong was definitely a ball-breaker. It would take a man with more patience than _he_ possessed to tame her. It was a hellova thought, though.**

**"She's got an amazing body." His head whipped around the low-spoken words. "Who is she?"**

**Hunk shrugged his big shoulders, his green eyes glinting. "Just someone I know from work," he said casually. "How are you feeling?"**

**"Like shit," came the blunt, if weak, answer. "Now, will you tell me how you knew where to find me?"**

**"I found the wreck of the M.P.'s jeep," he stated somewhat grimly, "as well as what was left of a mansion in the Arklay Mountains. It was easy to track you from there."**

**"Why?" Billy asked at length, not bothering to hide his animosity. "I haven't seen you in over three years. Why did you bother looking for me, at all?"**

**At the hurt buried in his brother's angry eyes, he sighed and explained, "I've spent the last three years trying to find a way to get you out of the stockade. I knew that if I contacted you, it would be all over. I couldn't take that chance, Billy. I had to remain a ghost."**

**Billy's lips thinned at his words. He wished like hell that he could believe his older brother, but actions spoke louder than words, and nobody listened to _those._ "It's cool," he told the older man shortly. "No one else believed me, either. There's no reason you should have."**

**"Don't say that!" Hunk told him harshly. "Don't you _ever_ say that to me, again!"**

**He sighed heavily, suddenly exhausted. "Hunk--"**

**"I did everything I could to get you out of that fucking place," Hunk hissed furiously. "Until they finally decided to move you, I couldn't do shit. I'm sorry that my contacts weren't good enough, but don't think for a minute that I bought that Marine bullshit. Do you understand me?"**

**"I'm sorry," Billy told him in a quiet voice. He looked up at the man he had always admired, the older half-brother who had never cared what others though of him, and attempted a smile. "It's just that. . .you're the first, Hunk. Dad didn't even believe me." **

**Hunk grunted. "That's because your old man is a dick," he told him bluntly. **

**"True," Billy conceded reluctantly. He reached up with his left hand and gently touched the bandage on his right shoulder. "How bad did he get me?"**

**"You'll live, provided you don't get an infection." Hunk lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "Either way, we'll be stuck here in Raccoon while you heal."**

**Billy's face lit up at his words. "We're in Raccoon City?"**

**"Yes, we are," Hunk said warily. "Why?"**

**"Because there's someone I have to contact here."**

**_Shit! _Hunk gazed at his younger brother with a sinking feeling."Tell me it's not that S.T.A.R.S. member you worked with in the mountains?" **

**"She made it, then," Billy murmured, his entire countenance changing. "You should've have seen her, Hunk. She'd just whip out that little gun of hers and start blasting away. She saved my life more than once, and set me free when it was over. I've never met anyone like her," he added with obvious admiration.**

**"Billy. . ." Hunk cursed under his breath. He did _not_ need this complication. "You know you can't see her, kid."**

**Billy's fine features hardened, and Hunk had his first glimpse of what three years in military hell had done to his half-brother. "Yes, I can," he stated flatly, looking fully prepared to fight over the matter. "I don't know how you know about her, and I don't care. I didn't tell Rebecca how I felt before we parted ways, and I should have. Now that I know she survived, I'm going to."**

**"No, you're not." Hunk rose to his feet, his granite features taking on a sinister cast. "You're finally a free man, and I'm not going to let you blow that on some piece of tail."**

**Billy's expression closed completely. "She is not a piece of tail," he said in a too-soft voice. "If you ever call her that again, I'll--"**

**He broke off, looking away as he realized that he'd almost threatened his own brother. "I'm sorry," he said stiffly, his anger gone as quickly as it had surfaced. "It's just that. . .this one's different, Hunk. I-I love her."**

**"Fuck me," Hunk muttered under his breath. He plunged both hands through his hair in a gesture of frustration. "Goddamn it, kid! You're going to get yourself killed thinking like that!"**

**"Maybe, it'd better that way," Billy said simply, devastatingly.**

**Hunk lifted his head and stared at him, dumbfounded. "What the fuck are you saying?" he demanded angrily. **

**Billy merely shrugged, flinching as pain screamed through his right shoulder. His breath caught, and forced himself to breathe through the pain. "Nevermind, Hunk. It's not important."**

**"The hell it isn't!" Hunk jumped to his feet, wishing he'd paid a little more attention to the psychiatric reports the Marines had compiled on the kid. "There's nothing more important than being alive, Billy. Nothing at all."**

**An image of Joseph flashed through Billy's mind. "You're wrong, Hunk," he said sadly. "I'd rather be dead than lose my humanity."**

**"The B.O.W." Hunk let out a harsh breath and forced himself to sit back down. "Tell me how you ended up at Raccoon City Hospital with yet another member of S.T.A.R.S.?"**

**"He saved me from a pack of Cerberus' in the woods," Billy answered, adding, "A Cerberus is--"**

**"One of the dead Dobermans," Hunk cut in dryly. "Yeah, I ran across them while I was tracking _you_."**

**Billy studied him with suddenly suspicious eyes. "How did you know what they're called, Hunk?"**

**He frowned again at the kid's question. No matter how fucked up Billy might be, it hadn't dimmed his intelligence any. "The same way I know about Chambers," he lied evenly, "through a contact in the R.P.D."**

**"Oh." The younger man closed his eyes for a moment before smiling crookedly. "Well, after Rebecca left me in the mountains, I was making my here. I got attacked by the Dobies, and this guy came out of nowhere and shot a couple. The entire pack took off, and then I got a look at his eyes, and I freaked. _I_ shot _him_," he added with obvious embarrassment.**

**Hunk grunted. "Good," he said curtly. **

**"No, not good," Billy assured him. "I was going through the guy's stuff when he started thrashing around. He _healed,_ Hunk, even though I'd just shot him in the head."**

**"A head shot?" Hunk questioned sharply. That wasn't supposed to be possible, he thought uneasily. The younger man nodded, and he released a long breath. "You're sure you got him in the head?"**

**"Yeah, Hunk. I'm sure." Billy smiled faintly at the memory. "It scared the hell out of me, until he spoke. His girl's name, he said later. Anyway, he started snoring, and I knew that I couldn't just leave out there in the woods. Not with those dogs and the zombies running around. So, I waited until he woke up and suggested that we cooperate."**

**Hunk rolled his eyes at that. The kid might be a twenty-six year old man now, but he obviously still had a fear of being alone. "You sound as though you liked him," he commented at length.**

**"Yeah, I did," Billy muttered, "right up to the point when he tried to arrest me."**

**"I didn't see a pair handcuffs in his hands," Hunk pointed out irritably. "All I saw was the Remington he shot you with."**

**"We were trying to save those hikers that the axe-guy killed, Hunk."**

**"Uh-huh," his brother said, obviously not impressed. "And that's why he plugged you full of buckshot."**

**Billy flushed uncomfortably. "That surprised me, too," he admitted. "I don't think he meant to shoot me, Hunk. I think he panicked when he saw _me _raise the Beretta."**

**Hunk made a rude sound and crossed his arms. "Bullshit," he muttered succinctly. **

**The younger man laughed, then groaned in pain. "Don't make me laugh, Hunk. It hurts."**

**"Sorry, kid. I'll do my best." Hunk thought of the cop's eyes, and how they had flashed with yellow fire. "Do you know how he became a B.O.W.?"**

**"He said that he was attacked by the Cerberus', and that he woke up that way." Billy's voice wavered as exhaustion swept over him. "He didn't know what had happened to him. He was scared as hell, Hunk. He probably still is."**

**Hunk made a non-committal sound, though he didn't doubt that the cop _was _scared. This was an unusual development, one that Umbrella certainly hadn't planned for. This S.T.A.R.S. member hadn't been turned a zombie by the T-virus, nor been administered the Tyrant protocols. By all rights, he _should_ be dead, and Hunk wondered just what it was that had caused his body to react so uniquely to the virus.**

**Billy watched his older brother's expression close and was immediately suspicious. "How do you know so much about Umbrella?" he asked in a low voice. "It's not just some contact in the R.P.D., is it?"**

**"Actually, it is," Hunk surprised himself by answering. He had no intention of mentioning that the Chief of Police, Brian Irons, was in league with Umbrella Inc., but he could give his brother this much, even if it wasn't the complete truth. "I have an associate, who has a friend, who works in the R.P.D. records department. This associate has another friend, one who works in a secret facility not too far from here."**

**Midnight eyes sharpened on his. "The Arkham Training Facility?"**

**"No, not Arkham," Hunk said quietly, thinking of the destruction of the Spenser Mansion, and the abrupt end of Ada's assignment. "I'm sorry, kid. I can't tell you any more than that."**

**"Hunk. . ." Billy's voice trailed off as he realized that the other man knew much more than he was willing to divulge. "I thought you were just a mercenary, Hunk?" **

**Hunk looked down at his younger brother, hating the disillusionment in he saw reflected in the kid's shocked expression. "I am a merc, Billy. A very highly-paid one," he added defensively.**

**"And Umbrella can afford you?" Billy asked bitterly.**

**"Yes." **

**Billy watched him pace, trying not to feel betrayed. "They offered me a deal, you know."**

**He stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn around. "Yeah, I heard."**

**"What would you have done if I'd taken it?" Billy asked, suddenly very tired. "Would you have transported me to the facility yourself if they'd ordered it?"**

**"Hell, no!" Hunk whirled around, nailing the younger man with a furious glare. "I'd have gotten you the fuck out of there, come hell or high water!"**

**Billy met his gaze for a long moment before looking away. "Then, thank you, Hunk." **

**Hunk watched as he turned onto his left side and closing his eyes, and knew that the conversation was over. He left the room and very quietly closed the door behind him. As he went downstairs to find Ada, he wondered if Billy would still be there when he returned, and what he would do if he wasn't.**

**Joseph looked up at the Raccoon Arms apartment building, swallowing nervously as he worked up the courage to go inside. He'd spied Jill's Accord parked on the street, Chris' red truck parked three cars behind it. As pissed as he had been when he'd first seen it, he wasn't the least bit surprised. If Jill was grieving--and he liked to think that she was--then nothing short of death could have kept Chris from helping her through it.**

**Which was a tempting thought, Joseph acknowledged with silent shame. He had always liked Chris Redfield, had taken comfort from knowing that he cared more for Jill's happiness than his own. But right now, at this very moment, he wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and take the man apart. He wanted to kill him slowly, to draw out the moment, and enjoy every bit of torment he could wring from a man he'd always admired.**

**Yes, there was something very wrong with him, and Joseph didn't know how to make it stop! It was as if all of his emotions were being amplified at once, distorted by some unknown factor, twisting into something dark and dangerous. Yet physically, he was in better shape than he had ever been in his life. He could run for miles without becoming winded, and with the sunglasses firmly in place, he could literally see for miles. He could smell everything, from the pollution that clogged the hot summer air, to the sweat of humanity as it milled around him. As for his hearing, he had learned more than he'd ever wanted to know about the residents of Raccoon City.**

**God, what's happening to me?! he cried in silent anguish. This, more than anything, was what kept him rooted to sidewalk. What if he went up there and lost control? What if he attacked Chris in a fit of jealousy, and actually killed him?!**

**Jill would never forgive him for that, he knew. She considered Chris and his kid sister family. Old man Burton, too, to some extent. But it was Chris Redfield that she cared for above all others, and she would defend him to the very last if pushed. Joseph didn't want to imagine what her reaction would be to losing him. She would kill whomever hurt Chris, and worry about feeling guilty later. She was one tough woman.**

**It was something he had always loved about her, that indomitable spirit that had helped her to survive her rough childhood. She was fiercely protective of those she loved, and for a brief time, he had been included in that exclusive circle. Would she be able to accept him now, as the monster he had become?**

**Joseph made a rough sound and forced himself to calm down. He knew that Jill had loved him; that knowledge had always surprised him. Now, he would find out if that love had been real, or if the nightmare of reality would turn her away.**

**He forced his unwilling feet to move and entered the building. He glanced briefly at the intercom, then at the locked glass door, and smiled slowly. He reached out and grasped the handle firmly, then pulled. The lock gave with a screech of twisted metal, and he was in. He ignored the ancient elevator and took the stairs two at a time, taking care to step lightly, so that he wouldn't draw attention to himself with excess noise.**

**He alighted noiselessly on the landing, allowing himself a small smile at his newfound agility. It died as he neared apartment 2c, replaced by a flash of fear he nearly couldn't control. He reached out and tried the knob, not surprised to find it locked. He pulled a small key ring out of his waist-pack and inserted a silver key into the lock. He heard the mechanism give and put the keys away, drawing a deep breath before slowly opening the door.**

**He found Chris sprawled out on the sofa, his right arm and leg hanging over the side. A blanket was twisted around him, and he mumbled incoherently in sleep, his brow furrowed as though his dreams were unpleasant. Good, he thought coldly. It served him right for trying to move in on _his_ girl during such a difficult time!**

**Joseph chastised himself for his thoughts, even as he had to restrain himself from attacking his former teammate. He moved through the living room on silent feet, letting himself into Jill's bedroom and closing the door behind him. His leaned back against it, his gaze settling on the double bed. Jill had kicked the covers away in her sleep, and was curled up into a ball on _his_ side of the bed, a pillow clutched to her considerable chest. **

**His heart filled with emotions he couldn't describe as simply watched the woman he loved sleep. He slid down to the floor, unable to take his eyes off her. He loved her so much, he thought, blinking back tears. The light from the bedside lamp flowed over her, bathing her in soft golden light. Her hair was had a slight wave to it, as though she had gone to bed with it wet.**

**He wished that he could crawl into that bed and curl up beside her. He'd always held her as he slept, reluctant to be parted from her even in slumber. He had thought that being transferred to Alpha Team would give him more time with her. Instead, it had heralded the end of them.**

**"Jill," he whispered desolately, dropping his head to his knees.**

**"Joe?"**

**His head snapped up, his eyes widening behind the concealing shades. Jill's own gray-blue eyes were wide as their gazes met, her expression one of stunned disbelief. "Joseph?" she repeated incredulously, those stunning eyes filling with tears. "Is it really you?"**

**Joseph's lips trembled as he attempted a smile. "It's me, Jill."**

**She flew off the bed, dropping to her knees before him. Her hands shook as she slowly, fearfully, raised them to his face. She touched him with hesitant fingers, and he had to bite back a groan at the contact. "My God!" she exclaimed, her husky voice breathless. "You're alive!"**

**Jill threw her arms around him, sobbing as hugged her to him tightly. "Joe," she murmured brokenly, running her hand through his dark hair. "I thought you were dead!"**

**"I know," Joseph said hoarsely, burying his face in the slender length of her neck. "I thought I was dead, too."**

**"How?" she asked, even as she tightened her hold. "How did you survive the attack?"**

**Joseph shuddered violently. "I don't know," he answered as honestly as he could. "I woke up in the woods, and you guys were gone. I thought the dogs had gotten you, too."**

**"You remember that?!" Jill loosened her hold just enough to look up at him. **

**"Yes," he said all too grimly. "After that, it's all black until I wake up."**

**"God!" She searched his expression, frowning as she suddenly realized that she couldn't see his eyes. She reached for the sunglasses and he stopped her, his hands grasping her wrists. "Joe, what's wrong?"**

**Joseph shook his head as the moment he had dreaded came upon him. "I'm different now, Jill."**

**"Different, how?" Jill asked with trepidation. "Are you infected with the T-virus?"**

**"I think. . ." he swallowed hard and said, "Yes, I believe I am."**

**"Oh, Joe." She hung her head for a long moment, her joy in her lover's survival eclipsed by the knowledge that he still might die. She finally raised her head, her hazy eyes sparking with determination. "Let me see, Joe."**

**"No," he whispered, his tone pleading. "Jill, please--"**

**"Show me," she said in a tone that brooked no argument.**

**Joseph released her hands and slowly removed the sunglasses. He gazed at her from tawny amber eyes that were hauntingly beautiful, but nowhere near human. "Do you see?" he asked bitterly. "This is what I didn't want you to see, Jill. My. . .inhumanity."**

**"Stop." Jill brought her hands to his face once again, stunned by the change wrought in him, but too grateful that he was alive to care. "You're still the man I love, Joseph Frost. We'll figure this out, somehow."**

**He blinked as those tawny, animalistic eyes filled with tears. "You mean, that you can accept me," he questioned incredulously, "even like this?!"**

**She nodded, her own tears spilling over, as she moved back into his embrace. "I'm just glad to have you back," she whispered brokenly. **

**"Oh, Jill." Joseph held him to her, taking care not to crush her with his newfound strength. He stroked his hands down the slender length of her back, wanting nothing more than to stay like this forever. "I love you, Jill."**

**"I love you, too," she told him passionately. "We'll find a way to cure you, Joe. Umbrella had to have some kind of antidote for this thing, right? We'll find it, and everything will be alright."**

**For the first time since awakening next to Billy Coen's campfire, he felt a sense of hope. "Do you really think so?" he asked in a hushed voice.**

**"Yes," Jill said firmly, unable to believe otherwise, "yes, I do."**

**He smiled, the first real smile since awakening, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Jill."**

**She turned her head, her classic features marred by a frown. "Don't ever thank me," she brushed her lips over his, "for loving you."**

**Joseph groaned deeply as a wholly human hunger swept through him. His mouth swooped down on hers in a voracious kiss, one which she returned with full fervor. He broke the kiss as it became too much for him, smiling down at the woman in his arms. She returned his smile beatifically, and his heart threatened to leap from his chest.**

**"Jill. . ."**

**She laid a hand along the side of his face, trailing her fingers over his sculpted cheek. "You're eyes are flashing," she murmured huskily, adding, "it's quite a turn-on. I like it."**

**He found himself blushing furiously at the sensual whisper. "It's not too weird for you?" he asked self-consciously.**

**She shook her head negatively. "Your eyes are nothing compared to what I saw in that mansion last night."**

**"Tell me," he entreated, settling back against the door and holding her close. "I want to hear everything."**

**Jill did, holding nothing back. She told him all that had happened in the Spenser Mansion, and of Wesker's devastating betrayal. Joseph listened in silence, his temper rising with each softly-spoken word that she uttered. Alpha Team's captain, the founder of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, had created S.T.A.R.S. so that he could acquire combat data on the monsters he had helped Umbrella create. He had sent Alpha Team into the Arklay Mountains, knowing full well that the T-virus had been released the night before. He had knowingly sacrificed Enrico, Richard, and all the others--including himself.**

**"Jesus!" Joseph shuddered violently as she burrowed closer. "God, I'm glad you survived!"**

**"Me too," Jill returned with a hint of her usual dryness. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, wishing that they could stay like this forever. **

**All too soon, their reunion was shattered. Joseph stiffened as he head movement in the other room. "Chris," he hissed, his anger returning in full force.**

**Jill lifted her head, surprised by the venom in his tone. "Joe, what is it?" she asked with concern. A soft knock sounded on the door, and she watched as her lover's chiseled features took on a sinister cast.**

**"Jill?"**

**"Don't tell him I'm here," Joe ordered, unable to contain a growl of fury. "Get rid of him."**

**She frowned at him as she pulled away. "Chris is our friend, Joe. He can help us with this."**

**"No!" he rumbled, struggling to keep his voice low. "Get rid of him, Jill--or I will."**

**Her beautiful blue-gray eyes were wide as she stared at him with disbelief. "Did you just threaten _Chris_?! Joe, what's wrong with you?"**

**"Jill?" Chris voice was muffled by the door, but his concern was obvious. "I thought I heard voices in there. Are you okay?"**

**Joseph's yellowish eyes narrowed on her, and Jill knew her first moment of fear since being reunited with him. "I'm fine," she called out, the first seeds of doubt springing to life in her mind. "Go back to sleep, Chris."**

**There was a moment of silence, and then, "Are you sure, Jill?"**

**Joseph was furious. It showed in his expression, and his wildly flashing eyes. "Yes, Chris, I'm sure," she said in a firm tone. He didn't answer, and she sighed, knowing that he hadn't believed her. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Okay?"**

**"All right," he said slowly. "Just don't take too long."**

**"I won't." **

**Joseph waited until he was sure the other man had moved away before releasing her. He rose to his feet, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "I want you to stay away from him," he commanded imperiously, and her hackles rose in response.**

**"Why?" Jill questioned, her hands on her hips. "I've known Chris for five years. He's my best friend. He's _your_ friend, too. What the hell's gotten in to you, Joe?"**

**"He's in love with you!" Joseph told her angrily. "He always has been!"**

**She frowned darkly. "That's crap, Joe, and you know it."**

**"No, I don't." He literally growled at her, his rage a palpable thing. "Why do you think he's always touching you, listening to your problems, _being there_ for you?"**

**The thick sarcasm dripping from his words sparked her own temper. "He's _there for me_ because he's my friend," she hissed in return. "What's happened to you, Joe? Why are you acting like this?"**

**She had no way of knowing that he could hear the other man as he moved around her apartment, muttering to himself in his worry over the woman he loved. Chris was afraid to leave her alone, because he didn't know how Jill was going to react to losing _him._ He was planning on spending all of his free time with her, to make sure she got through _his _death with her emotional health intact. **

**Jill watched the emotions that chased one another across his handsome features. Rage was the most predominant, and it was all directed at a man he had once considered a friend. "You were right," she said in a quiet voice. "You are different."**

**He flinched at her words, the color draining from his face. "I told you," he said, his voice hoarse with barely leashed fury. His inhuman eyes flickered from her to the door, and literally glimmered with red-gold fire. "Stay away from him, Jill. I won't tell you, again."**

**Jill watched with disbelief as he turned towards her window, lifted the sill, and jumped out. She rushed to window, shocked to see him racing with incredible speed towards the high school. He rounded the building and disappeared from sight, leaving her trembling with fear. She fumbled with the window, pulling it closed and turning the little lock.**

**She closed the curtain and turned away, rubbing her arms to ward off a sudden chill. She'd thought that she'd do anything to have Joe back. She'd been wrong. The one thing she wouldn't do was trade his life for Chris'. Chris deserved better than that, and so did she.**

**Drawing a deep breath, she smoothed her hair back and went into the living room. Chris was sitting on the sofa, his familiar cobalt eyes taking in her appearance with concern. "You've been crying, again."**

**Jill nodded, unable to manage a smile as she sat beside him. "I had a nightmare," she told him, thinking that it really was the truth. Having Joe come back as an emotionally unstable B.O.W. really was a nightmare!**

**Chris set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help?"**

**Joseph's words flashed through her mind, and she shoved them away with resentment. "Hold me for a while?" she asked quietly, determined not to let him come between her and her closet friend.**

**"Of course." He settled back on the sofa and pulled her into his arms, wrapping the blanket she'd given him around her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Better?"**

**"Much," she said with a sigh. **

**And it was. No matter what happened in her life, Chris was always there for her. Yes, he loved her, but not in the way that Joseph had so angrily insisted. And even if he did, she wouldn't be able to turn him away. He and Claire _were_ her family, just as she was theirs. **

**She thought briefly of telling him the truth about Joe, but decided against it. If Chris found out that Joseph had not only survived, but was infected with the T-virus, he would feel even more guilty than he already did. And once he saw Joseph's emotional instability, it would be even worse. He would be torn between his remorse, and need to keep _her_ safe.**

**No, it was best that she keep this to herself, and handle it her own way. She would look into Umbrella's activities here in the city, and try to find a cure for Joseph. God, she had never seen him so angry before! She hadn't even thought him capable of that kind of rage. What if he _had_ gone after Chris? Joe might have killed him!**

**Jill still couldn't believe that she'd watched him jump from a two story window and _run_ away. He hadn't been hurt, or even phased by the drop. If he was now that strong, there was no way Chris would be able to defend himself, short of killing the other man. And that Chris wouldn't do, simply because of his friendship with _her._**

**Unless Joseph got completely out of hand, she wouldn't tell Chris that he was alive. She would do everything in her power to protect Chris, and help Joseph become human again. But she was very much afraid that their relationship was over, and the knowledge broke her heart all over again.**

**P.S.--If you like what I've done, please leave a review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters. I'm just a humble fan who's waiting impatiently for RE5(get on it, Capcom!).**

**Synopsis: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. Not to mention, why they killed off some potentially decent characters so quickly. So, I did a little marathon with the main games, and this is what I came up with. This is what happens when I get bored. So, here goes nothing. . .**

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**Chapter Four**

**Billy paced the confines of the infirmary, trying desperately to keep his promise and not leave the safe house. Hunk had dragged the pledge out of him by promising to deliver a message to Rebecca via his contact in the R.P.D. But it was hard, he admitted silently. He'd been trapped in this house for nearly four weeks while his body healed, and he was slowly going out of his mind.**

**Hunk had left on another mission, promising to deliver the message as soon as he returned. He'd heard Hunk mention Antarctica while talking to Ada downstairs, but short of asking his brother outright, he had no way of knowing if that was actually where the other man was going. Ada certainly wasn't going to tell him, if she even knew for certain herself.**

**She was a strange one, Billy thought with a small smile. She was beautiful as hell, with legs that wouldn't quit, and a throaty voice that any phone-sex operator would kill for, but she wasn't the most forthcoming woman in the world. She was very careful in everything she said and did around him, though she was always nice to him, even when Hunk wasn't around. She flirted openly, but he could tell that she really wasn't interested. She seemed to have a thing for blond hair, and he definitely wasn't blond.**

**And she was not Rebecca. He sighed and glanced longingly at the window. No matter how much he might want to see her, he knew better than to break a promise to Hunk. Nothing was more important to the other man. He'd been that way since Billy had met him, and he hadn't changed in the intervening years.**

**He hated knowing that his brother was risking his life for _Umbrella_, but he couldn't say too much. Hunk was a hard man, and he lived his life as he saw fit. At least, his loyalty to them wasn't absolute. After all, they had put out a bounty on Billy, just in case he hadn't become the walking the dead as reported. Hunk had been as honest with him as he could, and he'd been trying to find a way to prove his death to his superiors, while keeping him safe and free. It was more than he had expected after three years of silence.**

**At least, he knew that his brother hadn't turned his back on him, as so many others had. Hunk truly seemed to believe in his innocence, going so far as to offer to _kill_ Billy Coen Sr. for his lack of faith in his only son. Billy had laughed, even though he knew that his half-brother was serious, and turned him down. Hunk had looked disappointed, and he couldn't blame him. His Father hadn't treated his wife's son by her first husband well, and Hunk had never forgiven him for the way he had treated their mother. They had always hated each other, and that was not likely to change.**

**Yeah, good old Dad, Billy thought caustically. A hard-headed, hard-hearted soldier, with little patience for his timid wife and their too-quiet son. His mother had died of cancer when he was twelve, two years after her sixteen year-old-son had come back into her life. Hunk and the old man had constantly clashed, two strong personalities determined to dominate the other. His father had only let Hunk stay with them because of a promise made to his mother, but he hadn't been happy about it, and he had been vocal in his displeasure.**

**Then, Hunk had turned eighteen, and Dad had kicked him out. Said that his responsibility was over, and Hunk could rot in hell for all that he cared. Hunk had joined the Navy, and simply disappeared. He'd called every once in a while, just to check up his kid brother, but he hadn't come back.**

**Billy had followed suit, joining his father's Marines two years later. To this day, he regretted his decision to join up. He had hated the restrictions placed on him in that place, and the grueling regimen he had been forced to endure. His drill sergeant had seemed to take special pleasure in singling him out for punishment. He had spent six months in that damned place, looking forward to getting out, and away from the bastard.**

**Then, he'd begun to best his opponents in hand-to-hand exercises. He was a dirty fighter, and had enjoyed dumping his opponents in the dirt, working through all of his anger during the exercises. While his sparring partners had concentrated on the martial arts they'd been trained in, he himself had used tricks he'd learned while running wild as a teenager. Combined with the military's training, he'd been damn near unstoppable. Then, the company had been set against the officers, and he'd had the supreme pleasure of dropping his asshole drill sergeant--hard.**

**He had been sent to Quantico for training in Force Recon, the Marines' elite Special Forces unit. For a while, he had almost been happy. He'd trained with a great group of guys, the unit the closest thing he'd had to a family since his mother's death. Any thoughts of returning to civilian life had been forgotten in his newfound world of acceptance. **

**The missions had been hard, but rewarding. He had been a part of something bigger than himself, and had protected those who couldn't protect themselves. He had come to love the unit, and the hard life he lived with them. The best part was that he hadn't been alone anymore. Then, Larsen had gone completely apeshit, and his world had come crashing down around him.**

**Billy drew an abrupt breath and threw himself down on the nearest chair. He had killed for his country, as all soldiers must, but he wasn't a murderer. Other than the anger issues he'd all but forgotten while being in Force Recon, his mental health had been pretty normal. But watching Larsen, Briggs, and Delaney cut through those defenseless villagers had broken something inside of him. He had been steeped in guilt for not being able to save them, and his conscience had tormented him in the form of nightmares and devastating flashbacks. For a while there, he had considered suicide an answer to images that wouldn't let him sleep, or forget.**

**The Marines had caught him during his first attempt and immediately shipped him to the institution. He had spent three years in that hell, and it had only made things worse. He _had_ learned to control the flashbacks to a certain extent, and taught himself not to scream when caught in the grips of a nightmare. He had managed to fool the shrinks long enough to be court-martialed, and had found himself in that stupid jeep, bound for the firing squad back at the base.**

**He had been planning his escape, knowing that he'd probably die in the attempt, when a large shape had come out of nowhere and cracked the windshield all to hell. The M.P. driving had lost control and flipped the jeep, nearly killing them all. Then, the growls had started, and Billy had watched with horror as the mutated Dobermans had torn the two soldiers apart. The poor bastards had still been seat-belted in, and unable to free themselves in time to save their lives.**

**Billy had grabbed one of the dead guy's pistols and shot his way out of it. He'd run like hell, firing as he went, until he'd spotted the train. He'd gone inside, met his first zombie, and nearly died until he'd aimed for its head. He had checked his nearly empty gun, and decided to explore the train. Sure enough, he'd found a .9 millimeter magazine in the next compartment, in the jacket of a dead man missing the back of his head. Then, he'd crept into next section, checking compartments as he went, and met Rebecca Chambers. **

**Billy smiled at the memory. She had been crouched over the body of a dead worker, shaking her head with its cap of sleep honey-brown hair. He could tell by her uniform that she was some kind of law enforcement, although the red cross on the back of her shirt showed that she was a medical officer. With reluctance he had trained the handgun on her. She had turned around slowly, her big green eyes widening, and he had been lost. **

**She'd known his name, and what he'd been accused of. He'd made some smart-ass comment about fantasies, which hadn't impressed her in the least. She'd threatened to arrest him, and he'd blown her off, half expecting to be shot in the back as he walked away. But she hadn't, and he'd started thinking that maybe--just maybe--he could trust this little girl with the big, heartbreaking eyes.**

**And he'd been right, Billy thought, the smile widening. Sure, she'd threatened to shoot him if he tried anything, but she'd deferred to his obvious wartime experience and had trusted him to keep her alive. She had watched his back the entire night, from the nightmare on the train to the nightmare in the training facility. She hadn't flinched from doing what was needed, and she'd given him the benefit of the doubt after hearing his story.**

**Yeah, he'd chosen well. Rebecca Chambers might be young, but she was a class-act. If he ever found a way to clear his name and live a normal life, he was going to live that life with her. Once Hunk met her, he would understand that Rebecca really _was_ different from most of the women that they had known, and he would accept her. It was just a matter of time.**

**Which was something he actually had in abundance, now. Billy ran a hand through his longish brown hair, wishing that he had something to alleviate the boredom. He'd already read every book in the house, and he hated watching television. He almost wished that Ada would make an appearance, just so that he'd have someone to talk to. If there was one thing he hated, it was being alone for long periods of time.**

**He thought about working out. There was a set of high-tech exercise equipment down in the basement, not to mention a weight-set. Still, he'd already worked out once today, and his body was slightly sore from the workout. He was recovering, from both the gunshot wound and his enforced imprisonment, but it was slow-going. He didn't have the stamina that he'd had three years ago, and it showed. He tired easily, though he rarely slept a full night. He'd taken to napping every six hours or so, but never for more than a few hours at a stretch. Without fail, the nightmares returned nearly every time he closed his eyes. There wasn't much he could do about that, except work around them so that they didn't become debilitating.**

**"Damn it!" he exclaimed, smacking the arms of chair and shoving himself to his feet. He was not going to do this to himself. He wasn't going to dwell on what he couldn't change. It only gave his demons more power over him, and he refused to do that. He'd find a way to keep himself occupied that _didn't _include venturing outside of the safe house.**

**He wandered through the fancy house, surprised by how much it reminded him of the mansion that had doubled as the Arkham Training Facility. There was antique furniture and fixtures everywhere, which surprised him because Raccoon City wasn't that old. He hadn't been outside yet, but he'd looked out the windows enough to that most of the houses beyond the huge yard looked the same. Someone had put a lot of money into this housing development, and he only hoped that it wasn't the Umbrella Corporation.**

**Hunk and Ada had both assured him that it wasn't, Ada actually looking insulted by the notion. She'd merely said that the organization was nothing like Umbrella, and then casually changed the subject. He didn't even know the name of the company that employed her, and he probably never would. They both referred to The Agency or The Organization, but never elaborated. **

**Apparently, Ada was like Hunk, a highly-trained mercenary who worked for whoever paid her the most. Personally, Billy thought that she looked too young to be so skilled, around his age, but he wasn't stupid enough to ask. Women were touchy about that sort of thing.**

**He ambled into the game room, which had a gorgeous eight-foot pool table. He grabbed a pool cue off the wrack on the wall and listlessly took a few shots. He hated playing by himself. It just wasn't the same as playing a skilled opponent. He wondered if idly if Ada played, then laughed at himself. With a rack like hers, she'd probably smoke him in a matter of minutes. He'd be too busy looking her over to keep his eye on the game. He might be in love with Rebecca Chambers, but he wasn't dead!**

**He played for a little while longer before losing interest. He put the cue back in its place and wished that he could go outside. It was another bright, sunny August day, with only the slightest autumn chill in the air. He knew because he'd stuck his head out of the infirmary window earlier. He hated being trapped, even though it was for his own safety. He wanted to enjoy his freedom, damn it!  
**

**With that thought firmly in mind, Billy went back upstairs and searched for a pen. He scribbled a note and left it on his pillow, and then went down to the garage. He grabbed the tall ladder and dragged it through the house as carefully as he could. He went out the back door, set it against the house, and climbed up to the roof. **

**He kept to the back side of the roof and sprawled out, ignoring the shingles as they bit into his back. He closed his eyes and let the sun pour over him, throwing his arms out happily. This is what he had missed, Billy thought as he inhaled a lungful of clean, crisp air. The freedom to go outside anytime he wanted, and not have to fear the other inmates, or the guards, both of whom were just looking for an excuse to end his miserable life. He was on the outside now, and he would never let himself be put back in again.**

**He wished that Rebecca were here to share the moment with him. She would understand just how much this meant to him. She had believed in him, trusted him, when no one else had been willing to. She actually seemed to _care_ for him, which had totally blown him away. He'd never dated a nice girl before, preferring women who knew the score, and wouldn't make too many demands. Now, he couldn't imagine wanting any other kind.**

**"Rebecca," he murmured, smiling slightly at the sound of her name, "I miss you, sweetheart. I hope you're okay."**

**He had no way of knowing where she was, or how she was doing, though Hunk had assured him that she seemed to be doing well. He hadn't gone near her, merely observed her, but he'd seemed confident in his assessment. Not that he'd have any compunction about lying if he'd found her otherwise, but Billy thought he'd be able to tell now. He was learning how to read his stone-faced half-brother, much to Hunk's chagrin.**

**They were finally getting to know one another as men instead of siblings. Hunk was constantly surprised by how much the now had in common, thanks to Billy's time with Force Recon. Billy still couldn't stomach the thought of taking a human life, but Hunk never censured him for it, not after what he knew Billy had gone through in Africa. They were getting along better than they ever had before, and Billy couldn't remember ever being happier.**

**It still bothered him that Hunk worked for Umbrella, and it always would, but he could live the knowledge. His big brother was smart enough to keep himself alive in any given situation, thought they both prayed that there would never be another outbreak. Even Hunk believed that such a waste of life was a travesty.**

**He heard the sound of footsteps on the ladder and cursed violently. He pulled a .45 caliber Desert Eagle out of his belt, compliments of his brother, and waited. Ada's dark head popped into sight, and he frowned darkly. "What are you doing up here?"**

**"I could ask you the same." Ada climbed onto the roof with careful movements, glad that she had removed her heels before doing so. "What _are_ you doing up here, Billy?"**

**"Enjoying the silence." He put the Magnum away and pulled one leg under him for leverage. He watched with appreciation as she sat down beside him, the slit in her long red scarlet skirt sliding away to reveal the long length of her legs. The woman definitely favored red! "You've got great stems, doll face."**

**"Mmmm, thank you," she replied throatily. She slanted him a provocative glance, more out of habit than any real interest. "Couldn't stand being indoors any longer?"**

**"How'd you guess?" Billy quipped, his grin belying his sarcastic words.**

**She merely laughed and raised her arms in a langorous stretch. His midnight blue eyes followed the motions, causing her to laugh again. It was nice to be appreciated by a man who wasn't expecting anything in return. "What will you do, once you've left here?" she asked unexpectedly.**

**He shrugged his broad shoulders, his smile dimming slightly. "I'll try to clear my name," he said simply.**

**"And if you can't?" Ada questioned. "What then?"**

**"I will," he stated, unwilling to think of the consequences should he fail. "I want my life back."**

**She nodded slowly, knowing that he might not be willing to consider her proposal. "Have you ever thought of becoming a mercenary?"**

**Billy surprised her by nodding curtly. "I've given it some thought," he answered, "but I'm not hard enough for that kind of life."**

**Ada raised one sable brow at that. "What qualities do you believe you lack?" she asked curiously.**

**"I'm not a killer," he said in a low, tortured voice. **

**"Ah." Ada realized just how damaged he had been by the massacre in Africa and deftly changed the subject. "I looked in on your Officer Chambers this morning."**

**"Rebecca?" Billy's head came up, his eyes widening slightly, unable to hide his eagerness. "How is she?"**

**"She seems to be doing well," Ada assured him, not sure why she had felt compelled to do this for him. "Her superiors in the R.P.D. don't believe the S.T.A.R.S. reports on the Arklay incident, but two of her teammates are continuing the investigation on their own."**

**He grasped her wrist in a tight grip. "But she's okay, right?"**

**"Yes." Ada glanced down at his hand, which he withdrew with an embarrassed flush. She fought the urge to rub the spot. He hadn't hurt her, merely made her uncomfortable. She could forgive him for that. "Your girl is doing quite well, Billy. She seemed to be healthy, and relatively happy, especially when she touched a set of dogtags she wears beneath her shirt."**

**Billy smiled gently, his eyes focusing on something she couldn't see. "She kept them," he murmured, touching the spot on his chest where they'd once lain.**

**She kept her expression carefully neutral, while she mentally shook her head in dismay. She found that she was growing quite fond of Billy Coen, and she worried that he was setting himself up for a fall. The Chambers girl _did_ appear to be nice, and Billy certainly trusted her, but she still was a police officer. That made her doubly dangerous to the man she'd apparently fallen for, a convicted felon with a death sentence hanging over his head.**

**Ada was convinced that Billy was innocent, though. The man she was coming to know quailed at the thought of taking another's life. That would _not_ be his reaction were he a cold-blooded killer. He was different from she and Hunk, who thought little of eliminating anyone who stood in their way. He was a bit naïve, but in a wholly charming way. She was beginning to see why Hunk was so protective of him.**

**"So," she said into the silence, "what would you like to do tonight?"**

**Billy's gaze cut to hers, obviously startled by the question. "What do you mean?"**

**"Well, you're obviously bored," she said, glancing at their rooftop perch. "I can't take you into the city, but maybe I can set something up here. What would you like to do?"**

**He shrugged as casually as he could, glancing at her through his lashes. "You could give me Rebecca's address and look the other way."**

**Ada snorted delicately. "Anything but that, Billy."**

**"I don't know," he sighed dramatically, resting his chin on one upraised knee. "I honestly don't have any ideas, Ada. All I can think about is Rebecca. She's everywhere," he added helplessly.**

**She narrowed her eyes on him, suddenly certain she was being played. "Forget it," she told him flatly. "You're brother would kill me if something happened to you."**

**"Shit." Billy laid back down with a scowl. "Well, it was worth a try."**

**Ada bit back a laugh at his petulant expression. "I think you're brother and I have spoiled you, Billy."**

**"No," he told her, suddenly serious. "I would never really take advantage of you, Ada. You and Hunk have done too much for me to repay you that way. I miss Rebecca, but I can wait to see her."**

**She shifted, finding a more comfortable position. "Tell me about her, Billy."**

**Billy looked up at her with stark eyes. "Are you asking because you're worried about me, or is it for The Agency?" he asked boldly.**

**"A little of both," Ada answered honestly, smiling at his suddenly skeptical expression. Billy Coen had to be the moodiest man she'd ever known. "Tell me what your brother is too stubborn to hear, and exactly what it was like to survive a biohazard outbreak."**

**He studied her for a moment longer before acquiescing. He told her all that had happened on the train, about the Cerberus' in the kennels, the zombies that had littered the damned thing, the giant scorpion he'd been injured while fighting. He described the two-man team he and Rebecca had seen starting the train, and their deaths at the hand's of Dr. Marcus' leeches.**

**Ada listened with fascination as he described a young-looking, newly resurrected James Marcus, and Mimics that had been able to take on his more elderly form. She flinched as Billy relived the horror of watching Marcus change into the Queen Leech, and a horrific battle while they fought to open the dome that would ultimately expose the monster to the sunlight which killed it.**

**Then, he described parting ways with Rebecca Chambers and stumbling through the woods, making his way towards Raccoon City. He told her about his fatal meeting Joseph Frost, and his miraculous resurrection. He ended the tale with Hunk finding him in Raccoon Hospital, after he had failed to save a group of hikers from a zombie with an axe, as well as a giant man-eating plant named Dorothy.**

**Ada shook her head as he finally fell silent, her admiration going up a few notches. "That's quite a tale," she commented at length. "You're lucky to be alive, Billy."**

**"I know." Billy smiled crookedly, his gaze meeting hers briefly before going back to the setting sun. "We should go inside soon. I don't feel safe being outside after dark anymore."**

**"I think that's understandable." She patted his arm in an almost paternal manner and rose gracefully to her feet. "As soon as your brother returns, we'll find a way to set up a meeting with your Miss Chambers. Until then, be a good boy and stay out of sight, hmmm?" **

**He made a rude sound. "I'm not a two-year old, Ada. I know how to take care of myself."**

**She laughed, the husky sound ringing through the twilight air. "Oh, I do like you, Billy Coen. I truly do."**

**One corner of his thin lips quirked upwards in an arrogant smirk. "I have that effect on most women, sweetheart."**

**Her sapphire eyes ran over him, causing him to squirm in abrupt discomfort. "I'll just bet you do," she all but purred, smiling with satisfaction as he blushed like a schoolboy. "Good try, handsome, but not good enough. You'll need a little more practice to catch up to _me_."**

**"Give me time," Billy teased, trying to ignore the sudden tightening of his body. **

**She waved carelessly in his direction and climbed off the roof. He stared after her with a grin, grateful that she didn't seem serious in her interest. They might spar verbally, but he would never poach on his brother's territory. Not to mention that he wasn't stupid enough to think that he could handle a woman like Ada. She'd feed him his balls if weren't very, very careful.**

**Luckily, she seemed to consider him a friend, if not quite a sibling. Something to be grateful for, Billy thought with a shudder. He liked his women strong, but not overwhelming. He _was_ the man, after all.**

**He remained on the roof a little while longer, doing his best to ignore the encroaching darkness. He didn't want to go back inside just yet. He wanted to enjoy his freedom for as long as he could before his own fears sent him back into hiding.**

**--------------------**

**Jill glanced around the Bar Jack nervously, her heart in her throat as spotted Joseph sitting a table at the back of the dimly lit room. He had called and demanded that she meet him here as soon as possible, going so far as to threaten Chris when she hesitated. The last thing she wanted was to be in a dive like this, with only her handgun for protection, and out of uniform. But Joseph had insisted that she come alone, and told her to wear civvies, so she wouldn't stand out.**

**And here she was, just as he'd asked, because she was scared of what he would do to Chris if she refused. God, what had happened to her backbone? she asked herself angrily. If anyone else had pulled something like this, she would have gone straight to Chris, and together they would have apprehended him. But because it was Joe, she had remained silent, willing to give him whatever help he needed, despite his bizarre behavior.**

**Right now, she was regretting that decision. As she strode through the small bar, she swore that once she got out of here, she would go to Chris and tell him everything. As much as Joseph's threats scared her, the thought of Chris being unaware of the danger absolutely terrified her. He might not be able to take Joseph in a fight, but couldn't defend himself at all if he wasn't aware of the danger.**

**Resolutely, Jill strode to the table and took a seat. "Joe," she greeted, keeping her voice as even as possible.**

**"Jill," he returned curtly, shoving a glass of beer towards her. "I'm glad you decided to come."**

**"You didn't leave me much of a choice, did you?" she asked rhetorically. He didn't answer, merely shrugging in response. She could feel his gaze on her, even though those damned sunglasses hid his eyes, and it made her even more uncomfortable. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling safer with her hand near the concealed Beretta. "Why am I here, Joe?"**

**Joseph was filled with sorrow as he watched the woman he loved. Her body language screamed her discomfort, and he could literally smell her fear. It killed him to know that she was afraid of him, and yet he didn't blame her for it. _He_ was afraid of what he might do if she pushed him any further.**

**"I missed you," he answered finally, knowing that it wasn't what she wanted to hear.**

**Jill looked away, unable to return the sentiment. "I miss the old you," she replied in a soft voice.**

**Joseph swallowed hard, grateful that she couldn't see the pain her words caused. "I wish I could go back, Jill."**

**"But you can't." Her gaze returned to his, her expression one of grief. "I haven't been able to find anything other than a vague reference to a virus called "G", and something called Daylight. It might be a vaccine for the T-virus, or another strain. I simply don't know."**

**He nodded slowly, not surprised in the least. He hadn't been able to find anything, either. "Thank you, for trying," he told her stiffly.**

**It was Jill's turn to shrug as looked down at the full bottle before her. "I would have tried anyway, Joe. Threatening Chris wasn't necessary."**

**His temper flared upon hearing the other man's name, and he ruthlessly suppressed it, unwilling to drive her away so soon. "I know," he acknowledged hoarsely. "I'm sorry for that, Jill. I've had trouble controlling my feelings ever since I. . .died."**

**Jill shivered and fought the urge to run from those words. "I don't know what you want me to say, Joe."**

**Tell me that you still love me! he wanted to scream. Instead, he only said, "I'm not sure what I want to hear, Jill. Just," he drew a deep breath, "tell me that you don't hate me?"**

**"I don't hate you," she said with painful honesty, "but I don't trust anymore, either."**

**He clenched his teeth so hard that his jaw began to ache. Her distrust wasn't unexpected, just damned painful. "Has Chief Irons taken any action?" he asked abruptly.**

**She shook her head, her disgust plain. "No one is taking us seriously. S.T.A.R.S. is currently being investigated by I.A., and the whole incident is being swept under the rug."**

**"Damn." Joseph scowled at the unwelcome news. "What the hell is Irons' problem, anyway?"**

**"Besides being a jackass?" Jill cradled the rapidly warming bottle between her hands, her gaze dropping from his. She didn't want to mention that Chris had sent an inquiry to the Federal Police Department on one Brian Irons. She didn't trust Joe not to run with the information and simply kill the man.**

**"I don't know," she answered at length. "It didn't help that the mansion exploded and took any evidence of the B.O.W.s and the lab with it. Without proof, it's our word against Umbrella's, and they have denied everything."**

**"Of course, the have," Joseph said bitterly. "Shit, I can't believe they're going to get away with this."**

**"They won't, Joe. We won't let them." At his skeptical look, she smiled faintly. "S.T.A.R.S. is doing everything we can to expose Umbrella for the monsters that they are. Eventually, we'll find something, and we'll blow this thing wide open. It's only a matter of time."**

**Joseph ran a hand through his too-long brown hair and nodded. "I'll do what I can from my end," he said. "I don't know how effective I'll be, but being dead should give me some anonymity."**

**Jill flinched at the calmly delivered words. "You're coming to terms with. . .everything, then?" she asked as casually as she could.**

**"I'm trying," he said in low voice. "It helps to have somebody to talk to, Jill. Thank you," he added roughly.**

**She blinked, realizing that he didn't truly comprehend just how much he had changed in the past month. "You're welcome," she said in a neutral voice. **

**Joseph studied her closely, hating the signs of stress marred her classic features, and knowing that he was responsible for them. "It's late," he said abruptly, sitting back in his chair. "You should get some sleep before work tomorrow."**

**Jill nodded slowly, surprised that he was letting her go so easily. "Yeah, I should," she responded inanely. She stood and hesitated, looking down at him with stark eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"**

**He forced a smile to his lips even as he shrugged. "I've got a place to stay, and I'm not starving," he answered lightly. "I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself, Jill."**

**"I will." Jill bent down and pressed her lips to his cheek, saddened that this would be the last time she ever touched him. She didn't dare allow him to be a part of her life, now. "Goodbye, Joe."**

**"Goodbye, Jill."**

**Joseph's hands clenched into fists on the table as he watched the woman he love walk out of his life forever. As soon as her lips had touched his cheek, he'd known that she wasn't coming back. He didn't know how he knew, just that he did. So be it, he thought bleakly. As much as it hurt to lose her, he was grateful that she would be safe. He didn't trust himself not to hurt her, or Chris Redfield, if he stayed in her life.**

**It was better this way, he told himself firmly. He was gradually learning how to manage his new emotions and senses, but it was an ongoing battle. He wasn't quite sane anymore, and he probably never would be again. The best thing for Jill was to continue her life without him, and find someone who wasn't psychotically jealous to share her life with.**

**--------------------**

**Jill let herself into Chris' apartment, not bothering to knock. He never locked the door, confident in his ability to handle anyone stupid enough to come in uninvited. It was a habit she'd always chided him for, but tonight she was grateful. If he was already asleep, she would simply make some coffee and wait until he woke. Like her, he never slept more than four hours a night. The nightmares wouldn't allow it.**

**"Chris?" she called out quietly, ignoring the disorganized mess that he was perfectly at home in. "Are you awake?"**

**"In here, Jill." **

**She found him in his bedroom, an open suitcase on the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked dumbly, her mind refusing to process what was right before here.**

**"Packing." Chris closed the suitcase and straightened, flashing her a somber smile. "I'm going to France, to check out Umbrella's main office. I think I'll be able to find more information there."**

**"But. . ." her voice trailed off in confusion, and his smile disappeared. "Chris--"**

**"I have to go," he told her, grasping her shoulders in with gentle hands. "I can't let them get away with this, Jill. I have to do everything that I can to stop the Spenser mansion from ever happening, again."**

**"But you can do that here," Jill protested, her hands coming up to encircle his wrists. "You don't have to leave Raccoon City to find proof of Umbrella's activities. You know that they have a lab somewhere around here. We just haven't found it, yet. Why--"**

**"Come with me," he broke in softly, smiling again at her look of surprise. "Come on, Jill. We can take Umbrella down together."**

**"What about Chief Irons?" she asked, knowing that her confusion showed. "I thought you waiting for that report from the F.P.D.?"**

**Chris shrugged, his hands moving to cradle hers. "I was fired today," he said flatly, ignoring her gasp. "I'm no longer a member of S.T.A.R.S."**

**"That son of a bitch!" Jill swore angrily. She knew how important being a member of S.T.A.R.S. was to Chris. How dare Irons fire him for trying to uncover the truth! "He can't do this to you. We'll fight him, Chris. Go to I.A. and tell them what we suspect. We'll--"**

**"No, we won't." Chris squeezed her hands and released them. He turned away, hiding his sadness, as he grabbed the suitcase. "It's over for me, Jill. If I'm going to be a civilian again, I'd rather be one somewhere else."**

** Jill watched him leave the room with stunned disbelief. Chris was leaving Raccoon City, and he wasn't coming back?! "No," she whispered, fear spurring her into action. **

**She ran into the other room and came up short, surprised to see him sitting quietly on the sofa, his head cradled in his hands. She sat beside him, silently willing him to look at her. "Why?" she asked with bewilderment. "Why are you leaving Raccoon?"**

**Chris shuddered and dropped his hands, but kept his head lowered. He didn't want Jill to see his expression. She could read him as few others ever had, and she would know instantly why he leaving, and just what he was running from. He refused to do that to her, to let her see how he felt about her, and leave her feeling responsible for his pain.**

**"It's time," he told her, gazing at his clasped hands. She'd been so distant this past month, so unreachable. She had pulled away from him, physically as well as emotionally. She had completely shut him out, and nothing he'd said or done had made a damned bit of difference.**

**Even when they were together, it was the same. Her grief over Joseph's death was still fresh, and showed no signs of abating. If anything, it had gotten worse, and nothing he'd done had been able to help her through it. He had failed her in the most fundamental of ways, and he couldn't deal with that knowledge any longer.**

**"What does that mean?" Jill covered his hands with one of hers. "Talk to me, Chris. Tell me what's going on with you?"**

**"I can't," he rasped miserably, turning his hands to grasp hers tightly. "Please, Jill, don't ask me that, again."**

**Alarm filled her at his obvious distress. Chris was a rock. He was solid, dependable, and stable. He had total confidence in himself and his abilities. The one time that confidence had wavered was after he had been court-martialed for striking his commander back in the Air Force. Had losing his job really shaken his belief in himself so badly? **

**"Oh, Chris." She sighed and put her arms around him, hugging him hard. "It's okay, Chris. We can still investigate Umbrella together. Just because that snake fired you--"**

**"Don't." Chris pulled away, his navy eyes holding a look of reproach. "I don't give a damn about that. Being kicked out of S.T.A.R.S. hurts, but it won't keep me from trying to take Umbrella down. Nothing will," he added in a harsh voice.**

**"Then, why are you so upset?" Jill asked him as gently as she could. He shook his head silently, and her alarm turned to full-blown worry, as an image of Joseph flashed through her mind. "Have you been approached by anyone? Someone from Umbrella, or--"**

**"No, nothing like that." He sat back on the sofa, closing his eyes to shield them from her too-observant stare. He sighed heavily and forced himself to calm down, hoping that he could still pull this off. If he could hide his feelings for just a little longer, he'd be on his way to Europe, and Jill would never have to know that her best friend was a complete coward.**

**He attempted a smile, even as he knew that he couldn't fool Jill Valentine. "You and Barry are investigating things here, Jill. I'll be of more use to our investigation in Europe, where Umbrella's bound to have a complete set of records of everything that happened in the Arklay Mountains."**

**"But you said that you're not coming back," she reminded him with a touch of anger. "Why not?"**

**He shrugged his big shoulders. "Because there's nothing left for me here, Jill."**

**"Excuse me?!" Jill stared at him, shocked and hurt by his blunt declaration. "What about Claire, and Barry, and Rebecca? What about _me_? How dare you say that there's nothing left for you in Raccoon City, when you have so many people who care about you here?!"**

**"That's not what I meant," he said, a slight edge to his voice.**

**"Then, what did you mean?" she demanded. "You're not a coward, Chris. It's not like you to give up like this. Tell me what's happened, so that I can help you through it."**

**"Jill. . ." His voice trailed off as he realized that she wasn't going to let this go. He met her gaze squarely, his expression softening dramatically, as he let her see all that he had ever felt for her. "You just couldn't let it go, could you? You couldn't let me leave and save what's left of our friendship. You had to pick and prod, until you left me with nothing."**

**Her haunting gray-blue eyes widened, both at the sadness tingeing his words, and the emotion he wasn't even trying to hide. "Chris, I don't understand," she stammered with denial.**

**"Sure you do, Jill." Chris cupped her face in his hands and lowered his head to hers. He kissed her lingeringly, his lips clinging to hers, hoping against hope for a response he never received. He lifted his head, smiling sadly at her stunned expression, and pulled away. **

**"That's what I thought," he muttered thickly, his heart breaking at the silent rejection. "I'm sorry, Jill. I just can't do this anymore. I'll contact Barry if I find anything in Europe, but I won't return to Raccoon City."**

**Chris went to the door, where two suitcases waited, and picked them up. He looked back at Jill, who's haunting eyes were filled with tears, and had to blink back his own. "I love you, Jill Valentine."**

**He waited in vain for a response, a part of him still hoping that she would accept him and the love that just wouldn't die. That hope died with her silence. "Goodbye, Jill," he whispered as he walked out of her life.**

**He made it as far the truck when the tears finally overwhelmed him. He cried silently as he started the engine, wishing like hell that things could've been different. If only he'd been stronger, he could have avoided this. But the incident in the Spenser Mansion had shaken him, and he hadn't been able to regroup in time to save their friendship.**

**He had let Jill down. The knowledge ate at him, robbing him of whatever peace he might have hoped to find in Europe. Not only had he failed to comfort her after Joseph's death, but he been unable to control his own selfish feelings for her. He'd known that if she ever discovered how he felt, she would feel betrayed. Just as he'd known that she could never love him.**

**Chris drove to a small airport outside of Raccoon City, where he had used a good portion of his savings renting a private plane. He parked and did his best clean his face, hating that his misery would be obvious to anyone who saw him. At least, Claire wasn't here to see this, he thought, choking back a sob. She would be so angry when she found out that he had driven Jill away, especially since he had promised that he never would.**

**Well, he'd certainly messed that up! Chris winced as he thought of his baby sister. He hadn't told her what had happened in the Arklay Mountains, or anything that had happened since. He was terrified that Umbrella would go after her if she knew anything about it. He hadn't even told her that he was going to Europe, hoping that she would be so distracted by her studies that she wouldn't try to contact him for a while. He would keep his sister safe. That much, he could do without screwing up!**

**Chris grabbed his luggage and climbed out of the truck, not bothering to lock it. If someone wanted to steal it, it was theirs. He certainly wasn't going to be using it any time soon. He went through the small airport with a minimum amount of fuss. Word of his dismissal from S.T.A.R.S. hadn't gotten out yet, so the guy who ran the place was more than happy to help out a local cop. He'd be able to take all of his weapons, even the Remington M870 Tactical shotgun that had once belonged to Richard Aiken.**

**He saw a slim, diminutive figure waiting at the gate and smiled broadly. Rebecca turned and waved, returning the smile as he approached. "Are you ready to see Paris, kid?"**

**She nodded, even as she frowned at him. "I'm not a kid, Chris," she told him indignantly. "I'm eighteen, remember?"**

**He smiled indulgently, admiring the girl's spunk. "Sorry, Rebecca, but I've got a little sister who's a year older than you."**

**Rebecca sniffed disdainfully, then giggled, ruining the effect. "Yeah, and I've got yet another big brother. Oh, yay," she added drolly.**

**Chris chuckled at her antics. He and Rebecca had talked a lot in the last month, and he had been surprised to find that she wasn't quite as innocent as she seemed. She _was_ a nice kid, but she didn't take shit from anybody. She was fully capable of defending herself in any given situation, a quality she shared with both Claire and Jill.**

**His smile dimmed slightly at the thought of Jill. "Well," he said with forced cheer, "let's get a move-on."**

**"Yes, sir." She snapped a quick salute and clicked her heels. "Lead the way, sir."**

**"Stow it, Chambers. I am _not_ impressed," he said with mock sternness.**

**She giggled again even as she touched the dogtags that she wore around her neck. She'd told him once that she never took them off, not even to clean them. They were all she had of the guy she loved, and she wasn't going to chance losing or even misplacing them. **

**Chris had his doubts about Lieutenant Billy Coen, but he kept them to himself. The man had been accused of an atrocious crime, but Rebecca was utterly convinced of his innocence. He had to admit that, from what she'd told him, it sounded like the guy _had_ been railroaded. For her sake, he hoped it was the truth. He'd hate to her heart broken by discovering differently.**

**"Come on, kid." He jerked his head in the direction of the tarmac and led the way as she'd suggested. **

**Chris kept the memories of his fallen comrades close as they climbed into the single-engine plane and prepared for takeoff. As much as it hurt to think of them, he never wanted to forget just why he was doing this. Even if he hadn't been overwhelmed by his love for Jill, he would have left Raccoon City eventually. His investigation had been blocked at every turn, by the very people who's job it was to protect the populace.**

**Like Chief Irons, he thought angrily. The man was dirty, he was sure of it. Once again, he had nothing to back up his suspicions, no proof of his beliefs, but that didn't matter. From the moment Irons had refused to send a rescue team back to the site of the Spenser Mansion, to retrieve the bodies of the fallen, Chris had known that he was somehow involved. He didn't yet know to what extent, but he _knew_ that the chief was a traitor, just like Albert Wesker.**

**"I'll put an end to this," he whispered fiercely. "I won't let them win."**

**"_We_ will put a stop to this," Rebecca reminded him from the co-pilot's seat. "We're all in this together, Chris. Remember that."**

**"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin, causing her to giggle yet again.**

**He received permission to take off and closed his eyes with relief. No one had shown up to stop them, no police or Umbrella agents, or Jill Valentine. Not that he'd really expected her to follow him. She was probably very angry with him right now, but not enough to try to force him into a confrontation. In time, he was sure that her anger would lessen. Unfortunately, her feelings of friendship would fade with it. He had lost her, and it was for the best.**

**Chris glanced out the cockpit window, towards Raccoon City, and sighed heavily. "Goodbye," he whispered quietly, and taxied down the runway towards an uncertain future.**

**--------------------**

**Hunk watched the small plane take off with a sound curse. He lowered the binoculars in a jerky motion, wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to Billy. The kid had been counting on him to set up a meeting with Rebecca Chambers. Instead, he had just watched her fly off into the sunset with another man.**

**"Fuck!" He packed the surveillance equipment and dragged it back to the sedan. He threw it into the trunk, slammed it closed, and climbed behind the wheel. He drove back to the safe house, surprised to find that he was actually _nervous_. What the hell was he going to say to his kid brother? How was he going to put a positive spin on this?**

**He knew that Chambers was going with her S.T.A.R.S. teammate to find evidence of Umbrella's illegal bioweapons research. The surveillance he'd done for last day-and-a-half since his return had shown him that. For her, this was work. Somehow, he didn't think that his kid brother was going to see things in quite the same way.**

**"Damn it, I shouldn't have waited," he muttered as he pulled into the garage and killed the engine. "I should've just done what the kid asked, and taken him to see her before I left. But no, I was convinced that it could wait, that she wasn't going anywhere. Boy, was I fucking wrong!"**

**He could do this, Hunk thought quickly. He would go in there, explain what he'd discovered about the unofficial S.T.A.R.S. investigation of Umbrella Inc., and then he would somehow stop Billy from going to Europe after her. He would promise to take him just as soon as he was finished with the long list of missions that his employers had already given him. Hopefully, Billy wouldn't be too pissed at him for screwing this up.**

**Yeah, right. Hunk rested his against the seat, thinking of all he had to do in the coming month. He had to go _back_ to the Antarctic facility to check on the state of the B.O.W. he had unknowingly delivered five days ago. That alone was enough to piss him off. He didn't mind transporting them. He just resented being lied to about it. He'd left a request for better intel with the guy who ran the place, but he wasn't expecting much. He might be their best agent, but Umbrella trusted no one.**

**Then, there was William Birkin. He groaned at the thought. He'd never met the guy himself, but he'd heard that he was a class-A prick. The scientist wasn't popular among the other Raccoon researchers, but he _was_ the genius who had created the G-virus, as well as improving on James Marcus' T-virus. The men in charge back at H.Q. thought that Birkin might be getting ready to run with his creation. They were watching him as closely as possible, but it was only a matter of time before the U.S.F.U. was sent in to take the virus from him.**

**Luckily, Birkin was a scientist, so the odds were that it would be easy to acquire the G-virus. The guy might throw a major hissy-fit, but he probably wouldn't be a threat. And if it turned out differently. . .**

**Hunk smiled coldly. He was Umbrella's best spook for a reason. He hadn't died on a mission yet, and he'd been in some truly terrifying hell-holes. He was Mr. Death, and he always survived whatever Umbrella threw at him.**

**He thought of the Sheena Island facility, where that asshole had just been promoted to Facility manager. Vincent ruled everything with an iron fist. The man had delusions of grandeur, and he was a murderer many times over. He was in charge of the Tyrant facility on the island, and he was rumored to be even more unstable than Birkin. And that was only the third place they were sending him this month.**

**He would also be flying to Europe soon, because he'd been ordered to help keep track of the guy that Rebecca Chambers was traveling with. Chris Redfield, former Navy pilot, dishonorably discharged for striking his commanding officer back in '95. Former member, and briefly captain, of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, Raccoon City. Umbrella considered him a threat, because of what he had seen in the Arklay Mountains, and his continuing investigation into their less than legal activities. They feared being exposed to the world, and they would kill anyone they had to in order to prevent it.**

**Damn, but Billy was going to be pissed at him! Hunk thought with a sigh. Maybe, he'd take the kid with him when he hit Europe. Find him some papers, talk him into at least covering that damned identifying mark he called a tattoo, and take him to see Chambers once he found her. He couldn't warn either of them about Redfield's surveillance, but he could reunite the two lovebirds, just like he'd promised.**

**He was walking a very fine line here, and he was beginning to worry about keeping his balance. He had already betrayed his employers by hiding his brother's existence from them. And now, he found himself wondering if it was worth the trouble. Sure, he was a fairly wealthy man now, but the missions were getting more dangerous, as were the B.O.W.s that kept escaping the labs. He was getting damned tired of risking his hide and losing men to the bioengineered weapons. **

**For the first time, Hunk found himself questioning his loyalty to his employers. Yes, Umbrella paid him well, but this was some serious shit they were fucking with. Maybe, it was time to take a long, permanent vacation. He could finish the next few assignments, take some time off, and just disappear. He and Billy could live in Europe, with Billy's girl, if that's what the kid wanted. **

**He just didn't know what he was going to do. He'd wait it out, see what happened in the next month, and make his decision then. He had nothing against Umbrella personally, he was just tired of their shit. Too many good men had died in their efforts to create the perfect bioweapon, and he was tired of being the only survivor.**

**Hunk glanced at the door that led to the house and sighed heavily. He climbed out of the car and went inside, dreading what he was about to do. He didn't like the thought of crushing Billy's hopes. It was a miracle that the kid still had hope in the first place.**

**He heard voices in the game room and halted in the doorway. A grin spread across his face as he watched Billy and Ada interact. Every time she bent over to take a shot, the kid lost his concentration. He had no problem with her flirting, giving as good as he got, but he just wasn't able to focus on the game. Hunk knew the feeling. Ada had that affect on most men.**

**"Hey, kid, eyes on the table."**

**Billy's head came up, his fine features creasing as he smiled. "You're back," he said, setting his cue aside and ambling towards him.**

**Hunk was surprised when the kid gave him a bone-crushing hug. He returned it awkwardly and pulled away, not used to the display of affection. "It's good to see you too, kid," he said gruffly.**

**Billy laughed as he pulled back, knowing he had embarrassed his stoic brother with the hug. "I'm glad you're back, Hunk. I don't think I can handle your girl," he said in a bad stage-whisper.**

**Ada laughed at that. "I'm not anyone's girl, Billy." She sent a seductive glance his way. "Least of all Hunk's."**

**Hazel eyes narrowed on hers, and she laughed in response. "Don't worry, lover. I haven't seduced him, yet."**

**"Only because I'm not willing to die my hair blond," Billy retorted with a sharp smile. "That'd be above and beyond, sweetheart. Sorry." **

**Hunk grunted, relieved to know that Billy was holding his own with a woman like Ada Wong. "How did things go while I was gone?" he asked in an abrupt change of subject. "Were there any problems here in Raccoon?"**

**Ada leaned back against the pool table with a shrug. "Nothing that you don't already know about, I'm sure."**

**He nodded and turned to the younger man. "Have a drink with me?"**

**Billy's smile died at the grim look in his brother's green eyes. "Yeah, sure," he said quietly.**

**He followed his brother into the kitchen and leaned back against the counter. "What's happened?" he asked without preamble.**

**"I went to see Chambers today." Hunk pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard and poured two glasses as he spoke. "S.T.A.R.S. has been investigating Umbrella on their own, Billy. Rebecca's been helping them."  
**

**"I know that already," Billy cut in, his midnight eyes meeting his. "Ada's been keeping an eye on Rebecca, too."**

**"I never got the chance to talk to her, Billy." Hunk sighed and took a long drink, wishing that he didn't have to do this. "She and one of her teammates left for Europe tonight. They're going to search Umbrella's main H.Q. for proof of what happened here."**

**Billy froze as his words sank in. "Rebecca's gone?" he asked, his voice unintentionally harsh.**

**"Yeah," Hunk confirmed quietly, "she's gone."**

**He looked away, blinking furiously as his eyes filled with tears. "You said she'd gone to Europe," he rasped hoarsely. "Where in Europe?"**

**Hunk hesitated. "If you give me a month, I can take you there," he said in lieu of answer.**

**Billy's hand clenched around his glass so hard that his knuckles turned white with the strain. "Where, Hunk?"**

**"I can't tell you that," he said in a tone that brooked no argument. "Just give me until the end of September, and I'll take you right to her."**

**The younger man smiled, but it wasn't pretty. "Sure you will," he said cynically. "And in the meantime, you want me to sit on my ass right here, with only your mercenary girlfriend for company--for my own safety, right?"**

**"Damn it, Billy. I'm doing the best that I can here," Hunk hissed angrily. "I've got a few things that I have to do before I--"**

**"Save it, Hunk." Billy pushed away from the counter, disillusionment leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He paused at the door, throwing over his shoulder, "You've got until the end of September, Hunk, just like you asked. But if you don't come through by then, I'll leave and find her myself."**

**Hunk stared after him, wincing as he slammed the kitchen door hard. Shit, but he was glad that he hadn't mentioned Redfield! If the kid was this pissed at losing his chance to see Chambers, what would it do to him if he knew that she'd left Raccoon with another man?**

**He tossed back his drink, ignoring the alcohol as it burned its way through him, and poured another glass. He heard the door open behind him and sighed heavily. "I'm not in the mood, Ada."**

**"No, I'm sure you're not." Ada took the glass Billy had left behind and hopped up onto the counter. She crossed her legs, showing them off to the best possible advantage, and took a drink. "You're going to busy this month, aren't you?"**

**Hunk's hazel eyes narrowed on her even as he nodded. "I take it you will be, too?" he asked carefully.**

**"Yes, I believe so," she answered, tilting her head to study him. "You're worried about what Billy will do while you're gone."**

**It was a statement, not a question. "You were listening?" he asked flatly.**

**Ada uttered a low laugh. "Of course, I was, Hunk. You should have expected that."**

**One corner of his mouth curled up in an involuntary half-smile. "Yeah, I should have," he agreed wryly. The smile disappeared as he sighed a second time. "Chambers and Redfield left for Europe tonight. Billy's pissed because I kept him from seeing her. He thinks I went back on my word."**

**"And did you?" she asked quietly.**

**"No." Hunk downed the last of his drink, set the glass down, and crossed his hands over his chest. "I put it off, thinking that he might come to his senses, but I had every intention of taking him to see her. . .eventually."**

**"And now she's gone." Ada shook her dark head, her sapphire eyes alight with amused sympathy. "I'll do what I can, Hunk. But short of seducing him, there's really not much that I _can_ do. He thinks he's in love," she added with a shrug.**

**He rolled his eyes at that. "Don't remind me, sweetheart."**

**Ada smiled seductively at the endearment. "Are you sure you want me to leave him alone, Hunk? Billy is. . .sweet. I think I would enjoy--"**

**"Forget it, Ada," Hunk scowled. "He _is_ mybrother."**

**"Suit yourself." She turned and stretched her legs out on the counter, smoothing one hand over her skin provocatively. "What about letting me seduce _you_?"**

**He grinned hugely. "There'd be no seduction involved, sweets."**

**"Really?" Ada stretched out on her side, one arm under her for support, as she returning his smile wickedly. "Give a girl a chance, handsome."**

**Jill didn't know how long she sat on Chris' sofa, staring at the empty doorway, her life in shambles around her. She kept expecting him to come back, smiling that special smile he'd always reserved just for her, and tell her that he hadn't meant any of the things he'd said to her tonight. She wanted to hear him say that he was still her best friend, and that he would always be a part of her life.**

**She glanced around the room as though in a daze, not quite certain how she had come to this. She had given Chris a trust that she'd never given another man, and he had returned that trust by lying to her. Had their whole friendship been a lie? she cried silently. Had Chris truly been in love with her all this time?**

**She shivered and wrapped her arms around her middle, as though that would halt the coldness slowly creeping through her. She had turned Joseph away because he had threatened to hurt Chris, and Chris had betrayed her by lying about his feelings.**

**She cried as she realized that Joseph had been right. As unstable as he undoubtedly was, he had hadn't been lying about Chris' feelings for her. Had everyone else known about this, too? Had her fellow S.T.A.R.S. members seen what she herself hadn't? Had _Barry_ known?!**

**Of course, he had, Jill thought distantly. Chris told Barry everything, even the things he wouldn't tell her. And Barry would know how to handle this. He would know how to talk Chris into coming back, so that they could fix the friendship she was terrified of losing.  
**

**Without stopping to think, she whipped out her cell phone and dialed Barry's number. He answered on the first ring, showing that she and Chris weren't the only ones haunted by what had happened in the Arklay Mountains. _"Burton, here."_**

**"Chris is gone," she blurted out, unable to contain herself.**

**_"Jill?"_ There was a pause, and then, _"Are you all right?"_**

**"He left, Barry," Jill whispered desolately. 'He told me he loved me, and then he left."**

_**"Where are you, Jill?"**_

**"I'm at Chris' place. Barry, what am I going to do?"**

_**"Stay right there, Jilly. I'm on my way."**_

**The line went dead, and she cried even harder. Barry hadn't sounded the least bit surprised, so he must have known what Chris was planning. Why hadn't he warned her? Maybe, she wouldn't have been taken so completely by surprise. If she'd known what to expect, she wouldn't have been rendered speechless, and she might have come up with right words to make Chris stay.**

**She didn't know what she was going to do without him. He had been a constant in her life for five years. He had been there for her whenever she called, willing to drop everything if he thought she needed him. He had never made any demands on her, seemingly content with their platonic relationship. Now, she knew that that wasn't the case, and the knowledge hurt as little else could.**

**Jill rose to her feet and wandered through the apartment, still in a daze. She found the papers he had shown her two weeks ago, a short report on a virus simply referred to as "G". She remembered the look on his handsome features, a combination of determination and horror, as he'd told her that the nightmare wasn't over. He had been investigating Umbrella on his own, just as she had, and he hadn't said a word. She'd known that he hadn't stopped looking, but she hadn't realized just thin he had stretched himself until that very moment.**

**Chris hadn't slept more than a handful of hours since that first day after the mansion incident. He had been working tirelessly to find proof of Umbrella's inhumanity, working full-time at the precinct during the day, and hunting for clues at night. The only time he'd taken a break had been when _she_ had called, dropping everything to come over and help her through her grief. **

**Once she'd discovered just how much he had on his plate, she had stopped calling. He had still called her every night, worried that she might need him, and that he wouldn't be there. Each time, she had assured him that she was fine, and that his investigation was too important for him to worry about her. He hadn't liked hearing that, but he had respected her wishes, and left her to her own devices. Now, she knew why.**

**"Damn you," she whispered, putting the report in her purse so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have worked this out weeks ago, if only you'd been honest with me."**

**And they would have worked through this, Jill told herself with certainty. Had Chris confessed his feelings sooner, and not run from the situation, she would have found a way to fix their friendship. She wouldn't have turned her back on him as he had seemed to fear. She would have found a way to make things work, and kept Chris Redfield in her life.**

**She walked aimlessly into this bedroom, her chest tightening as she observed the empty closet. She sat down on the unmade bed, thinking absently that it was just like Chris to leave a mess like this. Every once in a while he would go into a cleaning frenzy, and then let it pile up again. Organized chaos, he'd always called it unapologetically.**

**She was going to miss that, Jill thought with a sad smile. The teasing camaraderie they had shared was something she had never had with another person. Not even her father, who Chris had always reminded her of so strongly. Someone who was utterly dependable, and would never let her down. **

**"Jill?" Barry's voice boomed from the front room, and she fought a fresh batch of tears.**

**"I'm here," she called out, standing and meeting him in the doorway. He enfolded her in a tight embrace, and she clung to him. "He's gone, Barry. He left me."**

**"I know." Barry pulled back and led her to the sofa, crouching before her with a solemn expression. "This wasn't an easy decision for him to make, Jill. He didn't want to leave you. He wanted you to know that."**

**"Then, why did he go?" Jill gazed down at the older man with pain-filled blue eyes. "Why did he run away like this? Why didn't he stay, so we could work this out?"**

**"Because of Joe," came the gentle answer.**

**She went still, closing her eyes for a long moment. "What do you mean by that?" she asked carefully.**

**Barry sighed as she shut down, as she had so many times in the past month. "You've been distant since he died, Jilly. Chris felt that he had failed you, because you wouldn't let him help you through your grief. He said that even when you were with him, you weren't really there. He didn't know how to help you, and that's what he couldn't deal with."**

**"Oh, God," she whispered, hanging her head. "He didn't understand, Barry. It wasn't safe for him to be around me."**

**"What do you mean?" he asked sharply, his dark eyes locked on her bent head. "Did someone from Umbrella approach you? Did they threaten Chris?"**

**"No, I almost wish they had." Jill lifted her head, her guilt a living thing as she met his gaze. "It was Joe, Barry. He's alive."**

**He looked shocked as he said, "How?"**

**"He's infected with the T-virus," she told him, hugging herself. "He doesn't know how he survived. He said he woke up in the woods different."**

**"Jesus!" Barry rocked on his heels, suddenly grateful that Chris had left for Europe earlier than expected. He focused on her last words with a frown. "How is he different, Jill?"**

**"He's unstable," she said with a shiver. "And strong. He jumped out of my bedroom window, and was able to run away after he landed. You should've seen his eyes, Barry. There glowed, and his pupils were slitted, and they were this weird yellowish color."**

**"Jill--"**

**"Everything was fine, until Chris knocked on my bedroom door," she continued, as though she hadn't heard. "He changed, became jealous. He was furious that Chris was there, and he _threatened _him, Barry. He told me to stay away from Chris, or he'd hurt him. I couldn't take that chance," she whispered brokenly. "I just couldn't."**

**"Of course, you couldn't." Barry sat on the couch beside her, stunned by all he had heard. He patted her back awkwardly, wishing that she had come to him earlier. "It's alright, Jilly. We'll think of something. The important thing is that Chris is safe, right?"**

**Jill shook her head, her dusky hair swinging with the motion. "He went to Europe to go after Umbrella. What if he's caught, Barry? They'll kill him. You know they will."**

**"Nothing's going to happen to Chris," he told her firmly. "We're going to join him next month, after I've gotten Kathy and the kids set up in Quebec. He'll be fine, you'll see."**

**"He didn't mention that," Jill said with surprise. "He just said that he wasn't coming back, and that he was sorry. He kissed me, and told me he that loved me, and then he just. . .left."**

**Barry snorted at that. Leave it to Chris to screw up something as simple as this, he thought with a shake of his head. "He was probably just upset, Jill. This was hard on him. He really didn't want to leave you," he added for good measure.**

**She ran a hand through her brown hair and nodded. "He asked me to come with him, right before he told me the rest."**

**"See?" Barry smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Chris didn't want to leave you behind. He just. . .handled things badly."**

**"Yeah, he did," she said with a touch of her old spark. "So, we go to Europe in a month?"**

**He smiled at her with relief. "Yes, we do."**

**"Good." Jill managed an answering smile and rose to her feet. "I'll kick his ass then."**

**Barry chuckled, grateful to see her looking more like her normal self. "Why don't you come over for dinner?" he offered. "Kathy would love to see you. You can look at the pictures of those homes in Quebec, and help her pick one she'll be happy in."**

**She shot him a knowing look. "It's nearly ten, Barry."**

**"She's a cop's wife, Jill. She knows the drill."**

**"Count me in, then." She paused for a moment, her eyes meeting his. "Chris is really in love with me."**

**Barry heard the echoes of disbelief lacing her words and nodded somberly. "From the first moment he saw you, Jill."**

**"Okay." Jill squared her shoulders, determination etched into her classic features. If Chris had loved her for the last five years, then nothing had truly changed. He was still the best friend she could depend on no matter what, just as she was his. If anything, it was time that _she _reevaluated her own feelings, and decide just what it was that she wanted from Chris Redfield. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters. I'm just a humble fan who's waiting impatiently for RE5(get on it, Capcom!).**

**Synopsis: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. Not to mention, why they killed off some potentially decent characters so quickly. So, I did a little marathon with the main games, and this is what I came up with. This is what happens when I get bored. So, here goes nothing. . .**

**Author's Note: I've tried to stay true to the RE timeline, but I've found so many contradictions from different sources that I can't be sure I got it right. So, if I've made any mistakes, I apologize.**

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**Chapter Five**

**Hunk made his way through the sewers beneath the Raccoon Police Department, grateful for the helmet that filtered out the noxious fumes. The tunnel was dry right now, but the water marks on the walls showed that it filled on a regular basis. He was _not_ looking forward to tramping through it on the return trip. He'd worked in worse places in the past, but there was something disquieting about underground missions. Especially, in an Umbrella facility.**

**But this was what they paid him the big bucks for, he reminded himself. He and another member of the U.S.F.U., Miguel Rodriguez, were half of the mercenary unit sent to retrieve the G-virus sample from William Birkin's secret underground laboratory. Two more mercenaries waited back at the sewer entrance, assuring that their mission wouldn't be affected by any outside interference.**

**This mission had been authorized by Christine Henri, the woman who had replaced Jacques Pollet as supervisor of the U.S.F.U.. Pollet had been his immediate supervisor before suffering an undisclosed 'accident' after the Spenser Mansion incident. Bullshit, Hunk thought cynically. Umbrella's board of director's hadn't liked the old man, and had eliminated him after he had refused to resign. The Umbrella retirement plan. You had to love it.**

**Hunk paused as he heard voices up ahead, then motioned Miguel forward. He ignored a ladder to his right that led to a ventilation fan, approaching a small alcove on his left. Two maintenance workers were talking as they repaired a cracked section of the stone wall. Hunk shot the taller one through the heart, while Miguel took the shorter worker with a head shot.**

**He shook his head as he turned away, his boots tapping a quiet staccato on the stone floor. He hated killing these poor schmucks simply because they happened to be here, but orders were orders. No witnesses, that French bitch had told him coldly. Go in, kill Birkin, retrieve the sample undetected. Those were his orders.**

**Well, two out of three wasn't bad, he thought, grinning beneath his helmet. He didn't care what Christine Henri said, he wasn't killing Birkin. The man was a scientist, not a soldier. Sure, he might throw a major hissy-fit when they took the G-virus from him, but it _was_ his creation. He'd have a right to be pissed, and Hunk wasn't going to kill the geek for it. **

**And neither would Miguel. He slanted a glance at the shorter man, a seasoned merc like himself. Rodriguez wouldn't fuck with him on this. He was Mr. Death, usually the sole survivor of these missions. If the other man wanted to live, he would do as Hunk told him, and leave Birkin the hell alone.**

**This was it, Hunk thought firmly. This would be the last job he did for Umbrella. Once the sample was in his superiors hands, he was gone. He had decided against taking the surveillance gig in France. He was going to get Billy's new identity set up, take the kid to Europe, and stash him someplace safe. He'd send whoever got the job on a wild goose chase, and he'd warn Redfield that he and Chambers were being watched. He'd offer to take them to Billy, and his kid brother would make him an uncle. What more could any man ask for?**

**Billy would have the life that those Marine assholes had stolen from him. Hunk would become a ghost after this; he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to keep Umbrella out of his life. He would work from behind the scenes and try to clear the kid's name, but he didn't think he'd have much luck there. The military had done a damned good job of covering the African incident up. He'd try, because it was what Billy wanted, but he wasn't expecting any results.**

**Still, it was the least he could do for the kid. Billy's father had made his life hell for six years after their mother's death, and Hunk's presence in the house had only made things worse. Billy Coen Sr. might have gone easier on his own son if he hadn't been forced to live with a constant reminder of his wife's first marriage.**

**And he had other things to worry about, Hunk reminded himself as they left the sewers. He and Miguel hit the tram station, and rode the tram to the main laboratory. He took out the security guard roaming the main hall and checked the security room. Satisfied that the guard had been alone, he waved Miguel forward and entered the central lab complex.**

**A catwalk led to a small covered area which housed the laboratory's main power unit. They turned right and followed the walkway with the red light over the entrance. They entered the corridor quickly, killing any workers who crossed their paths. They were mostly scientists and researchers, and not a gun among the lot of them. Most were so absorbed in their work that they never even saw the bullet coming.**

**He shook his head at the waste as they approached Birkin's main lab. "Remember, Birkin's not to be hurt," he told the other man coldly. "Disable him if you have to, but don't kill him."**

**"Roger that," Miguel said quickly, more than willing to go against orders to keep Death from killing _him._**

**They crept through the entryway and entered the lab, their machine guns drawn. "There he is."**

**William Birkin's blond head came up as they entered, surprise etched into his youthful features. He grabbed a handgun from the counter, his chair flying as he stood and pointed it at them. "So, you've finally come."**

**Hunk lowered the TMP slightly. "Doctor, we're here to collect the G-virus sample."**

**Birkin's narrowed blue eyes went back and forth between them, the gun following as he began to back away. "Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work."**

**The scientist's left hand hovered over a silver durilium case in a protective manner, and Hunk knew where the sample was being kept. Birkin's elbow hit a canister on the counter and sent it tumbling to the floor. His blue eyes widened dramatically a split-second before Miguel began to fire. Hunk grabbed the barrel of the machine gun and shoved it down, cursing fluidly under his breath.**

**"Careful," he said, keeping the anger out of his voice, "you might hit the sample."**

**But it was too late. Birkin took five shots to the right side of his body and was thrown into the counter. He slid down it slowly, a look of shock on his too-young face. His shoulders slumped, his chin dropping to his chest, as blood began to pool on the metal floor beneath him. **

**Hunk knelt beside him and put his hand on the silver case, glancing briefly at the fallen scientist. Poor bastard, he thought as he opened the case. Several clear capsules filled with purplish liquid lined the case, along with at least four blue ones. The T-virus, he thought with surprise. He hadn't realized Birkin was still working on it. He closed it with a decisive click, and grasped the handle firmly.**

**"That's it, all right." He rose to his feet, grateful for the helmet that hid his furious expression. He gestured towards the door, keeping his voice even as he said, "Let's move out."**

**They moved rapidly through the complex, backtracking through sewers beneath the police station. Hunk was enraged as he led the way, unable to believe that a seasoned soldier like Miguel Rodriguez had lost his cool like that and killed a non-combatant--against _his_ express orders. Birkin had been an egghead, goddamn it! So what if he'd had a gun? He and Miguel were both wearing body armor. They could have taken a few hits from that damned pea-shooter the doctor had and simply disarmed the man. Killing him had _not_ been necessary.**

**Not that Miguel would outlive the scientist for long, Hunk thought with cold fury. As soon as they heard from the other half of the unit, he was going to eliminate the other man and stash the body. No one fucked with Mr. Death and lived to tell about it.**

**He dropped back slightly, letting the other man take the lead, and contemplating taking him out now. It might be months before he got another chance, and who knew what might happen between now and then. He was drawing a bead on the back of Miguel's helmet when the transmitter in his helmet crackled to life.**

**_"Alpha Team, have you retrieved the sample, yet?"_**

**Hunk flicked the switch on the side of his helmet. "Affirmative," he said simply.**

**_"We'll meet you at the rendezvous point in one minute."_**

**"Roger." He glanced at Miguel, pissed that he didn't have enough time to kill him the way he'd planned. Now, he'd have to wait until they got back to France, and kill the guy at a later date. Damn, but he hated being thwarted!**

**He took the lead once more, quickly leading the way to the sewer entrance. He rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. "What--" _Oh, shit!_-- "What is that thing?"**

**The monster stood at least twelve feet tall, it's skin a deep purple, its exposed muscles blood red. It roared at them, the sound echoing off of the stone walls, even as it's right hand began to morph. Three large, sharp claws grew out of the hand, a slitted eye appearing _in_ the creature's right arm. The monster took a step towards them, and he was jarred out of his fascinated trance.**

**"Fire!" he yelled, bringing up the TMP and pulling the trigger.**

**"Fire," Miguel echoed, stepping forward as he unloaded his gun into the B.O.W.. It slashed at the mercenary and he went down with a high-pitched scream. It advanced on Hunk slowly, the remnants of a white lab coat and its blond hair marking it as one of the facility's scientists. As his gun clicked dry, Hunk had a sinking feeling that he knew which scientist this had once been. **

**He shook his head as it lifted its arm, unable to believe that his life was going to end like _this! _The monster brought its claw down, and fire burned through Hunk's chest as it was sliced open. He dropped like a stone, landing hard on the damp stone floor. The creature drew its arm back for another blow when a scream caught its attention. He caught a brief glimpse of two armored soldiers, the other half of his unit, before the B.O.W. tore them to pieces.**

**Hunk held his breath, remaining as still as possible, as what was left of William Birkin came back. He watched through fuzzy eyes as the bioweapon stomped on the virus samples, which had somehow spilled out of the case. It had probably opened when he'd dropped it, he thought distantly.**

**He didn't know how much time had passed when the mutated scientist finally lost interest in the destroyed samples and simply loped away. He was headed towards the tunnels that led to the lab, and Hunk felt sorry for all the people that were going to die tonight--himself included.**

**He thought of Billy, and all the plans he'd had for them both, and felt like crying for first time since childhood. After three long, frustrating years, he had finally been given a chance to help his little brother, and he had fucked it up by getting himself killed in a goddamn sewer.**

**I'm sorry, kid, he thought as his awareness began to fade. I tried.**

**Billy moved through the darkened house quietly, a pair of borrowed sneakers leaving faint impressions in the thick carpeting. He had found the running shoes in one of the upstairs closets, along with a bevy of weaponry. Ada's secret stash, he thought with a fleeting grin. Somehow, he didn't think she'd mind his raiding it, considering the circumstances.**

**He adjusted the weapons pack he wore at his waist and crept down the stairs. So far, none of the zombies had managed to make it into the safe house, but he wasn't taking any chances. From his roof-top vantage point, he had seen more than one person go down under the sheer numbers of the undead monsters. He was determined not to become one of them.**

**By the time he had realized what was happening, the infection had already spread through Raccoon City. The media was telling people to stay in their homes and let the military its job, even as they showed images of barricades being constructed at three of the four entrances to Raccoon City. Apparently, the experts were baffled by the sudden wave of cannibalistic murders that had swept through Raccoon City like wildfire, and no one knew the cause of this horrendous incident.**

**Billy snorted to himself as he sidled close to a window and peeked out. "Umbrella, of course," he muttered with disgust. Somehow, the T-virus had made its way to Raccoon City, and Umbrella hadn't bothered to let anyone know it. He had waited here most of the day, hoping that Hunk or Ada would show up with news. Now, the streets were literally crawling with the undead, and he couldn't afford to screw around any longer. He'd left a note upstairs, in the room he'd been using, just in case his brother or his girlfriend were actually stupid enough to come back here. Somehow, he didn't think they would.**

**As of ten minutes ago, the tram line connecting Raccoon City to Stoneville had still been open, and that's where he was going to go. If he could somehow beat the Army there, he could get the hell out of Dodge before he was either eaten, infected, or arrested. It was on the other side of town, and he had a good thirty miles or so between here and there, but it was probably his best bet. The military were already camped out at the west exit, which was only ten miles away, so he couldn't go there.**

**No, he thought as he watched the zombies mill around in the yard, he'd head for the only open exit left and hope like hell he made it. He had no intention of dying here tonight, not when Rebecca waited for him somewhere in Europe.**

**"Fuck!" Billy swore in a whisper. "I really hate this shit!" He checked his .45, more out of habit than any real need. It was fully loaded with armor-piercing bullets, as was every other gun he had on him. He only had three first-aid sprays, and he really hoped that he wouldn't need them. He'd also found a few grenades, but they wouldn't last long if the news reports were accurate.**

**He knew there was a good chance that he wouldn't make it out of this, but he steadfastly pushed the knowledge away. He had survived three years in military hell, and one horrific T-virus outbreak. He could survive this, if for no other reason than he refused to let himself be beat by anyone. He was alone and he was outnumbered, but he would _not_ let himself be killed by any damned Umbrella bioweapon!**

**He'd checked all sides of the safe house, and the zombies were everywhere. They hadn't managed to break the windows yet, but they were quickly closing in. He might as well go through the front door. He was going to have to shoot his way out, anyway.**

**Billy approached the front door, swallowing hard as he heard the moans that were much too close for comfort, and threw it open. Several zombies turned in tandem, and he took off running. He shot two that got too close, the enhanced bullets making their head to explode, and smiled grimly. **

**"Two down, six-hundred-thousand to go," he muttered with dark humor.**

**He dodged a particularly gruesome corpse that was missing it's left arm and jumped over a crawler. He fought his way out of the community and took Park Street towards the heart of Raccoon City. He dodged the zombies when he could, taking their heads when he couldn't. He reloaded as quickly as he could, but the few seconds that took continually cost him. He was being forced back as wave after wave of undead surrounded him, losing precious ground with each passing moment.**

**"Oh, hell no!" Billy shouted, lashing out with his foot and kicking several to the ground. "I am _not_ dying here!"**

**He traded the Magnum for a M-16 machine gun and began to mow through the hungry mob. He aimed for their heads, not really expecting to kill them all, just praying to create a gap big enough for him to escape through. Soon enough, he had knocked down enough to run past the immediate throng. He was almost through when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders from behind.**

**Billy felt himself being dragged backwards and fought of a rush of panic. He pulled uselessly against the creature's hold, knowing even as he struggled that it was futile. He lifted the M-16 and aimed blindly over his shoulder. He uttered a short prayer and pulled the trigger. The hands holding him disappeared, and he shot forward, climbing onto the roof of the nearest car.**

**The station wagon rocked as the zombies rocked it, and Billy widened his stance to keep his balance. He swayed with the vehicle, his breathing a little too shallow as he sought to calm himself. He ignored the moans that filled the night air, as well as the ringing in his ears, as he got a good look at his surroundings.**

**The ten feet between him and Central Street might as well have been miles. A sea of zombies stood between him and freedom, if there was any of that left in Raccoon. Despair filled him as he realized that, no matter how much ammunition he had, or how powerful his weapons were, he wasn't going to make it out of Raccoon City alive. If he wasn't completely devoured by the reanimated corpses who were throwing themselves against the car, then he would end up infected with the T-virus.**

**An image of Joseph flashed through his mind, and Billy smiled sadly. He honestly didn't know which would be worse, dying and being resurrected as a zombie, or dying and being resurrected as a super-B.O.W. Either way, he wouldn't be human anymore. Hell, he might not even survive as himself. Who knew what kind of damage the virus was capable of doing to the human mind. Joe had gone from a nice, frightened guy to a cold, implacable son of a bitch in the space of a few hours. He didn't want that to happen to him.**

**"No way," Billy mumbled, putting the M-16 away and drawing the Magnum once more. "I'd rather die as a fucking human."**

**But not quite yet. He had at least one more trick up his sleeve before he resigned himself to the inevitable. He pulled one of the grenades from his waist pack, absently cataloguing the way it felt against his palm. He pulled the pin, drew his arm back, and threw it as hard as he could. It quickly disappeared, swallowed by the undead throng. He knelt and grabbed the luggage wrack on top of the old station wagon just as it exploded. His heartbeat skipped as a large gap formed in the zombies' ranks. He rose, intending to make a run for it, when more of the desiccated B.O.W.s poured into the hole. The gap was gone as quickly as it had formed, and his hope fled with it.**

**He gripped the Magnum tightly, his thoughts turning to the woman he loved. Rebecca had been gone for five weeks--thirty-five days, to be exact. He still didn't know where, because Hunk had repeatedly refused to tell him, and now it was too late. He would never be able to tell her that he loved her, or even know what it was like to hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He was going to die in this godforsaken place, and she would never know what had happened to him.**

**Billy looked down as one determined zombie began to climb onto the hood. His dark blue eyes narrowed as he lifted the Magnum and blew its head apart. The headless corpse slid off the hood, leaving a trail of coagulated blood behind, and dropped to the ground. Two more took its place, and Billy's eyes filled with moisture even as he killed them.**

**God, but he didn't want to die! he thought as he replaced the spent rounds. As depressed as he had been the last three years, he didn't truly want to take his own life any longer. All he wanted was to find a way to clear his name, and live to a ripe old age with Rebecca Chambers. **

**"I'm sorry, Rebecca," he whispered hoarsely. "Please, don't forget me."**

**He thought of his brother, who had tried so hard to help him, and was swamped with regret. He hadn't had a chance to apologize to Hunk for treating so badly after learning that Rebecca had left. Hunk had gone on yet another mission, then another, and Raccoon City had simply gone to hell.**

**He would always be grateful to Hunk for believing in him, and he hoped that his big brother realized it, and wouldn't blame himself for this. He lifted the gun and pressed it to his temple. He squeezed his eyes shut and used his thumb to pull back the hammer. He whispered another apology even as his finger tightened on the trigger. **

**Billy suddenly found himself flat on his back, the air knocked from his lungs. The impact knocked the Magnum from his hands, and he scrambled after it. He reached the side of the car, his eyes widening dramatically. The gun was forgotten as he observed the bodies that now lay scattered around him. He turned and was astonished to see hundreds of zombies lying in pieces all around him. Many of them were on fire, the scent of burning flesh quickly filling the air.**

**He glanced behind him but didn't see the Desert Eagle. Fuck that, he thought suddenly. I am _not_ going after it. He fumbled with the weapons pack and grabbed the shotgun. He didn't know who had set the explosion that had just saved his life, but they had done one hellova job. The zombies' numbers had been drastically reduced, and he knew that this might be his only chance to get away.**

**He leapt to the ground and ran for his life. As he approached Central Street, he contemplated taking a southern detour. Kendo's Gunshop was no more than a block away, right across the street from the Raccoon Police Department. He could use some body armor, as well as another .45. But there probably wouldn't be much left, and he'd be risking his freedom if he were recognized by any of the R.P.D.**

**In the end, he decided that it wasn't worth it. He turned left on Central, flinching as he observed the carnage of Raccoon City's main street. Smoldering police cars sat at odd angles at either end of the block, their doors standing open, the barricades they'd been guarding in pieces on the ground. As he approached Central Station, he observed a single helmet lying on the blackened pavement, the remnant of some cop's riot gear. Its mirrored visor reflected the chaos that was Raccoon City almost as eloquently as the single shotgun that lay beside it.**

**One of the many burning bodies surrounding him rose with an awful groan and staggered towards him. Billy eyed it warily, hating that he had to let the thing close in order to conserve ammo. The last thing he wanted was to be set on fire by damned thing. He could feel the heat of the fire as it raised its flaming arms and reached for him. He fought the urge to back away, adjusted his aim, and pulled the trigger.**

**The headless took another step towards him before falling forward. Billy jumped out of its way, whirling around as he head more moans behind him. Damn, but he had to get off the streets, he thought as he blasted his way through the thinned undead army. He needed a place to regroup, and try to get his bearings. **

**He took a right just past Central Station, a smile lighting his fine features as he observed the neon sign. He made his way to the Taxago station, a scowl replacing the smile as he observed four zombies shuffling around the pumps. "Figures," he muttered angrily, pumping the shotgun once.**

**They began to advance, and he let them draw closer, taking careful aim. He blew the heads of two at once, pumped another round into the chamber, and shot the third. It's head disappeared, as well as part of one shoulder. He used his sleeve to wipe the gore from his face and took aim at the last zombie.**

**It dropped to the pavement, its head gone, and he stepped over it nervously. "Fucking zombies," he muttered sadly. **

**He reloaded as he approached the store, hoping that there weren't more waiting for him inside. He pulled the door open, wincing as a bell jangled overhead. "Well, hell. There goes the element of surprise."**

**Billy held the old Remington before him, cautiously scanning each isle. **

**When nothing jumped out at him, he relaxed fractionally, switching the shotgun to his left hand. He approached the cooler and scowled darkly. Of course, all the bottled water was gone, he thought caustically. He grabbed a bottle of soda and chugged it down, tossing the empty container aside with a burp. He grabbed another and shoved it into his waist pack for later. He took few candy bars from the nearly empty shelves and hoped that no one else had beaten him to the money. **

**He rounded the front counter and popped the register open. "Figures," he sighed as he observed all of the small bills. He grabbed them and stuffed it into his pockets, before checking under the tray. "Bingo!"**

**He grabbed four fifties and two hundred dollar bills and quickly pocketed them. As guilty as he felt about stealing the money, he needed it, and there was no else here to claim it. He was damned lucky that no one else had beaten him to it. Looting was usually the first thing that followed a disaster like this.**

**Billy heard a noise towards the back of the store and ducked down. He glanced up at the security monitor, but couldn't see anyone. Either he was hearing things, or something was waiting beyond the camera's range. He cautiously peeked around the counter, but could see nothing on the main floor. His navy gaze flicked to a dimly-lit archway, and he sighed heavily. He couldn't leave without checking the back rooms. What if someone was actually alive back there?**

**He crept cautiously into the back and checked the office, relieved to find it empty. He glanced at the bathrooms with another sigh. Shit, he hated this part! he thought as he eased the door open. It too was empty, and he let out a relieved breath. He locked the door behind him and went to the sink. He cleaned the blood off of him as best he could with liquid soap, slicking his hair back from his face.**

**Billy gazed at his reflection, hating what he saw there. He looked tired, worn down, dark circles spreading out beneath his eyes. His features were drawn, little lines bracketing either side of his mouth. God knew, the changes weren't from physical exertion. Tonight was the first time he'd seen any action in months. No, the haunted look in his eyes was from stress, caused by the nightmares that wouldn't stop, and a past he couldn't escape.**

**He washed his face one more time, using cheap paper towels to dry it. He avoided looking at his reflection again as he turned away. He looked like shit, and he knew it. Still, he didn't quite look sick, just as tired as he felt. Which was good, he reminded himself. Otherwise, he would to be shot by the first survivor he came across--if he came across any.**

**He left the bathroom and walked through the store, knowing that he had a long way to go before he hit Stoneville. He heard the unmistakable creak of a door opening and whirled around. Shit, he'd forgotten to check the storeroom!**

**Billy raised the shotgun, his midnight eyes narrowed, as he waited for whatever monster he'd missed to come into view. A man stepped into the light, a red bandana covering his hair, a pair of black sunglasses hiding his eyes. Billy cursed soundly and lowered the shotgun an inch, thinking that his luck was still as rotten as ever. **

**"Hello, Billy," Joseph Frost greeted in a rumble.**

**"Joe," he returned cautiously. "What are you doing here?"**

**Joseph shrugged his big shoulders casually. "The same thing you are, I'd imagine."**

**Billy inclined his head, taking the opportunity to study the other man. He'd gained weight, Billy thought, taking note of a surprising increase in muscle mass. He was a hellova lot bigger than he'd been two months ago, and not a bit of it was fat. Being a bioweapon obviously agreed with him.**

**Joseph studied him just as closely, noticing the circles beneath the younger man's eyes, as well as the weight he had lost. He didn't look like he'd been infected, but Joseph couldn't be sure. Just because he was able to sense other creatures infected with the T-virus didn't mean that he'd be able to detect the infection in Billy. **

**"You look tired," he stated, setting his own shotgun on his shoulder in a deceptively casual gesture. "Are you okay?"**

**Billy snorted at the reluctant concern in his voice. "Like you'd care," he spat bitterly.**

**A rush of anger burned through Joseph, and he tamped it down almost absently. He became angry so often that suppressing it had become second nature. "Shooting you was an accident, Billy."**

**"Yeah, I know," Billy acknowledged with a shrug. He watched the other man's eyes flash through the black-tinted lenses of his sunglasses as he added, "If I'd believed any differently, I would have let Hunk kill you."**

**Joseph nodded slowly, surprised to find that he was actually _worried_ about the escaped convict. "Who was the man who helped you escape me?" he askedcuriously. "Was he an old comrade from your time in Force Recon?"**

**"No," Billy returned shortly. "Hunk is my brother."**

**"That makes sense," he murmured, half to himself. He removed the sunglasses and met Billy's gaze evenly. "You look sick, Billy."**

**Billy tensed at the dispassionate tone the other man used. "I'm not infected, if that's what you're worried about."**

**"I didn't think you were." Joseph mimicked his shrug, his sculpted features impassive. "I just wondered what you'd been doing the last two months. I'd expected to run into you sooner."**

**Billy stiffened, hiding his alarm behind a hostile expression. "You looking to correct that mistake, Joe?" he asked in a sneer. "Maybe finish the job this time?"**

**"No," Joseph responded flatly. "I'd planned on restraining you and dropping you off in front of the R.P.D."**

**He laughed, but the sound wasn't pleasant. "I would have forced you to kill me, Joe. I'll be damned if I'll let the military do it. They've taken enough from me as it is," he added roughly.**

**Joseph didn't respond, merely shrugged again. "Where are you headed, Billy?"**

**Billy ran a hand through his damp hair, eyeing the other man with suspicious eyes. As much as he hated being alone, he wasn't stupid enough to trust Joseph Frost again. "I thought I'd head east," he said at length, settling for a portion of the truth. "Maybe grab something to eat in Stoneville before I moved on."**

**Joseph smiled slightly as he recognized the lie buried in Billy's truth. Now, he knew where to find him if he needed to. "You'd better hurry, then," he said neutrally. "There was a military convoy heading that way from the north right before the explosion on Central."**

**"Great." Billy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying desperately not to think about what might happen once he got to the exit. "I, uh, I'd better get going, then."**

**"Yeah, you probably should." Joseph didn't offer a collaboration, fairly certain that Billy wouldn't take it. And he didn't quite trust himself not to hurt the other man if he lost his temper. "Do you need any ammunition?"**

**Billy blinked, surprised by the offer. "Uh, no, but thanks," he said hastily. **

**He stood there for a long, awkward moment before turning away. He could feel the other man's gaze boring into his back as he reached the door, and was half expecting to be attacked. Luckily, Joe didn't seem too interested in arresting him anymore, for which he was infinitely grateful. The other man had had two months to learn how to use those enhanced abilities of his, and Billy wasn't sure he could take him if it came to a fight.**

**He laid a hand flat on the metal frame and paused, watching the other man's reflection in the dirty glass. "Did you ever find your girl, Joe?"**

**An expression of intense grief crossed Joseph's face. "Yes, I did," came the hoarse answer.**

**Damn, Billy thought with a wince. "I'm sorry," he offered in a quiet voice.**

**"Yeah, so was I." Joseph slipped the sunglasses back into place, taking refuge behind the darkened lenses. "Did you find Rebecca Chambers?"**

**"No, but I will," he answered with resolve.**

**Joseph nodded once. "Good luck, Billy."**

**He half-turned and gave him crooked smile. "You too, Joe." **

**The other's man's response was a slow, chilling smile that showed just how much the T-virus had changed Joseph Frost. Billy turned away from that disturbing smirk and faced the door. He drew a deep breath, pushed it open, and once again immersed himself in the nightmare that was Raccoon City.**

**Joseph waited until Billy was well out of sight before ambling to the door. His enhanced eyesight revealed several zombies in the area, but none of the Cerberus' he so hated, or any of the reptilian monsters that had attacked him earlier in the evening. He found himself hoping that Billy made it to Stoneville, even though the odds were stacked against him. The man was a survivor. It was a trait they both shared.**

**He hadn't been surprised by Billy's hostility; he'd shot the man, after all. What had taken him aback was the criminal's question about Jill. The last thing he had expected was concern from a murderer like Billy Coen. Maybe, the man really was innocent, as he had claimed.**

**Joseph shrugged as he checked the Remington. He was no longer interested in apprehending Billy Coen. He could care less what Billy did, or how many people he might or might not kill tonight. He had his own problems right now. Like the hours he'd spent running from that huge monster that kept chanting, _"S.T.A.R.S", _like a goddamned broken record. **

**He'd first run into the giant down by the R.P.D. building, where it had spoken what was apparently the only word it knew, before attacking with a swiftness it shouldn't have possessed. Joseph had spent several minutes shooting it into submission, scored some ammunition off its downed body, and walked away. The creature had shown up less than an hour later, forcing him into another battle.**

**He'd lost track of how many times he had fought the bioweapon. He'd tried telling it that he wasn't a member of S.T.A.R.S., but he had no way of knowing if the creature understood him. Whether it could or not, it didn't seem to matter to the B.O.W.. The damn thing seemed determined to kill him. And if he'd still been human, it would have.**

**This monster was different from the other infected creatures he had fought. This one wasn't stupid; it had taken a shot at him with a _rocket launcher_ at one point. It might not be able to communicate, but Joseph had a sneaking suspicion that there was an all too human intelligence behind that ugly piecemeal face.**

**He laughed to himself as he shoved the door open, making no attempt to be quiet. The door's hydraulics gave under the force of the blow, and the glass door tore away from its frame. It tumbled to the ground, the reinforced glass webbing with cracks. He stepped outside with a predatory smile, almost looking forward to the next confrontation. He was through running from this thing. It was time to see just how effective his super-human abilities were against a B.O.W. that was seemingly unstoppable.**

**He had a grudge to settle with it, as well. He had been standing outside of the Raccoon Arms apartment building, gazing up at Jill's window, when the creature had fired that rocket at him. He had dove out of the way, taking refuge behind an abandoned van. With horror, he had watched the building collapse in on itself. He had rushed to the rubble, intent on searching for the woman he loved, but the monster had attacked and driven him away.**

**Joseph shuddered as he made his way east, past the Raccoon Press building. That was the worst part, he thought with guilt. He had drawn the creature to Jill. He'd been watching her window, ignoring the chaos around him, waiting greedily for each small glimpse of her. She had looked out her window often, her expression one of fear and disbelief. She had been home when that fucking monster had destroyed the building, and there was little chance that she had survived the blast.**

**Which was why he was turning the tables. He wasn't going to wait for the bioweapon to catch him unawares again. He was going to track this fucking thing down, taking advantage of his ability to sense the infected, and he was going to kill it. Jill Valentine would be avenged.**

**He turned left on Warren Street and headed north towards Raccoon Street, where it ran parallel to the Raccoon-Stoneville tram line. He found it blocked by numerous vehicles, most of which were on fire. He backtracked south, checking the two side streets that crossed over the Circular River. Both small bridges were out, one completely destroyed by God only knew what.**

**Joseph swallowed his frustration and continued south, turning east on Flower Street, where a large steel bridge had built. It seemed to be intact, and he sighed with relief. He crossed it cautiously, noticing that the T-virus seemed stronger the closer he drew to the other side. While he couldn't have described the feeling that filled him when confronted with another infected creature, he could definitely feel it. It was unpleasant, to say the least.**

**He turned north on Good Street, thinking idly that whoever designed Raccoon City had done a horrible job with the street names. The sense of infection became stronger, as did the number of zombies he encountered. As he approached Raccoon University, the feeling intensified, and he was filled with a sense of dread.**

**Joseph stopped just on the outskirts of the R.U. campus, stunned to see what appeared to be over a hundred zombies milling around the large university grounds. Most were dressed in the latest fashions, marking them as students. Why the hell were there so many people here after hours? he asked himself incredulously. Why hadn't these people gone home, and barricaded themselves inside? Better yet, why hadn't they simply left Raccoon City while escape had still been possible?**

**Quite a few of the reanimated corpses were wearing military gear, their sidearms still in their holsters. Joseph shook his head sadly. These men had been Raccoon's City last chance for survival. Instead, they had died in the Hell Raccoon had become, only to be resurrected as mindless monsters.**

**Well, Joseph thought with disappointment, there wasn't much point in staying any longer. He wasn't going to find that huge son of a bitch here. There couldn't be anyone left alive, let alone any members of S.T.A.R.S., to draw the creature here. Maybe, it was time to give up, and head towards Stoneville himself. **

**He would look for survivors on the way out, though. These men had been highly trained soldiers. Surely, one or two of them had made it to Stoneville?**

**Joseph sighed and reloaded the Remington. He snapped it closed and pumped it, the noise attracting more attention than he would have liked. An older man in a gray suit turned towards him, a small triangular tie-pin marking him as a R.U. alumni. The zombie's throat was missing, a loose piece of skin flapping grotesquely as it rushed forward. **

**Joseph jerked the shotgun up and blew it into oblivion. He frowned as it fell, shot another that drew too close, and stepped over the remains. Granted, he didn't have much experience with zombies, but the few he'd run into since waking in the Arklay Mountains had been slow as hell. When had these things learned to move so quickly? **

**He blasted his way down the street, only to draw up short as he reached Raccoon Street. The intersection was blocked by one of the tram cars, which was lying on its side, its windows broken. Several bodies littered the ground around it, a few even hanging out of those windows. Apparently, he and Billy weren't the only ones who'd thought of escaping this way.**

**Joseph glanced over his shoulder at the rapidly approaching mob and made a decision. He ran to the tram car and jumped over it, landing in a crouch on the other side. He rose slowly, the Remington coming up as he surveyed his surroundings. The street was nearly deserted, he noted with surprise. Maybe some of those police barricades down by Central had actually held!**

**Unfortunately, that hadn't helped the Army much. Three transport trucks sat in the middle of road, camouflage-clad bodies scattered around them. The convoy hadn't even gotten close to the exit, he thought sadly. So much for his hope that he'd find a few hold-outs. It looked as though they had been overwhelmed by the mass of mindless zombies, just like everyone else in Raccoon City. **

**He heard the unmistakable patter of running feet and hastily reloaded. He set the stock against his shoulder and swung to his left, his eyes gleaming behind darkened lenses. His enhanced vision was able to detect a lone man running his way, this one moving too fast to be a zombie. Joseph waited with barely leashed patience as the man came running out of the darkness, his yellow vest liberally splattered with blood, covering the S.T.A.R.S. logo that Joseph knew was there. The man saw him and stopped dead in his tracks, his brown eyes widening dramatically.**

**"Joe?!" **

**"Brad," he greeted flatly.**

**Brad Vickers stared at him with shocked. "But you're dead!" he stammered with disbelief.**

**"I get that a lot," Joseph returned, deadpan.**

**"Jesus!" The other man swallowed hard and took a step closer. "Does Jill know you're alive?"**

**"Yes," he said in clipped tones, "she knows."**

**_"S.T.A.R.S.."_**

**Brad jumped violently, his dark eyes widening even more, if that was possible. "You have to get out of here, Joe. There's a monster after me!" **

**Joseph looked past him, smiling slowly. "You go ahead, Brad. I'll take care of this."**

**"But you're a member of S.T.A.R.S.," Brad protested. "That thing wants us all dead, Joe! You have to run!"**

**He slid his sunglasses down his nose, revealing the monster he had become. "Get out of here, Vickers--Now."**

**The other man let out a terrified cry, turned, and ran back the way he had come, away from the only viable exit in Raccoon City, and _towards_ the creature that was apparently stalking them both. Joseph shook his head in disgust and pushed the shades back in to place. Brad Vickers might be an excellent pilot, but he should never have been allowed to join S.T.A.R.S.. To put it bluntly, the man was a coward.**

**Joseph used the heat trail left by Brad's shoes to track him, following the tracks west along Raccoon Street. He'd stopped lamenting the changes in his body weeks ago, and had started teaching himself how to use his newfound abilities. He wasn't human any longer, and he never would be again. It was something he had struggled with, the remnants of his humanity conflicting with the more predatory instincts that the T-virus had unleashed within him. He had searched tirelessly for a cure, a way to reverse what had been done to him. Once he had realized that he couldn't, he had forced himself to overcome his abhorrence and learn all that he could about the T-virus, and just what it could do to the human body.**

**What he'd learned is that he was damned lucky. Period. He appeared to an anomaly, an unexpected by-product of the T-virus. He hadn't become a mindless zombie, whose need to feed was the only reason it existed. He hadn't been turned into a MA-121 Hunter, which almost resembled a skinned gorilla, and was capable of decapitating a victim with one blow. He hadn't become a Tyrant, which was some kind of super-soldier B.O.W.. Although he hadn't been able to find any pictures of the creature, the written descriptions didn't match him, and shared only a faint resemblance to the creature stalking him.**

**He'd found references to other creatures, along with detailed descriptions, from the S.T.A.R.S. reports that he had read. None of them had matched _him._ His survival had been pure chance, a whim of fate, completely unprecedented. He wasn't supposed to exist. **

**Which was just fine with Joseph. He was officially dead. The only people who knew of his existence were a mass-murderer, and his probably dead ex-girlfriend. No one would ever believe Billy, and Jill wouldn't say anything, either way. Whether she loved him or not anymore, she would never reveal his existence to Umbrella. She might tell Chris--eventually--but it would go no farther than that. He'd made sure of that with his threats against the other man.**

**Joseph had gone through Redfield's apartment twice since his departure from Raccoon City. Both visits had only served to frustrate him. If Chris had found anything new on Umbrella, he had either hidden it someplace else, or taken the information with him. Joseph hadn't even been able to ascertain where Chris had gone. He had covered his tracks too well.**

** Joseph hadn't tried to contact Jill, again. He had watched her from afar, but he hadn't approached her. She had been jumpy, constantly looking over her shoulder, as she'd gone about her daily business. He knew that he was partly to blame. She had taken his threats to heart, cutting off nearly all contact with Chris, which had shocked him. He hadn't thought that anything could separate them. Apparently, he had become very scary indeed, he thought with a touch of bitterness.**

**But that was the past, he reminded himself brutally. Jill was dead, killed because _he_ hadn't been able to let go. As far as he was concerned, he had killed her himself, and the man he had once been had died with her. Joseph Frost _was_ dead. Now, he had to decide just who--and what--he wanted to be.**

**The shoeprints turned south where Raccoon crossed Warren Street, and Joseph scowled as he followed them. More backtracking, he thought angrily. Leave it to Brad to fuck up like this! He'd been no more than two miles from the exit, and he'd still run in the opposite direction. Not that Joseph cared what happened to Brad Vickers. After what he'd read in his teammates' reports on the Spenser Mansion incident, Brad deserved whatever he got out here tonight.**

**Joseph found himself approaching the gas station where he had met Billy two hours ago. He had only met slight resistance since leaving the university, the number of zombies drastically reduced by the controlled explosion the R.P.D. had set off earlier in the evening. They had finally managed to do something useful, although it was too late for the citizens of Raccoon City.**

**He heard gunshots up ahead and took off running. He followed the sounds and was disappointed to discover that it wasn't Brad fighting the monster. A young blond man in an R.P.D. uniform was backing into the alley behind Emmy's Diner, shooting at a group of zombies that was slowly pursuing him. His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, a look of fierce determination etched into his youthful features, as he vainly pumped bullets into their chests.**

**Surprise and a detached sense of curiosity rooted Joseph him in place. He hadn't expected to see any more live policemen in Raccoon City. The few that had survived to clear Central had retreated into the R.P.D., or died in the streets as they'd withdrawn. What was this guy doing outdoors, in a clean uniform, all by himself?**

**Joseph watched for a few moments longer before losing interest in the survivor. He wouldn't be alive for long, and even Joseph wasn't capable of taking on that many zombies at once. He also was not the prey that Joseph sought. **

**He turned back to Warren Street, scanning the pavement until he picked up Brad's tracks once again. He followed the rapidly cooling marks back to Flower Street, pausing as he reached the intersection. The trail continued to his right, but Joseph's senses were telling him something different.**

**_"S.T.A.R.S.."_**

**The B.O.W. appeared at the end of block, the rocket launcher nowhere in sight. The creature stood motionless, a bizarre sight in thick black leather, its exposed heart beating in time with its breathing. Joseph put the Remington away with slow, obvious movements, his concealed gaze locked on the monster's. He cracked his knuckles loudly, hoping that this thing was smart enough to take the hint. The bioweapon shifted slightly, its blunt chin coming up, its single eye gleaming with what Joseph would have sworn was anticipation.**

**"Oh, yeah. It's on, you ugly son of a bitch," he muttered with his own excitement. "Let's see just how tough you really are."**

**The creature lowered one massive shoulder and charged. Joseph leapt out of its path as it rushed him with that blinding speed that had caught him off guard during their first battle. He landed lightly a few feet away, adrenaline flooding his already over-stimulated system. He threw himself at the creature, planting a boot in the center of its mammoth chest. The monster took a staggering step back, and he followed with a hard left hook, rocking the creature's head to one side. **

**The B.O.W.'s scarred face contorted as it frowned, and its left arm lashed out, sending him flying. Joseph slammed into a dumpster and dropped to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He sprang to his feet, pulling the broken sunglasses away from his eyes. He flashed a cold, predatory smile as he dropped them and stepped forward, exhilaration singing through him.**

**"That actually hurt," he told it, his voice lowering to a bestial growl. "But it'll take more than that to defeat me. Let's see how well you do without that patchwork head of yours."**

**The bioweapons single eyes flashed angrily at his words, and Joseph merely grinned in response, knowing that his own eyes were putting on a similar lightshow. He ran forward, stopped abruptly, and whipped his leg around. The roundhouse caught the monster in the jaw, and it stumbled once again.**

**He threw his body into the beast's and knocked it off of its feet. He followed it down, pinning its arms with his knees, and grasped the bald head between his hands. He began to twist it to the left, intent on pulling it off the body. He thought that he heard a faint snap just before he went flying over its head.**

**Joseph landed flat on his face and quickly rolled to his back. He jumped back to his feet, watching the monster as it pushed itself to its feet. "Hurt, did it?" he threw out tauntingly. "I guess you're not so tough when you're fighting an equal, are you?" **

**The creature's reaction was swift but not totally unexpected. It lunged for him once again, this time making contact. He cursed as the B.O.W. grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high into the air. Joseph grabbed the large hand and calmly began to peel the fingers away from his throat. The creature merely shook him like a rag doll and continued to squeeze. Dread began to fill him as he realized that he may have overestimated his enhanced abilities. He lashed out with his feet in a desperate attempt to free himself, and heard an audible crack. He'd gotten a rib with that one, he thought with satisfaction.**

**His nemesis responded by drawing back its right arm and saying, _"S.T.A.R.S.," _with obvious relish.**

**Joseph's animalistic eyes widened as the skin of its palm split open to reveal a long, reddish protuberance. He began to struggle in earnest, even as the bioweapon shoved the embryo into his mouth. Joseph gagged as it was pushed down his throat, completely obstructing his airway, forcing him to either swallow it or suffocate.**

**The B.O.W. released him, turning away before he'd even hit the ground. Apparently, it had lost interest in him once it believed him defeated. Joseph coughed, wincing as his damaged throat burned in protest. His body began to shake, his stomach churning, as his system fought its alien invader. He tried to rise and fell back to the pavement, his vision blurring as his consciousness wavered. His last sight was the bioweapon as it stopped and half-turned towards him, the corners of its non-existent lips curling in a satisfied smile.**

**_"S.T.A.R.S."_**

**Chris sat on the porch of the ramshackle house he'd rented, sighing heavily as he reached for the glass beside him. He brought the glass to his lips and took a drink, gazing absently into the midnight gloom. He was oblivious to the beautiful French architecture all around him, his thoughts centered on Raccoon City, and the woman he had left behind.**

**_Jill._ He winced and took another drink, praying for that numb feeling that only alcohol could bring. It couldn't come fast enough to suit him, he thought bitterly. He had spent three miserable weeks waiting for Jill to come to Europe, mentally rehearsing what he would say when she arrived, only to have Barry show up alone. He had listened with disappointment as the older man explained that Jill had decided to remain in Raccoon and continue her own investigation. He would go back for her in a couple of weeks, after she'd exhausted the last of her leads, and she would join them then.**

**Yeah, right, Chris thought cynically. Barry had gone back to America last night, hoping to help speed that investigation along. So far, neither he nor Jill had called. She was probably still pissed at him for lying to her about his feelings. The few times he'd heard her voice over the communications radio, she had sounded so angry that he had been unable to respond. He was unwilling to discuss their situation in such an impersonal way, and was deathly afraid to hear her say that it was over.**

**He drained the glass and refilled it, a maelstrom of conflicting emotions rioting through him. He still grieved for the comrades he had lost, their bodies lost in the explosion of the Spenser Mansion. He mourned the loss of his closest friend, the woman he had loved for so very long, even as that loss filled him with guilt. It was his fault that they were no longer friends, _his_ blunder that had ripped that friendship apart. He couldn't stop himself from loving Jill, but he damn well could have kept it hidden.**

**"Goddamn it," he whispered hoarsely, rubbing the sudden ache behind his eyes. Unfortunately, his head wasn't the only thing that hurt. The pain in his heart never quite went away. It was always there, casting a shadow over everything he said and did. It would spring up at the worst possible moments, shattering his concentration, and robbing him of his peace of mind.**

**Not that he had much left of that, he thought with a sigh. He'd had nightmares of the Spenser Mansion nearly every night for the last two months. He spent his sleeping hours running from the zombie Forrest had become, or watching Richard's death in an endless loop. He would watch, terrified, as an unseen enemy shot a badly injured Enrico. Sometimes, he saw Rebecca's death at the hand of Wesker, or Jill's as that damned Tyrant tore her apart. Once, he'd even been forced to watch as his baby sister was decapitated by one of Wesker's Hunters.**

**His sleeping mind made no distinction between his memories and his fears. In his dreams, Wesker always survived, his voice mocking as he taunted him. Chris would watch with horror, trapped in a world of nightmares, as his former commander changed into a monster. He'd wake just as the monster's claws sunk into him, his heart thundering in his chest, the metallic taste of fear lingering on his tongue. **

**"Chris?"**

**He jumped, startled out of his reverie. He turned to find Rebecca standing behind him, her pale green eyes just a little too wide. "What is it?" he asked with alarm.**

**"Barry's on the line. It's Raccoon City," she whispered, those eyes filling with tears. "Chris, there's been an outbreak there."**

**Chris closed his eyes as her words ripped through him. "No," he said roughly, jumping to his feet. He rushed past her, running into the house, his fear a living thing. He grasped the radio's receiver and depressed the button. "Redfield, here."**

**_"Chris, it's Barry. Raccoon's been quarantined."_**

**He swallowed hard. "How long ago?" he questioned roughly.**

**_"The Army began putting up barricades at 16:00 hours yesterday, your time."_**

**"That was more than twelve hours ago!" Chris slammed his fist down on the tabletop. "Damn Umbrella! Is Jill with you? What about Brad? What's your ETA?"**

**There was static-filled pause._ "Chris, I haven't found them, yet."_**

**"What?!" He slumped back in the chair, shock spreading through him. He shook his head to clear it and raised the receiver to his lips once more. "Have you checked the S.T.A.R.S. office, or their apartments?"**

**_"There's been no response at the office," _Barry responded grimly. _"As for the Raccoon Arms. . .The building's been destroyed, Chris. I tried to search from the chopper, but I couldn't find a place to land. There were zombies everywhere."_**

**Oh, God! Chris felt a hand on his shoulder and shuddered. He reached up and grabbed Rebecca's hand tightly, flashing her a tormented look. She squeezed his hand even as her tears spilled over. He looked away, unable to believe that Jill was dead. If she were, he would have no reason to go on.**

**"Keep looking," he said into the handset, his voice unnaturally quiet. "Don't give up, Barry."**

**_"I won't, Chris. I'm going back to Warren Airport to refuel, and then I'll set out again. I'll keep sending out messages to any survivors. If Jill's out there, she'll respond." _**

**"Yeah, she will. Redfield, out."**

**Chris set the receiver down with a trembling hand. He a hand through his dark hair, shutting his eyes tightly. Rebecca put her free arm around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Neither spoke, both reeling from the knowledge that Raccoon City was doomed.**

**He pulled away and rose to his feet. "We should check CNN," he said abruptly. "See what they're saying about Raccoon."**

**"Yeah," Rebecca responded, sitting beside him on the sofa as he palmed the remote. "That's a good idea."**

**The television flared to life, and Chris quickly changed the channel. He frowned impatiently as the newscaster spoke of a low-level earthquake in some third world country. No one had died, and the property damage had minimal. Then, they moved on to the top story, and Chris' heart sunk.**

**Footage taken from the air showed an all to familiar story. Zombies in various stages of decomposition filled the streets of Raccoon City, attacking in such large numbers that they were overwhelming the R.P.D.. Ordinary people were being pulled out of their cars and devoured in the street, victims of a supposed cannibal cult. **

**Chris snorted at that. There was no cult, no cannibals. Only the dead rising and seeking live human flesh to assuage their insatiable hunger. The Army had put up barricades on at three of the four main entrances to Raccoon City, and were fighting their way to the east to secure the last. **

**He heard Rebecca gasp beside him and glanced her way. She was still crying, her expression one of shocked horror. He grasped her hand and she clung to him tightly, her eyes never leaving the screen. Her free hand touched the dogtags that hung from her neck, and he knew that she was thinking about the man who had given them to her.**

**"I'm sure he's all right," he told her, hoping to stop the tears. "He was Special Forces, Rebecca. He would know just what to do in a combat situation, and he's been through this before. He probably isn't even there," he added for good measure.**

**Rebecca finally looked at him, her expression heartrending. "What if he's not okay?" she asked plaintively. "What if he hid in Raccoon City, and couldn't escape in time? The Army is there, Chris. Billy might still be there, hiding, or in custody. He could be dead or--"**

**_Or worse,_ Chris thought even as he shook head. "If he's as smart as you say, he got out before it got bad."**

**"Oh, God," she whispered, "I hope so!"**

**He put an arm around her shoulders and let her cry. She was so young, he thought with a pang. She should be working in some hospital somewhere, healing sick people, not running for her life from Umbrella Inc.. He knew that she'd joined S.T.A.R.S. so that she could help those in need. She was a medic, a healer by nature. She might be a tough kid, but he didn't think she was meant to be a soldier. She was much too soft-hearted for that.**

** She sniffled and swiped at her eyes. "He has flashbacks, you know." **

**Chris shifted slightly and looked down at her. "Bad ones?" he questioned with concern.**

**Rebecca paused, her mind flashing to Billy's expression back in the Dead Factory, when they had discovered the skeletal remains of Umbrella's failed experiments. "When we found those bodies in the factory, he looked like he was going to cry," she said in a soft voice. "He looked so scared, Chris. Then, he turned away, like nothing had happened. He just. . .turned it off. That's when I knew he was innocent."**

**He nodded, his mind racing. Innocent or not, it sounded like Billy Coen had a lot of problems. "Are you sure this guy is what you want?" he asked gently. "It sounds like he's got some issues, honey."**

**Her head came up swiftly, her green eyes narrowing slightly. "I don't care," she told him indignantly. "I love Billy. I may never see him again, but that doesn't change the way I feel about him."**

**"Okay, okay." Chris held both hands up in a classic gesture of submission. "Pax, Chambers. I surrender."**

**Rebecca burst out laughing, then covered her mouth with her hands, looking horrified. "I shouldn't be laughing, Chris. Don't make me laugh right now."**

**He smiled crookedly. "It's better than the tears, kid."**

**She flushed with embarrassment and nodded once. "Got it." **

**Chris ruffed her hair in a fond gesture and she ducked her head, batting his hand away. She opened her mouth to protest the brotherly treatment when the floorboards in the hallway creaked. Chris brought one finger to his lips and she nodded her understanding. He pointed to the radio, and she gave him a thumbs-up sign. She drew her handgun and went to the table, quickly putting the radio in its metal case. She mouthed, "Laptop," and he shook his head negatively.**

**He motioned her forward, placing his lips next to her ear. "Get to the car," he murmured urgently. "I'll get the computer. Wait until you see me to start it up. Okay?"**

**"Roger. Be careful, Chris." **

**Chris waited until she had climbed through an open window to draw his own weapon, an enhanced Glock17. He glanced towards the television, and used the remote to turn it off, bathing the room in darkness. He crept silently through the room, flattening himself against the wall beside the hallway entrance. He crouched and cautiously peered around the corner, not surprised to see two men in combat gear conducting a hushed search. He grasped his survival knife in his left hand and carefully pulled it from its sheath. He wouldn't use the gun until it became absolutely necessary. Stealth was the safest course of action here, though he hoped the knife would prove unnecessary. **

**He heard faint murmurs as the men spoke in low tones, and glanced down the hall once more. One man opened the door to the basement, and stepped out of sight. The second intruder crept down the hall towards him, a machine gun held out before him. Chris frowned and holstered the Glock, switching the knife to his right hand. He waited patiently, holding his body completely still, and the man drew closer.**

**The intruder stepped into the room slowly, faintly illuminated by the moonlight that peeked through the curtains. Chris waited until he had passed and rose silently to his feet. He reached out, a deadly silhouette, and swiftly grabbed the man. He looped an arm around the man's throat, cutting off his air supply, and dragged the man into the shadows. He lowered him to the floor as he applied pressure to the jugular vein, throwing a leg over both of the intruder's to keep him from kicking, and alerting his compatriot in the basement below. The man's struggles slowed, his movements becoming feeble and uncoordinated, before stopping altogether. **

**Chris shoved the unconscious man off of him and rose to his feet. He stole down the hall, avoiding the spots that he knew would creak under his weight. He ducked into his bedroom, closed the door, and went to the nightstand. He moved it to one side as quietly as he could and peeled back the floorboards. He retrieved his laptop, along with its power-pack, and silently opened the window. He holstered the knife, drew his handgun, and climbed out.**

**He dropped to the ground and took off running, hoping that the second Umbrella agent wouldn't follow too quickly. And he knew it was Umbrella who had sent them. They had been watching him for weeks, ever since he'd first landed in Paris. He had spent most of his time dodging their tails, and moving from place to place, all the while searching for a way into the main office. He'd done his best to stay one step ahead of them, but even he needed rest. Especially, with Rebecca in tow.**

**Chris cursed silently and hoped that Rebecca had made it to the car. If she hadn't, he would have no choice but to turn himself in, and try to free them both. Which would be nearly impossible, he acknowledged. Once Umbrella got their hooks into you, they didn't let you go. And he had no intention of letting them kill him, or turn him into a damned bioweapon.**

**He ducked down an alley, relief filling him as he spied Rebecca sitting behind the wheel of an old European compact. She smiled tensely as he approached, leaning out the window. "I'm glad you made it," she greeted softly. "Are you alright?"**

**"Yeah, I'm okay," he answered as he climbed into the passengers' seat. "What about you? Did you have any problems?"**

**She shook her head as she started the engine. "I didn't see anyone following me," she said as she pulled onto the street. **

**"Thank God." Chris ran his hands over his face in a weary gesture. "We'll go the abandoned airstrip, and used the offices there."**

**"We'll have to be careful, then," she reminded him. "They've been watching the airstrip ever since we landed, and Barry used it when he left."**

**"Not to mention the local drug lord. I know." Chris sighed heavily, resting his head on the back of the seat. "We don't have a lot of options right now, Rebecca. If we're careful, they won't even know we're there."**

**Rebecca slanted a glance his way but didn't comment. "Why now?" she asked instead. "We've been here for weeks. Why did they wait until now to come for us?"**

**"Because of Raccoon," he murmured, gazing out the window. "We know too much, and we're an even bigger liability now that Raccoon City has gained international attention. If we disappear, they may still be able to cover up the true cause of the outbreak."**

**"We can't let that happen, Chris," she stated fiercely.**

**He smiled faintly at her determined expression. "We won't, Rebecca."**

**She turned her attention to the road, and Chris suppressed a worried sigh. Raccoon City was done, he thought wearily. All of the people it had been his job to protect were dead, or as good as. He had hoped that the destruction of the Spenser mansion would be the end of it, but he had known better. They all had.**

**The reports of savage murders and monsters in Raccoon City had began to come in shortly after their return from the Arklay Mountains. Homeless people discovered mutilated in alleys, the mauled bodies found in Raccoon Park, the family who had been attacked in their own home, their remains covered in what appeared to be human bite marks. . .**

**Chris shuddered at the memory. If only someone--anyone--had listened to them! But Chief Irons had dismissed their harrowing ordeal as an exaggeration, if not an outright lie. He had been investigating _them_, as though the incident were their fault, instead of looking into the activities of Umbrella Inc.. He, Jill, Barry, and Rebecca had done what they could, pursuing their own separate investigations, while Brad had taken a leave of absence from his S.T.A.R.S. duty. They had found no conclusive proof, which was what Chief Irons had demanded after reading their reports. The loss of so many human lives, as well as those of his brothers-in-arms, had amounted to nothing in the end.**

**No! Chris told himself sharply. Not nothing. Somehow, he would find a way to expose Umbrella Incorporated for the monster that it was. He wouldn't allow them to get away with any of this. Too many people had died, their lives and the lives of their loved ones shattered beyond repair. Umbrella would pay. He would see to it. It was that simple.**

**G-G-virus. . .**

**Hunk came to slowly, groaning as his head immediately began to pound. He looked down at himself and realized that he was sitting in a good three feet of water. The memories came rushing back, and his heart hammered in response. He glanced down at the trio of wounds on his chest, resisting the urge to touch them. He was hurt--badly--but he was alive. Now, he just had to find his way of the R.P.D. without running into what was left of William Birkin.**

**I have to bring it to Umbrella, he thought, forcing himself to his feet. He glanced around him, shaking his head to clear it. His spotted his TMP lying a few feet away, resting beneath the greenish water. He left it there, knowing that it would be ruined now that it had been submerged in raw sewage. He would have to rely on his other weapons, and his own survival instincts. Nothing he hadn't done before, Hunk reminded himself.**

**He had no idea how long he'd been out, or what was waiting for him in the building above. They had hit the complex late in the afternoon to avoid unforeseen complications. Yeah, that had worked out well, Hunk thought caustically. Still, it was likely that the skeleton crew that passed as the R.P.D.'s night shift were out working the streets. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to eliminate too many of Raccoon City's finest tonight. He hated killing cops.**

**He spotted something in the water, a small object that seemed to shimmer as the water moved over it. He reached down to retrieve it, and his hazel eyes widened dramatically. He snatched the glass capsule up quickly, unable to believe that he was holding an undamaged G-virus sample in his hand. He had watched Birkin destroy all the samples he had retrieved, so he knew that this wasn't one of them. As he secured the G-virus in his supply pack, he decided that it didn't matter where the hell it had come from. He now had the means to finish his mission, and the money he would make from doing so would go a long way towards helping him create his new life.**

**He grabbed his Magnum and checked it, relieved to find it dry. If nothing else, Umbrella knew how to make their survival gear completely waterproof. Unfortunately, that hadn't helped his sniper rifle. The impact of Birkin's attack had left the gun broken, and the scope in pieces. Hunk sighed and tossed them both into the brackish water. They were ruined, and he had a feeling he was going to need the room. At least, his favorite Desert Eagle had survived.**

**Something to be grateful for, he thought with a shrug, raising a hand to the side of his helmet. He flicked the tiny switch there, and his radio crackled to life. "Alpha Team, here. Mission accomplished."**

**_"Roger. We'll rendezvous at the meeting point."_**

**Hunk strode through the filthy water and jumped onto the concrete landing. He jogged up the stairs, sparing only a passing glance for the bodies in the water below. They were dead and it sucked, but there wasn't a damned thing he could do for them. He had to concentrate on keeping his own ass alive, now.**

**He went through the door, scowling at the eerie moans that greeted him. A female zombie in shorts and a tank top turned his way, her short brown hair matted with dried blood. He cursed and pulled the trigger, turning away as her head exploded, and taking aim at the next. It shuffled towards him even as its head disappeared in a shower of blood. The body pushed uselessly against the railing before slumping to the ground. **

**Hunk stepped over it, his gun trained on the two zombies that blocked the exit door. He took their heads quickly, watching without emotion as they hit the wall behind them. They slid down the wall in almost the same motion, leaving a grotesque smear of blood in their wake. He grimaced to himself, using his boot to nudge the legs of one zombie away from the door. He quickly reloaded, grasped the handle, and opened the door.**

**Three zombies turned towards him, their moans echoing through the cramped hallway. Hunk suppressed a shudder and raced past them, dodging their outstretched arms. He reached the gate and wrenched it open, shutting it behind him with a great rattle, grateful that none of the zombies he'd encountered so far had mutated into V-ACTs. That would certainly make this a hellova lot harder!**

**He jogged down the small stairway, grimacing as the damp stone walls of the Raccoon City sewer seemed to close in on him. He turned right at the bottom of the stairs, the Magnum coming up as a large striped spider dropped from the wall before him. He adjusted his aim and pumped a round into its overlarge body. It flipped to its back, its legs flailing as it died. **

**He turned left and moved down the tunnel, heading straight for the ladder that led to the police station. A slight twitter was his only warning as another of the large purple-tinted spiders tarantulas dropped into the water, blocking access to the ladder. Its multi-faceted eyes fastened on him as it reared up to attack. He pulled the trigger twice, wincing as the arachnid was thrown back against the ladder, its body exploding in a shower of macabre body parts.**

**It's abdomen burst open, and more than a dozen smaller spiders disappeared into the water before him. "Shit!" he muttered, "Just what I needed."**

**He ran forward, hoping like hell he was at least trampling some of them, and jumped onto the ladder. He immediately climbed it, not bothering to look back. Individually, the spiders couldn't do much damage. But if he let himself be overwhelmed, he'd find himself poisoned in a heartbeat, and then he'd never get out of this damned place.**

**Hunk reached the top of the ladder and found himself in the dog kennel. Three of the mutated Cerberus dogs came racing towards him, their desiccated muzzles drawn back over their teeth as they snarled. He shot the first as it lunged for him, sending it to the floor with a high-pitched yelp. He kicked the second away from him, knocking it into the last. They both hit the ground and he quickly finished them off.**

**"Goddammitt!" he roared, shoving the Desert Eagle into his waist pack and retrieving his shotgun. "Fucking Miguel! If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you myself!"**

**Of course, Birkin had managed to release the T-virus during his little rampage, Hunk thought angrily. He'd hoped that any outbreak would be confined to the sewers, and the laboratory complex below. That hope was now dashed. There was still a chance that the T-virus hadn't reached the upper levels of the precinct, or Raccoon City itself, though it was a slim one.**

**Hunk shook his head as he searched the kennels. He found a green herb in a clay pot and began to laugh. He scooped it up and ground it into a fine powder, then tucked it into his supply pack. He stepped past the dead Dobermans and pushed the door open.**

**Six zombies turned towards him in tandem, and he immediately brought the shotgun up. He ignored the two on his left, concentrating on the four that blocked his way to the exit. He aimed high and pulled the trigger, smiling grimly to himself as two heads exploded at once. He aimed over the still-shuffling bodies and stepped forward, blowing the head off what had once been a member of the R.P.D..**

**He took out the legs of the last and stomped its head into the ground. He ignored the moans at his back and hurried into the underground parking garage. Three more Cerberus' rushed him and he rolled his eyes as he dodged them. He kept running, wanting to save his ammunition for the nightmare that he was sure waited for him in the precinct itself. He was suddenly certain that the usual skeleton crew he'd been expecting had been replaced with a full compliment of now-dead cops. **

**"Perfect," he mumbled as the caw of numerous crows greeted him in the basement hallway. Again, he didn't bother to fire, merely running through the U-shaped hallway. He reached the junction and turned left, doing his best to ignore the cacophony of cries that surrounded him, as well as the flapping of multiple wings. He followed the hallway left, then took a sharp right. The stairs leading to the first floor of the R.P.D. appeared before him, and he climbed them gratefully.**

**He heard the growls as soon as he reached the landing. Hunk scowled as he hastily reloaded the Remington, sympathizing with Billy and his aversion to the Cerberus'. They weren't the most dangerous B.O.W.s Umbrella ever produced, but they were definitely one of the meanest.**

**He ran down the hallway and blasted the first dog before it could attack. He pumped a second round into it just as another leapt at him. He threw himself to one side, tracking it with the shotgun as it landed just past him. He shot it twice, smiling grimly to himself as it let out that pathetic yelp he'd always hated. **

**He turned away and kept going, reloading as he neared the end of the corridor. He swore to himself as he realized that he was running low on shells. He considered using his Beretta, then decided against it. He had run into a lot of resistance already, and he didn't want to chance being overwhelmed by the bioweapons' superior numbers. He'd use the pistol only as a last resort, if his other weapons ran dry. Until then. . .**

**Hunk drew his beloved Magnum and entered the next area. He found himself just outside of the east office, where the moans of the undead could be heard. He merely sighed beneath his helmet and started forward. There was the body of a police officer lying at the opposite end of the hall, right in front of the door that led to an outside staircase, which in turn led to the second floor. It probably wasn't open--he wasn't that lucky--but it was worth a try.**

**As he neared the door, the dead cop began to move. Not in the least bit surprised, Hunk aimed for his head and pulled the trigger. The headless body dropped to the floor, twitching in that truly disturbing way. He stepped past it and grasped the door handle. It refused to budge, and he sighed again before turning to the office. **

**He counted six zombies as he stepped through the open doorway. He shot the one on his left as it reached for him, and it knocked the zombie behind it down as it fell. He turned to face the room once more, his green-gold eyes narrowing as he took aim. One cop was uncomfortably close, reaching for him with rotting hands. He pushed the barrel of the .45 against its forehead and blew its atrophied brains out the back of its head. He shoved the body away from him and, disregarding the zombie on his right, rushed forward. He quickly killed the two shuffling around the door and went through it.**

**Three zombies came at him from his left, their speed indicating that they were well on their way to becoming V-ACTs. "Shit!" Hunk exclaimed, shooting one and kicking him into the others to buy himself a little time. Two more zombies approached, one from his right, and one straight ahead. He took out the one on his right and ran past the body, whirling around and quickly taking aim. **

**The Magnum clicked dry, and he stumbled back as he reloaded. He closed the chamber with a quick flick of his wrist and began to fire into the small crowd of undead corpses. The smell of cordite mixed with the stench of human decay, reaching him even through the filters in his mask. His lip curled with disgust as he made his way into the precinct lobby.**

**Nothing but silence greeted him, and sighed with relief. He glanced briefly at his lavish surroundings before starting forward. He paused outside the door that led to the reception room and checked his supplies. He still had plenty of ammo for the Desert Eagle, though it wouldn't last long if kept running into such large numbers of B.O.W.s. The Remington only held five rounds, and he was down to ten. He frowned at the Beretta and wished that his TMP had survived his encounter with Birkin. But it hadn't, and he had no choice to but to continue if he was going to get out of this alive.**

**Hunk reloaded the Magnum yet again, wishing that he had broken down and got that semi-auto .45 he'd been eying for the past few weeks. If he survived this, he would, he promised himself. Until then, he was stuck with what he had. **

**He wondered fleetingly if Billy was alright, then pushed the thought from his mind. Just because it was T-virus hell in here didn't mean that Raccoon City itself had been infected. There was still a chance that his baby brother was safe with Ada. If not. . .**

**Hunk shuddered and quickly reminded himself that his brother was a tough S.O.B.. Billy had been through things that would kill most people, and he had survived. He had been Special Forces, after all. He knew how to handle any number of weapons, and he'd already been through one T-virus outbreak. He'd be okay, Hunk thought. He had to be.**

**He pushed the door open and stepped into the reception room, pausing as he realized that it was empty. He cocked his head to one side and listened. He hear a small, tell-tale click of movement behind the partition at the end of the room. Holding the Desert Eagle out before him, he slowly made his way to the divider. Another of the large purplish spiders came scrambling towards him, and he blasted it into oblivion. A second arachnid waited behind the first, its dead brethren impeding its progress. Hunk drew a bead on it just as it began to climb the wall. He took careful aim and planted a bullet into its tiny brain.**

**He replaced the two spent rounds and entered the next area. The corridor took an immediate right, and Hunk paused as he spotted a large pool of blood on the ground before him. A heavy, sigh-like hiss was his only warning before a large creature dropped to the ground before him. The enhanced Licker scurried towards him, its rapier-like tongue lashing out as it advanced. The appendage wrapped itself around his ankle and yanked Hunk off his feet.**

**Hunk hit the ground hard, his hazel eyes widening dramatically behind his helmet. He planted a hasty round in its shoulder, throwing the bioweapon to its back, and jumped to his feet. It recovered even as he did, and he quickly adjust his aim. He shot it once in its exposed brain, smiling with savage satisfaction as the gray matter exploded. **

**He glanced down at his ankle, wincing as he observed the blood which seeped through one particular spot. The Licker's tongue had been sharp enough to cut through his heavy combat boots, and he could feel the wound as it throbbed in time with his heartbeat. He released a slow breath and contemplated using one of his few precious healing herbs. He was still hurt from the fiasco with Birkin, and his stamina was lower than it should be as a result. He found that he was starting to tire, and that wasn't a good thing!**

**Still, he wasn't injured badly enough to waste an herb. He knew it would only get worse from here on in, but he was already halfway to the extraction point. He just had to hold out for a little while longer. He would wait until he truly needed to heal, he decided resolutely. For now, it was time to get his ass in gear.**

**Hunk reloaded the Desert Eagle, knowing that where there was one enhanced Licker, there would be more. Unlike their red-skinned brethren, these B.O.W.s tended to hunt in groups, like a pack of animals. They were twice as fast, had sharper tongues and claws, and twice as hard to hurt. On the upside, they weren't Tyrants or Hunters. Something to be thankful for, he thought with a pale grin.**

**He spared only a passing glance for the metal-shuttered windows as he continued down the hall. Of course, the emergency shutters had been activated. The police weren't stupid. If nothing else, maybe they had managed to keep this nightmare contained within the precinct. Hopefully, it would never touch Raccoon itself.**

**He heard the distinctive click of claws against concrete as he neared the next turn. Without pause, he rounded the corner and aimed low. He put two bullets in the bioweapon's head before it even had a chance to move. It died with a skull-penetrating squeal, and he winced as the sound cut through his head. God, but he could use a couple of aspirin right about now!**

**Hunk stepped over the bleeding monstrosity and went through the next door. He heard a rattling noise around the next bend and groaned silently. A freakin' Ivy! He hated the damn plants, remnants of the Plant 42 experiment that Birkin's people had been running in the Spenser Mansion. God only knew how they had gotten here, but that really didn't matter. Killing the damned thing without getting poisoned was going to be the real challenge here.**

**Fire was the most effective way of dealing with the mutated plants, but of course, he didn't have a flamethrower with him. It wasn't exactly standard military issue. He wished he'd thought to grab some phosphorous grenades, but it was too late to worry about that now. **

**Hunk held the .45 with steady hands and rounded the corner. The Ivy waved thin, whip-like tentacles around its body as it turned to face him. Its orange, flowery head opened, and he began to fire. It slowly began to curl in on itself, those feelers thrashing around its body as it died. He'd been lucky enough to kill it before it could spit its venomous poison, but he wasn't taking any chances. Those tentacles hurt like a bitch, and his ankle was already aching.**

**He waited a few moments longer before stepping carefully over the dead plant. He noted the boards covering the windows to his left, and the moans that penetrated their paltry cover. Shit, he thought angrily, the outbreak had spread to Raccoon. So much for his hope that the city would be spared.**

**Worry for his brother filled him, and he resolutely shoved it down. He couldn't do anything for the kid until he got himself out here. He'd take the sample back to his superiors, and then he'd lead a team back into the city. He would find Billy, one way or the other. Nothing short of death would stop him.**

**He heard the rustle of leaves at the next junction and swore to himself. He rounded the corner quickly, as he had before, and walked right into a cloud of poison gas. He coughed violently as the toxic gas seeped through the filters in his combat helmet. His head swam as he lurched away from the B.O.W., causing his vision to blur. His back came up against the wall, and lifted the Magnum with suddenly shaky hands. He narrowed his eyes and aimed for the greenish blur before him. He emptied the gun into the bioweapon, relief filling him as he heard a telling rattle.**

**Hunk slumped against the wall and dug into his supply pack. He pulled out an herbal mixture and popped it into his mouth. He chewed the powdery substance, grimacing at its bitter taste. He swallowed hard and slid to the ground, waiting for the herbs to do their job. He wasn't going anywhere until his body recovered, anyway.**

**His vision slowly began to clear, the trembling in his hands disappearing with the haze. Hunk reloaded the Desert Eagle wearily, hoping that he didn't run into any more Ivys on his way to the roof. He was tough, but he tired as hell. Exhaustion was slowing his reflexes, and it eventually it would begin to affect his reasoning. He needed to get to the extraction point before that happened. There was no way in hell he was dying for Umbrella Inc.!**

**"Fuck, kid," he muttered to himself, "I hope you're doing better than I am."**

**Billy hadn't had much luck in the past few years, but Hunk had faith in him. If he had been in Raccoon when the T-virus hit, he would've been smart enough to get the fuck out. He was probably waiting in one of the surrounding towns, hiding in some cheap motel, waiting to hear from his big brother. Hunk wouldn't let him down. Just as soon as he got out of here, he would start searching. He would _not_ let Billy down, again.**

**Hunk pushed himself to his feet and started forward. He opened the door at the end of the hall and stepped through it cautiously. No more blind corners in hopes of ambush for _him_. He'd learned his lessons with the last Ivy. He found himself in a small hallway, and his memory promptly supplied his location. The darkroom hallway, Hunk thought with a small smile. There was a door to his right which led to a weapons room, but he knew without looking that it would be locked. Securing their weapons supply would've have been the R.P.D.'s first priority.**

**On his left was a corner which led to the precinct's darkroom, as well as the stairway to the second floor. He was almost out of here. He just had to take the scenic route back to the east side of the building via the second floor, and then to the roof. He would signal the extraction chopper from there, and fly out of Raccoon City with his skin intact. A good plan, Hunk told himself. Now, he just had to implement it.**

**He approached the spot where the hallway opened up and was greeted by the leathery rustle of leaves. Shit, more damned Ivys! Hunk scowled and slowly crept around the corner, firing as soon as he cleared the wall. Two of the mutated plants stood on vine-like legs, their orange heads turning towards him. He fired two rounds into each, watching dispassionately as they sunk to the ground, their vines twitching around them. **

**No more fucking around, he thought resolutely. It was time to get his happy ass out of the R.P.D., and out of Raccoon City. He restocked the .45 and headed straight for the stairs. He climbed them quickly, pausing as he reached the top. Was that music he heard? he asked himself incredulously. He knew for a fact that the R.P.D. hadn't installed any crappy music systems in the precinct. So, where the hell was it coming from?!**

**Hunk stepped onto the landing cautiously, the .45 trained on the corridor entrance. As soon as he approached the hall, a large figure appeared at the opposite end of it, its bald head gleaming under the dim lights. "Oh, shit!" he whispered fiercely, already firing as he began to back away.**

**The T-103 Tyrant walked towards him with steady, unfaltering movements. Hunk watched with anger and a hint of fear as the black leather trench coat it had been poured into was riddled with bullet holes. The Tyrant's blank eyes were locked on him, and the bizarre music grew louder with each threatening step that it took. **

**The Magnum clicked empty and Hunk hastily reloaded it. The creature had nearly reached him, and all the healing herbs in the world wouldn't do a damn bit of good if this thing killed him in one blow. He swore, aimed for its head, and pulled the trigger one last time. **

**The Tyrant came to an abrupt halt, its big body swaying, before dropping to its knees. Hunk watched with wide hazel eyes as it finally fell flat on its ugly face. He approached it carefully, the Magnum trained on its motionless body. He kicked it lightly, waiting tensely for a reaction. When he didn't get one, he took a chance and searched the body. He found a box of seven shotgun shells and nearly shouted with triumph. He might make it out of here alive, after all!**

**Hunk gave the huge bioweapon one last glance before sprinting for the end of the hall. He doubted he'd killed the thing, but he'd obviously stunned it, and he was getting the fuck out of here before it recovered! He ran past three ornate statues and hurried through the only door there. He was in yet another corridor, this one housing the Special Tactics And Rescue Service's office. Not that he was stopping there. S.T.A.R.S. wouldn't have anything he'd need, if any of them were even still alive.**

**He rounded the corner and saw several bodies in varying states of decomposition littering the corridor. Damn, but he hated the crawlers! Hunk traded the Desert Eagle for his Beretta and fired into the first body. It reacted instantly, trying to rise, only to drop back into a pool of its own blood. He stepped around it with careful movements, his eyes on what was left of the head. It didn't moved, although it never stopped twitching, and he knew that it was dead. The live ones tracked you with their eyes, and you could always catch the movement, provided that you were paying attention.**

**Hunk put three rounds in the head of the next two, passing the S.T.A.R.S. office. As he neared the corner a fast zombie was crawling his way, its desiccated features slack with hunger. Hunk took its head in a flurry of well-aimed shots, and it was done. He glanced down at the Beretta, thought of all the plants and Licker--not to mention the Tyrant--he'd run into already, and traded it for the .45. He doubted he'd get lucky enough to run into any more Cerberus' or crows.**

**He passed a bench with a broken set of handcuffs and shook his head as he ran past it. He took went through the door at the end of the corridor and was immediately confronted with one of the enhanced Lickers. He pumped two bullets into its skull and turned towards a row of chairs that lined the wall to just past it. Another of the creatures waited there, already turning its over-muscled body around to face him. He killed it as quickly as possible, cursing as another came around the corner up ahead. He used his last two bullets and reloaded the Magnum as another his from the northern corridor reached his ears. **

**"Jesus!" he panted, barely bringing the gun up in time to save his life, "Just fucking die already!" **

**The Licker dropped to the ground, sprung back to its clawed feet, and lunged for him. Hunk dropped back, firing into its greenish hide, and was rewarded with that horrendous squeal that passed as a Licker's death-rattle. "That's it! I quit!" he declared as he shoved more bullets into the Magnum's chamber. "I'm done. Umbrella can fucking kiss my ass!"**

**He gulped down air and forced himself to calm down. He had no choice but to take the G-virus sample back to France. He had been contracted and paid. But once that was done, he was gone. He would assemble a team of mercs from outside of the company and come back to look for Billy. He wasn't taking any more risks for Umbrella Inc..**

**Hunk crept around the corner, relaxing fractionally when he found the hallway clear. He went through the door at the end and found himself in the library. From here, he'd take the terrace to the east side of the building. He was almost there.**

**He left the library through the large double doors and scanned his surroundings with narrowed gold-green eyes. There was an Ivy waiting near the emergency ladder, and yet another on the far side of the terrace. He made a sound of pure frustration and started forward. As he neared the north end, he began to fire at the plant from a distance. Soon enough, it began its slow descent to the ground, wilting like the plant that it had once been.**

**Hunk stepped around it, jumping as one of the tentacles lashed out at him. He landed a few feet away, grateful that he hadn't been forced to fight this one in close quarters. He kept going, using the same tactic as he approached the Ivy on the east side of the catwalk. He didn't bother with caution once it was dead. He merely took a running start and jumped over the thrashing bioweapon, landing safely before the door that he needed.**

**He pushed the door open and the moans nearly deafened him. He counted seven zombies as he calmly reached into his supply and pulled out the shotgun. The two on either side of the door crowded the doorway, blocking his path, and blew their heads apart. They fell to the floor, and three more shuffled forward to take their place. He took the heads of each before stepping into the room to dispose of the two blocking the door. They dropped like stones, and he rushed past them.**

**Hunk yanked the door and was appalled to see three zombies already approaching from his left. He could hear another behind him, _feel_ its hands clutch at him, as he blasted the three in his way. They were knocked to the floor, and he shot forward. One grabbed his ankle--the injured one, of course-- and began to pull itself towards him, using _him_ for leverage. Hunk aimed for its head and cursed as the Remington did nothing more than click.**

**Hunk muttered under his breath as he shoved it into his supply pack and grabbed the Desert Eagle once more. He felt something hot on his ankle and realized that he was about to be infected with the T-virus. "Oh, hell no!" he said angrily, raising his left foot and stomping the zombie's head into a bloody pulp.**

**He ignored the others as they began to gain their feet and pulled the door open. He slammed it behind him, grateful that these damned things weren't smart enough to work doorknobs, when he heard it again. That damned music was playing, and he knew what that meant. He swore violently, brought the Desert Eagle up, and ran forward to meet it.**

**The T-103 Tyrant met him halfway, in the middle of the Z-shaped corridor. Hunk managed to fire two shots before the damned thing rushed him. He found himself flying through the air, the wind knocked out of him as he hit the wall behind him. Hunk ignored the burning in his lungs and forced himself back to his feet. The bioweapon lunged again, and he desperately jumped out of its way. He picked himself up and ran to the end of the corridor. He couldn't go back into the other hallway, because four zombies were just waiting for a meal there, and the Tyrant would just follow him.**

**No, he'd have to fight it out here, Hunk told himself as he put his back to the door, planted his feet, and began to fire at the approaching monstrosity. Luckily, the force of the .45 caliber bullets ripping into the creature stopped it from lunging for him, again. It continued to walk towards him with calm, steady steps, but it wasn't trying to squash him anymore.**

**It stopped after the sixth round, for which Hunk was infinitely grateful. He waited until it fell to the floor, ran to it, and kicked it as hard as he could. "Fucking B.O.W.," he hissed angrily, kicking it a second time before running past it. **

**He made it to the end of the cramped corridor and was out the door. Instead of the fresh, crisp night air he was expecting, he was greeted with the stench of death and decay. His ears were assaulted with the cacophony of groans that rose up from the streets below. Everywhere he looked he saw smoke from fires that burned uncontrollably, and he knew that Raccoon City was doomed.**

**Hunk shook his head and did something he hadn't done for a long time. He offered a prayer up for his kid brother, who had damn well better be alive, or heads were going to roll. As for the rest of Raccoon. . .Fuck 'em, Hunk thought without sympathy. They were dead, and he wasn't. He was getting the fuck out of here while he still could.**

**He pulled a rectangular box out of his supply pack and set it on the helipad. He opened it, angled the upwards, and pushed the button on the side. A signal flare shot into the air, lighting the night sky briefly, then disappearing in an arch. Hunk exhaled harshly, keeping an eye on the door, as he waited for the extraction chopper.**

**Four minutes later, the sound of helicopter blades slicing through the air came to him. Hunk smiled to himself even as he was blinded by the chopper's search-light. He waved the pilot forward and stepped back, waiting for the rope-ladder to be dropped. Soon enough, he was climbing his way towards freedom, grateful to even have the opportunity.**

**Hunk climbed into the hovering chopper and dropped gratefully to one of the seats. He strapped himself in and slowly pulled the combat helmet off his head. He closed his eyes as the wind blew over him, then forced himself to look at the carnage that had once been Raccoon City. **

**He looked away quickly, but the images of the resurrected citizens attacking one another lingered. He realized that the pilot was speaking and looked his way, focusing on something besides the death surrounding him. **

**"Once again, only you survived, Mr. Death." The pilot paused for a moment before continuing, his voice cold with bitterness. "Always, only you survive, _Mr. Death_."**

**Hunk gazed at the back of the pilot's helmet steadily, no emotion softening his chiseled features, ignoring the implication behind the guy's words. He could give a fuck what this asshole thought of him! He survived because he was the best. Period. If he knew how to fly a chopper, he'd toss this guy out the side and prove him right. Unfortunately, he'd never done well in the simulation exercises.**

**Hunk tuned the man out and leaned back against the chopper. God, but he was fucking tired! He sighed and closed his eyes again, this time not bothering to open them again. He'd nap for the little bit of time it would take them to reach the airstrip. Then, hand over the G-virus sample, turn in his resignation, and simply disappear. He would find his brother, take him to France, and become an uncle. Life didn't get any better than that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters. I'm just a humble fan who's waiting impatiently for RE5(get on it, Capcom!).**

**Synopsis: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. Not to mention, why they killed off some potentially decent characters so quickly. So, I did a little marathon with the main games, and this is what I came up with. This is what happens when I get bored. So, here goes nothing. . .**

**Author's Note: I've tried to stay true to the RE timeline, but I've found so many contradictions from different sources that I can't be sure I got it right. So, if I've made any mistakes, I apologize.**

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**Chapter Six**

**Ada's awoke slowly, her hands fisting at her sides, pain rushing through her body. She made an inarticulate sound as her eyes opened, only to widen with a combination of fear and disbelief. A tall, broad-shouldered man stood over her, black sunglasses hiding his eyes, his short blond hair glinting under the red emergency lights. His sculpted features were impassive as that concealed gaze bore into hers, and she suppressed a shudder.**

**Schooling her features to blandness, she forced herself to ignore the fire racing through her very blood and pulled herself into a sitting position. She glanced around her surroundings quickly, surprise filling her as she realized that she was still in the self-destruct room in the hidden laboratory beneath Raccoon City. Memories came rushing back, filling her head so quickly that she had to fight to hold them. **

**Leon Kennedy, the idealistic rookie she'd met in the R.P.D. parking garage, and his terrified expression as he backed away from the black-clad monstrosity intent on killing him. She herself drawing its attention away from him with gunfire, until an empty magazine had forced her to reload. The pain as that same monster picked her up and slammed her body into the self-destruct console, then fell into the smelting pot below. **

**Leon again, holding her as the life trickled out her, begging her to stay with him, ordering her not to give up. Her own confession of love, and a kiss that had been all too short, yet had changed her so profoundly in the last moments of her life. Yes, she had died in his arms, her body broken, his angelic face the last sight she would ever see.**

**Yet, here she was. Alive and whole, with the devil standing over her, his hand extended, daring her to take it. And so she would, Ada thought as she placed her hand in his. She truly had no choice. She allowed him to help her to her feet, wondering at the lingering burning sensation running through her body, and very much afraid that she knew what was causing it.**

**She retrieved her hand, glanced around, and picked up her handgun. She turned back to the handsome blond man with a somber midnight eyes. "What have you done, Albert?"**

**Albert Wesker uttered a small, pleased laugh. "I used the same protocols that saved my life to save yours," he informed her in a deep voice, adding, "Although, I did alter the formula a bit. I can't have another me running around, causing trouble, now can I?"**

**Ada watched him in silence, not surprised by the revelation, though she had hoped differently. "Why?" she asked finally, unable to comprehend his thinking. "I failed to retrieve the G-virus. I died. My mission was a failure. _I_ was a failure. Why bring me back?"**

**"Because you're still of use to me, my dear." Wesker approached her, sliding the sunglasses off of his face. His red-gold, animalistic eyes met hers, and she fought not to flinch. "You are The Organization's most competent agent. You were an asset to them. Now, you are an asset to _me_."**

**"Mmmmm." Ada managed a slight, mocking smile even as she inwardly cringed at his words. "You think so, do you?"**

**"I know so." Wesker matched her smile, hiding his amusement as the spice of fear reached his enhanced senses. Ada Wong was an expert at hiding her thoughts, but she couldn't control her body's reactions. Not even _he_ could do that. "Come, my dear. It is time to leave this place."**

**He took a few steps before he realized that she had not followed. "Are you coming?" he asked, slanting a glance over his shoulder.**

**"No, not yet," she answered in a casual voice. "I have something to take care of first."**

**Wesker laughed at her words, and genuine amusement lit those animal-like eyes. "Ah, Leon Kennedy, perhaps?" Her entire body tensed, and he laughed again. He tucked a hand under her chin, ignoring her look of outrage, and lifted her face for his perusal. "Were I different kind of man, I believe I would be quite taken with you, Ada. Yes, I can see why John was so entranced."**

**Ada jerked away as anger surged through her. "You overstep your bounds, Albert," she hissed in warning.**

**"Perhaps." Wesker smiled again before slipping the sunglasses back into place. He pulled a rocket launcher from his supply pack and dropped it at her feet. "I believe you may need this, my dear. I will meet you at the rendezvous point. Don't take too long. I'd hate to have to retrieve you."**

**Ada watched him walk away, her heart beating a wild tattoo in her chest. Damn him, she thought heatedly. He'd had no right to bring her back from the dead, to make her like _him_. She glared at the door as it closed behind him and waited, giving him enough time to leave the area before she followed. She knew how Leon had been planning to escape, by taking the emergency train out of the facility. She planned to be there when he escaped, and to help him any way that she could.**

**When enough time had passed, she retrieved the rocket launcher and ran from the room. She ran all the way to the train station, praying that she wasn't too late. The monster that once been William Birkin had been harassing them since they had first entered the lab complex, and she was terrified that he would reach Leon before she did.**

**She followed a trail of dead bioweapons, relieved to see that Leon had at least made it this far. She entered the emergency platform area from a small, nearly indistinguishable door. She ran to the far side of the catwalk and fear threatened to overwhelm her. What was left of the brilliant young scientist had further mutated, his head absorbed into the monster's torso, and birdlike appendage now in its place. She watched with horror as Leon took a vicious blow to his side and began to limp as he ran from the creature, blood from the wound spreading over his uniform.**

**"No!" she whispered fiercely, dragging the heavy rocket launcher up until it was balanced on the railing, then pushed it over. "Here, use this!"**

**Leon looked up at the shouted words, his beautiful blue eyes widening with disbelief. "Ada?!" he yelled back. "Is that you?!"**

**She opened her mouth to respond when a cold voice spoke from behind her. "It's time to go, my dear." She closed her eyes briefly and turned towards that voice.**

**Wesker was frowning slightly as he looked past her. "William is nearly dead," he murmured, sounding slightly saddened by the prospect. "I suppose, it's for the best."**

**Ada remained silent as he turned away, this time following him. Goodbye, Leon, she thought with her own sorrow. She reached up to rub the ache in her chest when she realized that she was still wearing the pendant Birkin's daughter had dropped in the sewer system. She fought the urge to laugh as she patted it. She hadn't failed her mission, or The Agency. She had retrieved the G-virus, just as ordered. Wesker had just lost any hold he might have had over her.**

**The man in question led her to an emergency ladder and waited until she had climbed to follow. He took her to a steel door, which opened to reveal a bright shaft of light. She found herself outside of the complex, on the outskirts of Raccoon City.**

**"Come," he said impatiently, gesturing towards a green field, and a waiting helicopter. "We don't have much time before the complex explodes."**

**She had to run to keep up with him, her high heels making it difficult as they sank into the soft ground. He climbed aboard the chopper and turned to offer her a hand, smiling widely as she ignored it and pulled herself inside. She settled back on the far bench, keeping a wary eyes on him as he sat opposite of her. He leaned towards her as the blades slowly whirred to life, his voice low as he began to speak.**

**Unfortunately, she had no problem hearing his words, despite the noise. "You realize that you belong to me, now?"**

**Ada cocked one eyebrow at him. "Really?" she questioned in a purr. "And just how do you propose to keep me in line?"**

**"Oh, I imagine that won't be too difficult," he murmured, adding, "Just how much _is_ Leon Kennedy's life worth to you?"**

**She narrowed her eyes at him, not bothering to hide her anger. "More than yours, Albert."**

**Wesker laughed once again, as though he truly found her amusing. "I like your spirit, my dear. We'll finish this discussion later, once you have recovered from your. . .ordeal."**

**He leaned back and turned around to talk to the pilot. Ada inched towards the open side of the helicopter and waited for her chance. She'd rather risk death in the hell of Raccoon City than be trapped up here with Wesker for another moment! He thought he could use her love for Leon to control her. He was wrong. She would find a way to explain what she was about to do to her superiors back at The Agency later. Having the G-virus in her possession would go a long way in easing her return. For now, she was going to enjoy thwarting him, even if it did cost her her life.**

**They neared Raccoon University, where the campus was crawling with zombies, and she smiled to herself. If she survived the fall, Albert was going to be very cross with her! They flew over the college itself and Ada made her move. She leapt from out of the helicopter, ignoring Wesker's hoarse call, and landed heavily on the roof. She tucked her body and rolled to a stop, looking up at the circling aircraft. Albert Wesker's blond hair was visible as he looked down at her, and though she couldn't see his expression, she could well imagine how angry he must be at this moment. **

**She rose to her feet and waved carelessly at him, laughing aloud at his shouted curse. She had been called worse. She drew her Beretta, ran to the side of the building, and jumped over the edge. She landed on side of an overturned minivan, laughing again at the dent her weight had left in the door. She saw a number of zombies turn her way, but even that couldn't dim the exhilaration burning through her. She was free in a way that she had never been before, and she knew that she had Leon to thank for it.**

**It amazed how her that a few, short hours in hell could have changed her so drastically, yet it was true. She wasn't the same person who had entered the R.P.D. last night, so intent on stealing the G-virus for her superiors. For the first time in her life, she had fallen in love, and she would never again be the same.**

**Leon was a good man, a morally strong man. He didn't make deals, or sell himself to the highest bidder. He would walk through hell for those he cared about, and he would never betray them. He was different from any man she had ever known. It was no wonder he had captured her heart.**

**She thought of the bodies they had seen in the sewer entrance and winced. They had all been in body armor, but the U.S.F.U. symbol on their uniforms had spoken volumes. Hunk was the best mercenary on the Umbrella payroll. Only he would have been contracted to steal the G-virus from Birkin. How was she going to tell Billy that his brother was dead?**

**Ada jumped to the ground and began to shoot her way through the undead throng. She was halfway across the campus lawn when she realized that she was nearly out of ammunition. She uttered an unladylike curse and began to use her firearm as a club, beating the zombies back as best she could. She could feel their nails digging into her skin as she struggled to break free of them, and had the inane thought that at least she couldn't be infected now.**

**She was in danger of being overwhelmed as she kicked the zombies closest to her to gain a little time. The corpse before her went flying, knocking several of its brethren down, and she ran through the gap it had created. The zombie rose to its feet as she approached, and she hit it with the butt of the Beretta and leapt over the falling body.**

**She landed a good seven feet away, taking down more of the reanimated corpses as she landed. She glanced behind her briefly, stunned by what she had done, before shaking the daze off. She continued to leap through the crowd, her only thought that if her eyes were like Wesker's, he was a dead man. For now, whatever he'd done to her was helping, and she'd take what she could get!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Joseph lay on the cold ground, in the same spot the leather-clad B.O.W. had dropped him in. His body had curled in on itself, shaking uncontrollably as sweat rolled off him in waves. He could literally _feel_ his immune system hacking away at the embryo within him, the T-virus fighting its counterpart instead of bonding with it. While he was grateful that it hadn't managed to mutate him any further, it also fucking _hurt!_ It felt as though he were being eaten alive from the inside, and he wondered if maybe that wasn't a little close to the truth.**

**He moaned in agony as every instinct he possessed screamed at him to _move_, to get up and leave the spot where he had so thoroughly gotten his ass kicked. So far, he hadn't managed to do more than twitch in pain, and he was scared. The zombies had stayed away so far, milling around him as though he were just another reanimated corpse. He was very much afraid that was because he was dying, and they could sense that he was about to join their ranks. **

**No! The denial reverberated through his skull, and he finally found the strength to move. He rolled to his hands and knees, his stomach heaving as he fought to rid his body of that bioweapon's poison. His hands clenched into fists, his fingertips digging into the asphalt of the street, tears of pain pouring from his changed eyes. He thought of S.T.A.R.S., and his family, and his beloved Jill, all of whom were gone now, either dead or as good as. He could never go back to the life he'd once led, but he refused to give up the one that had been forced upon him. It was his and he was keeping it!**

**Joseph hunched over as his body began to force the embryo out. It spilled from his throat in a disgusting slide of vomit and slime, landing on the ground with a wet splat. He watched it wriggle for a few moments before going still, and drew his first untainted breath in hours. He stood as slowly as possible, swaying slightly as he fought to regain his senses. His eyes began to burn as he lifted his head, and he realized that the sun had come up.**

**He had survived the night, Joseph thought with surprise. He hadn't died as he'd seen so many others do in the hell Raccoon had become. He was alive, if still a little sick, and it was time to leave this damned place behind. He pulled the Remington out of his waist pack, noticing that the zombies had begun to close in again. Apparently, whatever that ugly son of a bitch had put in him made a difference to them.**

**Well, that was too fucking bad, he thought coldly. He wasn't food, and they were all going to die a second time because they were too stupid to realize it. He paused just long enough to pull a pair of sunglasses out of an abandoned car and slid them into place. Sadly enough, they made him feel safe. He pumped the shotgun and began blasting his way north east, back towards the exit he had so stupidly turned away from last night. It was a mistake he wouldn't make, again.**

**He headed back towards the R.U. Campus, suddenly not minding that it was probably still filled with zombies. He was alive, and they could only eat him. They couldn't hurt him the way that big badass B.O.W. had, and that's all he really cared about right now. As long as he didn't get overwhelmed, he'd be all right.**

**He had reached the campus lawn when he heard the distinctive sound of a helicopter. It flew above the college, and Joseph caught of glimpse of something red. A woman, he realized with surprise, her dark head coming into view as she inched towards the open side of the chopper. He watched with astonishment as the woman _jumped_ out of the helicopter, presumably onto the roof, and disappeared from sight.**

**An angry shout followed her rapid descent, and Joseph spied a blond-haired man yelling from the chopper. Captain Wesker?! Joseph shoved zombies away almost absently as he watched his former commander fly away from Raccoon City. Now, he knew how Brad had felt seeing _him_ last night in the street!**

**Somehow, Captain Wesker had survived his supposed death in the Spenser Mansion. Just like him, the captain was supposed to be dead, killed by one of those Tyrants after betraying them all. The treacherous bastard was alive and presumably well, and first step towards finding him would be the woman in red that had probably just killed herself jumping out of a moving helicopter.**

**Joseph swore violently and headed for the building. The sound of gunshots coming from the far side of the yard, accompanied by a flash of red, had him changing directions. He blasted his way through the crowd of the dead, reloading with a speed that wouldn't have been possible a few short months ago. As much as he had hated what he'd become, he was grateful for the change right now. He would track this woman, find out what she knew, and he would take his revenge on Albert Wesker.**

**He watched as she began to use her weapon as a club, and realized that she was probably out of ammo. If she died, he lost his only link to Wesker, and he couldn't allow that to happen. One shapely leg lashed out in a kick that sent zombies flying, and he couldn't suppress a laugh. Whoever she was, she had guts. Then, she took off running and jumped over the downed the zombies.**

**She landed at least six feet away, her form perfect as she landed in a crouch, and Joseph realized that she wasn't quite human either. Maybe, he'd found someone like him! Excited by the thought, Joseph began blasting zombies out of his way, not bothering to kill them. He began to jump after her, following her example, and was amazed by how far he got with each leap. The woman in red had the right idea!**

**He followed her to Raccoon Street, where it bordered the tram line. She was racing east almost too quickly, and he actually had to exert himself to keep up. "Hey!" he shouted. "Wait up!"**

**The woman glanced over her shoulder and came to a sudden stop. She whirled around to face him, the presumably empty .9 millimeter trained on him. Joseph stopped a few feet away, setting the Remington on his shoulder in a casual gesture. The woman's stunning Asian features were cold, as were her brilliant sapphire eyes. The gun in her hand never wavered, and he knew that she would shoot him without a qualm. As for killing him. . .Well, that was another thing altogether.**

**"Who are you?" she asked, and his temperature soared at her deep, husky voice.**

**"My name is Joseph," he answered, unable to keep the roughness from his own voice. "Joseph Frost."**

**Her blue eyes moved over him, and he fought an abrupt urge to squirm under her regard. Jesus, she was beautiful! he thought with a rush of heat. Her eyes came up to meet his, her head tilting to one side as she considered him. "Lose the glasses," came the not unexpected response.**

**Joseph flinched visibly even as his hand moved towards his face. "Don't shoot me," he entreated quietly. "I'm. . .different, but I'm no threat to you."**

**Ada observed his reaction and had a feeling that she knew what was coming. Sure enough, her demand revealed red-gold eyes that burned with an inhuman fire she thought only Wesker possessed. The man before her looked away, and she realized that he was ashamed of those eyes. "My name is Ada," she offered suddenly, not sure why she felt moved to do so. "Ada Wong."**

**Joseph risked a glance at her, and saw that she wasn't afraid, or even uncomfortable in his presence. "I don't scare you," he stated with wonder.**

**She shook her head negatively, lowering the gun an inch. "I've seen worse, Joseph." She took in the well-worn uniform and the scuffed combat boots and smiled. Now, she knew why his name sounded so familiar. "You're a member of S.T.A.R.S.."**

**He nodded at the question that wasn't a question. "I was, before. . .this." He made an all-encompassing gesture, and she understood, or believed that she did. "You're supposed to be dead, Officer Frost."**

**"Yes, I am." Joseph smiled slightly, sadly at her words. "Apparently, the T-virus works in mysterious ways."**

**Her lips twisted in a shockingly bitter smile. "Yes, it does," she replied simply.**

**It was then that Joseph understood just what it was that was drawing his body to hers. She _was_ like him, though with small differences. _Her_ eyes were still human. "You were infected, too?" he asked in a low voice.**

**Ada nodded once. "Deliberately, yes."**

**"The man I saw you with in the chopper," he began hesitantly. "Is he the one who. . .infected you?"**

**Her perfect features hardened dramatically, and he had his answer. "Do you know where I can find Captain Wesker?" he asked, unable to hide his anger--or his eagerness.**

**"Perhaps." Ada took a few steps closer, the Beretta held close to her side. "Do you want revenge, Joseph Frost?"**

**"I want justice," Joseph replied flatly.**

**"Aren't they one and the same?" she countered in a purr. **

**"Maybe," he answered on a sigh. "I don't know anymore."**

**"Come with me, Joseph." Ada sent him a confident smile, watching with interest as those animalistic eyes of his flashed with heat. "Come with me, and I'll help you find a way to kill Albert Wesker."**

**Joseph inhaled sharply. "You don't fuck around, do you?"**

**"No, I don't." She ignored her own body's response to this man. Her heart was spoken for, and he was likely very dangerous. She would have to be careful in her dealings with him. "I work for an organization that can help you, Joseph. It would take time, but eventually, you would have your vengeance."**

**The shotgun came off his off his shoulder in an instant and was pointed directly at her head. "Do you work for Umbrella?" he asked in a harsh, guttural voice.**

**"Of course not," Ada snapped with a scowl. "The Agency is nothing like Umbrella Inc.!"**

**"And what do you get out of it?" Joseph asked in a rumble.**

**Her smile was coldly malicious. "I'll get to watch Wesker die."**

**She hated him for changing her, Joseph thought with comprehension. She wanted Wesker dead for the same reason that he did--because the man was ultimately responsible for her loss of humanity. "I'm a cop, Miss Wong, not an assassin," he felt compelled to point out.**

**She raised on silky sable brow, and he had to laugh. "Yes, I want the Captain dead," he said in response to her unspoken question.**

**"Then, I don't see a problem." Ada walked towards him with hip-swinging gait only possible in back-breaking shoes. She stopped inches away, fully aware of that the effect she had on most men would be magnified in this one. "Come with me," she murmured seductively. "You will be safe with The Organization, with _me_."**

**Joseph nearly groaned as her scent came to him, seeming to envelope him. "You're a very dangerous woman, Ada Wong."**

**She laughed suddenly, the sexy sound cutting through the neverending moans of the dead. "You have no idea, Joseph Frost."**

**He joined her in her mirth, his own laughter filling the night around them. "Alright, Ada Wong," he said with flashing eyes. "Take me to your leader."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jill awoke to the sound of rain falling. She groaned and glanced around her, more tired than she could ever remember being. Her blue-gray eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. She was in the St. Michael's clock tower, in the chapel on the third floor. She suddenly remembered the battle with Nemesis, during which Carlos had been hurt, and she herself infected. I can't believe I'm still alive! she thought incredulously, though she was desperately afraid that she wouldn't be for long.**

**Carlos! she thought with a gasp. What happened to Carlos?! She moaned unknowingly as she tried to move, and a gentle hand restrained her. "Carlos?" she questioned weakly.**

**Carlos Olivera knelt at the side of the altar, which had been the only place big enough to lay her. "It looks like our rolls have been reversed from when we originally met, huh?" he questioned in an attempt at humor.**

**She turned her huge blue eyes on him and he was lost. "Don't worry, Jill," he rushed to assure her. "This chapel is safe."**

**Jill met his dark eyes grimly. "I've been infected, haven't I?"**

**"Hey!" Carlos jumped to his feet, hating that he hadn't been able to protect her. "Take it easy, _chica_."**

**"I'm okay," Jill reassured him in a quiet voice. She'd forgotten how young Carlos was amidst all of the fighting. She turned onto her side, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I don't feel any pain, but that's what bothers me. If I can't feel anything, then what does that mean?"**

**"Don't give up, Jill. I'll take care you," he declared passionately. "Whatever you do, don't let that virus beat you!"**

**"If I turn into a zombie, don't hesitate," she told him, her voice wavering. "I want your word that you'll kill me."**

**Carlos gazed down at her, unable to give her what she wanted. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill Jill, not even to save his own life. He reached out and laid an awkward hand on her shoulder before racing away. He'd find a cure at the hospital. He was sure of it!  
**

**Jill listened to the door close behind and gave into the urge to cry. Poor Carlos, she thought sadly. He was only twenty-one. Yes, he was a soldier, but he was still a child. He had naively believed that his U.B.C.S. Unit had been sent into Raccoon City to rescue survivors. All of his teammates had died within hours of arriving in Raccoon City, the only exception was his commander, Nicholai Ginovaef, who had been killed by a pack of zombies a short time ago. They had been running ever since, fighting their way through every imaginable horror, as well as the super-Tyrant designated Nemesis, who seemed determined to kill her for being a member of S.T.A.R.S..**

**They had lost the last battle, and Nemesis had infected her with an embryo designed to spread the T-virus only to selected targets. Soon, she would become a zombie, just like every other citizen of Raccoon City, and Carlos would be forced to kill her, as they had both killed so many others.**

**Chris would hate him, she thought with a strangled laugh. Carlos was young and brash. He had absolutely no shame. The first thing he'd done upon meeting her was feed her a truly horrible line in a pick-up attempt. She had shut him down quickly and not too kindly, but that hadn't dented his ego any. If anything, it had only made him that much more determined to win her. Chris would punch him if heard some of the things that came out of Carlos' mouth when he was trying to be charming.**

**Her breath caught on a sob as she cried even harder. Chris, she cried silently, where are you? She had missed him so much this last month. She missed his fiery temper, the quiet self-confidence that only he seemed to possess. She missed the sound of his voice, so comforting and familiar. The feel of his arms around her as he chased away yet another nightmare. Her best friend, her family. The man that she could finally admit that she loved, now that it was too late for them.**

**God, how he must hate me! she thought sadly. All the years he'd spent at her side, watching her date other men, comforting her when those same men broke her heart, all the while loving her himself. **

**And then, she had turned away from him in a stupid attempt to protect him from Joseph. If only she had been honest with him from the beginning. Then, they could have come up with a way to help Joe together. Instead, she had created a distance between them that might never be breached.**

**Not that it mattered, now, Jill reminded herself brutally. She was infected with the T-virus. She was going to die here, in this beautiful testament to God, and Chris would never know how she felt, or how hard she had fought to get back to him. Barry had told her that Chris believed she hated him for hiding his feelings for so long, and Chris hadn't been willing to discuss their situation on the radio when she'd contacted him. She had lost him, and it was her own fault.**

**She knew that her death would be hard on him, but she also knew how strong Chris Redfield truly was. He might lose himself for a short time, as he had after being discharged from the Air Force, but he would find his way back. He was more of a survivor than she would ever be.**

**She flinched as she thought of their last conversation, of the pain in his voice, as he told her that he loved her. Then, he had said goodbye, and her world had been shattered. He had left Raccoon City--their home--because of his feelings for her. _She_ had hurt him that badly, breaking his heart with her coldness, turning her back on him when he needed her the most. It would be a miracle if he _didn't _hate her!**

**Barry had assured that he didn't, but the older man had also admitted that Chris didn't talk about her at all. He simply couldn't imagine Chris' feelings changing so dramatically in so short a time. He had obviously never had his heart stomped into the dirt by a woman he loved. Jill, on the other hand, knew exactly what to expect.**

**Jill laughed at herself for her thoughts, even as sobs wracked her body. Here she was, thinking about the future, when the future no longer existed for her. She didn't want to die, but she was infected. Nothing short of divine intervention could save her now, and God seemed to have overlooked Raccoon City.**

**Jill drifted in and out of consciousness as the virus ravaged her system. She had no idea how long she lay there, thinking of her life, and all the mistakes she had made, when the chapel door opened. She opened bleary eyes and watched as Carlos came towards her, a syringe in his hands. He knelt beside her without speaking and administered the shot.**

**She groaned as pain flashed through her exhausted body like wildfire. She arched up off the altar, only to have Carlos push her back down. He still didn't speak, but his worried expression said it all. He was afraid that he had only hurt her more by trying to cure her, and she couldn't catch her breath long enough to reassure him. Whatever was happening inside of her body was _good_, because now she could feel again. She might be in pain, but it was better than the numbness the embryo had triggered inside of her!**

**Jill relaxed as the pain finally receded, leaving her panting but triumphant. She just might live through this after all! Her strength returned in a rush, and she surprised Carlos by sitting up and swinging her legs to the floor.**

**"Hey," he said tentatively, "are you okay?"**

**"Yes, very," she assured him with a smile.**

**"_S.T.A.R.S."_**

**"No way!" Carlos exclaimed with disbelief. "That monster just doesn't give up!"**

**"What?" Jill rose to her feet with wide eyes. "I thought we killed that thing!"**

**"No," he said with a shake of his head. "It's been waiting for _you_." He glanced at the door, knowing now what he had to do. Jill was too weak to fight the monster, again. It was up to him to save her.**

**_"S.T.A.R.S."_**

**"He's playing with us," she stated tiredly. "Carlos, do you think that its unstoppable?"**

**"No," he answered in a quiet voice, "I don't think so. I'm sorry, Jill, but I've got to go take care of a few things."**

**He turned away and paused. "Oh, and. . .bad news. Nicholai is still alive."**

**"Nicholai?" she questioned sharply. "Are you sure?"**

**"Yes," he answered heavily. "I don't know how, but I know that he is our enemy. Remember, don't trust him!"**

**Jill opened her mouth to respond but Carlos ran from the room, slamming the door behind him. She sat back down on the altar that had served as her sickbed, stunned by what she had heard. How had Nicholai survived the zombie attack, or the ensuing explosion?**

**She shook her head, wishing that she knew more of what was going on around her. She knew who had caused the outbreak here in Raccoon, but she had no idea why. Nicholai had survived something that should have killed him, yet Carlos said that he _was_ alive. Of course, she had just survived being infected with the T-virus, so anything was possible.**

**She thought of the creature that was stalking her, and Carlos abrupt departure, and was filled with dread? What if, in his zeal to protect her, Carlos had gone after Nemesis himself?! She couldn't let him die for her!**

**She jumped back to feet and ran for the door, pausing only to check her equipment. She chose the grenade launcher, uttered a quick prayer, and opened the door. I'll see you soon, Chris, she thought as she stepped into the cool night air. Wait for me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Billy sat on under the motel's canopy, a pair of binocular's held before his eyes. He watched as yet another zombie made its way to the barricade separating Stoneville from Raccoon City. The local police department was out there in full force, along with half of the small town's overzealous population. The retorts of multiple guns could be heard as the zombie was cut down. It was quickly picked up and pitched back over the barricade, where an ever-growing pile had formed over the last forty-eight hours.**

**He had snuck past the barricade just before dawn yesterday morning. He had stuck to yards and alleys, keeping off the main streets whenever possible. Luckily, the local cops were too busy guarding their precious border to pay much attention to the rest of the town. He had gone to the opposite end of the small town, using an I.D. he had taken off a dead business man in Raccoon, and checked into this dump. He'd been here ever since, sitting on an old lawn chair, watching the town from his relatively safe vantage point.**

**Another zombie approached the barricade, and was just as quickly taken down. Billy lowered the binoculars with a deep sigh. "Poor bastard," he murmured to himself, ignoring the glare he received from the red-headed woman next door. She was watching the border, as were her boyfriend and his kid sister. Well, he assumed that the scrawny kid was the guy's sister. They were both blond, and she called him by name. **

**The younger man had introduced himself as Leon Kennedy, and the uniform he had arrived in told his story for him. He had been a member of the Raccoon Police Department, the only cop to survive the Raccoon City outbreak, so far as anyone knew. The red-head's name was Claire Redfield, and her brother was a member of S.T.A.R.S., just like Joe and his girl had been, just as Rebecca still was. The little girl traveling with them was Sherry. She was a cute little thing, but really shy. She had hidden behind Leon's legs when he'd introduced her, peeking at him when she thought he wasn't looking, but with curiosity, not fear. **

**Claire, however, didn't like him at all. She was a tough, outspoken girl, and she had told him plainly that she didn't trust him. Leon had protested, and they had started bickering, which had upset the little girl. Claire had shut up, but she'd been glaring at him ever since.**

**Women, Billy thought with snort. God, but he was glad that Rebecca wasn't like that! She might be outspoken, but she didn't have a mean bone in her body. Unlike this one, who had spent the last two days ordering Leon around like the drill sergeant from hell. Billy had to give it to the kid, he had a _lot_ of patience. Survivor or not, _he_ would have told her to go screw herself a long time ago.**

**Especially, since Leon had told him that he'd been treated for a gunshot wound at the local hospital. He hadn't elaborated, but he'd obviously been shot while fleeing Raccoon. Billy hadn't asked any questions, though. He had his own secrets to keep.**

**He saw that Sherry was looking at him again and sent her a smile. She returned it shyly and even waved. Billy returned the gesture, and she ducked behind her brother's legs again. Leon looked his way with a half-shrug, and he returned it. He pulled a beer out of the cooler beside him and held it up in silent invitation. The younger man glanced at the red-head, his lips thinning, before nodding vigorously.**

**Leon Kennedy dropped to the ground beside his neighbor, accepting the frosty can gratefully. "I'm sorry, about Claire," he said for the umpteenth time. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's not usually like this."**

**"Don't sweat it, kid," Billy told him, not mentioning that he thought she was just a bitch. "How are you feeling?"**

**The other man shrugged, then groaned and then grasped his shoulder. "I hope I never get shot, again," he said with a small shudder. "Man, this thing still hurts!"**

**"I bet," Billy said with real sympathy. He remembered how it had felt when Joseph had shot him with that damned Remington. "So, how's your sister holding up?"**

**Leon shot him a quick look before ducking his head, wishing that he didn't have to lie to the other man, even if it was only by omission. "This has been hard on her," he said at length. "Every time she tries to sleep she has a nightmare."**

**Billy only nodded. The younger man's reaction told him that the little girl wasn't related to him, and probably not Claire either. Odds were that she was a survivor like them, probably the only member of her family that hadn't died in Raccoon. Not that he was going to say anything. The girl worshipped the red-headed bitch, and she was completely nuts about Leon. Leon, at least, would stick around to take care of her. Claire would be gone just as soon as she found that brother she was always talking about, and the Leon would be left to pick up the pieces.**

**"How about you?" he asked finally. "Has is gotten any better?"**

**"Not yet." Leon sighed and leaned back against the building, the look in his clear blue eyes becoming distant as he focused on something that only he could see. "I keep seeing. . .I ran into three other survivors in the precinct, but they. . ."**

**His voice trailed off, and Billy knew that he had watched them die. "You can't save everyone, Leon."**

**"I know that, but--" He broke off with a sigh. "One was another cop. I watched him turn into one of those zombies, and I then I had to kill him. The second was a reporter who'd locked himself in a jail cell. He thought he'd be safe there, but he wasn't. Something burst out of his chest, Billy. It tore him in half."**

**Billy winced. "And the last?" **

**"I met a woman in the parking lot." Leon smiled faintly, sadly, as he pictured Ada in his mind. "She took a shot at me, thinking that I was a zombie. We worked together to find a way out and. . .I cared about her." He ran a hand over his face in a weary gesture. "I got cornered by this huge monster, and she purposely drew its attention to _her_. She saved my life, and it killed her," he finished flatly.**

**"I'm sorry." Billy glanced at the red-head, who was currently talking to the girl. "Does Claire know about her?"**

**"Of course," Leon said with a frown. "Claire and I are just friends, Billy."**

**"Uh-huh." Billy took a sip of his beer, clearly unconvinced. "I've seen the way you look at her, kid. That's not friendship."**

**Leon blushed hard, rich color filing his cheeks, hating that he was so easy to read. "I like Claire but. . .she's focused on finding her brother right now."**

**And then some, Billy thought to himself. Well, the kid wasn't as stupid as he thought. Leon knew that Claire wouldn't be around forever, and he was prepared for it. Billy wondered if Sherry was, as well.**

**Leon watched as the older man pulled a battered cell phone from his pocket and began to fiddle with it. Billy made a rough sound and snapped the cover closed before shoving it back in his pocket. "You haven't heard from your friend, yet?"**

**"No, not yet." Billy shrugged and shifted positions, wincing at the numbness in his posterior. He knew damn well that Ada had his number, because she was the one who had given him the phone in the first place. God, he hoped that she was all right!**

**"She damn well better have survived, or my brother's going to be pissed," he said on a groan.**

**The younger man laughed a little at that. "So, she's your brother's girlfriend, then?" **

**"More of an ex, if you know what I mean." Billy grinned as he imagined Ada's reaction to being called Hunk's girlfriend. "She's the independent type. Doesn't like labels."**

**Leon returned the grin. "Yeah, my ex was like that. She hated it when people called her my girlfriend. Said it demeaned her."**

**Billy snorted at that. "Not Hunk's girl," he said with humor, careful not to use Ada's name, just in case. "She just isn't the type of woman who belongs to _anyone. _I don't think it'd matter who the guy was, she would be in charge."**

**The other man chuckled even as he shot a meaningful glance at Claire. "I think I know what you mean," he murmured, his voice wavering as he fought not to laugh.**

**Billy had no such problems. He burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around his middle. The red-head frowned at him, and he laughed harder. He here was in a shit-box motel, hanging out with a cop, a college student, and an orphan, waiting for his mercenary brother's spy ex-girlfriend to show up and help him stay out of jail. God, life was weird sometimes!**

**"What's up with him?" Claire Redfield directed the question to Leon, who merely smiled and shook his head. "It's a guy thing, Claire. You wouldn't understand."**

**Sherry came up behind her, smiling as she watched their usually dour neighbor laugh so hard he doubled over. "Can I sit with you, Leon?"**

**"Of course, you can, Sherry." Leon watched with a fond smile as she sat next to him and curled her feet under her. He put an arm around her and she leaned against him gratefully. "Feeling better?"**

**She nodded, her smile still in place. "I like hearing him laugh like that. I have the feeling he doesn't do so very often."**

**Billy wiped the moisture off his cheeks and grinned at her, no longer surprised to hear the undersized twelve-year-old speak like an adult. "No, not too much, sweetheart. Life's been a little crazy the past couple of years," he added in a gross understatement.**

**"How did you escape Raccoon City all by yourself?" Sherry asked bravely. "I wouldn't have made it out without Leon and Claire."**

**The grin faltered before fading completely. "I got lucky, kid," he said, thinking of his encounter with Joseph, and what could have happened. "Damned lucky."**

**"I'm sorry," she said a apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you sad."**

**"You didn't, honey." Billy's shoulders lifted and fell in a shrug. "I'm still trying to figure out how I survived, myself."**

**"We all are," Leon inserted quietly.**

**"Leon, we're alive," Claire told him, putting a hand on his upraised knee. "That's all that matters."**

**"I know. It's just that. . ." His hand came up to grasp hers as he silently shook his head.**

**"We're together, now," she returned softly, including Sherry in her smile. "We'll be all right, Leon. I know we will."**

**Yeah, until she heard from her brother, Billy thought cynically. Then, she'd be gone like a shot. A muted buzzing reached his ears, and jumped to his feet, grinning like a madman as he dug the cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and brought up to his ear, giving Leon a thumbs-up sign.**

**"Is that you, darlin'?"**

**"Who else would it be, handsome?" came the throaty response.**

**"Thank God." Billy took a few steps away, hiding his relief from the others. "I was afraid you didn't make it, sweetheart."**

**"I nearly didn't," Ada told him dryly. **

**He snorted at that. "Horseshoes and hand-grenades, doll face."**

**"Mmmm, well I'm certainly glad you escaped Raccoon City, Billy. I was afraid for you."**

**Billy blinked at that. "Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice. "This isn't like you, Ada."**

**"I know. A few things have changed since you last saw me." She paused. "Don't use that name, again. Not when you're around people."**

**He glanced over his shoulder at Leon and Claire, who were still holding hands as they teased Sherry. "You can see me?"**

**"Yes, I can," came the decidedly cooler response.**

**"Where are you?" he asked abruptly, swing around to look at his surroundings. "I don't see you."**

**"Do you see the big house to the north? The one with dreadfully expensive lawn?"**

**"Figures," he muttered. Ada was nothing if not high-maintenance. "Hold on."**

**He grabbed his binoculars from the ground, giving Leon a tight smile at his questioning look, and raised them to his eyes. "Where?" **

**"Second floor, on the balcony."**

**Billy adjusted the lenses and there she was, a slim figure in tight black jeans. "You're not wearing red," he blurted out in surprise.**

**"Not today, no," Ada said laughingly. "Come on over, Billy. Bring Leon and his friends, if you like, but I'm afraid they'll have to stay in the east wing, away from us."**

**"You know them?" he questioned tersely.**

**"I know Leon," she said simply, and the emotion in her voice had him sucking in his breath. "I take it he's recovering from the bullet wound."**

**"Yeah, he is," Billy said slowly. "What's going on here, sweetheart?"**

**"I'll explain everything once you're here, Billy. Unless, you _want_ to stay in that rat-trap motel?"**

**"Hell no!" he said with a scowl. "I'll be there in a few. By the way, what should I call--"**

**"Call me Lily," she broke in, "just as your brother always has."**

**"You've got it, Lily. I'll be there just as soon as I can." **

**Billy closed the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. He turned to find Leon smiling at him. "She made it, kid. She's just up that hill."**

**"I'm glad, Billy." Leon rose to his feet and extended his hand. "It was nice to meet you."**

**"What are you talking about, kid? You guys are coming with me."**

**"What?" Claire stood, her blue eyes narrowed on him. "I don't remember saying we'd go anywhere with _you_."**

**"Jesus, Claire!" Leon was embarrassed, as well as confused, by her behavior. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong, or why she disliked Billy so much. All she's say was that she didn't trust him, and that she didn't want him around Sherry. "The man just offered us a place to stay, Claire."**

**"Yeah, and what's the catch?" She put her hands on her hips as her chin lifted in challenge. Her cerulean eyes never left Billy's as she said, "Why are you being so damned nice to us? You don't even know us."**

**"Leon, you're a good kid, and I like you," Billy said in lieu of answer, "but your taste in women sucks."**

**"Hey!" she protested, only to be cut off.**

**"Leave him alone, Claire." Leon looked at her with angry bewilderment, wondering what had happened to the nice woman he'd met two days ago. "He's been nothing but nice to us. Why are you acting like this?"**

**"Damn it, Leon!" Claire was uneasy as she looked at the big man with the angry eyes, and the death sentence hanging over his head. "He's a fugitive, Leon. His name is Billy Coen, and he's a convicted murderer."**

**"What?!" The younger man just stared at her, shocked by her words. "What the hell are you talking about, Claire?"**

**"I saw a file on him when I was in the S.T.A.R.S. Office," Claire told him urgently. "He's supposed to be dead, but it was him, Leon. I swear it."**

**Leon turned stunned blue eyes on the man that had befriended him. "Billy, is this true?"**

**"Christ." Billy pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he were anywhere but here. "Look, kid--"**

**"See? He didn't deny it," Claire pointed out. "He killed twenty-three people somewhere in Africa, and you've been sitting here hanging with him for two damned days."**

**"I should have known," Billy muttered, laughing bitterly as he looked away. Now, her hostility made sense. What didn't was the fact that she had waited so long to say anything. Unless. . .he swore violently. "How long do I have?"**

**Claire eyed him warily. "What do you mean?" **

**"How long do I have before the military shows up?" he demanded impatiently. "When did you call them?"**

**"I-I didn't call anybody." Claire moved closer to Leon as she spoke, suddenly questioning her decision to confront this man. "I don't know what you mean."**

**"Shit," Billy said tiredly. He swept past them, into his room, and began to pack his meager possessions. God, but I'm tired of running, he thought as he zipped the duffle bag closed. He donned the leather jacket, shouldered the bag, and strode for the door. Leon appeared in the doorway, and Billy prayed that he wouldn't try to stop him.**

**"Is it true?" he asked in hard voice.**

**"Leon. . ." Billy sighed heavily. "I didn't kill anyone I wasn't ordered to, kid."**

**"And those twenty-three people in Africa?" Leon asked bluntly.**

**"No," he replied flatly. "I'm not a killer."**

**The younger man gazed at him steadily for a moment before stepping aside. Billy strode out of the room and didn't look back. He paused just long enough to throw over his shoulder, "If you need a place to stay, Lily said you'd be welcome. If not, have a nice life."**

**He kept his head down as he walked through the town, hoping like hell he wouldn't be recognized, and that he made it to Ada's place before the military caught up with him. He should have known, he thought dejectedly, that Claire had recognized him. He'd just thought that she was a bitch, and he'd kept his distance from _her_. He hadn't realized that she was acting that way because she though he might kill them at any moment.**

**He knew better than to try to make friends. After what had happened with Joseph, he had sworn to keep strangers at a distance. Of course, it hadn't helped that Leon was such a good guy, or that Sherry was so damned cute. He still should have kept them at arms length, instead of being so goddamned friendly. So what if he was lonely? He knew better than to trust anyone. They always turned on him once they knew who he really was. It was better to be alone and safe, than alone and dead.**

**He stood on the sidewalk before the big house--a mansion, really--and blinked back tears. At least, he still had Ada and Hunk. He wasn't completely alone, no matter what happened from here on in.**

**Billy stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and started up the walkway. He hated mansions, he thought suddenly. Ever since winding up in the Arkham Training Facility with Rebecca, he'd hated them. Still, it was a place to stay, and he doubted that the military would be stupid enough to take on Ada's employers. From what little she'd said, he knew that they were powerful. Hopefully, they were powerful enough to keep the Marines from taking him.**

**He climbed the veranda steps and hesitantly pushed the big double doors open. He found himself in a huge entryway, with salvation sitting at the bottom of the grand staircase. Ada stood as he entered, a smile lighting her striking features. She opened her arms and he flew into them, nearly crushing her as he wrapped his own arms around her.**

**"God, it's good to see you," he told her with a shudder. "I'm damned glad you're still alive, darlin'."**

**"It's good to see you, too," Ada told him sincerely. She looked over his shoulder at the empty doorway, trying to control her disappointment. She pulled back with another smile which faded as she saw the tears pooling in Billy's cobalt eyes. "What's wrong, Billy?"**

**"Claire recognized me," he said with obvious misery, "called me a murderer. I think she called the military, Ada."**

**Ada's expression hardened dramatically. "I'll call in a few favors. The military will never set foot inside this house," she assured him. "After I'm done with them, they'll never bother you again."**

**Billy laughed, despite the tightness in his chest. "Not even you can pull that one off, sweetheart."**

**"Never underestimate the power of my charm, handsome." Ada patted his cheek fondly and moved to close the doors. "Come upstairs, Billy. I have so much to tell you."**

**"Lead the way, honey."**

**She laughed and twined her arm through his, further surprising him with the extended physical contact. He wondered what had happened to those barriers she'd always kept between herself and everyone else. She kept up a casual chatter as she led him through the ornately-decorated house, finally stopping before a set of intricately-carved wooden doors.**

**"This is business," she told him as she grasped the golden handles. "It has nothing to do with you, but I don't want to keep it from you, since you're going to be staying here."**

**Billy felt the first stirrings of uneasiness. "Ada--"**

**"You'll simply have to trust me, Billy. I'll explain once we're alone."**

**He drew a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I trust you, Ada."**

**Ada sent him a small smile and pushed the doors open. Billy followed her into the library, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw who was waiting for them. Joseph Frost looked up from the book he was reading, his unusual eyes narrowing only fractionally. He nodded in Billy's direction, closing the book and rising to his feet.**

**"Billy," he greeted civilly.**

**"Joe." Billy glanced at Ada to find her watching him with veiled sapphire eyes. "What's he doing here, Ada?"**

**"He is the business I mentioned a few moments ago," she answered cryptically. She looked at Joseph and smiled warningly. "Billy has nothing to do with our business, Joseph. I would prefer to keep itthat way."**

**Joseph held her gaze for a long moment before inclining his head. "I'm glad to see you made it, Billy."**

**"Uh, thanks." Billy thought of his brother and winced. "Hunk's not going to like this, Ada. He's still pissed at Joe for the buckshot."**

**Ada looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "I'd like the two of you to at least try to get along while you are here," she said, ignoring the comment.**

**The other man nodded, his reddish eyes gleaming as they fastened on her. Billy murmured his own agreement, disturbed by Joseph's obvious fascination. He wasn't exactly mentally sound. Hell, he wasn't even completely human! Still, Ada was a tough cookie. If she thought that she could handle Joe, then she probably could. He'd keep an eye on the other man, but there wasn't much he could do. Unless Ada threw him out, Joseph Frost was here to stay. He was business, and for Ada Wong, business always came first.**

**Ada caught Billy's concerned look and smiled to herself. Billy really was sweet. "If you'll excuse us, Joseph," she set a hand on Billy's arm as she spoke, "I have something I need to discuss with Billy."**

**Joseph's lips tightened with obvious displeasure even as he shrugged. "I'll be here," he said flatly.**

**"Excellent." She gestured towards the open doorway, and Billy took the hint. He followed her out of the room, holding his tongue even as she closed the double doors. He knew just how sensitive Joseph's hearing was, and Ada clearly didn't want him overhearing them.**

**She led him to a room at the other end of the hall and closed the door behind them. She turned back to him, her smile fading, her beautiful features sober. "How are you, really?"**

**"I'm good," he told her, smiling faintly at her skeptical expression. "Really, Ada. I survived."**

**But at what price? Ada asked herself as she watched him sit on the end of the bed. Joseph had told her of his chance meeting with Billy in the gas station, and how bad Billy had looked. She could now see the signs for herself, and she was worried. He looked utterly exhausted, even though he'd had two days to rest after his ordeal in Raccoon City. The haunted, scared look in his dark blue eyes had only deepened. Yet, there he sat, smiling at her as though nothing were wrong.**

**She shook her head and took a seat beside him, shifting so that she could face him. "You'll be safe here," she promised in a quiet voice. "I want you to know that. I won't let anyone threaten you. From this point on, consider yourself a free man."**

**Billy's cobalt eyes widened slightly at her words, and the conviction behind them. "I'm still a wanted man, Ada," he pointed out roughly. "I'm under a death sentence. I probably always will be."**

**"Not anymore." Ada reached out and took his hand in hers, further shocking him. "I have the power to do what Hunk could not. I'll have the manhunt called off, and I'll have you declared legally dead. I'll give you a whole new identity, and the Marines will never find you. I'm going to have your military records altered, and your fingerprints replaced with those of a dead man. You _will_ be free," she finished forcefully.**

**He was shaking his head, his eyes downcast as he spoke. "No one has that kind of power, sweetheart. But thank you for--"**

**"Shush." She squeezed his hand, her heart heavy despite what she had already set in motion. "I have a. . .friend in the military, one who owes me a large favor. I was saving it for a rainy day, but. . ." **

**She smiled at his wide-eyed look, his expression a combination of hope and disbelief. "I called in that marker this morning, Billy. You're free," she told him, adding, "It will take some time for the process to be completed, but your life will be your own, again."**

**"Ada--" Billy broke off as emotion thickened his voice. He cleared his throat, blinking furiously. "I don't know what to say," he whispered gruffly. "After all you've already done for me. . ."**

**"There's more, Billy." **

**He tensed as her lips curved into a sad smile, and suddenly, he just knew. _"No,"_ he cried, his voice hoarse as he grasped her shoulders tightly. "Don't say it, Ada. Please?"**

**His guttural cry broke her heart as shook her head. "I don't know for sure," she told him in a low voice. "I saw a U.S.F.U. team in the sewers beneath the police department. They were in full combat gear, and we didn't have time to stop and look. He might not have been with them--"**

**"Oh, God." Billy's hands fell away, shock and grief speeding through him, numbing him. "Hunk was Umbrella's best merc. If they sent a team in to stop the outbreak, he would have led it."**

**"I know." She watched as he dropped his head into his hands and shifted closer. His shoulders began to shake as he suddenly turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She held him tightly, her eyes filling with tears, even as his own wet her neck. **

**"I'm so sorry," Ada whispered, tightening her hold as he shuddered against her. "You're not alone, Billy. You'll never be alone. I'll take care of you, just as Hunk would have. I promise you."**

**He barely heard her as anguish overwhelmed him. His older brother, the only person who had ever gave a damn about him, but gone. And the last words they'd exchanged had been angry ones. He had his freedom now, but it wasn't worth the price Hunk had paid. He'd gladly turn himself in and face that firing squad rather than trade his freedom for his brother's life.**

**"What am I going to do?" he wept brokenly. "Hunk didn't deserve to die like that! Umbrella had no right to kill him!"**

**Ada flinched at the raw anguish in his deep voice. "You're going to live your live just the way he wanted, Billy."**

**Billy raised his head fractionally, gazing at her from tear-reddened eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly wary.**

**She nearly smiled at that rapid shift in mood. It was so like the Billy Coen she'd come know. "As soon as the paperwork comes through, I'm sending you to Europe," she informed him softly, the smile breaking through as his eyes narrowed in characteristic suspicion. "You still want to see Rebecca Chambers, don't you?"**

**Dark brows drew together in a frown, giving him a dangerous look. "Don't tease me," he warned her flatly. "Not about that."**

**"No tease, Billy." She reached out and pushed a strand of damp hair out of his face. "Your Rebecca is in France, investigating Umbrella with one of her S.T.A.R.S. teammates. If you can hold on for just a little longer, I'll send you right to her."**

**Billy gazed at her steadily, hope creeping in the battle with his sorrow. "Rebecca's in France?" he asked, just to be sure.**

**"Yes," Ada replied simply.**

**"Okay." He wiped the moisture from his face as he released her completely. He rose to his feet, crossing his arms over his chest, and looked down at her. "I'll play ball. I'll stay here for a while, until you get my credentials in order. But as soon as my papers come through, I want Rebecca's exact location."**

**"You'll have it," she promised him, rising gracefully to her feet. She tilted her head and studied him, smiling again at the exasperated look he cast her. "You are very sweet, Billy Coen. I almost wish I'd seduced you when I had the chance."**

**Billy uttered a short laugh at that. "I'm grateful you didn't, sweetheart. I like my balls right where they are," he told her dryly.**

**"Too bad," Ada returned in a purr. "You would have enjoyed losing them."**

**He rolled his eyes before leveling a somber glance at her. "Tell me how you know Leon Kennedy," he said in an abrupt change of subject. "He doesn't seem like you're type."**

**Her smile disappeared completely. "I met him in the R.P.D. building," she murmured, half to herself. "He kept insisting that I let him protect me, even though it was obvious that I could take care of myself. He even took a bullet meant for me."**

**"Shit." Billy straightened from his slouch, his hands dropping to his sides. "Leon said that a woman he was cooperating with died saving his life."**

**Ada looked away, her sapphire eyes becoming veiled. "He was right, Billy."**

**"Ada. . ." His voice trailed off as he realized just what she was saying. "Are you like Joe, now?"**

**"I-I don't know," she whispered with uncertainty. "I remember dying in Leon's arms, and then--" she shuddered and turned away. "I met Joseph as I was escaping Raccoon. I saw his eyes and _knew_ that he was somehow like me."**

**Billy let out a harsh breath. Well, that explained the sudden change in her behavior, he thought with a wince. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but. . .are you going to become unstable, too?"**

**"No," Ada said in flat tone. Her head came up, the look on her near-perfect features one of resolve. "I have excellent self-control, Billy. I would never allow myself to become a danger to those I care for. I would take my own life first."**

**He nodded, then smiled crookedly. "Well, it didn't affect your looks any, honey. You're still gorgeous," he added in a drawl.**

**"Of course," she replied with arrogance. He chuckled, and she flashed him a grateful smile. She took the few steps that separated them and pressed her lips to his. "Mmmm, an honest man. I didn't think there were any of you left, handsome."**

**Billy scowled as an involuntary blush crept into his cheeks. He took a step back, not out of fear, but out of sheer self-preservation. "No more of that," he told her with mock sternness. "I am _not_ getting my ass kicked by your new pet B.O.W."**

**Ada laughed huskily at his description of Joseph Frost. "I can handle Joseph," she assured him wryly. **

**"I believe you," he told her with dry sincerity. "Just make sure that he doesn't walk around with that Remington, okay? I'm not fond of buckshot."**

**"He'll never hurt you again, Billy." Ada patted his cheek and moved away. "Are you hungry? Supper will be ready soon."**

**"Starved," he admitted. "I was down to my last twenty bucks when you called."**

**"Well, come downstairs, then. That's one appetite I can fill without compromising you."**

**Billy laughed as she walked out of the room with what could only be described as a swagger. She was one hellova woman. He could see why Hunk had put up with her for as long as he had. **

**The laughter died as he thought of his brother. Another wasted opportunity, and yet another regret. His life was full of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters. I'm just a humble fan who's waiting impatiently for RE5(get on it, Capcom!).**

**Synopsis: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. Not to mention, why they killed off some potentially decent characters so quickly. So, I did a little marathon with the main games, and this is what I came up with. This is what happens when I get bored. So, here goes nothing. . .**

**Author's Note: I've tried to stay true to the RE timeline, but I've found so many contradictions from different sources that I can't be sure I got it right. So, if I've made any mistakes, I apologize.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Leon sat in the old lawn chair Billy had left behind, absently rubbing his left shoulder, as he gazed at the town's biggest mansion. He wondered how Billy was doing up there, surrounded by all that opulence. Somehow, he didn't think the other man would be very comfortable. He knew that _he _wouldn't be. **

**He sighed heavily, guilt filling him as he thought of how they had treated the other man yesterday. If only Claire had told him what she suspected sooner. He could have taken Billy aside and asked him about his past in private. Instead, Claire had decided to confront him in the worst possible way. Had he been the murderer she believed him to be, he might have killed them all then just to keep his freedom.**

**He didn't believe that Billy was guilty of killing twenty-three people in cold blood. The man had given them money to help pay for their room, and had even shared his small supply of food with them. He'd even offered them a place to stay _after_ Claire had treated him so badly. Those weren't the actions of a killer, no matter what Claire might think.**

**He felt a presence at his back and stiffened involuntarily. He glanced over his shoulder to find Claire standing a few feet away, her vivid cerulean eyes coming up to meet his. He managed a small smile and pushed his unease away. After what he had gone through in Raccoon, he didn't know if he would ever feel safe again, but he didn't want Claire to see his apprehension. She might have nightmares like he and Sherry, but she wasn't debilitated by them as they were.**

**She gazed at him for a long moment before coming to stand before him. "You're thinking about Billy, aren't you?" she asked at length.**

**Leon nodded even as he tilted his tawny head back to look up at her. "What we did was wrong, Claire."**

**Claire sighed at the guilt that crept into his too-blue eyes. "We have a twelve-year-old to think about, Leon. Trusting a wanted felon was a chance we couldn't take."**

**He only nodded again, his gaze dropping from hers. She gazed down at him with a combination of exasperation and affection. For all that he was a cop, Leon Kennedy was way too nice. She dropped into his lap, smiling at his surprised exclamation. She linked her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on the top of his head. His arms came around her, tightening as he pulled her closer, and she felt a sense of security that she hadn't expected to ever feel again. Leon Scott Kennedy made her feel _safe_.**

**"I feel bad about Billy, too," she told him. "But I won't take any chances with Sherry's safety. She's been through too much, as it is."**

**"I know, Claire." Leon merely closed his eyes and continued to hold her, dreading the day when word of her brother finally came. She would leave them then, and he and Sherry would be completely alone. It was a terrifying thought.**

**"You're not still made at me, are you?" Claire asked into the silence. "For Billy, I mean?"**

**"No, I'm not mad." Leon lifted his head, his angelic features taking on a stern cast. "Just talk to me next time, all right? We're a team, Claire. Don't forget that, again."**

**Claire looked down at him, wondering if she looked as surprised as she felt. This was a side of him that she hadn't seen before, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. It reminded her too much of her older brother, Chris, and his whole dominant, alpha-male attitude. As much as she loved Chris, she didn't want to be with man like that. She wanted a man who sensitive enough to listen to her, and not fight her for control at every turn.**

**"You don't own me," she said, unable to keep the irritation from her voice.**

**Leon felt his own hackles rise in response. "Of course, I don't," he returned, forcing a smile as he sought to keep the peace between them. "But you took a chance when you confronted Billy that way. If he'd been a killer, he would have killed you then. So next time, talk to me, and we'll decide what to do together. Okay?"**

**Relief filled her at his reasonable words. "Okay," she agreed, mollified.**

**His smile became genuine as she leaned down and brushed her lips across his. No matter how their relationship eventually ended, he was glad that he'd been given this time with her. He couldn't regret being with her like this, even though he knew she wouldn't stay. So long as she came back, as she'd promised, he could handle anything.**

**Like finding another job, Leon thought ruefully. He didn't know if his one-day stint with the R.P.D. would qualify him for work on the Stoneville police force, but maybe it would help him get a gig as a security guard. Provided that he could get proof of his identity, of course. **

**He still had his badge and his I.D., but that was it. His apartment had been just outside of Raccoon City, in the suburbs. Even if it hadn't been destroyed in the bombing, he wouldn't be able to return to it. The government had been busy building a parameter fence around Raccoon. Everything in a twenty mile radius was going to be included in the quarantine as a precaution. Unfortunately, that included his apartment.**

**Leon sighed again, shifting slightly as his shoulder began to protest Claire's weight. He saw Sherry standing in the doorway of their room, an uncertain expression on her gamine features, and he smiled warmly. He extended his hand and she flew to him, taking his hand gratefully. He tugged her closer, and she laid her head on his shoulder in a gesture of trust.**

**This was his world, Leon thought with a surge of emotion. Claire and Sherry were the only family he would ever need. Someday, after Claire had found her brother, they might have kids of their own. Even if they didn't, he loved Sherry like she was his own. He didn't need any more than what he had right now. As far as he was concerned, Claire Redfield _was_ home.**

**Sherry listened as Claire began to speak, once again talking about the future. She had a lot of plans for them, including a big house that they could share with her brother, and his friend, Jill. It never occurred to her that she and Leon might be uncomfortable at the thought of moving in with people that they didn't know. She wasn't an only child like they were. She was used to having other people around, and she obviously liked it.**

**Sherry wasn't so sure that she would. Her parents had been scientists who worked tirelessly to cure the most horrible diseases. They had rarely been home, spending most of their time at work. She had been lonely, but she hadn't complained. They're work had been too important, and she knew that they had loved her, in their own ways.**

**Her mother had told her so just before she had died in the laboratory beneath the police station. Claire had been there for her, and after they had escaped Raccoon City, she had told her about losing her own parents. Claire had understood in a way that even Leon couldn't, and it had bonded them.**

**She had dreams of her father, where he called her name as she ran hopelessly through a maze, unable to find him. Just like real life, when she had heard him calling her name while racing through the Raccoon sewer system. She had searched for him, but she hadn't been able to find him. Sherry was afraid that the big monster that had chased _her_ had gotten him. Otherwise, he would have found her by now. William Birkin hadn't been a man to be deterred by _anything._**

**Claire mentioned her brother again, and Sherry couldn't help but smile. As worried as she was, she found that she was looking forward to meeting Chris Redfield. Claire made it sound as though he were ten feet tall and bullet-proof. It was obvious that she loved her brother very much, and Sherry wondered if anyone could be that wonderful.**

**She was going to have an uncle, she thought with excitement. She'd never had an uncle before, and she was looking forward to it. And an honorary aunt in Jill Valentine, she reminded herself. Of course, there was Barry Burton, too. Claire said that he was a big bear of man who was even more gentle than Leon. Sherry wasn't sure that was possible, but she was eager to meet him, just the same.**

**It was going to be weird, having a big family. But so long as Claire returned as she'd promised, it would be all right. She hadn't heard from her brother yet, but she went on the internet every day, using a computer at a local coffee shop to check her email, and search for news of S.T.A.R.S.. Eventually, she would receive news of Chris, and she would leave them. It was only a matter of time. **

**Sherry only hoped that it wouldn't be too hard on Leon. He had already lost one woman he'd cared for in Raccoon City. It would devastate him if he lost Claire, too. But Claire really seemed to love him, and she knew without a doubt that he loved her. Leon wasn't good at hiding his feelings.**

**She thought of the big man that Claire had verbally assaulted yesterday and winced. She didn't know if Billy was guilty of killing all those people, but she thought it highly unlikely. Sure, he hadn't smiled much in the two days he'd been with him, but he hadn't seemed the least bit mean. Even though Claire had treated him badly, he had continued to be nice to them. He had shared his food with them, had given them money to help pay for their room, and he had kept Leon from getting too depressed. He had treated them all well, and she regretted that Claire's overprotective behavior had driven him away. They needed all the help they could get, right now.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chris stared at the ceiling above him, watching as light from a single travel lantern danced across it. Rebecca had trouble sleeping without it, and though he would never admit it, so did he. The nightmares came regardless, but the light made them somehow easier to bear. It was ridiculous for two grown people, soldiers no less, to be afraid of the dark. But after what they had gone through in the Arklay Mountains, he thought it might be understandable.**

**Rebecca turned over and pushed her blanket away, a frown marring her smooth features as she mumbled something indecipherable. Yet another nightmare, Chris thought, sighing as he rose to his feet. He pulled the blanket over her, tucking it around her with careful movements. She stilled, her too-young features relaxing once again, and he bowed his head. She was so damned young. What had Wesker been thinking when he dragged an eighteen year old girl into his madness? **

**To Chris, their former captain's actions were still incomprehensible. For the sake of a bunch of man-made monsters, he had sacrificed the lives of his own men. In fact, he had formed S.T.A.R.S. just for the opportunity to collect combat data for his precious B.O.W.s. The lives of their comrades--their _friends_--had meant nothing to him. In Wesker's eyes, they had been a means to an end, nothing more. A way for him to sell himself and his services to one of Umbrella's competitors.**

**"Bastard," he muttered as he moved away. He laid back down on his own bedroll, his mind turning to the mysterious call they had received that morning. A woman's voice had come over the radio, calling _his_ name until he'd been forced to respond. She had refused to give her own name, merely telling him that his teammates had made it out of Raccoon City before the government bombing. She had then added that Billy Coen was alive and well, and looking forward to seeing Rebecca Chambers again. The line had gone dead, and Rebecca had cried, tears of joy this time.**

**Chris hadn't had the heart to point out that it might not be true. He hadn't recognized the woman's voice, and Umbrella had to be looking for them. And, a part of him wanted to believe the voice, too. He needed to believe that Jill had survived Raccoon, that his selfish decision to leave her behind hadn't resulted in her death. **

**He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, praying for the first time since his parents' death. He couldn't lose Barry, who had become a surrogate father to both he and Claire. He even wanted Brad to survive, coward though he might be. And as for Jill. . .**

**"God, I hope you're okay, babe," he whispered with a shudder. It didn't matter that she was an ocean away, or that their friendship might very well be over. So long as Jill Valentine was alive and well somewhere in the world, he would be forever grateful. If she survived and returned to him, he would take whatever place in her life that she deigned to grant him. He would never again mention his love for her, except when he apologized for his desertion. He would make it clear that she owed him nothing, and hope that she forgave him for his own cowardice.**

**At least, Claire was safe, he reminded himself with a faint smile. She was probably worried sick about him, but she was safe at school, two cities away from Raccoon. He had managed to keep his baby sister away from Umbrella's insanity. He'd sent her an email that morning at her school account, letting her know that was all right, but so far she hadn't responded. He hadn't mentioned his current situation, nor told her where he was. He had simply let her know that he was all right, and that he loved her. Her studies seemed to be keeping her occupied, and if his luck held, she would never have to know just what her big brother had gone through in the Arklay Mountains.**

**"Chris?"**

**He heard the soft-spoken whisper and turned onto his side. Rebecca was sitting on her sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles in a child-like gesture. "What is it, kid?"**

**She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. "Do you think that woman worked for Umbrella?" **

**He should have known, Chris thought ruefully. Rebecca might be young, but she was far from stupid. "I don't know," he answered candidly. "I think it's possible. We won't know for sure until we hear from Barry."**

**"I want to believe her," she said, her voice very soft as she grasped the ever-present dogtags. "I want. . .I _need_ to believe that Billy is still alive."**

**"I understand, kid." He smiled crookedly. "I feel the same way about Jill."**

**Rebecca knew her surprise showed as she lifted her head. "You never talk about her, Chris," she said hesitantly.**

**Chris only nodded. "She was my best friend, Rebecca. Right up to the moment I told her that I loved her," he added with self-recrimination.**

**"Do you regret telling her?" she asked quietly.**

**"Like nothing I've ever done," he admitted in a low voice. "You saw what she was like after Joseph's death. She didn't want anyone around, least of all me. We were friends for five years, and there was nothing I could to help her. She was so damned nervous, jumping at every sound, constantly looking over her shoulder. When I was with her, it was even worse. For some reason, she just didn't want me there."**

**Rebecca nodded, her pale green eyes thoughtful. "I thought she looked scared, Chris."**

**"Yeah, so did I," he said with a sigh. "But after what we'd gone through in the Spenser Mansion, we were all scared, Rebecca."**

**"Maybe, being around you reminded her of Joe," she offered haltingly. "The three of you were friends, right? Maybe, seeing you just made her miss him more."**

**And wasn't that just what I needed to hear, Chris thought caustically. He ran his hand through his hair in an agitated gesture, freezing as Rebecca began to giggle. "It's standing straight up, isn't it?"**

**"I'm afraid so," she replied, her voice wavering as she fought not to laugh. "I think you need a haircut, Chris."**

**"I know I do," he muttered, his voice tinged with exasperation. "Quit laughing, Chambers. It's not _that_ funny."**

**"Yes, it is," she said, clutching her middle as she laughed. "You've got the weirdest hair I've ever seen."**

**Chris merely shook his head, which made her laugh even harder. He rolled his eyes, his lips twitching as he fought the urge to smile. He'd been teased about his too-thick hair all of his life, especially by Claire, who had been lucky enough to take after their mother. And he really didn't mind right now. Neither of them had had much to laugh about in the past few weeks. He was willing to be the butt of the joke, so long as it made things easier for Rebecca. **

**"You should try to get some more sleep," he told her once she had quieted down. "It'll be dawn soon."**

**Rebecca smiled faintly. "Thanks, for everything, Chris."**

**"You're welcome, kid." He stretched and turned over, folding his arms beneath his head. He heard his name and lifted his head briefly. "Yes?"**

**"I'm sure we'll hear from Barry and Jill by tomorrow."**

**Chris managed a smile. "I know we will," he said with a confidence he didn't feel. "Get some sleep, Rebecca."**

**"Goodnight, Chris."**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Jill glanced around the interior of the small Cessna, grimacing of as her shins hit the back of the copilot's seat. Barry half-turned turned towards her, a smile briefly lighting his tired features. She returned the gesture but didn't speak, not wanting to distract either he or the pilot, who were speaking of their escape in low tones. He turned back to the console, and she heaved a sigh. They had traded the rescue chopper for this tiny, cramped plane back at Warren Airport. They were currently refueling, so that they could join Chris and Rebecca in France, but it had been a bumpy ride. The plane was small enough to make the flight uncomfortable, but then again, anything was better than being in Raccoon City.**

**Or rather, what was left of it, Jill thought with a wince. She, Barry, and Carlos had watched the destruction of Raccoon from the evac chopper. It had affected them all profoundly. Even Carlos had fallen silent, unable to speak, as he witnessed the absolute destruction that the government had deemed necessary. **

**She glanced to her left, where Carlos sat, curled up awkwardly as he slept. She smiled fondly, glad that his slumber didn't seem to be troubled. The first time he'd fallen asleep, he had woken in a matter of minutes, calling to one of his fallen teammates. She'd held his hand until he calmed down, going so far as to let him flirt a little after he'd recovered. They had talked for a while before his exhaustion had overwhelmed him, and she'd waited until he was asleep again to free her hand.**

**Barry hadn't asked any questions about Carlos, or the Umbrella logo on the back of his survival vest. She had assured him that Carlos could be trusted, and he had taken her at her word. He still looked concerned, and Jill thought she knew why. He was worried about Chris' reaction when he realized that Carlos was a part of Umbrella's machine. She would have to explain that the younger man was just a mercenary, and that he had no loyalty to his former employers. Hopefully, Chris wouldn't be too angry with her to believe her.**

**He had to be worried sick, Jill thought, shifting to look out the window. He and Rebecca hadn't heard from them since their harried escape from Raccoon City. Chris had no way of knowing if they were alive or dead, and it had to be driving him crazy. Even though he'd been fired from S.T.A.R.S., he was still their captain, and he took his responsibilities seriously. It was one of his better qualities.**

**He and Barry had that in common, the need to take care of those they loved. The older man might not have the commanding personality that Chris did, but they were a lot alike. They were solid, stable, and utterly dependable. For them, there was nothing more important than family, and they had both included her in theirs.**

**Jill smiled to herself at the thought. No matter how angry Chris might be with her for hurting him, she knew that he wouldn't turn away from her. Even if he no longer loved her, he wouldn't turn his back on her completely. He knew how hard her childhood had been, with her wild mother and her despondent father. He had made up for that by introducing her to Barry and Nora, who had treated like one of their own, and he had given her a younger sister in Claire.**

**She hoped that Claire was doing well, but the girl was strong. With a brother as overprotective as Chris had been, she hadn't had much of a choice. She would be worried about him after hearing the news about Raccoon, but she wouldn't fall apart. And Jill was sure that Chris had contacted her by now. No, Claire Redfield was probably on a plane right now, just waiting to land and tell her big brother just what she thought of him hiding Umbrella's activities from her.**

**As for Jill herself, she just wanted to see Chris again. She no longer cared that he might be angry with her, nor was she mad at him for leaving Raccoon. If he hadn't gone when he did, he would have caught in that hell with her, and he might have died at the hands of Nemesis, as she and Carlos nearly had.**

**No, it was better that he had gone, and taken Rebecca with him. Rebecca was even younger than Carlos, and she had already gone through so much. Jill understood why Chris felt so protective of the younger woman. After all, she felt the same. She had surprised herself by warming to Rebecca as quickly as she did, but she really hadn't had much of a choice. The girl was tough as nails, but she hadn't completely lost her innocence. It was a disarming combination.**

**Rebecca was all that was left of Bravo Team. She should have died in the Arkham Training Facility, but she hadn't. Instead, she had escaped from one nightmare and immediately plunged herself into another. She had saved Chris' life in the Spenser Mansion when he had been attacked by Plant 42, and both had survived Wesker and the Tyrant he had released. As far Jill was concerned, she was family. She was sure that Chris felt the same.**

**Jill thought of the fugitive Billy Coen, and his obvious effect on Rebecca, but only briefly. The former Force Recon member might be alive and well, but the chances of he and Rebecca ever meeting again were slim. If they were ever reunited, he would be welcomed by S.T.A.R.S. with open arms. Rebecca firmly believed in his innocence, and that alone was enough to make him acceptable. But until that happened, there was no use dwelling on it.**

**Carlos stirred beside her, cursing fluidly in Spanish as he attempted to stretch. Jill choked back a laugh as he rubbed his knee, which had connected quite solidly with the back of the pilot's seat. He shot her a dark look, grumbling under his breath, before turning to face her. She smiled, unable to contain it, and he returned the gesture reluctantly.**

**"I feel like a sardine," he muttered, "and I must look worse."**

**"You look fine." Jill patted his hand, rolling her eyes as he brought it to his lips. "Knock it off, Carlos."**

**"Ah, come on, Jill," he cajoled, "You know you like it."**

**"I know that you're going to have a fat lip if you don't stop," she told him with exasperation. He dropped her hand like it was on fire, and she gave in to the urge to laugh. "Really, Carlos, you're too much."**

**His too-pretty features took on a smug cast. "So, I've been told, Jill."**

**"Oh, brother." Jill rolled her eyes again, batting his hand away as he reached for her. "Give it a rest, Romeo. I'm not in the mood."**

**Carlos merely chuckled and folded his hands in his lap. He watched Jill as she tugged at the hem of her black mini-skirt and mumbled something about never being adventurous again. Personally, he thought that she looked gorgeous. The skirt showed off the length of her unbelievably long legs, while the blue tube top hugged the curve of her breasts to perfection. Even though she was exhausted and dirty, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.**

**She glanced at him, turning those big blue-gray eyes on him, and he was lost. He had the sudden urge to promise her. . .everything. He was crazy about Jill Valentine, and whether she knew it or not, she was crazy about him too. It was just up to him to make her see it, that's all.**

**No problem, Carlos assured himself quickly. He'd been charming women all of his life. He knew just what to say to make them comfortable, and how to lavish them with praise. Usually, it didn't mean a damn thing. This time was different. He was serious in his interest in Jill, even if she didn't realize it yet. He would woo her, and he would win her. Of that, Carlos didn't have any doubt.**

**He was looking forward to his new life in France, fighting Umbrella with the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. He was a little nervous about meeting Chris Redfield, Alpha Team's leader, but he was excited as well. Once he convinced the other man that he had no allegiance to Umbrella Inc., he would prove to Redfield that he could be an asset to the team. He might be young, be was already a seasoned soldier. Being drafted into the U.B.C.S. hadn't left him much of a choice. To survive in Umbrella's world, you had to be tough.**

**Still, he wasn't a bad person. He'd just made a mistake, once upon a time. Not that he felt bad about killing his fellow soldier. Even if it had ended up landing him in Raccoon City, it had been worth it. The man had been an animal, and he'd deserved to die. No, his mistake had laid in killing the man in front of witnesses. He should have had more patience, more self-control. Instead of beating the man into oblivion in the mess hall, he should have waited and picked a more opportune time. Instead, he gotten himself a death sentence, and enrollment in the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. **

**He hadn't told Jill about that yet, but he thought that she would understand. She'd told him that Alpha Team was the only family that she had. She was very protective of them, and she would be able to understand why he had killed to protect his own. She would have done the same, he was sure.**

**His glance strayed back to her, his eyes lingering on the flare of her hips. He reached out and casually laid a hand on the smooth skin of her thigh. She immediately lifted his hand away, frowning darkly, and he chuckled. Undeterred, he tugged her hand and set it on his own thigh.**

**She jerked her hand away, her bluish eyes narrowing on his. "Quit flirting, Carlos."**

**Carlos merely laughed and shifted closer, placing his lips next to her ear. "Are you sure you want me to do that, _chica_?" he asked in a seductive murmur.**

**"Yes, I am." His dark eyes flashed as they dropped to her breasts, and Jill made a frustrated sound. "Are you fond of abuse, or what? Ogle me again, and I'll shoot you. You got that, Olivera?"**

**"I've got it, Jill." He sighed dramatically and slumped down in his seat, assuming a defected pose. He glanced at her through his bangs to gauge her reaction, and was chagrined to see that she wasn't fazed in the least. "You're a hard one, _chica._"**

**She echoed his sigh and turned in her seat. She met his gaze evenly, wincing inwardly as his handsome features softened. She'd seen that look before, and she knew precisely what it meant. Her mind flashed back to Chris' last night in Raccoon, when he had blindsided her with his confession of love. He had worn a similar expression, mixed with a hopelessness she hadn't then understood. She did now, and she was determined to make things right. **

**"Look," she began awkwardly, "what you're feeling is natural. We went through a horrible experience together, and--"**

**"Don't even," Carlos cut in, his expression darkening angrily. "I'm not a child, Jill. I know my own feelings."**

**"You don't love me," she told him in a soft voice. "You might think that you do, but you don't."**

**Carlos looked away as disappointment threatened to overwhelm him. "You're wrong, Jill."**

**"No, I'm not." Jill set a hand on his arm, bringing his angry eyes back to hers. "I like you, Carlos. I consider you a friend. But I'm. . .involved with someone else."**

**He jerked away from her, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "Who?" he demanded, his too-pretty features turning hostile.**

**She hesitated before sighing once again. "Chris," she answered finally. **

**"Your commander?" he asked incredulously.**

**She nodded, her dusky hair swaying with the motion. "I'm sorry, Carlos." **

**"So am I," he muttered, even as his mind began to work on ways to win Jill away from her precious captain.**

**Jill saw his obstinate expression and was instantly alarmed. Carlos had a stubborn streak, as he had proven by taking on Nemesis alone in Raccoon. He had convinced himself that he was in love with her, and he wasn't the type to give up so easily. This wasn't over, not by a long-shot.**

**Her biggest concern would be Chris' reaction to Carlos' obvious interest. Chris was very protective of her. Even if he didn't love her anymore, he would still feel the need to shield her from harm. No matter how many times she'd told him that she could take of herself, he'd insisted on trying to protect her. It was simply the way that he was.**

**Well, they'd be in France, soon, Jill reminded herself. There was time enough to worry about all of that. For now, she just wanted to close her eyes, and not see a legion the of undead.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Hunk's slid smoothly down the zip-line, landing lightly on the cracked pavement. He pulled his shiny new TMP off his shoulder and kept it at the ready, his hazel eyes scanning the ruins of The Agency's once impressive housing development. Only a few of the homes remained intact; most lay in a pile of blackened rubble, while bodies were strewn from one end of the street to the other. **

**Shit, he thought angrily, the government hadn't even bothered to send in cleaner crews. It had only been a few days, but Umbrella had already sent in several U.B.C.S. teams. They had orders to rescue whatever civilians they could, and to capture any B.O.W. they came across alive--if you could consider their reanimated state 'life'. **

**Hunk shook his head at the waste. Yeah, he couldn't wait to get the fuck away from Umbrella. They had gone way too far with this one. He hadn't spent much time in Raccoon, but he'd liked the place. Now, it was all just gone, and it pissed him off. **

**The trio of wounds on his chest twinged briefly, and he scowled beneath his helmet. He still couldn't believe that a goddamned scientist had nearly taken him out. Sure, he'd mutated into a huge friggin' monster, but still, he was Mr. Death. He should have been able to handle the damned thing! **

**He patted the shiny new semi-automatic Desert Eagle under his left arm reassuringly. Yep, he'd finally broken down and gotten a knew Magnum. After fighting his way out of the R.P.D. with that revolver, he knew he'd never use one again. No more reloading every six shots. It took too damned long, even with a speed loader--which he hadn't had. Nope, he'd stick with this one. It took at least a magazine to take down most of the stronger bioweapons, anyway.**

**_"Alpha Team, contact us when you're ready for extraction. We'll be waiting."_**

**Hunk flicked the switch on the side of his helmet. "Roger that. Alpha Team out."**

**He made his way through the neighborhood, eying the still corpses warily. So far, none of them had moved, but he wasn't taking any chances. If any of them so much as twitched, he was blowing their fucking heads off. He was here to find his brother, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him!**

**God, he hoped the kid was alright! Hunk thought with worry. Yeah, Billy was a tough a tough bastard, but he was still his kid brother. Even as an angry sixteen-year-old kid, he'd recognized Billy's innate decency. Sure, the kid had talked a tough game, but Hunk had seen beneath all of that. His younger half-brother had been lonely, and so had he.**

**Hunk smiled to himself as he cautiously stepped over a headless corpse. Once his own father had finally drank himself to death, he had packed a bag and headed for Colorado, where he knew his mother was living. Her asshole husband hadn't been happy to find him on their doorstep, but his mother had been ecstatic. She'd welcomed him with open arms, and encouraged him to get to know her other son.**

**Two years later, cancer had claimed her life, leaving him with no one but Billy. He'd taken his duties as a big brother seriously, and had done his best to keep Billy out of the trouble he himself had constantly gotten into. He and the kid hadn't had much in common, but Billy had worshipped him, and he'd surprised himself by returning the feeling. That kid was the only person he truly gave a fuck about, and if Billy Coen was dead, he'd dismantle Umbrella Incorporated himself.**

**Hunk's eyes narrowed behind his combat helmet as he approached the ruins of The Agency safe house. The roof had collapsed inward, and one of the walls had been completely destroyed. He ignored the tight feeing in his chest as he moved through the body-strewn yard. So far, none of these corpses had shown signs of life, but with the T-Virus, that didn't necessarily mean anything. They could reanimate quickly, and with very little warning. Or even worse, mutate as Birkin had. And wouldn't that be just his luck? he thought caustically. **

**He made his way to the front of the house and stepped carefully through the broken remnants of the doorway. He pointed the TMP at the west side of the house, where the wall had given way. Nothing stirred in the heap of rubble, and he quickly swung the machine gun to his right. The living room was covered in a thick layer of black ash, whether from the result of the government bombing, or the explosion that the R.P.D. had set up on Main Street, he didn't know.**

**Not that it mattered, Hunk reminded himself. It wasn't like he hadn't seen this sort of thing before. It was simply. . .disquieting to see a place he'd spent so much time in like _this_.**

**Hunk quickly finished his search of the first floor, pausing at a single door which he knew led to the basement. He uttered a frustrated sound, knowing that he had to go down there and check it out. After all, the basement would've have been the safest place for Billy to hide, providing that he'd made it down there without being eaten--or infected.**

**Hunk resolutely pushed those thoughts away and eased the door opened. The hinges squealed in protest, and he winced as the sound echoed through the quiet. So much for the element of surprise! he thought as he switched on his survival flashlight. He made sure it was securely attached to his belt, drew a deep breath, and stepped into the darkness. **

**He kept the TMP before him, his flashlight barely penetrating the gloom, as he slowly crept down the stairs. He could hear nothing but his own breathing as he finally came to the bottom, but what he _saw_ made his blood run cold. A body lay propped up against the far wall, its booted feet splayed, its position awkward. Hunk swallowed hard as he drew closer, recognizing the cowboy boots as the ones Billy had been wearing when he'd first found him in Raccoon Hospital.**

**_No!_ Hunk told himself sharply. _It's not Billy. It can't be_. The thought flashed through his mind even as he forced himself to turn away. He searched the rest of the large substructure, assuring himself that there were no B.O.W.s present, before returning to what he was very much afraid was his brother's body.**

**He knelt beside the corpse, his heart hammering in his chest, as he adjusted the survival light. It fell on the dead man's face--or rather, what was left of it. Most of the man's face was gone, making a visual identification impossible. His gaze moved to the corpse's right arm, which looked as if it had been skinned, and he grunted once. This was _not _his brother.**

**The dead man had a similar build, and longish brown hair, but this was just a little too convenient. Somehow, his employers had discovered his tie to Billy Coen, and were trying to convince him that his brother was dead. Hunk wasn't buying it.**

**He spied a glint of silver and smiled coldly. This was all the proof he needed. He reached out and snapped the silver chain around the corpse's neck, which gave way much too easily to have been true military-issue. He eased back on his haunches, his hazel eyes narrowing slightly, as he read his brother's name and serial number. **

**Bullshit, Hunk thought succinctly. Now, he knew for sure that this was a set-up. Umbrella had no way of knowing it, but Rebecca Chambers had Billy's dogtags. She never took them off. They'd fucked up here, and they had just turned their best asset into their worst nightmare. **

**He was still quitting, but he'd been willing to leave them alone before. Now, he was going to do everything he could to hurt these motherfuckers. Starting with S.T.A.R.S..**

**Hunk smiled hugely at the thought. Wouldn't his former employers be pissed when they learned that Mr. Death had not only left them in the lurch, but that he had joined forces with the only people who were capable of bringing them down. Yeah, to say that they'd fucked up was an understatement!**

**Hunk tucked the false dogtags into his survival vest and flipped the switch on his helmet. "This is Death," he said shortly. "I have a few more places to search, and it'll be a while. I'll contact you when I need extraction."**

**There was a pause, and then, _"Roger, Alpha Team. We'll be waiting for your call."_**

**"Good," he stated flatly. "Death, out."**

**He rose to his feet, glancing down at the poor bastard who had died in vain, and turned away. He would make his way through Raccoon City on foot. He'd studied the Umbrella reports on the Raccoon incident thoroughly, and he knew that survivors had made it out of all four major exits, by car as well as by rescue helicopter. Of course, Billy would have snuck past the barricades and laid low, but there were only three cities and the Arklay Mountains surrounding Raccoon, and he was sure that his brother was smart enough to have stayed away from the mountains. After all, he'd nearly died up there once. Stupid, Billy wasn't.**

**Hunk left the house and headed west, towards the city of Larsen. He'd search there first, then work his way south. He'd hit Stoneville last, and eventually, he would find his brother. It was only a matter of time. Then, Umbrella would pay.**

**-----------------------------------**

**Joseph sprang back, narrowly avoiding a fist to his face, his animalistic eyes narrowing dangerously on his opponent. Ada smirked, her expression one of arrogance, as she danced nimbly away from his answering swing. He watched her with predatory intent, drinking every fluid, graceful move that she made. She was good, he thought with admiration. She'd taken him down more times than he could count today, and she showed no signs of tiring. He didn't know whether it was the T-Virus fueling her agile body or not, but she was kicking his ass royally. **

**Talk about a turn-on!**

**They'd been sparring for nearly four hours, and he hadn't managed to best her, yet. And although he hated to admit it, _he_ was the one beginning to tire. He finally held up one hand in an unmistakable sign of surrender, stopping her in mid-swing. "No more," he told her breathlessly. "You win."**

**"Of course, I do," Ada replied throatily. She sent him a typically seductive smile and grabbed a towel from a nearby table. She tossed it to him, her brilliant sapphire eyes studying him with amusement. "You did well, Joseph, if that helps."**

**Joseph grunted once. "It doesn't." **

**He wiped the sweat from his face and draped the towel around his neck. He watched her with shimmering red-gold eyes, unable to tear his gaze away, as she toweled off with unconsciously sensual movements. He knew that she probably wasn't aware of what she was doing; he had a feeling that the seductive way she moved had been learned so long ago that it had become second nature.**

**Unfortunately, that didn't help much, Joseph thought as his body tightened painfully. He wanted her like hell on fire, and he'd made his desire clear. Ada, on the other hand, kept him at a distance. She'd fed him a line about co-workers making horrible lovers, but he didn't think that would stop her if she decided she wanted him.**

**No, there was something else that kept her from succumbing to the call of his body. Or rather, someone else, he thought with a scowl. At first, Joseph had thought that it might be Billy, but the last two weeks had shown him that he'd been wrong. She treated Billy as a friend, almost a sibling, except for the rather risqué teasing. No, every once in a while she got this far away look in her eyes, and he knew that she was thinking of someone she had lost.**

**He wondered if she had lost a lover in Raccoon City, but he didn't dare ask. Ada was touchy as hell when it came to her private life. He didn't know much about her, and he was beginning to think that he never would. He was sure that _Billy_ probably knew a few of her secrets, but the other man would never disclose them. Billy Coen was turning out to be an honorable, trustworthy man, for all that he was a wanted felon.**

**Joseph found that he _liked_ Billy, even though the other man was still a little afraid of him. Of course, he had shot him, he thought with a wince. It had been an accident, but he'd still wounded him. And pretty badly, according to Ada.**

**What surprised Joseph was the fact that he wasn't jealous of Billy's obvious closeness to the woman he himself desired. After the debacle with Jill, he'd expected to be. Maybe, he'd been so jealous of Chris because, deep down, he'd known that he couldn't return to the life he'd led with her, while Chris would always be a part of it.**

**Joseph sighed heavily. He didn't know, and he was damned tired of thinking about it. Jill was gone, and he couldn't bring her back, no matter how much he wanted to. She was the past. Ada was the present. It was that simple.**

**Ada watched the big, muscular man with the gleaming eyes frown darkly, and wondered what he was thinking. His eyes were on her, but they'd taken on an inward cast, as though he were looking inside of himself. He did that every so often, and she wondered if it was his past that occupied him so completely. She hadn't asked, certain that he would expect a similar admission from her in return. She couldn't allow herself to become emotionally involved with Joseph Frost. Even if she weren't in love with another man, they had to work together. As she had told him, teammates did not make good lovers.**

**It was tempting though, she thought with a self-deprecating smile. Joseph's body called to hers on the most primitive of levels. She had never felt this sort of animal attraction before, and it disturbed her. She knew that part of it was the T-Virus that ran through both of their bodies, but another part of her was afraid that it might be more than that. Becoming attached to a man with his emotional problems could bring her to ruin, in more ways than one. He was a risk that she simply couldn't afford to take.**

**So far, he had accepted her decision, but someday that would change, and that was what worried her. She didn't truly think that Joseph would turn on her, but eventually he would lose patience with her, and he would force a confrontation between them. What scared her was what her reaction to that physical contact between would be. It was hard enough to think past her body's reactions when they were merely sharing the same space. What would happen if he ever actually laid hands upon her?**

**Ada shivered at the image that thought invoked and hastily turned away. She would never give another person that much control over her. She had learned her lesson the hard way, and she would never forget it. If the day came when Joseph did finally move in, then she would take control of the situation. If she found that she couldn't put him off any longer, then she would be the one to seduce _him_. Until then, she would continue to train him, and together they would learn to use their unique abilities. Then, they would kill Albert Wesker and bring Umbrella Incorporated to ruin.**

**Joseph saw the cruel smile that lit up her stunning Asian features and smiled himself. He knew that look. She was thinking of Captain Wesker, and the moment when they finally took his worthless life. She wanted it with a passion that he was sure few thought her capable of. Ada Wong might act cold, but a fiery heart beat beneath those magnificent breasts!**

**And he owed her everything, Joseph thought deeply. She had not only accepted him as he was, but she was helping him discover just what his body was now capable of, and how to control himself. She had taught him meditation techniques, which he had resisted at first, but had taught him to control his unruly emotions. He might not ever human again, but at least he wouldn't turn into a complete monster. And it was all thanks to the beautiful, inaccessible woman before him.**

**He cleared his throat and approached her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his advance. He knew that she didn't like having anyone at her back, and the last time he'd taken her by surprise, she'd nearly slit his throat. He didn't know why she'd been so jumpy, but it happened every once in a while. The last thing he wanted was to make Ada fear him. He wanted to win her trust, if not her heart, and someday be welcomed into her bed.**

**She turned to face him with an inquiring expression. "Yes?"**

**"I wanted to thank you," Joseph said in a deep voice, "for everything you've done for me."**

**She merely smiled. "Don't thank me, Joseph. I'm getting something out of this, too," she reminded him.**

**"But you aren't afraid of me," he told her in a too-quiet voice. "You know what I am, what I'm capable of, and still you were able to accept me. I'll never forget that, Ada."**

** Ada nodded her dark head, her expression becoming thoughtful. "I want you to do something for me, Joseph."**

**"Anything," he responded simply. "You know that."**

**Yes, she did, Ada acknowledged silently. Aloud, she merely said, "I want you to make nice with Billy."**

**He scowled. "Billy and I are getting along, Ada."**

** "I'm aware of that," she said, softening her voice slightly, "but you hurt him when you shot him, and I'd like you to apologize for that."**

**He crossed his muscular arms over his bare chest. "I've already told him that shooting him was an accident."**

**"It's not that." Ada sighed with a very real worry. "Everyone Billy has met since being court-martialed has treated him dreadfully, with the exception of his brother and I. It's. . .marked him, Joseph. He hates being alone, but he's afraid of being with others, because he fears their reactions to him."**

**Joseph made an inarticulate sound. "Have you read the Marines' report on him?" he asked bluntly. "I did, and frankly, it scared me."**

**"It's a very entertaining work of fiction," she returned, adding, "but that's all it is. Billy is innocent, Joseph. I'm sure of it."**

**"So," he said slowly, "you want me to apologize for the way I treated him after I found out who he really was?"**

**"Yes," Ada replied, taking a step forward and laying a hand on his chest. She looked up at him and smiled, praying that she wasn't overplaying her hand. "He lost his brother in Raccoon, Joseph. Hunk was all he had, the only person who believed in him. I want you to tell him that you believe he's innocent, and please, be convincing. Can you do that for me?"**

**Joseph's animalistic eyes gleamed as he laid a hand over hers. "You don't have to manipulate me," he told her in a gentle voice. "I don't think he's guilty anymore, and I have no problem admitting that I was wrong."**

**Relief flashed across her beautiful features before she could hide it. "Thank you, Joseph."**

**She stepped away, and he tightened his grip on her hand. Her dark blue eyes instantly took on a wary gleam, and he smiled knowingly. "You're welcome, Ada." **

**Keeping his gaze trained on hers, he brought her hand to his lips. He brushed a kiss across the smooth skin of her palm, then curled her fingers over it. "I'll talk to Billy as soon as I clean up," he said as he casually released her and strode from the room.**

**Joseph allowed himself a small smile as he strode from the room. He'd shaken her up a bit that last little bit, he thought with satisfaction. He was more than willing to let Ada set the pace of their odd relationship, but he wouldn't wait forever. If she hadn't known it before, she did now. **

**But Ada was a strong woman. Her guard would be firmly in place the next time that they met, and she would do everything in her power to control the situation between them. Hell, he might even let her, providing that she didn't try to completely shut him out. **

**For now, he had an apology to make.**

**He went to his room and took a quick shower, throwing on a pair of black fatigues and a t-shirt. He slicked his hair back and tied his favorite red bandana over it. He pocketed a pair of dark sunglasses, just in case, and went in search of Billy Coen. Billy wasn't in his room, but he hadn't really expected to find him there. The other man didn't sleep much, and he didn't like being cooped up. Ada had asked him to stay indoors for the time being, so Billy spent most of his time wandering aimlessly through the enormous house. He didn't seem to have a favorite spot, although Joseph had found lying on the roof once. He'd never seen the other man happier.**

**Joseph headed to the back of the house, and sure enough, he picked up Billy's scent as he neared the servant's quarters. Figures, he thought irritation. There was an access shaft that led to the roof, and of course, the scent got stronger as he entered it. Damn, but he hated heights!**

**He pushed the button to lower the elevator and scowled when he got no response. Of course, the lift was out, he thought caustically. He wondered if Billy had purposely turned it off, then discarded the notion. The other man didn't like to be alone, so he doubted that Billy would go out of his way to isolate himself. **

**Just his luck, Joseph thought as he turned to the access ladder. He glanced up, wincing at the bright sunlight that greeted his sensitive eyes. He pulled the sunglasses out of his pocket and covered his eyes with a sigh of relief. He climbed the ladder easily, exerting a small bit of power to get to the top quickly. He wasn't fond of heights, and he just wanted to get this over with. Thank God, this place only had three floors, or he'd be pissed as hell right now! **

**He found the other man sitting near the front of the house, his arms wrapped around his knees, as he gazed into the distance. He grunted loudly as he made his way towards him, careful not to look too closely at his surroundings. He took a seat beside Billy, who glanced his way with a combination of surprise and suspicion.**

**"Billy," he greeted evenly.**

**"Joe." Billy studied the other man for a long moment. "What are you doing up here?" **

**Joseph shrugged even as he said, "I owe you an apology."**

**Billy snorted and leaned back on his hands. "I know you didn't mean to shoot me, Joe. I don't need an apology."**

**"I didn't mean that, although I _do_ regret it."**

**Billy sat up straight, tucking his legs under him. "What, then?" he asked curiously.**

**"I want to apologize for the way I treated you after I looked into your story," came the unexpected response.**

**"Oh. _That_." Billy looked away with a shrug of his own. "Don't sweat it, Joe. It's kind of what I'd expected when I first told you who I was. You just caught me off guard with the timing, that's all."**

**"Still, I'm sorry for the things I said," Joseph told him quietly. "I should have been smart enough to realize that you weren't a psychopath when you stayed around to help me."**

**"Yeah, after I'd already killed you once." Billy shook his head, frowning as his overlong hair slid into his face. He pushed it back impatiently, thinking absently that he really should start tying it back. "I _was_ convicted of mass-murder, Joe. Your reaction was. . .understandable."**

**Joseph matched his frown. "Are you always this stubborn, or is just me?"**

**Billy laughed a little at that. "Look, it's cool, Joe. Apology accepted. Tell Ada that it was mission accomplished, and thank her for me."**

**"She's not the reason I'm apologizing," Joe said, an edge to his voice.**

**"You're telling me she didn't send you up here?" Billy asked wryly. "She didn't ask you to play nice with me or anything?"**

**"Of course, she did," Joseph answered with exasperation. "That doesn't mean I don't mean it, Billy. It just means that she gave me an excuse to make the apology."**

**"Uh-huh." Billy met his concealed gaze before nodding once. "Okay, then."**

**"Good." Joseph glanced around him, noticed how close they were to the edge of the roof, and surreptitiously moved back. "How can you stand being up here?"**

**"You're afraid of heights, huh?" The other man shot him a dirty look, and Billy hid a smile. "Sorry. I don't like being cooped up indoors, and since Ada doesn't want anyone to see me before my paperwork comes through, I figured this would have to do. I doubt anyone will notice I'm up here. I just like being outside," he added with a shrug.**

**Joseph nodded and looked away. After being locked up for three years, he could well understand the other man's need to be outdoors. "Are you claustrophobic?" **

**"Not really," Billy answered with a sigh. "I just. . .don't like feeling trapped. If I can get out into the sunshine every once in a while, the feeling goes away, you know?"**

**"I can imagine." He watched as the other man laid flat on the roof with a small smile. Billy might be a hard man--a dangerous man--but there was something almost childlike about him at times. He could see why Ada found him so. . .endearing. "I know we'll probably never be friends, Billy, but I'd like to try."**

**Billy quirked one eyebrow at him. "Really?" he asked with flat disbelief. "Since when?"**

**"Since I realized that the man I'm coming to know wasn't capable of murdering _anyone_."**

**He closed his eyes briefly, wanting nothing more than to believe him. "I was a soldier," he pointed out hoarsely. "I _have_ killed, Joseph."**

**"As have I, Billy, but I have yet to commit murder." Joseph thought of Jill's death, and flinched violently. "At least, not intentionally."**

**Billy sat back up, doing his best to keep his expression neutral. "What do you mean?" he asked as casually as he could manage.**

**"Jill," Joseph said in an inflectionless voice. "Before I decided to escape Raccoon, I was watching her from the street below her apartment. I'd been running from some huge monster all damned night, but I thought I'd finally lost it."**

**Billy winced at that. "What happened?" he asked with dread.**

**"The B.O.W. found me," Joseph replied flatly. "It was smart, Billy. Damned smart. The fucking thing shot at me with a rocket launcher, and it hit Jill's building."**

**"Oh, shit!" he whispered, his cobalt eyes widening. "Joe. . ."**

**"I killed her, Billy." The other man looked down at his hands, which were fisted so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. "I led that huge motherfucker straight to her. I might as well have killed her myself."**

**"A Proto-Tyrant," Billy murmured, half to himself.**

**"No, this was different." Joseph sighed heavily. "I've read numerous reports on the Umbrella B.O.W.s, and this one wasn't in any of them. It shared a faint resemblance with the Tyrant, but it wasn't one. I don't know what it was. I only know that it killed Jill, and nearly killed me."**

**Billy shook his head at the guilt the other man didn't even try to hide. "You couldn't have known, Joe."**

**Joseph made a curt gesture with one hand, his voice ripe with bitterness. "I'd already fought it twice, and I hadn't managed to do more than stun it. I should have known that it would find me. I never should have gone to Jill."**

**"I'm sorry," Billy told him awkwardly.**

**"Yeah, so am I." Joseph sat there for a moment longer, mentally reliving the death of the woman he loved, before slowly rising to his feet. "So, are you willing to give me another chance?"**

**Billy stood and offered his hand. "I'd like that, Joe."**

**"Thank you." Joseph shook his hand and managed a faint smile. "I think I'll go inside, now. I'll be with Ada, if you want company."**

**"I'll be in soon." Billy turned back to the shining sun, no longer worried about having Joseph Frost at his back. "I want to enjoy my freedom for just a little longer."**

**Joseph nodded, then realized that he couldn't see the gesture. "Enjoy it, Billy."**

**"I will."**

**---------------------------------------**

**Ada stood on the second floor balcony, a pair of binoculars held before her eyes. She scanned the little town almost absently, her thoughts turning back to the man who had shaken her composure so thoroughly. Damn him! she thought with a flash of heat. He'd _known_ how he affected her. He'd known all along, and he'd let her manipulate him anyway. **

**Fear came to her, the taste heavy on her tongue, but it was on a purely emotional level. Joseph could very well devastate her if she gave him the chance, and he had finally let her know it. While she was sure that hadn't been his intention, it didn't change what was. **

**She couldn't go through that, again, Ada thought with something akin to panic. While she hadn't loved John, she had become overly fond of him, and it had clouded her judgment. Instead of taking him to her superiors as she had been ordered, she had actually tried to help him expose Umbrella's viral experiments to the world. She had gone with him when he'd been transferred to from Chicago to the Spencer Mansion facility. Then, she had been ordered back to Chicago to give her superiors an oral report on her progress, and she had foolishly left him behind. **

**It didn't matter that he had insisted on staying and continuing his investigation. She should have taken control of the situation and gotten him out of there before the inevitable occurred. Instead, she had let him talk her into doing something that had ultimately cost him his life. **

**To this day, she had nightmares of gentle, affable John turning into a zombie in the bowels of that damned mansion. Not that she'd been there to see it, but her imagination had no problem providing her with hellish visualizations. Especially, after what she had seen in Raccoon City itself.**

**Then, there was Leon. **

**She sighed heavily. Leon was still in that disgusting hovel of a motel, no more than a short walk away, and she couldn't go to him. He was shacked up there with that little red-headed bitch and Annette Birkin's daughter. She had considered approaching him, and telling him that she was still alive, until she had witnessed a passionate kiss between he and that Redfield girl.**

**Ada made a rough sound and opened her eyes briefly. She had hoped that Leon and his friends would come here with Billy. When they hadn't, she had made plans to see him. She was going to go to him and offer him assistance. She had found herself standing across the street from the motel, rooted in place by a sudden sense of fear, when he and Redfield had come outside. She had nearly worked up the courage to approach him when he'd pull the girl into his arms and kissed her senseless.**

**At that moment, she'd realized that while she had fallen in love with Leon Kennedy, he hadn't returned the feeling. He had already moved on, a mere two days after her 'death'. That knowledge had hurt as nothing ever had before, and never would again. **

**She would see to that, Ada swore to herself. While she understood that Leon had a right to own happiness, it infuriated her that she had meant so little to him. And after she had sacrificed her _life_ for him.**

**She scowled darkly. Leon didn't deserve to know that she was alive. She'd known from the very start that he was much too good for her, but she had foolishly hoped that he had come to care for her, as well. Now, she knew that he hadn't, and it was time to let him go.**

**Leon finally made an appearance, and she gripped the binoculars tightly. He stepped out of his room, taking a seat on the battered old lawn chair that Billy had left behind. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt, but he looked wonderful despite the plain clothing. He opened a can of soda and sipped it contently. His head turned in her direction, and she jumped before she could stop herself. **

**He couldn't see her, she reminded herself quickly. He spent a lot of time in that chair, staring off into the distance. She'd caught his gaze on the mansion numerous times, his youthful features reflecting guilt. She wondered if that guilt was for the callous way Claire Redfield had treated Billy. Perhaps, he felt guilty because he had failed to stand up for the other man. **

**Not that it mattered, she told herself with a mental shrug. Billy was among friends now, and she would allow no one to hurt him. Soon, he would have his new identity, and he would move on to better things. Ada hoped that he would allow her to be a part of his life after he did so. She so wanted to meet Rebecca Chambers in person, if for no other reason than to assure herself that he would be treated well. If anyone had ever deserved to be happy, it was Billy Coen.**

**She heard the suite door open and sighed again. She lowered the binoculars, and half-turned towards the room. Joseph removed his sunglasses as he approached her, those unusual eyes meeting and holding hers. He came to a halt in the open doorway, squinting slightly as he strove to stay out of the sun. **

**"I apologized to Billy," he announced quietly. "We're going to try to be friends. He wanted me to thank you for sending me to him, as well."**

**Ada found herself smiling ruefully. "Billy is a smart one," she murmured fondly.**

**"Yes, he is." Joseph stepped outside and cursed as his eyes immediately began to water. "Damn, but I hate this!"**

**She watched him shove the sunglasses into place with amused sympathy. "I can only leave my eyes bare for a short amount time," she offered.**

**"At least, you have the option of doing so," he muttered disgruntedly. **

**She couldn't help but laugh at his frustration. "Forgive me, Joseph."**

**He couldn't help but chuckle in return. "I did sound like a petulant child, didn't I?"**

**"Just a bit." Ada beckoned him forward, her expression sobering as she tilted her head back to look up at him. "About what happened earlier--"**

**"Stop." Joseph leaned against the railing, keeping his eyes on her and away from the two-story drop below. "I'm well aware that you don't want to get involved with me, Ada. I can respect that, but I'm going to try to change your mind."**

**"I won't hurt you," he continued calmly, "but I refuse to walk away from this."**

**"Joseph. . ." Ada gazed up at him and hardened her heart. He had to understand where she stood. She held the binoculars out in silent invitation, her expression daring him to take them. If nothing else, he would understand at least a part of her reluctance.**

**Joseph took them slowly, pondering the their significance. He raised them to his covered eyes and scanned the surrounding town. There weren't many people around this time of day; most of the towns populace were at work. "Okay, what am I looking for?" he asked with impatience.**

**"The motel where we found Billy."**

**He grunted and zeroed in on the Stoneville Motel. There was a an older man in coveralls crossing the small parking lot, a teenager hanging out with another at the bus stop on the corner. A blond man sat in a chair outside one of the rooms, talking with a well-stacked red-headed girl. He looks familiar, Joseph thought with a frown. He couldn't place him, but he _knew_ that he'd seen this guy somewhere before. Maybe, during his race through Raccoon?**

**"Who are they?" he asked abruptly, lowering the binoculars and turning back to Ada. "Why did you show them to me?"**

**Ada leaned back against the railing with a veiled expression. "The man's name is Leon Scott Kenney. He is one of the few surviving members of the Raccoon Police Department." **

**It came to him in a flash. This was the man he'd seen behind Emmy's Diner, surrounded by so many zombies that Joseph had known he wouldn't make it. The young cop he had left to die in that dirty alley was the same man that held Ada's heart.**

**Joseph gazed at her broodingly. "He's the one, isn't he?"**

**She met his gaze squarely. "Yes," she answered simply.**

**He inhaled sharply and looked away. He considered keeping his mouth shut. There was no need to for Ada to know that he had left the man she loved to die, he told himself quickly. The cop hadn't seen him, and it would only work against him. But if he lied now, and she found out later, she would kill him--literally.**

**"I saw him," he admitted in a low voice. "In Raccoon."**

**Ada drew a deep, startled breath. "Did he see you?" she asked urgently.**

**"No." Joseph shook his head negatively. "He was surrounded, and there were so many of them. . ." his voice trailed off as he sighed. "I kept going, Ada. I was tracking this huge monster that had been hunting me all night, and I didn't want to die saving some idiot cop who hadn't been smart enough to get off the streets."**

**He turned his head just enough to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry. If I'd known. . ."**

**Ada ran a hand through her sable hair, relieved that he had kept away. Leon was tough, but Joseph was a different animal altogether. "It doesn't matter," she told him plainly. "I just want you to realize that a relationship wouldn't be a good idea for a number of reasons. Leon is merely one of them."**

**Joseph nodded even as he reached for his wallet. "I understand, Ada, more than you know." He flipped it open and pulled out his favorite picture of Jill. He handed it to her with a self-deprecating smile. "Her name was Jill. Unlike your Leon, she didn't make it out of Raccoon."**

**Ada glanced down at the picture and hoped her surprise didn't show. It was a picture of S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine, whom had not only survived Raccoon City, but had destroyed the super-Tyrant Nemesis before her escape. **

**"She's lovely," Ada murmured as she returned the picture. She watched him tuck it back into his wallet with a reverence she wouldn't have believed him capable of. "You must miss her very much."**

**He merely shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest, as his concealed gaze dropped to his feet. "She's the reason I was tracking that big, ugly monster. It found me outside of her building and destroyed it trying to take me out. I'm the reason Jill is dead."**

**She hid a wince at the flat, emotionless tone he used. She eyed him speculatively, wondering just how he would react to news of her survival. "What would you do if you discovered that she was alive?" she asked carefully.**

**Joseph made a rough sound and pushed away from the railing. "Not a damned thing," he spat with obvious anger. "Jill knew I was alive, Ada. I went to her right after Billy and I separated. I was having trouble controlling my more. . .predatory instincts after I first came back. She was grieving over _my _death, and our friend Chris was helping her through it, and--"**

**He broke off abruptly, and began to pace. "Chris was in love her. He always had been. It hadn't bothered me before. But once I came back, everything was different. It was like all of my negative emotions were being amplified or something. I was angry and jealous. And scared, Ada. So damned scared of what was happening to me."**

**Ada watched as he paced the length of the balcony with animal-like grace. She could only imagine how violently the T-virus had affected him. Unlike her, he'd had no prior knowledge of the virus and what it could do to the human body. He'd had no way to prepare himself for his resurrection, no one to help him deal with the changes wreaking havoc in both his mind and body. It was a wonder he was sane at all.**

**He stopped before her, his big body fairly vibrating with energy. "I threatened him, Ada. I told Jill to stay the fuck away from Chris or I'd hurt him. That was the end of our relationship. She never forgave me for threatening him, and I never apologized. And now, it's too late." **

**"No, it's not." Ada prayed that she wasn't about to make a huge mistake even as she smiled gently. "Two S.T.A.R.S. members escaped from Raccoon City by helicopter just before the bombing. Barry Burton and Jill Valentine are probably in Europe now with their commander, and Billy's Rebecca. She is alive, Joseph."**

**Joseph stared at her with disbelief, his eyes wide beneath the sunglasses. "Alive?" he questioned with astonishment. "Jill is _alive_?"**

**"Yes." Ada crossed her arms in a habitual gesture, praying that she wouldn't have to fight him to keep him here. "I can't allow you to contact her now, but I can set something up later. You could accompany Billy to when he leaves to join Chambers, and see her then, if you'd like. Or I could take you later, once my assignment here is finished."**

**"Jesus!" Joseph blinked back tears as he turned away, his mind whirling frantically. He hadn't killed her! he thought with an overwhelming sense of relief. He hadn't killed Jill! She was alive and well, and she had escaped Raccoon with _Barry_!**

**"Joseph?" Ada approached him warily, wishing he would remove the damned sunglasses so she could read his expression. She drew a deep breath and laid careful a hand on his arm. "Would you like to see read the report?"**

**Joseph glanced down at the slender, petite woman who had done so much for him and nodded. "Yes," he responded hoarsely, "I would."**

**"Come, then." **

**She led him to a large desk and pulled a manila folder out of one drawer. She slid it across the desk and settled back to wait. He sat on the edge of the desk, and she suppressed a smile as his weight caused it to creak alarmingly. He was taking this much better than she had expected, for which she was infinitely grateful. She'd spoken the truth when she told him that she couldn't allow him to see Valentine now. Her superiors wanted Joseph right where he was, under her guidance and supervision. She did, as well, though for different reasons.**

**She couldn't allow Wesker to discover Joseph's existence. He would put Joseph in a treatment tank, and turn him into yet another monster. She couldn't let that happen. She had promised Joseph a chance for revenge, but more than that, she had promised him safety. She would do everything in her power to keep that promise, even if it meant going against her superiors to do so.**

**She watched as Joseph removed his glasses and read the rather short report. His strikingly unusual eyes were tawny today, more gold than red, and they shimmered with a telling moisture. That he had loved Jill Valentine was obvious. She understood completely. She felt the same way about Leon.**

**He closed the folder and met her gaze, his expression more serious than she had ever seen it. "Thank you," he said at length, laying the folder on the table between them. "You can't know how much this means to me." **

**Ada merely shrugged and put the file away. "Would you like to see her, Joseph?"**

**"No."**

**She raised one sable brow at that. "Alright," she said easily, rising to her feet in a graceful motion. "Are you hungry? I can have the cook prepare lunch."**

**"Not right now." Joseph stood and turned away, preparing to leave. He halted, keeping his back to her, and said, "Don't think I've forgotten what we were discussing before you blindsided me. We'll finish our discussion later."**

**Ada watched him leave the room with a sense of foreboding. She hadn't used Jill Valentine to distract him, as he seemed to think. She was good at manipulating others, but even she had her limits. Using another's grief was not something she had done, nor would she. The next time they spoke, she would make that clear.**

**For now, she had a few calls to make. Joseph's future wasn't the only one she had promised to secure.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters. I'm just a humble fan who's waiting impatiently for RE5(get on it, Capcom!).**

**Synopsis: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. Not to mention, why they killed off some potentially decent characters so quickly. So, I did a little marathon with the main games, and this is what I came up with. This is what happens when I get bored. So, here goes nothing. . .**

**Author's Note: I've tried to stay true to the RE timeline, but I've found so many contradictions from different sources that I can't be sure I got it right. So, if I've made any mistakes, I apologize.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Chris stood frozen in the hangar entrance way, unable to move as he watched the small Cessna touch down. Barry had finally contacted them via radio this morning, telling him that he and Jill already in France, and that they would be there shortly. He had also mentioned that they had another survivor with them. He hadn't elaborated, except to say that it wasn't Brad.**

**A part of Chris mourned for yet another fallen comrade, even as his heart rejoiced. Jill had survived. He hadn't doomed her to death when he had deserted her so selfishly. She was alive and well and she was _here. _**

**Rebecca danced excitedly beside him, unable to remain still as she watched the hatch open. She flashed him a sunny smile that he couldn't help but return before her gaze returned to the plane. Usually, her youthful exuberance was infectious, but right now, Chris found that he couldn't share in her enthusiasm.**

**He knew that there was a real chance that Jill wouldn't be happy to see him. With the way that he had left things between them, she might still be very angry with him. She could get off that plane, march right up to him, and slug him one. She could freeze him with coldness, as he had seen her do with others who had disappointed her. He simply didn't know what to expect and, he was ashamed to admit, he was scared.**

**What he do if she turned away from him? Chris cried silently. The last two months without her had been sheer hell. He and Rebecca had become friends, but no one could replace the special place that Jill Valentine had always held in his life. What would he do if she left S.T.A.R.S. because of her anger with _him_? **

**The Cessna finally crawled to a stop, it's propellers winding to a stop, and it ceased to matter. Chris found himself straightening, his eyes glued to the side door as it opened. A young man in combat fatigues lowered the small set of stairs and descended them. He turned back to the plane, and Chris' breath came in sharply as hatred flooded him.**

**_Umbrella!_**

**The colorful logo mocked him from the back of the stranger's survival vest, and Chris' hands clenched into fists at his side. What the hell had Barry been thinking, bringing an Umbrella agent here?! Didn't he realize just how precarious they're position was? Umbrella's main headquarters was in this very same city, for God's sake! How could he take such a risk with their safety?!**

**Rebecca saw the loathing on her commander's normally kind features and swallowed hard. "Chris?" she questioned hesitantly. "Are you alright?"**

**Chris glanced down at her and managed a tight smile. "I'm fine," he assured her, doing his best to think past his anger. The man might have scavenged the vest during his race through Raccoon, he told himself quickly. Just because he had an Umbrella logo on his vest didn't mean that he was a part of their twisted machine. The older man would have a sound, logical explanation for this stranger's presence. Barry Burton would never do anything to put his team in peril. If nothing else, Chris was sure of _that_.**

**Jill appeared at the top of the steps, Barry behind her, and Chris' eyes widened dramatically. A pale blue tube-top hugged the generous curves of her breasts, while a charcoal-back skirt clung to the long lines of her legs. Yes, she was dirty and obviously exhausted, but she was also damned beautiful. **

**Good God, he asked himself with a rush of excitement, where had she gotten those clothes?! In the five years he'd known her, he had never seen Jill Valentine in anything so feminine. Suddenly, he was grateful for that. He would never have been able to hide his feelings for as long as he had if she had! **

**Rebecca cast him one final glance, smiling at his dazed expression, before sprinting across the runway. She threw her arms around Barry, who patted her awkwardly on the back, then a very embarrassed Jill. She shook hands with the stranger, who kissed the back of her hand as he smiled charmingly.**

**Chris waited breathlessly as Jill finally turned his way. Her haunting gaze locked on his, and even from here, he could see the turmoil in her lovely blue-gray eyes. She smiled hesitantly, waiting until he returned it to walk towards him. Chris remained rooted in place, still unable to move, as the Latino man with the too-pretty features grabbed her arm. She shook him off, her expression furious, as he narrowed flashing brown eyes on her.**

**A sick feeling unfurled in the pit of Chris' stomach. "Brown eyes," he muttered as he schooled his features to blandness. "It figures."**

**Well, now he knew, he thought painfully. Jill had found someone else. No, she wouldn't be angry with him any longer. She would once again relegate him to the role of best friend, and ask him to be nice to the new man in her life. And just like before, he would do it, if for no other reason than to make Jill Valentine happy.**

**Just like old times, he thought with a cynicism that shocked even him. That was when he realized just how much he had hoped his words had reached her that last night in Raccoon. He'd thought that he would be able to accept any decision she might make, no matter how painful, so long as she remained a part of his life. **

**He had been wrong.**

**Now, he knew that they could never go back to the way things had been. His disappointment was too keen, and he might never be able to forgive her for not being able to love him. Logically, he knew that you couldn't make someone love you. They either felt it or they didn't. Emotionally, his heart had taken a beating one time too many. Yes, he would do everything he could to make her new lover feel welcome, but he would never again let her so close that he couldn't defend himself. They would be friends and teammates, but never best friends. **

**Chris mourned the loss that would forever alter his life as he finally stirred himself from his motionless vigil. He shook himself and forced his unwilling feet to move, every step bringing him closer to the woman he loved, and yet another hadnsome, dark-eyed rival. He nearly laughed aloud at the notion, but the sound would have been all too bitter. This man wasn't a rival. That would intimate that he stood a chance with Jill Valentine, and that had _never _been the case.**

**Jill swallowed hard as Chris came to a stop before her, his beloved midnight eyes more guarded than she had ever seen them. He didn't look happy to see her, and her heart sunk as she realized that her fears hadn't been groundless. He _was_ still angry with her, so much so that he was hiding his feelings behind an emotionless mask. Instead of the warm welcome she had been praying for, he merely stood before her, silent as he waited for her to make the first move.**

**She thrust her disappointment aside and stepped forward, putting her arms around him and holding him tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice thick with emotions she couldn't suppress. "I'm so damned sorry, Chris."**

**"Don't be." His voice was curiously flat as his arms finally wound around her. He squeezed her once then loosened his hold. "It's enough that you're alive, Jill."**

**He began to step away and she tightened her own hold, bewildered by his behavior. No matter how angry he had been with her in the past, he had never rejected her touch. "No, it's not," she returned urgently. "Chris, please, I--"**

**"Don't." Chris reached behind him and gently pulled her hands away. He took another step back, forcing a smile to his lips. Her unforgettable eyes glimmered with moisture, and he couldn't conceal the shudder that ripped through him in response. "It really doesn't matter, Jill. You survived. That's what's important. Now, introduce me to your friend."**

**Jill gazed at him through a veil of unshed tears before nodding once. She lowered her gaze and blinked furiously, clearing her throat once. "This is Carlos Olivera," she said, her voice huskier than normal. "Carlos, this is Alpha Team's captain, Chris Redfield."**

**Carlos glared at the cold-eyed _gringo _who had brought tears to Jill's eyes. _"_Captain," he all but sneered.**

**"Mr. Olivera," Chris returned evenly. God, he was even younger than he'd looked at first glance! He extended his hand and waited patiently for the handsome young swain to take it. "We don't have much at the moment, but you're welcome to what little we _do_ have."**

**Carlos looked down at the proffered hand with obvious distaste but took it none-the-less. "Thank you," he said grudgingly, unable to less in the face of the other man's generosity. "You're too kind."**

**Chris laughed shortly and stepped away, his gaze moving to Barry. "Thank you," he said simply, ignoring the other man's outstretched hand and embracing him.**

**"Chris. . ." Barry frowned, his gaze moving from Jill's down-turned head to Carlos' hostile expression. He finally sighed and patted the younger man on the back. "I did the best that I could, Chris. I'm sorry, that I couldn't get Brad out, too."**

**"So am I, Barry." Chris pulled back and smiled crookedly. "Come inside. You must be exhausted. We've still got some canned stuff and the hot plate. You should eat before you try to sleep."**

**"What about my report?" the older man asked with surprise. "I thought you'd want to hear it?"**

**Chris shook his head negatively. "They'll be time enough for that, later. For now, just come inside and rest."**

**Barry nodded and scratched his red-gold beard. He hadn't slept in nearly ninety-six hours, and he was damned tired. "Sounds good to me, Chris."**

**The younger man clapped him on the shoulder and walked away, not looking back to see if they followed. Rebecca's big green eyes darted back and forth between the three before she followed her commander. Poor Chris, she thought sympathetically. She could only imagine how hurt he was right now. He'd loved Jill for so long, and she had brought a new boyfriend with her.**

**If Billy had come to her with another woman in tow, she wouldn't have been nearly so calm, she thought with a touch of anger. She would claw the woman's eyes out, then shoot her for good measure! She didn't know how Chris could have stood there and shaken hands with the very man who had stolen the woman he loved. He was a _lot_ nicer than she was, that was for sure!**

**Barry set a hand on Jill's shoulder, not quite sure what to say. He'd gotten the impression that Olivera was just a friend, but Chris certainly hadn't seen it that way. "Come on," he said at length. "Let's get something to eat."**

**Jill only nodded, his light brown hair sliding forward to hide her face. "You go on ahead, Barry. I want to talk to Carlos for a minute."**

**He sighed again and removed his hand. "Sure thing, Jilly. Just don't take too long, alright?"**

**"I won't." Jill waited until he was well out of earshot to turn on Carlos with a livid expression. "How dare you treat Chris like that! What do you think you're doing, Carlos?"**

**"Me?" Carlos returned incredulously. "What about _him?_ You tell me that you're involved with this guy, and he treats you like _that?!"_**

**"It's none of your concern," she hissed, hiding her own hurt at Chris' all too obvious rejection. "Chris is in charge here, Carlos. If you keep acting like this, he won't let you stay with S.T.A.R.S.. Is that what you want?"**

**"Why do _you_ want to stay, Jill?" He shook his dark head with obvious bewilderment. "This guy treats you like shit, and you're still loyal to him? What about me?"**

**"Damn it!" Jill rubbed her forehead a headache began to form behind her eyes. She did _not_ need this right now. "Carlos, I consider you a _friend_," she said, emphasizing the word in an attempt to reach him. "Chris and I may not be getting along right now, but that doesn't change the situation."**

**"The hell it doesn't." Carlos crossed his arms over his chest. "This guy can't possibly make you happy, Jill. I can," he added angrily.**

**She shook her head swiftly. "I've known you for four days, Carlos. I've know Chris for five years. If you truly want me to be happy, you'll back off!"**

**"I do want you to be happy, Jill," he murmured in a small voice. "I just want you to be happy with _me."_**

**"Oh, Carlos." Jill sighed heavily, placing a hand on his arm. Sometimes, she forgot how young he actually was. "I'm sorry, but I love Chris. He makes me happy. If you can't accept that, you'll have to leave. We can't afford this kind of dissention in our ranks. Especially not now, with Umbrella dogging our every move," she added for good measure.**

**Carlos looked away, knowing that she was right. Her _gringo_ might be a jerk, but he was in charge. And she loves him, he reminded himself glumly. Someday, that might change, but for now, he had no choice but to accept it. **

"**Fine," he said at length. "I'll apologize to _El Capitan._ Alright?"**

**Jill studied him for a long moment, gauging his sincerity. Relief finally filled as she realized that--although he was far from happy about it--he was being sincere. "Thank you, Carlos."**

**"Yeah, yeah." Carlos echoed her sigh before dredging up a smile. "So, why do I think my wallet is going to regret my decision to join S.T.A.R.S.?"**

**She cast a wry glance at the old hangar. "I know we're cash-poor now, but we'll find a way to work that out. I'm sure the American government has set something up for the Raccoon City survivors."**

**"I've got a little money saved up," he said, shrugging at her surprised expression. "I knew that I'd find a way out of the U.B.C.S. someday, so I set up an offshore account. Put seventy percent of my paychecks in it."**

**Jill shook her head even as she smiled. "Thanks, Carlos, but I couldn't let you do that."**

**"Hey, I offered to do it. Besides," he added slyly, "I'm part of the team now, right? I've got a vested interest in keeping S.T.A.R.S. up and running."**

**She laughed then, grateful that he was taking her decision so well. "I can see that we're going to need a separate facility just for that ego of yours, Carlos." **

**"You know, I'd be insulted, if that weren't true." His eyes locked on her behind as she began to walk away. "You've got a great ass, Jill."**

**She rolled her eyes as she entered the hangar. "Give it a rest, Olivera."**

**His eyes lingered on her behind as she walked. "I don't know, Jill. I'm kind of fond of your--"**

**"Carlos!"**

**"So, what's the story with Rebecca?" he asked in a hasty change of subject. "Is she single, or what?"**

**"Oh, give me a break," she muttered under her breath. He'd sure recovered fast, she thought with exasperation. Aloud, she merely said, "Rebecca's got a boyfriend back in the States, Carlos."**

**"But he's not here now, _si?"_**

**"Uh, no. He's not." Jill climbed the small staircase, chagrined as a pang of nervousness hit her. She pushed it aside and concentrated on trying to keep Carlos' flirting in an acceptable range. "Rebecca's. . .innocent, Carlos. I rather you didn't--"**

**"She's _pero?!"_ he asked, aghast. "Sorry, Jill. Don't worry. I'll leave her alone."**

**"Good." She had no way of knowing whether Rebecca was 'pure' or not, but if it kept Carlos from pulling out the big guns, the deception was worth it. Rebecca was in love with a man accused of multiple murders. He'd been Special Ops. Innocent or not, the last thing she wanted was Billy Coen showing up and going after the younger man. **

**She entered the office to find Chris, Barry, and Rebecca crouched around the aforementioned hotplate, a bowl in each hand. Chris was warming up what looked like a can of soup, a box of crackers on the floor beside him. Like he'd said, it wasn't much, but it was more than she'd had in the last four days. **

**Three bedrolls were laid out, and she smiled as she spied Chris' trusty gold lighter lying on one of them, a pack of cigarettes beside it. She wasn't going to nag at him for going back to the habit. With all the stress of the last few months, she was just grateful it wasn't a bottle of scotch.**

**She didn't speak, she merely marched over to his bedroll and sat down. Chris frowned at her actions, and she raised one eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest defianctly. His frown darkened briefly as he looked down, and she hid a smile. She'd confused him. Good, she thought without sympathy. If he thought he could avoid talking to her, he had another thing coming. They were going to work this thing out, whether he wanted to or not.**

**Carlos glanced around the small office, his gaze lingering on Jill as she sat down. He considered joining her, until a scowl from her boyfriend convinced him that it would be healthier if he didn't. He finally took a seat beside the door, patting his waist pack reassuringly. He didn't feel comfortable without his M-16 in his hands, but he was pretty sure his new teammates wouldn't appreciate it if he pulled it out for no good reason. They weren't quite paranoid enough--yet.**

**That would change, he thought with a mental shrug. Once they realized just how ruthless Umbrella really was, they wouldn't go to the bathroom unarmed. They'd been lucky so far. He'd heard the rumors before being sent to Raccoon City. Umbrella had so many outbreaks being reported in different parts of the world that their Special Forces were hard-pressed to cover them all. As soon as that changed, S.T.A.R.S. would become top priority. Nicholai's actions in Raccoon City had shown him that.**

**Carlos frowned at the reminder. After a tense, lengthy round of negotiations, Nicholai had flown out of Raccoon City in a helicopter. Barry had picked them up soon after that, and he'd put his former commander's treacherous behavior out of his mind. Now, he was worried that Nicholai might come after them. Nemesis hadn't been able to track them as well as the Russian, but it hadn't been human either. Nicholai knew him, knew his habits, and he'd obviously done research on S.T.A.R.S.. It wouldn't be too hard to track them, especially since Barry had mentioned using this airfield before. They needed to find another place to hide, one that S.T.A.R.S. hadn't been to before. He just had to convince Captain Redfield of it.**

**He winced at the thought. He certainly hadn't endeared himself to his new commander with his behavior outside. He'd been jealous and angry when confronted with Jill's lover, and he hadn't reacted well. He still loved Jill, but he wanted a place in Alpha Team more than he wanted to do her. There were plenty of women out there, but not so many places for a man with a past like his. If he didn't make nice, he might not have a place in S.T.A.R.S., and he desperately wanted that.**

**"Captain Redfield?"**

**Chris' head came up automatically at the call. He fought to keep the jealously out of his expression as he nodded. "What is it?" he asked as calmly as he could.**

**"I want to apologize for my earlier behavior, sir."**

**He knew his surprise showed as he nodded slowly. "Apology accepted, Mr. Olivera."**

**Carlos smiled, relieved. "It's Carlos, _El Capitan."_**

**Chris managed a small half-smile in return. "Then, call me Chris."**

**"Where's the fun in that, _amigo?"_**

**He shot a startled look at Jill, who rolled her eyes and shrugged. "You'll get used to him, Chris. I did."**

**"Okay," he said slowly. He glanced down at the soup that was just starting to boil and lifted the pan from the flame. "Are you hungry, Carlos?"**

**_"Si, El Capitan."_ Carlos grinned as the other man frowned again, waiting until he had served the soup to take his bowl. "_Gracias, _Chris."**

**"You're welcome," Chris mumbled, eyeing him warily. The younger man sat back down and quickly tore into the soup, despite the fact that it was hot. He glanced down at the crackers, then shrugged to himself. Maybe, Jill would want them. "What about you, Jill? Are you hungry?"**

**"Starved," Jill admitted ruefully. "There wasn't much time for eating in Raccoon."**

**"Or anything else," Carlos quipped with a winning smile.**

**"In your dreams, buster," she shot right back.**

**He chuckled and downed the last of his soup. "You're still a tough one, _chica._" **

**Jill snorted. "You'll live, Olivera."**

**He merely grinned at her in response, and she waved him away. She started to rise, and suddenly Chris was before her, his expression searching as he gave her a bowl. "Here," he said, handing her the crackers. "Eat as much as you can hold. If you want more, I'll make it for you. Okay?"**

**"Thanks, Chris." She accepted the bowl and filled it with crackers. "You're not eating?"**

**He dropped into a crouch before her. "No, Rebecca and I ate earlier."**

**"Then, sit with me," she invited softly.**

**Chris hesitated before moving to join her. He put the cigarette pack and the lighter into the waist pack he was never without and sat beside her. He leaned back against the wall and simply watched her eat. She did it as she did everything else, with quick, graceful movements. He was grateful that she wasn't angry at him, and wondered if--maybe--he'd been wrong about her and Olivera.**

**Their interaction suggested that they were close, but they acted like. . .Like the two of them always had, Chris realized with a start. They treated one another as friends, not a couple that had been intimate. He had no doubt that Carlos was interested in Jill. He hadn't bothered to hide it, and his earlier hostility had proven it. Still, Jill didn't seem to return the sentiment.**

**Maybe, he hadn't lost her completely, Chris thought with an edge of desperation. Maybe, she wasn't angry with him because she'd _forgiven_ him for deserting her so callously. "Jill--" he broke off, unsure what to say to the woman he'd loved for so long.**

**"Hey," she said, her voice very soft, "it's okay, Chris. We'll work it out, right?"**

**Her heard the uncharacteristic uncertainty in her husky voice and nodded emphatically. "That's what I want, Jill."**

**"It's what I want, too, Chris." **

**Jill inched closer and set her head on his shoulder, as she'd done countless times before. There was only the slightest hesitation before his arm encircled her shoulders, keeping her close to him. She felt his lips brush over her hair and nearly wept with relief. She hadn't lost him, as she had feared. She didn't know what was bothering him, but it didn't really matter. Whatever it was, they _would_ work their way through it. After all, they were family.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Albert Wesker glanced around his new laboratory with a small, satisfied smile. The Agency had been as good as their word, and had given him his own testing facility as a reward for the combat data he'd brought them when he'd joined the organization. He had carte blanche too do whatever he pleased, so long as he did nothing that would have a negative effect on his new employers.**

**Not bad for a scientist that hadn't been able to keep up with William Birkin, boy-genius, he thought, pleased by his present circumstances. He only answered to the president of The Agency. Unlike Umbrella, there would be no hoops to jump through, no ladder to climb. He wasn't the at the top of the food chain--he _was_ the food chain. He had hundreds of scientists and laborers working diligently beneath him, fully prepared to help make his every dream a reality. And he had an incredibly fertile imagination.**

**Yes, he was doing well, despite the fiasco at the Spenser Mansion. Wesker frowned at the reminder. He had convinced The Agency that his 'death' had been planned, that it was the only way he could escape Umbrella's admittedly long reach. Still, it galled him that his little 'piggies', his elite, hand-picked S.T.A.R.S. units, had managed to foil his plans so easily. Especially, Chris Redfield.**

**Rage surged through him, white-hot in its intensity, and he quickly tamped it down. He would allow nothing to ruin this moment, not even that sanctimonious soldier who had cost him everything--including his life. No, Chris and the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S. were currently being hunted by Umbrella. Provided they survived that, there would plenty of time for him to take his revenge in the future.**

**Perhaps, he would start with Jill Valentine. Not only did he have a grudge against Jill for her part in the mansion debacle, but Chris had been 'in love' with the woman for as long as he'd known him. He could only imagine how losing her would affect the other man, especially since it was _he_ who would be taking her life. **

**Then again, there was always the sister, Albert reminded himself as his smile grew. While he had never met the younger Redfield, he had heard Chris, Jill, and Barry talk about her quite often. A beautiful young spitfire, from all accounts, and the apple of her big brother's eye. That would be a devastating loss, surely.**

**As for Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers, Wesker wasn't much worried about them. Barry's family made him a liability, and Rebecca was a mere child. Without Chris' help, he was sure she never would have survived the Spenser Mansion. After all, she would have died in the Arkham Training Facility if not for that fugitive, Billy Coen.**

**Barry had moved his family to Canada, thinking that they would be safe, because Umbrella had no holdings there. Unbeknownst to him, The Agency did. Eventually, Barry would also pay for thwarting him, but in the meantime. . .**

**He glanced at two large sensory deprivation tanks, which dominated the large room. As soon as the facility was ready, he had two very special specimens in mind for them. Alexia Ashford, for one. Poor William's child-genius rival. She hadn't died in a laboratory accident as reported. No, she had injected herself with the T-Veronica virus, and had put herself in suspended animation until the process was complete. She was protected only by that idiot brother of hers, and Alfred Ashford wouldn't be a problem. Alexia, however, would be his greatest acquisition, and ultimately, his greatest achievement. Of that, he was certain.**

**The second tube was for a younger, less certain subject. He had no proof that there was anything 'special' about the young girl, yet he had known her father well. William had been nothing if not dedicated to his work, and Annette had been the same. When they had decided to have a child, he personally hadn't understood the decision. But after reading some of William's notes in Raccoon City, he had his suspicions. . .**

**Soon enough, little Sherry would be his, and he would be able to indulge his curiosity. But not quite yet. First, he had to fill this facility with more than employees and equipment. He needed to create more samples of the Tyrant Virus, as well as William's G-Virus. He was considering including the Progenitor virus as well, providing that he could remember enough of old man Marcus' work to reproduce it.**

**He also had to reign Ada in, Wesker thought with a long-suffering sigh. She was imminently important to his plans, although she had no way of knowing that. Not her mutation, which could hardly even be considered such, but her skills and contacts would go a long way towards smoothing his future path for him.**

**It still vexed him that the President hadn't given Ada to him. He'd been given anything and everything else he'd asked for, but not her. She was considered too valuable an asset to the organization, despite the fact that she was somewhat of a wild-card. They simply weren't willing to trust him with her, despite all he had already given him.**

**Ada was a field operative with a great amount of freedom, more than he had ever been given while with Umbrella. Wesker wondered briefly just how she had managed that, then shrugged the thought aside. It really didn't matter how she came to occupy her current position. Occupy it she did, and he had to find a way to work around The Agency, so that he could use his greatest asset as he saw fit.**

**He had considered going after that young policeman, Leon Kennedy, but the time wasn't quite right for that. The American government had been keeping an eye on the young man, and it wouldn't do at all to be caught alive and well by them. No, he would have his chance when he retrieved Sherry. Until then, it was hands-off.**

**Wesker glanced at the young, eager boy who entered the room. Another budding boy-genius, though not nearly as brilliant as William had been. Still, the boy--who's name totally escaped him--was yet another tool for him to use and discard as he saw fit. Yes, he was going to enjoy his new-found power, both within The Agency and without. **

**He was going to be unstoppable.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Hunk ran through the rain-soaked streets of Hartsford, his figure a dark blur as he ran from his pursuers. A large crowd began to pour out of a movie theater up head and he cursed soundly. The last thing he needed was any witnesses! He ducked into an alley, his feet splashing through a series of puddles as he ran. He saw a darkened doorway and stepped into it, pressing his back flat against it. He would appear to be a part of the building to any passerby's, casual or otherwise. And right now, it was the 'otherwise' that he was worried about.**

**He had bought casual clothes back in Larsen, hoping to blend in with the local population as he searched for his brother. He'd made up a sad tale about being separated from his younger brother during the 'nuclear reactor leak', but so far he hadn't made any progress. He didn't think Billy was here, so he'd planned on finishing his search tomorrow and moving on. The U.S.F.U. team had caught up to him only minutes ago, taking him completely by surprise. He'd expected Umbrella to move a little faster to neutralize him, and he'd let himself be lured into a false sense of security when they'd failed to make an appearance.**

**Which was why he was hiding here in the shadows, waiting for the merc unit to make a mistake, Hunk thought with disgust. He should have known that hiding wouldn't that easy. No matter what he wore, he was a dangerous man, and others could sense that. He probably should have been a little more circumspect in his search, but desperation had been fueling him. It still was.**

**He watched the crowd mill around aimlessly, obviously in no hurry to leave the area, and took a chance. He quickly stripped down to nothing, trading the street clothes for his U.S.F.U. combat uniform. He kept his gaze on the end of the alley has he geared up, but no one was paying attention to him. He shoved the civvies back into his waist pack, pulled out his rifle, and attached a custom-made suppressor. He had the feeling he'd need it.**

**Umbrella had obviously decided to make their move against all those they considered a threat, and Hunk hoped to God that Billy was alright. Not to mention, Rebecca Chambers. She and her captain had better be taking care of themselves, or it wouldn't matter even if Billy had survived. That kid had set all of his hopes on that girl. Hunk didn't believe he would survive losing her, and that would just about kill _him._**

**He would to kill the assholes following him, finish searching Hartfort as quickly as he could, and move the fuck on. He had to find Billy and get him to France, before everything just plain went to shit. And after everything that happened recently, he knew just how fast _that_ could happen.**

**"Damn it," he muttered under his breath, "I don't have time for this shit." **

**Hunk moved his head with the slightest of motions, his eyes searching the alley's entrance through the two orbs in his combat helmet. The pedestrians were finally dispersing, which meant that he wouldn't be alone for long. Which was just fine with him, he thought nastily. He wasn't interested in information or negotiations. He just wanted these guys dead.**

**Personally, he was surprised that any of the Umbrella Special Forces Units' had been stupid enough to take this assignment. Mr. Death was the deadliest weapon that Umbrella had had in their arsenal, and _everybody_ knew it. Why these guys were so eager to commit suicide was something he didn't understand.**

**Sure, a lot of them hated his guts, but that was personal, and they had no business letting that effect their professionalism. He'd learned a long time ago never to mix business and pleasure, no matter how much you might be tempted to. Which was why he'd always been so careful in his dealings with Ada, he reminded himself with a grin. Only for her had he broken that rule. She had saved his ass instead of leaving him to die the first time they'd crossed paths, and eventually, he had come to trust her.**

**Oh, not completely, Hunk thought hastily. He wasn't _that_ stupid. But he'd trusted her enough to leave Billy in her care, even if he'd probably have to give her his first-born child in return. She was a hard woman, and she always looked out for number one, but she had yet to betray him. That alone made her trustworthy in his book.**

**And Billy trusted her. That made all the difference in the world. Billy wasn't as naïve as she seemed to believe. Yes, he trusted to easily, but never completely. Like him, Billy had learned his lessons the hard way. In short, his kid brother was a tough bastard. **

**Four dark-clad figures appeared in the alley way entrance, and Hunk nearly laughed aloud. They'd only sent four of these bastards after him?! he asked himself incredulously. Boy, had Umbrella fucked this one up!**

**Hunk waited patiently as the four men in combat gear made their way down the alley. He watched one make gestures towards the others, and two of them raced right past him, oblivious as they covered the other end of the alley. The two that were left fanned out, their silenced guns held before them as they checked every box, looked behind all three dumpsters, and checked every door. They were thorough as only seasoned soldiers could be, and he almost regretted that they had to die.**

**Almost, he thought as they approached the doorway where he stood, still concealed. Hunk's entire body tensed in anticipation, and he found that he was eager to be back in action, especially since he was working for himself now. These guys were the last barrier separating him from his brother. Once he killed these guys, it would make Umbrella hesitate before sending another unit in. That would--hopefully--buy him the time that he needed to find Billy and get the hell out of Dodge.**

**One of the men stepped closer, his hand slowly coming up, and the other made the mistake of falling into step behind him. Hunk rolled his eyes, brought the rifle up, and shot them both through the head. The bodies dropped to the pavement even as he leapt over them, taking cover behind one of the dumpsters. Luckily, the assholes he'd just killed had pulled this one away from the wall, setting it at a slight angle. It was all the advantage he needed.**

**He heard shouts, and then the remaining two mercenaries were running towards their fallen comrades. One knelt beside them, checking for a pulse, as the other scanned the alley with his weapon. Hunk smiled coldly and took careful aim, zooming in on the standing soldier's helmet. He pulled the trigger, smiling as the dead man landed on his compatriot as he fell. **

**The other man wasted no time in shoving his fallen teammate off of him, but it was too late. He was rising when Hunk pulled the trigger one last time. The last merc died instantly, without a shot fired, and Hunk nodded to himself. As always, Death was the only survivor. This time, it was fitting.**

**Hunk rose to his feet and checked either end of the alley. No one had come stumbling across them, for which he was infinitely grateful. For some reason, the thought of killing some poor civilian actually bothered him. Maybe, he was getting soft.**

**"Nah," he told himself with a shake of his head. After all the death he'd seen--and caused--in Raccoon City, he thought he was entitled to questioning his own moral code once in a while. Not that he had any intention of changing, but it was nice to know that he hadn't completely lost what few morals he had left.**

**Hunk approached the bodies and quickly searched them. He found a file on the second victim and quickly scanned it. Primary order: Terminate Mr. Death immediately. Secondary Order: Find and retrieve Lieutenant Billy Coen; Leave no witnesses.**

**He snorted and pocketed the file, then rifled through the soldier's weapons. He couldn't carry it all, but another survival pack would certainly help! He grabbed the largest pack and stocked with the dead men's weaponry. He ended up with another TMP, an M-11, and two .9 millimeter Beretta Pistols. He took all of the ammunition he could carry, stuffing both packs, and rose to his feet. It was time to go.**

**Hunk kept to the shadows as he left the alley, making certain that he couldn't be seen. Tomorrow, he'd call the cops anonymously and report the bodies. The Umbrella logo on the backs of their survival vests should be enough to make the police question the company, and that would buy him time. They wouldn't be able to send another unit in until they'd convinced the locals that they had nothing to do with these four dead bodies!**

**For now, he had to find another hotel room, rest, and finish his search tomorrow. He would be more careful this time, and then he would move on to Stoneville. Eventually, he'd get the hit he was looking for. He just had to stay one step ahead of Umbrella to do it. It was only a matter of time before he was reunited with his brother, Hunk thought grim determination. Then, his former employers would rue the day they'd hired the mercenary known as Death.**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Leon walked down Stoneville's main street, which was about five miles long, and ran the entire length of the small town. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his work jacket, shivering slightly as the wind picked up. Gone was the Indian summer that had marked Raccoon's last days. Fall had kicked in with a vengeance, and although he was cold right now, he was grateful for it. He didn't think he'd ever look at summer in quite the same way, again.**

**He'd spent the last week working at the local factory as a security guard on the night shift. It was mind-numbingly boring, but it was work. With a family to support, he couldn't afford _not_ to work right now, regardless of the government aid they'd been promised.**

**Not that they'd seen any of _that_. So far, they'd filled out mountains of paperwork, but that's as far as it had gone. They hadn't been given any vouchers for food, although they had been assured they were coming. Neither he nor Claire had mentioned Sherry, and they weren't going to. They didn't want to lose the little girl who had come to mean so much to him, no matter how much they fought over everything else.**

**As he neared the motel where Claire and Sherry waited, he found that he was reluctant go inside. He loved his girls, but he and Claire hadn't been getting along too well lately, and that had been hard on Sherry. He had been actively trying to convince Claire to put her search for her brother on hold. Not indefinitely, but just until he'd made enough for he and Sherry to go with her. She'd pointed out that they didn't even have ID's, while she'd already gone to the local DMV and gotten another. Along with a passport, just in case.**

**Leon scowled darkly at the thought. They'd uncovered rumors that S.T.A.R.S. had gone to Europe after the unit had been disbanded. Claire was just waiting until she had a more specific location before she took off after them. All he wanted was the chance to go with her, and help her find her beloved brother. She had no problem with that, so long as he could come up with the money and the ID on his own. All of her savings were going towards finding her brother.**

**"Shit," he muttered, kicking at a small rock in his path. He'd gotten the ID, but he still didn't have anything for Sherry. He didn't know how to go about that while trying to keep her identity a secret. He'd been trained as a cop, damn it, not a criminal! Right now, he almost wished that he had. Then, maybe, he would know what to do for the girl he'd adopted as his own.**

**He paused on the street outside the motel, then glanced up the hill. He could really use another man to talk to right now, and maybe even a cold beer. Claire didn't approve of alcohol, or smoking, or much of anything anymore. All she wanted to do was look for her brother. Period.**

**Fuck it, Leon thought suddenly. Claire would survive a few more hours without him. He needed company. He turned away from the motel and headed north, making his way towards what passed as the Stoneville suburbs. Most of the houses were good-sized, but modest. _Not_ the one Billy was in. It was huge, with a perfectly-manicured lawn, and a tall gate at the entrance. **

**Hopefully, Billy hadn't changed his mind about Leon being welcome. The other man _had_ seemed to like him, even if he hadn't cared for Claire. And Sherry had liked him, which meant a lot, despite what Claire seemed to think. Sherry was shy, but she was a smart kid. She had surprisingly good judgment.**

**Must have come from having two scientists for parents, Leon mused absently. It was as good an explanation as anything else he'd managed to come up with.**

**He reached the large, ornate gate and tested it with a hesitant hand. It swung open easily, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd fully expected it to be locked. This Lily must not be very security conscious. If he'd had her money, he would be!**

**Leon walked up the long, curvy walkway a little nervously. Before Raccoon City, he had plenty of friends. Now, they were all gone, and he had to start all over. He hadn't done a good job with Billy, and he was afraid that the other man wouldn't let him make amends. And he'd really liked Billy, despite what had happened with Claire. He still did.**

**A large set of wooden doors opened as he approached the porch, and Leon took an automatic step back. His hand went slipped inside his coat and grasped the handle of the Beretta he was never without. The porch light flared to life, revealing Billy's tall form, and forced himself to relax. No matter what Claire said, he _knew_ that Billy wasn't a threat to him--or anyone else.**

**"Hey," he greeted tentatively.**

**Billy smiled faintly and waved him forward. "Does Claire know you're here?" he asked without preamble.**

**Leon shot him a sour look. "What do you think?" he asked rhetorically.**

**The other man only laughed and stepped back, allowing him to pass. "What's up, kid?"**

**"I just wanted to apologize," Leon said, ducking his head as he shrugged. "I'm sorry, for the way Claire acted before."**

**Billy snorted as he closed the door. "Don't let it bother you, Leon. I'm used to it."**

**"Well, I'm not," Leon stated baldly. "I'm sorry, that I didn't stand up for you. I should have," he added simply.**

**Billy saw the guilt on the younger man's features and barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Apology accepted," he said, thinking that this was certainly the day for them. First Joe, and now Leon. Was there something in the air, or what? "Come on in, kid. You want a beer or something?"**

**Leon nodded vigorously. "God, that'd be nice!" he exclaimed. At the other man's questioning look, he explained, "Claire doesn't like it when I drink."**

**"Ah." Billy only nodded, not surprised in the least. "Well, there's a frosty twelve-pack waiting in the kitchen. Follow me."**

**Leon followed him through the huge, expensively decorated house. The kitchen turned out to be a state-of-the-art number, with gleaming chrome fixtures and marble countertops. "Shit, this is nice, Billy," he blurted out before he could stop himself.**

**Billy only grinned as he retrieved to bottles of beer from the double-doored refrigerator. "Yeah, it'd be great if I could cook," he said with a laugh. He set one beer on the island and took a seat. "Pull up a stool, kid. You look beat."**

**"Thanks, I am." Leon sat on one of the tall, cushioned stools with a heavy sigh. He twisted the cap off his beer and took a long swallow. "God, this is good! I hadn't realized how much I'd missed this!'**

**Billy studied the younger man closely, recognizing the classic signs of insomnia. "You're still not sleeping?" he asked as casually as he could.**

**Leon looked down at the bottle in hands. "Not much," he answered in a small voice. "I've been working nights down at the factory, and Claire and I. . .we're not really getting along anymore. It's made things. . .difficult."**

**"I'll bet." Billy smiled crookedly, keeping his low opinion of Claire the bitch to himself. "How's Sherry?"**

**Bright blue eyes lit up at the name. "She's doing better," he said with obvious affection. "She's slept two nights in a row, and Claire said that she hasn't woken up screaming, either."**

**Leon's expression dimmed suddenly. "She's good until Claire and I start fighting again, then she just sort of retreats, you know?"**

**Billy nodded slowly. "Why are you guys fighting?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew.**

**The other man sighed heavily. "I asked her to stop searching for her brother for a little while, so I could earn enough for Sherry and I to go with her when she finds him. She basically told me to take a flying leap."**

**He winced at that. The little redhead was so focused on finding that brother of hers that she was fucking up a good thing with Leon. He'd take care of her and the kid, if only she'd ease up and let him be the man. Unfortunately, that was something she didn't seem to be capable of. **

**"It's not like we could take Sherry out of the country, anyway," the younger man was saying despondently. "We have no identification for her, no way to prove that she's my. . .sister."**

**"Yeah, I guess that would be a problem." Billy took a sip of his beer, wondering if Ada could do anything for him, and if she'd be willing to. After the way he'd hooked up with Claire, he wasn't so sure. A woman scorned, and all of that.**

**"Why don't I ask Lily to look into it for you?" he offered at length. After all, the least he could do was _ask_. "She's got contacts _everywhere,_ and she's using them to help me. Maybe, she could find a way to get Sherry some identification, too."**

**Leon's clear blue eyes narrowed fractionally. "That's not why I came here, Billy."**

**Billy's smile widened at the edge to the former policeman's normally even voice. "I never said it was, kid."**

**Leon eyed him for a moment longer before nodding curtly. "Then, thank you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Sherry," he added pointedly.**

**"Yeah, she's a nice kid." Billy shifted and took another drink, the rolled the cold bottle between his hands. "So, have you changed your mind about moving in here?"**

**"I wish," Leon sighed. He propped his elbows on the table, his youthful features turning glum. "Claire won't even discuss it. She says that we did what was best for Sherry, and then changes the subject."**

**"Do you need money?" Billy asked, utterly serious now. "If you do, don't hesitate to ask."**

**Leon looked up swiftly, the flushed with embarrassment. "Not yet," he said awkwardly. "I don't make much, but it's enough to feed us and keep a roof over our heads."**

**For now, maybe, Billy thought with a touch of anger. But eventually, they needed to get Sherry somewhere safer than a rat-hole motel in the middle of nowhere. If what Ada had told him about her trek through the R.P.D. precinct was true, then Umbrella was probably still hunting them. Leon had just been lucky enough to avoid detection until now. Billy had the feeling that that wouldn't last much longer. After all, sweet little Sherry was related to one of their top scientists. Ada said that Umbrella would want her, whether she truly knew anything or not, simply as a precaution.**

**"Don't wait too long," he said finally. "I'm only going to be here for another couple of months. After that, I don't know if Lily will allow complete strangers into her home."**

**Leon only nodded again, his expression becoming distant. "She must care for your brother an awful lot," was all he said in return.**

**"Yeah," Billy muttered, blinking back tears. Now was not the time to mention his brother's death. It would require an explanation that he simply wasn't ready to give. "She's something else, that's for sure."**

**"I miss my family." Leon's voice was quiet, nearly inaudible as he spoke. "My mom and dad, my sister. . .I even miss that little anklebiter of Mom's, and I _hated_ that dog."**

**Billy smiled at the younger man with sympathy . "My mom died when I was twelve," he offered. "Cancer. My old man and I. . .we don't get along. It was just Hunk and me."**

**"That must have been hard," Leon murmured.**

**His shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Hunk had it worse."**

**Leon smiled suddenly. "Alice and Mom fought all the time." He rolled his eyes at the memories that scrolled through his mind. "Especially, after Alice turned eighteen. She thought that because she was an adult, she could do whatever she wanted."**

**"Even though she still lived at home, right?" Billy questioned wryly.**

**"Yep." Leon propped his chin up with his hand, looking for all the world like a teenager himself. "I used to listen to them argue and wonder why. I could never talk to Mom like that. She deserved to be treated with respect, not defied at every turn."**

**"Yeah, I couldn't argue with my mom, either," Billy commiserated. "She was sick all the time, you know? I never understood why Dad wasn't easier on her. It wasn't until I was older that I realized that he just hadn't known how to deal with her being sick. I think it freaked him out, so he tried to ignore it."**

**"Sherry's not really my sister," Leon blurted out suddenly.**

**"I figured." At the younger man's surprised look, he explained, "You're both blonds, but that's as far as the resemblance goes. She doesn't look like you or Claire. I assumed she was another survivor."**

**Leon nodded, running a hand through his golden hair. "Her parents died in Raccoon, and she doesn't have any family."**

**"So, she's lost, just like the rest of us."**

**He smiled wearily. "I guess so."**

**Billy returned it crookedly. "Don't worry, kid. I won't say anything."**

**"I didn't think you would, Billy. It's just. . ." Leon shrugged helplessly. "I don't want to lose her. That's all."**

**He sighed and took a long draught of his beer. Now, that he'd had a chance to sit down and relax, he realized that he was utterly exhausted. He thought that, maybe, he'd be able to sleep tonight. Provided Claire wasn't too pissed at him for not coming straight home. **

**But it had been worth it, Leon thought with a small smile. He wasn't going to let Claire dictate who he could hang out with. He liked Billy, no matter what he'd been accused of. And unlike her, he didn't have a family to occupy his every waking moment. Not anymore.**

**He scowled at the thought and glanced at his watch. "I need to go," he said with genuine reluctance. "Claire's going to be pissed that I'm late as it is."**

**And then some, Billy thought. Aloud, he only said, "Well, you're welcome anytime, Leon. All of you."**

**Leon only nodded. "Thanks, for the beer, Billy."**

**"You're welcome, kid." **

**Billy walked him to the door, sure that Ada wouldn't want anyone wandering through the house unescorted. Not even Leon Kennedy. He opened the door, and paused. "Look, Leon," he began hesitantly. "If you need anything--and I mean _anything_--just come by. Okay?"**

**Leon ducked his tawny his head shyly but didn't answer. "I'll see you later, Billy."**

**"Take care of yourself, kid."**

**"I will."**

**Billy waited until he'd reached the street to close the door. Poor kid, he thought with a sigh. Leon didn't know what the hell he was doing. He was the sole provider for a girlfriend and a preteen girl, and he was only twenty-one himself. It was too bad Claire was such a ball-breaker. Leon could really use the help right now.**

**"How is he?"**

**He turned at the husky, soft-spoken question. Ada stood a few feet away, in the drawing room entryway, a vulnerable expression shaping her stunning Asian features. "He's tired and stressed," he answered bluntly. **

**Ada sighed and crossed her arms over her considerable chest. "He still won't consider coming here?"**

**"Claire won't hear of it," he said with a snort.**

**Anger flitted across her face, then was gone. "Will he accept help from you?" she asked at length.**

**"If I insist, yes." Billy echoed her sigh as he approached her. "He's worried about losing Sherry, because he can't prove that she's actually his sister. He's afraid that she'll be taken away, and he won't be able to stop to it."**

**Ada nodded and tucked a strand of sable hair back behindone ear. "That, I can help with."**

**He grinned with obvious relief. "I was hoping you'd say that, honey."**

**She laughed shortly. "I was right, Billy. You _are_ spoiled."**

**"Maybe, just a little," he admitted with embarrassment. "I like Leon, Ada. He's a good guy. I'd like to help him, if you'll help me."**

**"I'll do what I can," she said simply.**

**"Thanks, sweetheart." He leaned against the doorjam, crossing his arms as he studied her. "I haven't seen too much of you this week. Is everything alright?"**

**Ada smiled slightly. "Things are getting hectic at work," she said guardedly. "Other than that, everything is fine."**

**Billy took the hint and backed off. The less he knew about her 'business' the better. "And Joe?" he asked. "How are things going with him?"**

**"He is proving to be an excellent investment," she said with obvious satisfaction. **

**He raised one eyebrow skeptically. "And that's how you see him? As an investment?"**

**Her sapphire eyes shot to his, even as she shrugged casually. "Joseph is a most unusual man," she said in lieu of answer.**

**Billy choked down a laugh at that one. He'd noticed the growing closeness between them, as well as it's calming effect on Super-cop. Ada didn't seem to like it, but she had control issues, so he could understand that. Joseph's T-Virus-enhanced abilities didn't seem to matter to Ada, so he didn't think his infection was an issue. No, this went a little deeper. Just how much deeper, he didn't know.**

**And he didn't want to, he told himself firmly. It was none of his damned business. Ada could take care of herself, and she wouldn't appreciate his interference. If something happened to change that, he'd step in. Otherwise, he staying the fuck out of it.**

**"Well, I'm glad he found a place with you," he said as he pushed away from the wall. "You're a good woman, doll face."**

**Ada sniffed disdainfully at the compliment. "I'm a bitch, and I prefer it that way!"**

**He laughed aloud this time, grinning as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Well, you're the nicest bitch I've ever met, then."**

**"And you're still sweet," she all but purred. He took a quick step back, and she laughed seductively. "You're a smart man, Billy Coen."**

**"And then some," he said with feeling.**

**Ada patted his cheek fondly. "Are you feeling up to a game of pool?"**

**Billy groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, why not? I haven't gotten my ass kicked in the last couple of weeks. I'm due."**

**"Good." She slipped her arm through his and smiled warmly. "I thought I'd watch you and Joseph play."**

**He sent her an exasperated look. "We've already made nice, sweetheart."**

**"Yes, but you could both use the distraction."**

**He snorted but let her lead him through the house. It was true, after all. Maybe, he wouldn't miss Rebecca so much if he spent an evening distracting himself. "Okay, I'm all yours. Just be gentle, honey."**

**"Oh, I will, handsome. I will."**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimer; I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters. I'm just a humble fan who's waiting impatiently for RE5(get on it, Capcom!).**

**Synopsis: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. Not to mention, why they killed off some potentially decent characters so quickly. This is what happens when I get bored. So, here goes nothing. . .**

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**Chapter Nine**

**Chris sat on the cold concrete, shifting as the wind began to pick up. He shivered and zipped his jacket to his chin, thinking that it was going to be a long four hours. He and Rebecca were handling tonight's watch, so that Jill, Barry, and Carlos could rest. In four hours, he would wake Rebecca, and she would take over his vigil. Until then, he had to keep himself awake and alert, in case Umbrella finally came for them.**

**At least, it wasn't just the three of them anymore. Jill and her new friend would be able to help with the night watch, which would be a relief. Barry would never admit it, but the night watches were hard on him. He was thirty-eight, now. And after all he'd been through this summer, he deserved a break.**

**Chris thought of everything Carlos and Jill had told him about the horror they'd seen Raccoon and shuddered violently. The crush of the reanimated citizens, eating anyone who wasn't fast enough to get away. A giant super-Tyrant called Nemesis, which had been programmed by Umbrella to hunt down the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S.. The perfidy of Carlos' U.B.C.S. captain as he tried to collect the bounty on Jill. They had gone through a nightmare greater than any he had been able to imagine, and they had survived by relying on one another. It was no surprise Jill had brought Carlos with her. He had won her loyalty by first giving his to _her_, and there was nothing more important to Jill Valentine than loyalty.**

**He should know, he thought ruefully. He had given her his unfailing devotion, and made her a part of his family. She had made he and his her _only_ family in return. Yeah, he could accept Carlos, even though he was proving to be extremely taxing, for Jill. It was they very least he could do for the woman who had given him so much.**

**"Hey, Redfield," the woman in question said softly as she joined him. "Do you have room for me?"**

**Chris looked up and smiled faintly. "Always," he told her sincerely.**

**He watched her shiver as she sat next to him, a thin, dirty white sweater her only protection from the wind. He immediately unzipped the fleece-lined B3 bomber jacket and began to pull it off. She halted him with a hand on his arm, her rich brown hair swaying as she shook her head.**

**"No," she told him, "It's too cold to sit out here without a coat."**

**He frowned at her. "Jill, you're freezing."**

**"It's not that bad," she argued, then shocked him by lifting the side and pulling it around her. She snaked an arm around his waist, turning her body towards his, and sighed happily. "Perfect."**

**Chris blinked as she laid her other arm across his chest, her head finding the hollow between his shoulder and his neck. He pulled the jacket around her as best he could, unable to believe that _she_ had initiated this. She hugged him in return, and he couldn't help but tighten his own hold, even as he wondered at her motives. After the way he had left her in Raccoon, he hadn't expected this kind of closeness. At least, not until they'd had a chance to talk!**

**"Jill?" he questioned tentatively.**

**"Mmmm?"**

**"Why are you--" he swallowed hard, "why are you doing this?"**

**"You said that you loved me, back in Raccoon." Her body tensed against his as though bracing for a blow. "Has that changed, Chris?"**

**"God, no!" he exclaimed, startled. **

**Jill relaxed against him, closing her eyes as relief made her light-headed. "Then, we're good," she said simply.**

**Chris gazed down at the crown of her head as confusion filled him. "But, don't you want to talk about what I did?" he asked hesitantly.**

**She shrugged and burrowed closer, lulled by the steady thud of his heart. "If that's what you want."**

**"Jill. . ." his voice trailed off, his bewilderment clear. "I lied about my feelings for you for five years. I left you when you needed me the most. Nemesis infected you with the T-Virus because I wasn't there to protect you. You almost _died_ because of me."**

**"Bullshit." Jill raised her head, her classic features taking on a stern cast. "Don't ever say that. I almost died because Umbrella wanted me dead. It had nothing to do with you. In fact, I was grateful that you were _here_ with Rebecca, and that Nemesis couldn't get to you, too!"**

**Chris looked away from the anger that leapt into her eyes. "Jill--"**

**"Oh no, you don't. Look at me." She placed her hand of the side of his face and urged his gaze back to hers. "I had a lot of time to think after you left, Chris. I realized that I'd taken advantage of you and our friendship."**

**His hand came up to cover hers, his somber midnight eyes searching hers. "No, you didn't."**

**"Yes, I did," she insisted softly. "I've always found you attractive, Chris, but it was safer for me to keep you as a friend. That way, I wouldn't lose you when the relationship ended, as they always do."**

**"I was afraid of losing you," she continued huskily, "so I set limits on our relationship. I convinced myself that the interest you'd shown the first night we met was gone, and that you didn't see me that way anymore."**

**"I've always wanted you," Chris admitted in a whisper. "I couldn't help it, Jill. I still can't. After what happened in the Arklay Mountains, I just couldn't hide it any longer. I'm sorry," he added miserably.**

**Her expression softened dramatically. "Don't be," she murmured, stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "You made me realize just how much I had hurt you when I shut you out. I'm the one that damaged our friendship, not you."**

**He shook his head negatively. "I knew how much you missed Joe. You were grieving, Jill. I shouldn't have insisted on spending so much time with you. I should have been more understanding."**

**Jill winced at that. "No, you don't understand, Chris."**

**"Then, tell me," he entreated softly. His hand tightened on hers as the other began to stroke her back. "Make me understand what it was that I didn't do to help you?" **

**"Oh, Chris, you did everything right." Jill closed her eyes for a moment, reliving the moment when Joseph's inhuman rage had forced her to put this painful distance between them. "I have something to tell you, and I need you to promise me that you won't lose your temper."**

**Chris merely nodded and continued to soothe her. "You can tell me anything, babe. You know that."**

**She smiled involuntarily at the reproach in his rich voice. "Yes, I do," she acknowledged wryly. The smile faded as she thought of all she had kept from him in a misguided attempt to protect him. "I want you to know that I did it for you, Chris."**

**His gut tightened with alarm, even as he forced himself to remain silent. Had she made a deal with Umbrella, back in Raccoon City, to keep him and the rest of S.T.A.R.S. safe? Is that why Carlos was with her now, acting so possessive? What if it wasn't simply a case of a young man with a crush? What if the U.B.C.S. soldier was actually here to keep her line?**

**Jill drew a deep breath and said, "Joseph isn't dead."**

**"What?!" That was the last thing he'd expected to hear. He stared at her with wide blue eyes. "Jill--"**

**She cut him off, desperate to make him understand. "Those voices you heard in my room the day we escaped the Spenser Mansion? It wasn't just me having a nightmare. Joseph was there, standing right in front of me, and he was _different._"**

**Jill shuddered at with fear as she remembered the inhuman rage glowing in his changed eyes. "He was furious that you were there. He threatened you, Chris. He told me that he'd hurt you if I didn't stay away from you."**

**"Son of a bitch!" Chris drew her to him, stunned by her words. Joe was alive?! "How?"**

**"The T-Virus," she whispered. "It brought him back, Chris. Not as a zombie, but as something. . .different. His eyes were reddish-gold, and the pupils were slitted, like an animal's. And he was so strong. He jumped out of my bedroom window and landed without hurting himself."**

**"Then, he began to call me," Jill continued, clinging to him as she shivered. "If you were there, he'd threaten you. If I hesitated when he asked me to meet him, he threatened you again. I didn't know what to do, Chris. I was so scared," she added in an atypically small voice. **

**"God, I wish you'd told me!" Chris threaded his fingers through her hair and held her to him, frantically trying to keep his promise and not lose his temper. "It's alright," he told her hoarsely. "You're not alone, Jill. We'll get this through this together."**

**"I'm sorry that I didn't come to you." She burrowed closer, turning her face into his neck. "I was terrified that Joe would follow through on his threats, and it would have killed me to lose you. Please, believe that."**

**He shut his eyes as pain raced through him. "I believe you, Jill." **

**No wonder she had returned like this, perfectly willing to give him what she thought he wanted, in order to keep him in her life. He could only imagine how hard it must have been for her, losing the man that she'd loved so much, only to have him return to her as a monster. Then, for Joseph to threaten _him_, when he was practically the only family that she had? Yes, to say that she had been terrified was a massive understatement!**

**"Jill, listen to me," he said urgently, placing his lips next to her ear. "Our friendship is enough for me. You don't have to worry about losing me. Not ever. I'm here for you, and I always will be." **

**Her head came up quickly, a hurt expression shaping her beautiful features. "That's not why I came to you," she said thickly, blinking back tears. "How could you even _think_ that I would use you that way?"**

**Chris smiled tightly and tucked her hair back behind one shapely ear. "It's all right, Jill," he told her in a gentle voice. "I accepted that you couldn't love me a long time ago. There's no reason to do this now, when you don't need to. I understand--"**

**"You don't understand a damn thing, Chris Redfield!" Hurt turned to anger as he rejected her oh-so-gently. She jerked away from his touch, her eyes narrowing furiously. "I love you, Chris. I always have. I'm sorry that I let my fear of losing you keep us apart, but I won't let you do this to me. If you don't love me anymore, then at least have the balls to say so!"**

**Chris stared at her in amazed silence, not sure how to respond. The woman he loved had just told him that she loved him in return, and he didn't dare let himself believe her. He had spent five long, agonizing years watching her build relationships with other men. He had loved her so hopelessly, for so damned long. It had hurt, but he'd learned to live with it. And now she stood there, looking so damned vulnerable, claiming that she loved _him_? **

**"Since when?" Chris asked finally, his too-quiet voice unable to completely conceal his mistrust. "You didn't love me two months ago, when I practically begged you to. Now, you suddenly say that you're in love with me, and I'm not supposed to question it? It doesn't work that way, Jill."**

**Jill looked away as shame filled her. She'd known that she'd hurt him, but she hadn't realized how much. "After Nemesis infected me, Carlos carried me into the chapel in the St. Michael Clock Tower. He left to find a cure, and all I could do was lay there and think."**

**She raised glistening blue-gray eyes to his, determined that he understand exactly how much she loved him. "All I could think of was you, Chris. I was dying, and my biggest regret was that I would never see you again. I was going to be resurrected as a zombie, and all I could think was that you'd never know just how much you meant to me."**

**Chris' heartbeat doubled at the tumult of emotions he saw in the depths of her haunting eyes. "Jill. . .?"**

**"Do you still love me?" she asked, suddenly wondering if she had killed his feelings for her, after all. "I know that I've hurt you, and I'm sorry. I never meant to." **

**"I know that, Jill." Chris raised a trembling hand and cupped her face tenderly. "Are you sure," he asked hesitantly, "that I'm what you want?"**

**Jill managed a shaky, hopeful smile. "You're all that I want," she told him simply. **

**"Then, you have me." Chris pulled her to him, shuddering as her supple body touched his. He lowered his face to her hair and closed his eyes as peace flowed through him. "I love you, Jill."**

**Jill clung to him tightly, loving the feel of his hard, masculine body against her own. This was the only home she would ever need, she thought happily. "I love you, Chris." **

**His arms tightened around her as he whispered her name, and she smiled into his neck. "Now, do you think you could kiss me, again?"**

**Chris uttered a low laugh and eased back just enough to look down at her. "You liked that, did you?"**

**Jill grinned at the smug, teasing tone he used. "Shut up and kiss me, Redfield."**

**"Yes, ma'am." **

**---------------------------------**

**"Oh, it's so romantic!"**

**Barry opened bleary eyes at the breathy exclamation to find Rebecca and Carlos standing at the top of the stairs. Jill had gone outside to talk to Chris a little while ago, and Rebecca had insisted that they keep an eye on them. He briefly considered reprimanding her for her snooping, but a part of him wished that he had the energy to watch, too. He had been hoping for this since he'd first realized how Chris felt about Jill three years ago. Jill had been a little slow to catch on, but it looked as though she finally had. **

**Thank God, he thought as his eyes drifted close. Chris would definitely stop drinking, now. Jill wouldn't tolerate it, and he'd do anything to please her. Things were finally beginning to look up for S.T.A.R.S., again. Now, if they could just find a way to keep Umbrella from finding them, they could put a stop to the madness, and get on with their lives. **

**He missed his family, Barry thought with a sigh. Nora hadn't liked his decision to follow Chris to France, but she had understood. He hated that he'd been forced to leave her and the girls, but he truly hadn't seen another way to keep them safe. Chris, Rebecca, and Jill couldn't do this on their own. They needed him, and he needed to redeem himself in his comrades' eyes. It was that simple.**

**And that complicated. Barry sighed again and rolled to his back, wishing that he had been brave enough to defy Wesker in the mansion. But no, he'd been too terrified of Umbrella to go against his captain. Instead he had betrayed Jill, whom he considered a daughter, and left her to die in the tunnels below the Spenser Mansion. **

**Then, she had shown up on that weird crypt, and he'd been forced to pull his gun. She had disarmed him immediately, and he had fully expected to be shot where he stood. A monster had come in then, the remnant of a little girl in chains, and Jill had shocked him by returning the weapon. Without it, he had no doubt he would have died in the battle that followed.**

**She and Chris had forgiven him for his deception, and while he was grateful, he found that he couldn't do the same. Enrico might still be alive if he had worked up the courage to kill Wesker, instead of instead of walking away when as he had been ordered. He'd been torn between his duty to his comrades, and his love for his family. He still was.**

**But staying with S.T.A.R.S. was not only the right thing to do, it was the only way he could assure himself that Chris and Jill would be alright. Without him, his adopted children might not survive Umbrella's revenge. That was a chance he simply couldn't take. **

**Rebecca glanced over her shoulder, watching as Barry turned over yet again. He had to be exhausted, she thought with sympathy, yet he didn't seem to be able to sleep. It was a feeling she knew all too well. She hadn't slept more six hours straight since leaving the Spenser Mansion, and she _always_ had nightmares. **

**She glanced at Carlos, who threw a wink that he obviously thought was charming, and barely refrained from rolling her eyes. He wasn't nearly as good-looking as he thought he was, although he _was_ cute. He just wasn't her type. Billy, however, was.**

**She sighed soundlessly at the thought. She missed Billy so much that it hurt sometimes, but she'd done the right thing by letting him go. If he'd stayed with her, he might have died trying to protect her, and she wouldn't have survived that. She still didn't know how Jill had survived losing Joseph the way that she had.**

**Rebecca looked out of the open hangar door, her eyes widening as she watched Chris and Jill embrace. Maybe, she knew after all! She leaned over the railing, gripping it tightly as she watched her new commander finally kiss the woman he'd loved for so long. "Carlos, look! They're kissing!"**

**"What?!" Carlos tore his eyes from her rear end and rushed forward, craning his neck to get a better view. "_Mierde!"_**

**She giggled at the Spanish-spoken expletive, her pale green eyes dancing as they met his. "I'm sorry, Carlos, but this is fate. Chris and Jill were meant to be together."**

**He snorted even as he leaned out farther. "Fate, my ass," he mumbled disgruntledly. He spied a pair of silver dogtags dangling from her neck and shifted closer. He reached out and grabbed them before she could stop him. "So, do these belong to the boyfriend?"**

**"Yes, they do," Rebecca told him with a frown. "How did you know I had a boyfriend?"**

**"Jill told me." She brought her hand up to cover them and Carlos batted it away. "Let's see," he murmured, taking a step closer. "A Marine, huh? Good choice. Lieutenant Billy Co--"**

**"_Madre de Dios!"_ He dropped the tags as though they were on fire, taking several steps back. "You're boyfriend is _Billy Coen_?!" **

**Rebecca covered the tags in a defensive gesture. "What of it?" she asked defiantly.**

**Carlos swore profusely as he realized just who it was he had been hitting on. "He's a murder," he exclaimed clumsily. "He killed twenty-three people, Rebecca!"**

**"No, he didn't," she returned heatedly. "Billy's innocent!"**

**"Yeah, sure he is." Carlos shook his head negatively and took another step back. "You just be sure to tell him that _I_ never touched you."**

**Coen wasn't innocent. Carlos knew better. Coen had almost become a member of his unit. Innocent men didn't end up in the U.B.C.S.. Coen had turned Umbrella down, or so the rumor went, but he had still been approached. Whether he was a cold-blooded murderer, or just a guy who'd fucked up royally, he was still a killer.**

**Rebecca blinked back tears as her new teammate looked at her as though she were a monster. Poor Billy, she thought, sniffling. No wonder he had been so surprised when she'd covered for him with Enrico. If this was how others had reacted to him in the past, she could see why he'd watched her as though expecting betrayal.**

**"He didn't kill those people," she whispered unevenly. "He tried to stop the man who did. That's why they put him in jail, to hide what really happened."**

**Carlos winced as tears crept into her big green eyes. "I'm sorry, Rebecca. I didn't mean it," he said quickly. He didn't know which bothered him the most; making such a nice girl cry, or Billy Coen finding out that he'd made _his _girl cry. Either way, this was _not_ a good thing.**

**"I'm sure he's really a nice guy, _chica,_" he lied in a more gentle tone. "He'd have to be, to have a girl like you, right?"**

**She sniffed again, averting her gaze as she swiped at her damp eyes. "You don't know him, Carlos. He really _is_ a nice guy. He worked so hard to protect me in the Arklay mountains. If it hadn't been for him, I would have died that night. He's not a criminal," she added in a soft voice. "He's a hero."**

**Carlos nodded vigorously in agreement. Whether this guy was a killer or a hero, he wasn't going to say anything more against him. Rebecca was obviously crazy about him, and he already felt like shit for making her cry. He wasn't about to do _that_, again!**

**"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" he suggested in a desperate attempt to end the conversation. "You have night watch in a few hours, don't you?"**

**Rebecca ran a hand through her short honeyed hair as she nodded. "Yeah, I could use the sleep," she said with a sigh. "What about you? Will you be all right on your own for a few hours?"**

**Carlos stifled the urge to laugh. "I'll be fine," he assured her with the barest hint of dryness. "I'm good at keeping myself entertained."**

**"Okay." She smiled sweetly and patted him on the arm. "Goodnight, then."**

**"Goodnight, _chica_."**

**Carlos waited until she had settled down in her sleeping bag to pick a spot in the corner. He pulled his M16 out of his waist pack and began to take it apart. After all the shooting he'd done in Raccoon City, she needed to be clean and ready for the next mission. With Umbrella on the offensive, he was sure that would come sooner any of them would like.**

**He pulled out a little bottle of gun oil that he kept for emergencies and began to clean his beloved machine gun. Mikhail had given this to him to commemorate his first mission with the U.B.C.S., and he had always treasured it. The older man had taken a liking to him, and the feeling had been returned. He'd hated leaving him behind when Nemesis had stormed the tram, but he hadn't had a choice. If he had stayed, Jill would have insisted on staying with him, and she might have been killed. That was a chance he simply couldn't have taken. **

**He didn't regret his decision to cooperate with her. Yes, he missed Mikhail, but the older man had made the decision to confront Nemesis on his own. He had given his life so that he and Jill could get away, and Carlos would always be grateful to him for it, because his sacrifice had saved the woman he was crazy in love with.**

**It really didn't matter that Jill didn't love him. Sure it hurt, but he'd live with that. At least, she'd forgiven him for being a suck a prick with _El Capitan. _And she had stuck by him in Raccoon City, even after Nicholai had had tried to kill her. She could have easily blamed him, but she hadn't. Instead, she had kept him at her side, and taken her with him when she'd escaped. He owed her his life, and he would never forget it. **

**He reassembled his gun with a happy smile, but didn't bother to put it away. Now that he and Chris had declared a truce, he wasn't going to worry about making a good impression. He would prove that he was an asset to the unit, while still being himself. The other S.T.A.R.S. would become accustomed to his ways in time, just as Jill had come to accept his flirting as simply a part of his personality. It was just the way that he was, and he wasn't going to change himself for anyone.**

**He didn't know how long he sat, engrossed in his own thoughts, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He was up in an instant, his M-16 trained on the open doorway. Jill entered the small office, looking flushed and incredibly happy. His new commander came in next, and although Carlos didn't really know him, he thought that the older man looked happy too. He ignored the pang in his heart and mustered up a smile as he lowered the gun.**

**"She hasn't been asleep very long," he said, gesturing towards Rebecca with the barrel of his gun. "I'll take her shift tonight, if that's all right with you, _El Capitan._"**

**Chris frowned habitually. "Have you slept at all?" he asked.**

**Carlos shook his head, ignoring his bangs as they slid into eyes. "I don't sleep much," he said, thinking that his new teammates couldn't know what an understatement that was. "I'll take the next shift, and sleep in the morning. Is that acceptable?"**

**Chris traded a glance with Jill, who turned to study him with too-serious eyes. "Are you sure, Carlos?" she asked with concern.**

**He smiled crookedly. "I'm sure, Jill."**

**She gazed at him for a moment longer before returning that smile. "Thank you," she said with voice gratitude.**

**Carlos shrugged as he pushed himself to his feet. He wasn't doing this just to give her time with Redfield. He had nightmares that he'd rather not try to face right now. "You didn't tell me that Rebecca's boyfriend was Billy Coen," he threw out casually.**

**Jill mimicked his shrug. "Does that make a difference to you, Carlos?"**

**"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes at her before becoming serious once more. "You do know what he was convicted of, don't you?"**

**"Yes, we know," Chris answered for her. He leveled steady blue eyes on the younger man. "Rebecca believes that he's innocent, and so do we. If he ever comes to S.T.A.R.S., he'll be welcomed by all of us."**

**Carlos took the hint and dropped the subject. "Well, I'll see you in four hours, _El Capitan_. Try to get some sleep, Jill," he added before leaving the room.**

**She blushed and darted a quick glance at the man she loved. Chris merely shook his head and took her hand in his. He glanced around the crowded room with a rueful smile. "I wish we could be alone," he said in a hushed voice.**

**"So, do I," she whispered in return. "We can still share the bedroll, though."**

**Thank God, he thought with relief. Aloud, he merely said, "I wouldn't have it any other way, babe."**

**Jill uttered a low, quiet laugh as she bent over to remove her boots. She could feel Chris' gaze on her as she set them aside and slid into the sleeping bag. She looked up to find him watching her with tender cobalt eyes as he removed his own boots. She smiled and extended her hand, silently inviting him to join her. He set his shoes next to hers, grasped her hand, and slowly lowered himself to the floor.**

**Chris stretched out beside her, swallowing hard as she immediately moved into his arms. His arms closed around her convulsively, and he had to remind himself that they weren't alone, and wouldn't be for quite some time. It was enough that she was here, holding him as though she would never let him go. It was more than he had ever expected from Jill Valentine.**

**"I love you," he told her in a quiet voice.**

**She closed her eyes as the steady sound of his heartbeat lulled her into sleep. "And I love you," she murmured in return.**

**Her breathing became steady, her lush body relaxing against his, and Chris shook with silent laughter. Just like that, she was out, he thought with a combination of humor and warmth. He'd seen her do it before; hell, he'd even held her as she slept. But never like this, with the knowledge that he was free to give into his feelings if he felt the need to. He could kiss her senseless if he wanted, and she would actually _welcome_ it, although she might be a bit grumpy.**

**Life was good, Chris told himself as he closed his eyes. Claire was safe at school, Barry was here with him, and Jill Valentine was in love him. No matter what happened from here on in, he would never forget how he felt at this moment. He was at peace for the first time since his parents' death, and for that alone, he would always be grateful to the woman in his arms.**

**----------------------------------**

**"He'll see you, now."**

**Ada looked up from the magazine she'd been flipping through and tossed it aside. "Thank you," she said coolly. She rose to her feet, ignoring the secretary's sour look. This woman's opinion didn't matter to her. It was the man behind the impressive set of sliding steel doors who's opinion actually meant something.**

**She passed through the doors with a confidence she didn't feel. Ever since her. . .difficulties in Raccoon City, her standing in The Organization had become slightly more precarious. As expected, Wesker had been angry over her little disappearing act, and he had gone to his new superiors and revealed things she would rather have kept private. **

**Like the fact that she had died and been resurrected, Ada thought angrily. None of that anger showed as she dropped gracefully into the cushioned chair provided for visitors. She crossed her legs, showing them off to their best advantage, and leveled a cool look across the impressive walnut desk before her. The man on the other side met her gaze evenly, his rather plain features impassive.**

**He tented his hands under his chin, his faded blue eyes locked on hers, as he sought to read her expression. "Wesker has requested your services, again," he announced at length.**

**Sapphire eyes flickered at the name, then went flat. "And your response was. . .?"**

**"The same as before," he replied simply.**

**Ada smiled coldly to hide the relief rushing through her. "Albert can be quite persistent," was all she said in response.**

**"So I've noticed." He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach, as he continued to study her. "You omitted some very important details from your Raccoon City report, Lily."**

**Her slim shoulders rose and fell in a casual shrug. "Surely, you can understand why?"**

**He exhaled harshly, the first sign of emotion he'd shown. "You should have told me," he said severely. "If I'd known, I might have been able to convince the board of directors to rescind some of the privileges he's been given."**

**Ada looked away briefly. "I needed time to come to terms with what he had done to me." Her eyes came back up to his, and she made no attempt to hide her hatred. "He infected me with the Tyrant Virus, Victor. He told me that I belonged to him, now."**

**Victor laughed at that. "He doesn't know you very well, does he?" he asked in a deceptively light voice.**

**"Oh, he knows me." Her midnight eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't know where he got his information, but he knew all about my assignment to bring John in. He hadn't been involved in the scientific side of Umbrella's operations for years. He shouldn't have even known John, yet he knew him well enough to know about _me_."**

**"John was crazy about you," he murmured with a poignant smile. "He talked about you constantly. He even kept a picture of the two of you in his wallet. Of course, word of you would have reached Wesker."**

**Ada thought of the smug look on Wesker's coldly handsome features as he'd mocked John's feelings for her in the underground lab. "No, Victor. He knew exactly who I was, and why I was with John, and he didn't have the security clearance that he has now."**

**Victor's smile disappeared instantly. "We've got a leak," he admitted abruptly. "I don't know where, but whoever they are, they're good. I haven't been able to find any trace of them."**

**"You could have told me this _before_ you asked me to work with him," she said in a furious voice.**

**"I couldn't take that chance, Lily." Victor sighed heavily at her dark expression. "There is too much at stake here. You, of all people, know how important undermining Umbrella has become." **

**"He infected me, Victor!" Ada leaned forward in her chair, praying that she would be able to control the rage flowing through her. "I have given my life to The Agency; I _died_ trying to help you ruin Umbrella Inc.. The least you could have done was warned me that Albert Wesker really had died in the Spenser Mansion facility and used the T-Virus to revive himself. At least then, I would have known that he wasn't human, and I could have taken precautions."**

**"Perhaps, I should have, Lily." He inclined his dark head once in acknowledgement. "We both heard the reports pouring in from Raccoon. There wasn't time to take the proper precautions. We had to go in and get John out of there ASAP."**

**"Yes, that worked out well," she drawled bitterly. "That Birkin bitch told me that John died months ago in the mansion. She said that he'd turned into one of those zombies, and I couldn't do a damned thing about it, because I was _here_, instead of in the Arklay Mountains, where I belonged!"**

**"I know," Victor returned quietly. _"That_ was in your report."**

**"We failed him, Victor." Ada closed her eyes briefly, frantically thrusting the anger away. It wouldn't bring John back, but it could cost her her life's work, if she weren't very careful. "We failed John, and you failed me."**

**He winced visibly. "Lily--"**

**"I'm not human anymore," she threw out harshly. "Wesker took that from me, just as took--"**

**"Enough!" Victor roared, his patience finally giving way. She subsided, though her stunning features still showed rage, and he made a curt gesture with one hand. "I know exactly what he's taken from you. I'd give anything to bring John back, but I can't. He's dead, and you're not. Live with it."**

**She made a rude sound and tossed her head in a universal gesture of feminine ire. "I don't want to end up in one of Wesker's stasis tubes because of what he's done to me, Victor. If the board finds out--"**

**"They already know," he cut in impatiently. "I've taken care of it."**

**Alarm shaped her beautiful features at his words. "How?" she asked, fighting off a sense panic.**

**"Wesker told them." Victor rounded the desk, coming to stand before her. He looked down at her with hidden affection, knowing that she wouldn't appreciate any displays. "I told them that you came to me after the incident, and that I hid your possible infection until it could be confirmed."**

**Her slender body tensed as she slowly rose to her feet. "And?" she questioned in a low voice.**

**"Your test results came back negative for Tyrant Virus infection."**

**She hung her head in obvious relief, and he laughed softly. "As far as The Board is concerned, you are as human as you ever were. If they ever test you again, they will receive the same results."**

**Ada lifted her head slowly, her blue eyes stark. "If they ever discover the truth. . ."**

**He shrugged as her voice trailed off meaningfully. "I've been straddling this particular fence for a very long time, Lily. I've become rather good at it."**

**"Still. . ." She drew a deep breath, and concentrated on calming her racing heart. "Be careful, Victor. If they ever find out who you really are--"**

**"They won't." Victor leaned forward and pressed a light, socially-acceptable kiss her to cheek. "Human or not, I'm glad you survived, my dear."**

**Ada smiled slightly as she shocked him by returning the gesture. "Thank you, Victor, that means a great deal to me."**

**He raised on dark brow in response. "If this side of you is a by-product of your infection, I am almost glad it happened."**

**She thought of Billy's words a few night ago and laughed huskily. "Is there anything else you need to know before I go?" she asked pointedly.**

**He'd overstepped his bounds, and he knew it. He took the hint and backed off, rounding the desk and seating himself behind it. "How about a verbal progress report on our newest acquisition?"**

**"Joseph is coming along nicely," Ada said with satisfaction. She remained standing, crossing her arms over her chest in a habitual manner. "He is managing his more. . .predatory instincts quite well. He is going to be quite an asset to The Organization."**

**Victor nodded. "And the rest?"**

**Her smile faded slowly as she shrugged. "He refuses to be brought in, Victor. He'll work with me, but he won't trust anyone else. He'd kill whoever was sent for him."**

**"Perhaps, that's for the best," he said. "After all, the last thing we need is Wesker discovering his existence. He'd become yet another experiment, instead of the tool we so desperately need."**

**"My thoughts exactly." She tilted her head to one side consideringly. "He's become. . .attached to me, Victor. If The Agency ever does come for either of us, he'll fight to the very end. You should be aware of that."**

**He only smiled wryly. "You tend to have that effect on most men, my dear."**

**Ada merely shook her head, fighting a similar smile. "The T-Virus has made him very much the animal. He considers me his, and he won't let anyone harm me. He is _very_ protective."**

**"Ah." He leaned forward intently. "And how do you feel about that?"**

**She sighed. "While it's flattering, I'm not the type to be dominated by anyone."**

**"Truer words have never been spoken." Victor allowed himself to relax. The woman who called herself Ada Wong was all too capable of protecting herself. If she wasn't worried--as she so obviously wasn't--then neither was he. "You continue preparing him, and I'll continue to do what I can from my end."**

**"That will work, Victor." Ada sent him a genuine smile and sashayed to the door. "I'll see you next month, then?"**

**"Unless something happens in the meantime, yes. Take care, my dear."**

**-----------------------------**

**Joseph paced the length of suite Ada had given him restlessly. She had left for Chicago this morning to speak with her superiors, and she hadn't returned yet. He hadn't liked being separated from her, but he known that he didn't have a choice. Ada was independent as hell. She did what she wanted, when she wanted to do it, and she refused to take shit from anyone. **

**And he owed her, he thought with a frustrated sigh. If she wanted him to remain here, then here he would stay. He was still new to the world of bioweapons and espionage. He didn't know all of the rules yet, so he had to follow Ada's lead in this. That didn't mean he had to like it.**

**He glanced out the wide bay window with longing. He was really beginning to hate being trapped indoors. He was coming to understand why Billy spent so much time up on the roof. Still, it wasn't bad enough to drive him up _there_. Not yet, anyway.**

**Joseph covered his eyes and went to window. He glanced down at the fancy seat there with distaste, then dropped onto it. He leaned back against the wall and merely gazed outside, missing the sun that he had once loved so much. He would never be able to go fishing, again, he thought mournfully. His eyesight had improved, but not by much. He couldn't go outdoors for more than a few seconds without sunglasses, and not more than a few hours _with_ them. **

**He knew that he should be grateful to be alive at all, but it just wasn't the same anymore. Even if he hadn't been instantly attracted to Ada, he would have cooperated with her, just for the chance to pay Wesker back for what he had done to him. He had stolen his life--in more ways than one--and Joseph hated him for it. When Ada finally gave him the permission to take Wesker out, he had the horrible feeling that he was going to lose all of those self-imposed restraints that she had helped him put in place. **

**As much as the thought of losing control terrified him, a part of him wanted--no, _hungered_--for release. The chance to let loose all of his anger and frustration was so damned tempting! **

**And Ada knew that, Joseph thought with a sudden smile. She had seen the darker, more predatory side of him from the start, and she hadn't been scared. She'd known instantly what he was, or guessed, and she had offered to _help_ him. Oh, he knew that she had her own motives for doing so, but still, it was enough that she had taken him in. She hadn't killed him, or walked away. She had given him more than he'd ever expected to have again, and he was damned grateful.**

**But even without the gratitude, he would still want her. Part of it was the T-Virus, but the greater part of his desire was simply for _her._ She was the most beautiful, enigmatic, maddening woman that he had ever known. She worked very hard at being mysterious, and she pulled it off well. She had her weaknesses though, like every other woman. Her feelings of friendship for Billy, for one. Her love for Leon Kennedy, for another.**

**Joseph scowled at the reminder. He hated knowing that his competition was a twenty-one-year-old rookie policeman who was still wet behind the ears. Kennedy was a child, damn it. According to Billy, he was a nice kid, but Joseph didn't believe that he was good enough for Ada Wong. He hadn't even tried to take her body out of the underground laboratory. He'd just left her there, and gotten his own ass to safety. She had died protecting him in Raccoon City, and he had repaid her by first deserting her, then falling in love with another woman a mere two days later. **

**The kid was obviously stupid. That's the only explanation Joseph could come up with. Why any man would choose a girl--admittedly, a well-stacked one--over a woman like Ada was a mystery to him. There was something incredibly sexy about a woman who could kick your ass without breaking a sweat. Some men were intimidated by that sort of thing; Joseph wasn't one of them.**

**It was one of the things that he had loved most about Jill, that iron will. She had lived her life as she saw fit, and she hadn't cared what anyone thought of her. It was a trait to be admired, so long as it wasn't taken to extremes. He had the feeling that, if he pushed her too far, Ada would.**

**Joseph sighed heavily and leaned forward to open one of the glass panels. Fresh air rushed to greet him, and he drew it in eagerly. There was a chill to the autumn air that was invigorating, and once again he had the urge to go outside and simply run free. He _knew_ that he couldn't; Wesker worked for The Agency now, and he couldn't risk being seen. Such a mistake could cost both of them their lives. But it was hard to sit here, soaking in the sunlight, a prisoner of his own making.**

**He caught a glimpse of movement and quickly focused on it. His enhanced eyesight caught every detail of the black Jaguar that entered the front gate and coasted up the long, wide drive. Ada sat behind the wheel, a tense cast to normally inscrutable features. She was upset about something, and for once, she was unable to hide it. **

**Possessiveness streamed through him in a rush, and he had to struggle to keep himself from leaping out of the window. She wouldn't appreciate the genuine show of concern, and she would be furious if he revealed his presence here that way. It was hard to hold himself back, though. Every instinct he possessed, human or otherwise, was demanding that he go to her and protect her from whatever it was that had upset her. He absolutely hated that he couldn't do it, because _she_ wouldn't welcome it.**

**"Dammitt!" he whispered to himself fiercely. It infuriated him that she continued to deny what was between them. She had acknowledged it, but refused to go any further. He wanted nothing more than force a confrontation between them, so that she would be compelled to accept him as a lover. Unfortunately, he was too afraid of losing her to risk it. She was his life now. Without her, he might very well revert to the emotionally disturbed madman had been well on his way towards becoming a mere three weeks ago.**

**No, Joseph told him sternly, he couldn't allow that to happen. He had found his center here. He had learned to control the changes wrought in him by that damned virus, and he refused to lose that control. Somehow, he would figure out how to deal with his feelings for Ada that _didn't_ include driving her away.**

**Joseph sat there in under the warm rays of the sun and waited. Eventually, Ada would come looking for him, if only to assure herself that her investment was safe and sound. He hated that she was able to compartmentalize her emotions that way. She was fully aware of him as a man, but she also saw him as a tool, a powerful weapon to use against the man who had devastated her life. While he wanted Wesker dead just as badly as she did, he didn't want to be a mere tool. He wanted so much more from a woman who insisted that she wasn't capable of it. **

**He knew better, Joseph thought with a sigh. Ada was capable of love; She loved Leon Kennedy. She just wasn't willing to take a chance on him, and a part of him knew that she was right to be wary. There was always a chance, no matter how slim, that he might lose control of his emotions. He'd done it with Jill, after all.**

**Joseph's ears picked up the sound of voices in another part of the house, and he scowled darkly. It was Ada and Billy, their words muffled, as they talked in serious tones. She'd chosen to go to the other man, rather than come to him with her problems, when she _knew_ that he would understand. **

**He uttered a frustrated sound and left his seat, following the sounds of their voices until he came to the source. Billy's bedroom, of course, he thought caustically. While he wasn't exactly jealous of the other man, he did envy Billy his place in Ada's life. He was important enough to her that she had mortgaged a very comfortable future to buy his freedom. That kind of devotion was rare, and something he was sure very few believed her capable of.**

**Joseph ran a nervous hand through his overlong brown hair and pushed the door open. Billy looked up from the photographs he held in his hands, a smile lighting his fine features. "Do you still want to see Rebecca?" he asked with an eagerness he couldn't hide. "Ada brought me a few pictures."**

**"Yes, Joseph, do come in." Ada crossed her arms over her considerable chest, a shrewd expression shaping her beautiful features. "I'm sure you'll enjoy them."**

**Joseph frowned faintly and slowly removed his sunglasses. "Why would I enjoy them?" he asked as he stepped into the room.**

**She shrugged casually. "These are recent photographs, Joseph. Taken by an Agency surveillance team in France just two days ago."**

**His breath came in audibly. "Jill?" he questioned roughly.**

**"Yes." Ada dropped gracefully into a chair, crossing her legs to show them to their best advantage. She waved a careless hand in Billy's general direction, her sapphire eyes glinting as they met his. "I thought you might like to see her, again."**

**Joseph's eyes narrowed slightly on hers, suspicion swirling in their tawny depths. Ada was up to something, and he didn't like it. She was screwing with his mind again, trying to keep him off-balance, so that she could retain control. He was sure of it, especially when she smiled ever so sweetly at him. **

**He scowled even as he moved closer to Billy, shifting so that he stood beside the other man, his back to the woman who's favorite hobby seemed to be pissing him off. He glanced at the first photograph, and suddenly found himself smiling. It was the same young girl who had replaced him in Bravo Team, her green eyes full of innocence, as she touched what appeared to be a pendant hanging from her neck.**

**"She's cute," he said with surprise. "I don't remember her being that pretty."**

**Billy cut him a startled glance, then relaxed as he remembered that Joseph had seen Rebecca before, even if he hadn't actually met her. "Yeah, she's beautiful, isn't she?" he asked in a surprisingly soft voice.**

**Joseph only nodded as he took in the details of the picture's background. An airplane hangar, he thought, his eyes sharpening as he recognized the man standing beside her. "Chris," he murmured, half to himself.**

**"That's her new captain, right?"**

**"Yes." Joseph waited impatiently as he tucked the picture at the back of the stack, revealing another image of the same hangar, only from a different angle. "Chris Redfield's a good man, Billy. If Rebecca's with him, she'll be safe."**

**Billy only nodded, his midnight eyes locked on the diminutive figure of the woman he loved. "Is he the one that--" he broke off, not quite sure if he should finish that question.**

**"That's him," Joseph answered quietly. "He was one of my best friends, before I. . .died."**

**"He looks like a good guy," Billy said at length. He moved to the next picture, then winced at the sight which greeted them. "Ah, sorry about that. I'll just--"**

**"No." Joseph studied the image of Chris and Jill kissing with a heavy heart. His shoulders dropped as he shook his head negatively. "I think I always knew that she loved him. I didn't want to believe it, but deep down, I knew."**

**"Have you seen enough?"**

**Joseph glanced over his shoulder at the cool query. Ada wore her best blank expression, but he could see her satisfaction in the depths of her brilliant eyes. For reasons he would probably never fathom, she had _wanted_ him to see this picture, even though she had to have known that it would hurt him.**

**He tamped down a surge of raw anger even as he replied, "Yes, I have." He turned back to Billy with a tight smile. "I'll look at the rest later, if you don't mind. I've got other things to do right now."**

**"Sure thing, Joe." Billy waited until he was out of the room before turning on Ada with an angry expression. "Was that really necessary?"**

**"Yes, it was." Ada's voice was flat as she rose to her feet. "Joseph's love for this woman jeopardizes everything we're working so hard to achieve. It is imperative that he understand just where his loyalties must lie."**

**"You mean, with you." Billy shook his dark head. "That was fucking cruel, Ada. I don't care why you did it."**

**She only nodded, her lashes dropping to veil her eyes. "I know," she returned in a quiet voice. "I regret that it hurt him, but it _was_ necessary. Joseph will see that, in time."**

**Billy thought back to that night in the Arklay Mountains, when Joseph had pulled Jill Valentine's picture out of his wallet, and shook his head again. "He knows that he can't go back, Ada. He hates it, but he understands that. What you did was _not_ kosher."**

**She sighed heavily and walked towards the door. "I'll talk to him," was all she said in return, and Billy only hoped that Joseph's self-control had improved enough to keep him from doing something that they would all regret.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Leon stood in the doorway, his clear blue eyes narrowed as he scanned the motel's darkened parking lot. The only cars he could see belonged to the other residents, but his instincts were telling him something entirely different. Ever since leaving Billy's house last week, he'd felt as though he were being watched. He knew that it wasn't Billy. The other man wasn't the type to skulk around. If he wanted to talk to him, he'd come by, whether Claire was there or not. **

**No, he thought uneasily, there was someone else out there. Someone who wasn't willing to reveal themselves. Claire hadn't believed him when he'd told her, but he was sure that someone was watching them. He only prayed that it wasn't Umbrella. They still had the few weapons they'd escaped Raccoon with, but this room would be all but impossible to defend from an outside attack. There was no other exit than the one he was standing in right now. There was a window in the bathroom, but it was so small that even Sherry wouldn't be able to fit through it.**

**Leon considered calling in sick tonight and staying with the girls, but he knew that they couldn't afford for him to lose any hours. They were barely making it as it was. He didn't mind working--in fact, he enjoyed the time to himself--but he hated that Claire and Sherry were left virtually defenseless in his absence. After all that they had gone through together, the thought of losing either of them absolutely terrified him. He'd already lost so much to Umbrella. His family, his home, Ada. . . **

**"Shit," he mumbled under his breath, unable to stop the memories that flashed through his mind at the thought of the beautiful Asian woman who'd given her life for him. It still surprised him how often she crept into his thoughts. Especially, those last words of love. **

**Leon would never understand just what it was about him that had attracted a woman like Ada Wong. She had been beautiful and sophisticated and everything about her had screamed 'class'. It had been obvious to him that she came from money. From her inborn arrogance to the expensive manicure on her delicate fingertips, she had literally dripped with refinement.**

**At first, he'd been too busy trying to keep them both alive to think about his feelings. It wasn't until she'd been injured by William Birkin on the tram that he had realized just how important she had become to him. He couldn't honestly say that he'd fallen in love with her, but he had cared for her a great deal. Although he'd still had Claire's safety to worry about--he hadn't known she'd found Sherry yet--Ada had become his first priority.**

**If only she had stayed in the security room, Leon thought with a deep sigh. Instead, she come looking for him, and she had paid the ultimate price. He had nightmares where he relived her death, being forced to watch helplessly as Mr. X slammed her into the self-destruct console, just as it had really happened. He would never forget the feel of her skin as he gathered her in his arms, the fragrant scent of her perfume mixing with the metallic tang of blood, as she told him that she loved him. **

**And that kiss, he thought with a bittersweet smile. He still didn't know what had moved him to kiss her, but he had learned a lot about himself as her lips had moved under his. He had discovered that he didn't know himself as well as he'd thought. He had always believed that you needed a firm emotional bond, rooted in friendship, to truly desire another person. Ada had shown him that, while he hadn't loved her, he had wanted her more than he'd ever wanted another woman. **

**As he'd released her and she had closed her eyes for the last time, he had finally understood just what had driven all of his friends back in school. He had never understood how they could hunt girls with no thoughts to their feelings. He'd been raised to respect women, and that meant putting their feelings before his own, no matter what his hormones might want. Once he had held Ada in his arms, he'd understood just how powerful sheer lust could be.**

**Leon glanced over his shoulder quickly, guiltily, relief filling him as he saw that Claire was still in the bathroom. She was good at reading him. Too good, most times. She could usually tell when he was thinking about Ada, and she didn't like that he still did it. He didn't know if it was just jealousy, or something more, but she'd been vocal in her displeasure.**

**As she was about most things, he thought with another sigh. He loved the fire, that spark that was an essential part of Claire Redfield's personality. He just wished that she were a little more understanding. She was one of the strongest people he'd ever known, but a little patience could go a long way, and they had a hard road ahead of them. After all, it was up to them to take down Umbrella.**

**Once she found her brother, they were going to join up with the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, who they knew were fighting Umbrella somewhere else. He had found her brother's journal in the S.T.A.R.S. office in Raccoon City, and it had stated as much. It hadn't said where Chris Redfield was going, only that he was, and he hoped his sister would forgive him for not telling her.**

**They had also found several other files about that incident in the Arklay Mountains. The outlandish stories that had been circulating all summer about cannibalistic murders and inhuman monsters had been more than tall tales. Of course, from the moment he and Claire had been forced to shoot their way through the zombie-filled streets of Raccoon, he'd known that. It was hard to be skeptical when a reanimated corpse was moaning as it went for your throat!**

**Leon shivered and hastily stepped back into the room. He closed the door and locked it, knowing that it wouldn't stop Umbrella if they came for them. He thrust the thought aside and wandered over to the double bed, where Sherry sat, engrossed in a book on pre-calculus. She looked up and smiled, her crystallike blue eyes sparkling happily. He returned the smile even as he marveled that this lovely little girl could not only understand the complicated math equations, but that she actually _enjoyed_ them.**

**"How's the studying coming?" he asked, nodding at the thick text-book.**

**"It's going well." Sherry carefully marked her place and set the book aside. She watched as Leon settled back against the age-darkened headboard, then curled up beside him. His arm came around her shoulders in an automatic gesture, and she smiled up at him adoringly. "You're the best, Leon."**

**He only laughed and ducked his head, his blue eyes dancing even as he blushed with embarrassment. "Well, thanks," he said with a little laugh. "What did I do to earn that?"**

**"You're you," she said with a shrug. "You take such good care of us, Leon. You got me the book that I wanted, even though we really couldn't afford it, and you do your best to get along with Claire, even when she's being difficult. I want you to know how much I appreciate all that you've done for me--for us both."**

**Leon squeezed her shoulders in a gentle hug. "And I appreciate _you, _Sherry."**

**"Thank you, Leon." Sherry laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes taking on an inward cast. "You're so different from my dad. Daddy was always working, even when he was at home. Mom was the same. They never seemed to realize just how little time they spent with me. You go out of your way to make time for me, even when I know you're exhausted. You are a very good person, Leon."**

**He found himself blushing again at the unexpected praise. "Okay, okay, so I'm a nice guy. Can we change the subject?"**

**She giggled and nodded even as she snuggled closer. "Okay, Leon. What do you want to talk about?"**

**Leon hesitated, not wanting to alarm her, but wanting her to be aware of her surroundings. "I want you to be careful when I'm not here," he said finally. "I'm still getting that funny feeling, and I don't want anything to happen to you or Claire."**

**"And she won't believe you." Sherry sighed heavily. "I know, Leon. I feel them, too. They're watching us, waiting for. . .something."**

**"Yeah, they are." He shifted until he was gazing down at her. "I'm going to try to talk Claire into taking Billy up on his offer. She's not going to be happy with me, but I'd feel safer up on the hill, than down here in this motel."**

**"I agree, Leon." Sherry glanced around the small, dingy room. "We're too vulnerable here. There's no way out if. . .anyone comes for us."**

**Leon stifled a laugh at that. Yep, his adopted daughter was a smart one, he thought proudly. Aloud, he only said, "I just don't want you to be too upset if Claire and I start fighting. I'm doing this to ensure our safety," he added.**

**Sherry nodded her tawny head, her gamine features much too solemn for such a young girl. "I love Claire, but I'm not blind to her faults. I'll do my best not to get too upset when she starts yelling you, Leon. I promise."**

**"Thanks, honey." Leon ran a hand over her hair in a fond gesture before glancing at the clock. He sighed heavily and released her, swinging his legs to the floor and rising to his feet. "I've got to get ready for work. Do you think Claire's done with her bath, yet?"**

**"She should be." Sherry rolled her eyes. "She's been in there for nearly an hour. She will survive being disturbed."**

**He sent her a smile that didn't quite conceal his nervousness, and Sherry's heart went out to him. Leon was such a nice guy, but Claire definitely wore the pants in their family. Not that he was a complete pushover. He wasn't. He just seemed to be the only one of them willing to back down to keep the peace. He loved Claire enough to make all the compromises when she wasn't willing to.**

**Sherry still expected Claire to come to her senses. Once she found her brother, Sherry hoped that she would calm down and be able to relax. She'd never seen Claire relaxed, but she wanted to. They all deserved to be happy, after all.**

**She watched Leon knock on the bathroom door and slip inside. Instead of the sharp greeting she was expecting, she heard a high-pitched giggle on the other side of that door. She grinned to herself and hastily reached for her book. When Claire was happy, they were all happy, and she wasn't going to be the one to ruin it. When they finally emerged, they would find her completely engrossed in the wonderful world of math, and blithely unaware of whatever it was they had just done in there. It was the least she could do for the two people who had taken her in and made her one of their own.**

**They were her family, now.**

**Sadness filled her as she thought of her parents, and she quickly blinked back tears. She had loved her mom and dad, and she always would, but they were gone. Leon and Claire were here with her now, and they loved her. She couldn't ask for any more than that.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Hunk sat on the side of the road, the plain gray sedan he'd bought idling, as he wolfed down a cheeseburger. His was the only car on this lonely stretch of highway, although ever so often a semi would rush past, rocking the mid-sized vehicle. So far, he'd seen no sign of the Umbrella agents that had sent him rushing out of Larsen early that morning. He knew that they were still looking for him, but for these few minutes, he was alone and all was calm.**

**Not that it would last, he thought as he crumpled up the paper wrapper and tossed it into the back seat. After the sensation caused by the four bodies he'd left in that alley last week, the company would be even more determined to being him to heel. Umbrella was pissed as hell at him, but even more, they were scared. He knew enough about them to bring down nearly every member of their Board Of Directors, including Sir Oswald E. Spencer.**

**Hunk grinned to himself as took a quick drink of his soda. Thanks to Lily, a.k.a. Ada Wong, he had enough information to bury the old man and his precious company. Honestly, he'd never expected to have to use the information. Spencer was a recluse who never went out in public, a mysterious, eccentric old millionaire that the press could do no more than speculate about. Few knew the truth of him; the old man had a bad habit of eliminating anyone he even suspected might know his secrets.**

**If Spenser knew about his connection with Billy, then it stood to reason that he knew about Hunk's relationship with Ada Wong. If she hadn't died in Raccoon City as reported--and Hunk had his doubts about _that_--then Spenser would be gunning for her too. He hoped to hell she had made it. He hated to think that a woman as tough as Lily had died as easily as every other schmuck in Raccoon. Especially, since she had been watching over his brother. **

**Hunk released a harsh breath and pulled back onto the two-lane highway. He knew that Billy was alive. Umbrella's attempt to fake his death was proof enough of that. He didn't think that they'd gotten their hands on him, either. Billy had this thing about being taken alive. He'd sworn that he'd never be taken prisoner again, and Hunk had believed him.**

**Personally, he was hoping to find them together. He hoped that Billy was smart enough to keep thinking with his head and not his hormones, but even if he'd slept with her, Hunk would be grateful to find him alive. After those few heart-stopping moments when he'd believed that his brother was dead, he'd developed a whole new appreciation for his willful sibling. So long as Billy Coen was alive and kicking, he could put up with just about anything.**

**Including the kid's mood swings, Hunk thought with a sigh. Whatever had happened in that military looney bin had changed Billy, and not for the better. He didn't like knowing that his brother had bouts of depression so serious that they bordered on suicidal. Not that he blamed him, but he damn well didn't like it. The kid's fear of being alone had intensified in the three years since his imprisonment. Ada had seen it and done her best to keep him entertained during Hunk's frequent absences. Yeah, he definitely owed her one. **

**A car cruised up the road behind him, and Hunk's eyes sharpened as he gazed at it in the rear-view mirror. A plain SUV, dark blue in color, it's windows tinted to conceal its occupants. He smiled grimly and reached between the seats, popping open the small compartment and retrieving his shiny new Desert Eagle. He hadn't used it yet, but he almost hoped that these assholes tried something, just so he could test out his new toy.**

**The SUV stayed a good three car-lengths behind him, keeping pace with him, when they could have easily gone around him. Further proof that there were probably there for him. He snorted as he brought a knee up to steady the steering wheel as he chambered the first bullet. Just like those morons back in Larsen, these guys were already dead. They just weren't smart enough to realize it, yet.**

**Hunk pulled a black suppressor out of the same compartment and carefully screwed it into place. Perfect. He clicked the safety off and set the .45 in his lap, where it would be easily accessible. Now, he wouldn't have to worry about the gunshots attracting any unwanted attention. He gripped the wheel tightly and concentrated on his surroundings. There wasn't much out here, only the occasional sign or billboard. He knew that there would be more buildings the closer he got to Stoneville, but that didn't help him now. If these guys decided to make a move, he'd have to do some fancy driving to get away. **

**Of course, they were driving what basically amounted to an oversized coffin. SUV's weren't known for their stability. The tended to tip over while negotiating sharp turns. He grinned to himself as he observed the straight stretch of asphalt before him. He'd just have to create that turn, that was all. **

**"No problem there," he said humorously. "You guys are toast. You should never have messed with Death."**

**Oh well, Hunk thought philosophically. There would be that many less stupid people in the world once he was done with them. There were too many as it was.**

**He pressed down on the accelerator, increasing his speed by a paltry five miles an hour. The SUV immediately sped up, but kept the same distance between them. Hunk rolled his eyes and gunned it, pulling away with a swiftness that they probably hadn't expected from such a ordinary-looking vehicle. It didn't take long for the SUV to catch up to him, which was good. They were closer to Stoneville now, but not so close that he wouldn't be able to get away before the authorities showed up.**

**He spied a narrow, long gravel road up ahead to his right, and his smile widened. "Just what I was looking for," he muttered to himself. The uneven path would be hard on his undercarriage, but he didn't intend to be on it long enough to do severe damage. He just had to lure the assholes behind him onto it. Physics would take care of the rest.**

**Hunk waited until the last possible moment to jerk the wheel to the right. The mid-sized sedan turned sharply, the tires screeching in protest, the back end fishtailing slightly. He sped onto the road, watching as the SUV struggled to make the turn and follow. He laughed aloud as he watched it teeter precariously on two wheels before falling onto its side. **

**Hunk merely shook his head, his grin firmly in place, as he palmed the Desert Eagle. He climbed out of the car and strode towards the van, lifting the gun as he approached. One man had already climbed out of the side door was helping a second man down. Hunk didn't speak, merely lifted the Desert Eagle and pulled the trigger. The man--obviously a merc like himself--went down and didn't move. Hunk killed the second even as he lifted his own weapon to retaliate. The back of the man's helmet exploded, showering the underside of the van with blood and gray matter.**

**Hunk lifted one eyebrow and glanced at the gun in his hand. Oh yeah, he loved this one! The sound of breaking glass drew his attention, and he saw that two more men were crawling out through the newly shattered windshield. They were whispering to one another, planning their next move, when he stepped into their line of view and plugged them both in the head. **

**He stepped around to the back and put three evenly spaced bullets into the back. He waited for a few moments before kicking the window in and crouching before it. Nope, no surprises here, he thought with a shrug. He stood and went back to his own car not even bothering to check the bodies. He had enough weapons and ammunition. He didn't need any more, and he already knew why they'd come after him.**

**He removed the silencer, wiped it down to remove his prints, and tossed it into the grass. He put the .45 away and backed up, giving the wreck a wide birth as he pulled back onto the highway. He didn't want to accidentally pick up anything that could tie him to this. He just wanted to find his brother and get out the fucking country. They had a lot of work to do if were going to take Umbrella Incorporated down.**

**Of course, Billy might want to settle down with his Rebecca and forget the fighting. That was all right, too. Hunk wouldn't blame him if he wanted to live a normal life. After all he'd been through, Hunk would be surprised if he chose _differently._ **

**S.T.A.R.S. was still investigating Umbrella, though. That's where he would offer his services. With his intimate knowledge of the company, he would be invaluable to them. And while he was willing to work with S.T.A.R.S., but not _for_ them. He didn't take order from anyone.**

**It would all come together, Hunk assured himself. He was good enough to keep himself--as well as Billy--alive long enough to hit France. After that, he'd have help keeping them safe. Which was a damn good thing, because that's where Umbrella's main headquarters was. **

**Redfield had balls, Hunk thought as he spied the Stoneville exit sign. He'd give the man that. He'd gone straight to the heart of Umbrella in his attempt to make their illegal actions public. It wouldn't work, but it showed that he was committed to Umbrella's downfall. Hunk would just have to convince him to do it his way.**

**Unfortunately, that didn't include going public with their findings. If S.T.A.R.S. ever came close to actually exposing them, they would be terminated with extreme prejudice. Old man Spencer didn't fuck around.**

**Hunk pulled into the nearest gas station and parked at one of the pumps. He'd gas up, hit the nearest motel, and start searching once again. He would find his brother. It was only a matter time. And woe to anyone stupid enough to try to stop him. Mr. Death didn't fuck around, either. **


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Chapter Ten**

**Claire wrapped the towel more tightly around her damp body, her gaze on the man hastily redressing a few feet away. Leon had interrupted her bath in the best possible way, reminding her once again of the reason she had fallen so hard for him. She smiled to herself as she perched carefully on the edge of the bathtub. Leon caught her look, returning her smile even as he blushed, and she couldn't help but laugh.**

**"You're too much," she told him laughingly. "How can you blush after what we just did?"**

**Leon shrugged embarrassedly as he tucked his shirt in and reached for his boots. "Hey, I'm not the one who attacked you, Claire. I believe it was the other way around."**

**Her smile only widened. "At least, I didn't get your uniform all wet. I did let you take it off, remember?"**

**He sat on the small toilet and laced the boots, shooting her a look of fond exasperation. "I'm going to be late now, you know."**

**Claire's smile dimmed slightly at his words. "I know. It's just that--" She sighed heavily. "We've been fighting so much lately. I'm. . .I don't want to lose you, Leon."**

**Leon stilled, his gaze shooting to hers. He was shocked, not only by her words, but at the uncharacteristic uncertainty in her brilliant cerulean eyes. "You're not going to lose me, Claire," he told her intensely. "You and Sherry are my life. Don't you know that?"**

**She bit her bottom lip in a nervous gesture. "I've been hard to get along with lately," she said at length. "I don't know why I've been acting like this, but it's not how I usually am. I really do love you, Leon."**

**"I know you do, Claire." He quickly tied the laces and reached for her hand. He smoothed his thumb over her damp skin in a soothing gesture. "We've been through a lot, honey. It's been hard on all of us. As soon as we find your brother, we'll be able to get our bearings, and start building a life together. It's just going to take time."**

**Claire gripped his hand tightly, her gaze searching his intently. "You have the most beautiful eyes, Leon." He blushed again, ducking his head, and she reached out to brush his hair out of those bright blue eyes. "When I look into them, I feel like I can see my future."**

**His head came up swiftly. "You can, Claire." **

**He reached out and pulled her onto his lap, ignoring her surprised squeal. "I'm here for as long you want me," he murmured, closing his eyes as he laid his head against her chest. He felt her hands move through his hair and sighed contentedly. In a few moments, he'd ruin this by bringing up Billy and his offer. For now, it was enough to hold her, and know that she cared for him.**

**Claire hugged him tightly, brushing her lips over the crown of his head. He was so tense, she thought with a wince. He'd been working so hard to support them, to take care of them, that he hadn't been taking care of himself. He worked long hours to keep a roof over their heads, while she spent all of her time searching for Chris. She snapped at him whenever he spoke to her, and she hated it. Part of it was worry for Chris; She'd never gone this long without contact with him, and she was terrified that Umbrella would catch him in Europe and kill him.**

**Another part was guilt. She had money in the bank. Not much, but it would be enough to fly to Europe when she finally heard from her brother. Still, she should have given some of it to Leon. She should have helped him pay for their care, instead of hoarding it. Not that he'd censured her for it. Leon wasn't like that. But she knew damn good and well that she wasn't pulling her own weight here, and _that_ really made her angry.**

**She was torn between her love for her big brother, and her love for Leon and Sherry. If something happened to Chris because she wasn't there to help him, she'd never forgive herself. But she was terrified of losing Leon, too. She knew that he loved her. He'd never even tried to hide it. But she knew that he had loved the other woman he'd met in Raccoon City, too.**

**Claire felt a rush of jealousy and quickly tamped it down. Leon didn't believe that he'd been in love with Ada Wong, but she could tell. She knew Leon well enough to know that, while he would mourn the loss of any human life, he wouldn't grieve as he had for Ada if he hadn't loved her. She hated that the other woman had been so important to him, even as a part of her was afraid that the only reason they were together was because Ada Wong was dead.**

**She made a rough sound and tightened her hold. Leon's arms tightened around her in return, and she pushed thoughts of the other woman aside. Leon was with her now. Even if Ada Wong were to somehow come back, she would find a way to keep him. She wouldn't let anyone separate them.**

**"Claire?"**

**"Yeah?" she questioned softly.**

**"I don't think we should stay here much longer."**

**Claire stiffened for a moment before sighing again. It was the same 'talk' they'd been having for the last week. He wanted to take Billy Coen up on his offer, and stay in that huge mansion. He was convinced that someone was watching them, and it was really wigging him out. She wasn't so sure that he wasn't just being paranoid, but after all they'd already been through, dismissing his fears outright hadn't been her smartest move.**

**"What if he's guilty?" she asked in a quiet voice.**

**Leon lifted his head slowly, his cherubic features solemn as he met her gaze. "I'll quit my job," he told her. "I'll stay with you guys twenty-four-seven, if that's what it'll take to make you feel secure."**

**Claire only nodded. "You really don't think he's guilty, do you?"**

**"No, I don't." Leon shook his head as he straightened, shifting her so that he could look at her more evenly. "The man who gave us money to eat when we were flat broke isn't a man who is capable of killing anyone. He's a nice guy, Claire. I think we can trust him."**

**She sighed again and nodded, unable to hide her reluctance. "All right," she said finally. "We'll go see him in the morning, after you get off work. I'll even apologize, if I have to."**

**Leon smiled at that, hugging her tightly as relief rushed through him. "Thank you, Claire," he said with gratitude.**

**Claire only hugged him in return before climbing off his lap. "Come on, you'd better get going," she said, grabbing his hands and hauling him to his feet. "I'll talk to Sherry while you're gone, so she's ready for the move."**

**She grasped the doorknob and he laid a hand over hers, stopping her. She looked over her shoulder, her beautiful blue eyes widened slightly with surprise. "What's wrong, Leon?"**

**"Nothing." Leon dipped his head and brushed his lips over hers, lingering at her appreciative moan. "I love you, Claire Redfield."**

**She smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you too, Leon Kennedy."**

**---------------------------------------**

**Joseph swung at the hanging punching bag before him, his red-gold eyes narrowed in anger. If he had been thinking rationally, he'd have been grateful that the large canvas bag was bolted to both the floor and the ceiling, making it hard for him to destroy it. As it was, all he could think about was Ada Wong, and the pictures she had so casually urged him to see. Images of Jill and Chris flashed through his mind, followed by Ada's gloating smile, and he hit the bag as hard as he could. It rocked violently but held, and he hit it again.**

**Damn her! he thought with a volatile mixture of rage and hurt. How could she do that to him? She had known how much seeing Jill with Chris would hurt him. He had told her all about the implosion of their relationship, and he knew she had understood. Yet she had purposely set it up so that he would know exactly how close the woman he loved had become with another man!**

**"Why?" Joseph muttered aloud, pounding on the bag for all he was worth. He hadn't pressed her for a change in their relationship. He had done nothing to make her question his loyalty to her. So why had she done something so damned cruel? What had he done to deserve _that?_**

**Moisture filled his eyes and he blinked rapidly to dispel it. He was _not_ going to cry. He had come to terms with losing Jill after her 'death'. He had said his goodbyes to her, even if only in his heart. He still loved her--he probably always would--but they couldn't be together. It had been enough for him to know that she had survived Raccoon City's damnation. She would never again be a part of his life, and he had accepted that. So, why the hell had Ada rubbed salt in a still-open wound?! **

**_Damn it._ **

**Joseph felt her before he saw her. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up as his heartbeat doubled. His body hardened in a painful rush, every nerve ending screaming in primal recognition, and he gave the bag one last swing in retaliation. He found that, for the first time since meeting her, he didn't want to be around Ada Wong. He was no longer certain he could trust her.**

**He steadied the wildly swaying bag, keeping his face averted as he stilled it. "Get out," he ordered in a growl. "I don't want you here."**

**"I'm sure you don't." Ada watched him closely, sighing heavily as he refused to meet her gaze. "I have an explanation, Joseph."**

**"I'm sure you do," he returned mockingly, "but I don't want to hear it."**

**She frowned as she watched him grab a towel and swipe it over his heavily-muscled torso. His amber eyes were veiled, but even from here she could see the moisture clinging to his long lashes. This was what she had wanted to banish, she thought forcefully. His attachment to Jill Valentine and his former life couldn't continue if they were to achieve their goals. That was the reason she had left those photographs of Valentine and Redfield with Billy. She had wanted Joseph to see that that part of his life truly was over, and that his future rested with her and The Agency.**

**Unfortunately, she had overplayed her hand. If she hadn't known it before, she knew it now. Joseph might be a nearly unstoppable bioweapon, but he had retained his humanity. Unlike Wesker, who had never had one to begin with, Joseph had a soul. **

**He glanced her way, his expression forbidding, and she drew a deep breath. "I was trying to make a point," she began, only to be cut off.**

**"Like what?" he snapped caustically. "That _you_ are all I have? I figured that one out already, lady."**

**Ada crossed her arms over her chest, the self-conscious gesture one she had never been able to break. "Yes," she answered at length. "I can give you any number of logical, _honest_ explanations for my actions. But the simple truth is that I need to know that your loyalties lie only with me, not with Jill Valentine and S.T.A.R.S.."**

**Joseph uttered a choked laugh as he tossed the towel aside. "I'm here, aren't I?" he questioned with astonishing bitterness. "I've done everything you've asked of me. I train with you every day. I stay indoors, so that no one will see me. I put my feelings for Jill behind me weeks ago. I've put my feelings for _you_ on the back burner, because I'm so damned scared of losing my place here."**

**"Joseph--"**

**"No." He approached with silent, graceful steps, his strikingly unusual eyes glinting in warning. "I didn't deserve that, Ada. I've done nothing wrong, nothing to make you question my devotion, either to you or our cause. If you wanted to know where my loyalties lied, you should have just asked. Ripping my heart out wasn't fucking necessary."**

**Ada gazed up at him, hiding her trepidation. She knew that Joseph wouldn't harm her physically, but she was scared none-the-less. She could barely admit to herself that she was afraid of this man's impact on her emotions, nevermind telling _him._ She was very much afraid that, for all of her experience in manipulating members of the 'stronger' sex, she was out of her element when it came to Joseph Frost.**

**Joseph's eyes narrowed at the fear that filled her sapphire eyes. "You're afraid of me," he stated with flat comprehension. She shook her head negatively in response, and he snorted as he turned away. "Bullshit, Ada. I've seen that look often enough since I. . .since that night in the Arklay Mountains. I know fear when I see it."**

**He laughed again, the sound completely lacking humor. "And here I thought I'd finally found someone who could accept me as I am. I should have known better."**

**"No, Joseph, that's not it." He shook his dark head and headed for the door, and she swiftly grabbed his arm to halt him. He stopped, his back to her, and she was fully aware that he could break her hold any time he wanted. No matter how strong she was now, she wouldn't be able to hold him if he truly wanted to walk away.**

**"It's not you that frightens me," she told him in a low, reluctant voice. "It's. . .me."**

**Joseph fought the urge to yank his arm away, fairly certain that any action on his part would end this confrontation in a violent way. "You've got my loyalty, Ada. I promise you that. So please," he entreated in roughly, "let me go."**

**Ada clung to him for a second longer before finally releasing him. "Perhaps, I handled this wrong, but I did what I had to do. You'll see that, in time."**

**He only nodded curtly and strode from the room, leaving her staring after him with dark eyes. He hadn't believed her, she thought with a sigh. He thought that she was like everyone else, that she feared him because he was different. He didn't understand all she been through in her quest to see Umbrella Incorporated completely decimated. Ozwell E. Spenser had destroyed her life. He had taken her parents, her future, and her place in the world away from her. He had killed the girl she had once been, and woman she hoped to become.**

**Victor understood. His own family had been destroyed by Spencer and Umbrella Inc.. To this day, she didn't know how he had discovered her true identity. He was the only other person alive who knew her full history with the Spencer family; Hunk's knowledge had died with him. **

**She pushed thoughts of the roughly charming mercenary aside. He had been both an ally and a friend, but he was gone. She had accepted it and forced herself to move on. Dwelling on it would only hurt her, and she'd had enough pain to last two lifetimes.**

**She turned her thoughts back to Victor, the one person who could actually help her make her dreams of vengeance come true. He had approached her two years ago, after first joining The Organization's board of directors, and offered her the deal of a lifetime. He would use his position within The Agency to undermine Umbrella, if she would use her own formidable skills outside of it. She had been skeptical at first, but once she had heard his own tale, she had understood his desire for revenge. It was the same as hers, after all.**

**Maybe, it was time to confide in Joseph. If she could make him understand exactly what was driving her, he might understand why she had gone to such lengths to ensure his loyalty. Perhaps, he would even be able to forgive her for hurting him as she had.**

**Ada raked a hand through her hair, and prayed that Joseph could be trusted with her secrets. If he ever turned on her, she have no choice but to kill him, and that was something she knew she could never do. In many ways, he was like her, lost and adrift in a world that had abandoned them. Neither could return to the lives they had once led. No matter how painful that might truth might be, it was simply the way that it was.**

**She followed his scent through the house, ignoring the revulsion that came from using her enhanced senses. They were a part of her now, whether she liked it or not. Like Joseph, she was determined to master the predator that the T-Virus had unleashed her. Anything else was simply unacceptable.**

**Ada came to the door of his suite, hesitating only a moment before stepping inside. She closed the door carefully behind her, her gaze trained on the man who sat before the wide bay window. His body tensed under her regard, the muscles in his back stiffening visibly, but he made no move to face her. She approached him slowly, her heels striking the hardwood floor. She winced as the noise echoed through her head but kept going. She had a tale to tell, and if she didn't do it now, she might never work up the courage again.**

**She positioned herself to the right of the window, leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. She gazed blindly around the darkened room, her every sense focused on the man who had upset her world so completely. "My name is Lily Spencer," she said into the quiet. "Thirteen years ago, the founder of Umbrella Incorporated murdered my parents."**

**Joseph slanted a glance over his shoulder, his sensitive eyes locking on Ada's near-perfect profile. She continued to stare straight ahead, her husky voice devoid of all emotion as she spoke. "I was twelve. My Father worked for Umbrella. He was transferred to the London branch, and he simply disappeared. No trace of him was ever found."**

**Ada drew a deep breath and fought the impulse to turn towards him. "My mother was devastated, of course. My grandfather insisted that we move in with him, and naturally, Mother agreed. She wasn't able to take care of herself at the time, let alone me. He had a house full of servants who would be able to look after me until she pulled herself together."**

**She smiled to herself, but the gesture was sad. "That man made her life a living hell. He had never approved of my father's attachment to such a common woman. Mother was beautiful, but she wasn't one of 'their' kind. He took advantage of her grief, doing everything he could to add to it. Two months after the memorial service, my mother took her own life."**

**No wonder she never talked about herself, he thought with a wince. Aloud, he only said, "Why are you telling me this?"**

**Ada turned her head to meet his extraordinary gold-toned gaze. "That man was Ozwell E. Spencer," she said in lieu of answer. At his faint frown, she realized that he didn't recognize the name. "Ozwell Spenser--my grandfather--was one of the founding members of Umbrella. He is also the man who killed my parents and destroyed my life."**

**Joseph blinked as comprehension dawned. "I'm sorry," he said at length, his deep voice rich with compassion. "I can only imagine how hard that was for you."**

**She studied him closely, searching for signs of disgust. She saw none, and it shocked her. "Don't you understand what I just told you?" she asked, her sensual voice tinged with incredulity. "I'm a Spencer. I'm related to the man who hired Albert Wesker and ruined your life." **

**He only shrugged. "You don't choose your relatives, Ada."**

**Ada pushed away from the wall and took the two steps that separated them. "Are trying to tell me that you don't care?" she questioned with the first signs of anger. "My grandfather is ultimately responsible for your death, Joseph. That has to make you angry."**

**Joseph turned in his seat, his feet touching the floor as he stood to face her. "None of that is your fault," he told her in a gentle voice. He reached out slowly, giving her plenty of time to move away. When she didn't, he cradled her face in his hand and smiled crookedly. "At least now, I understand why you want my absolute loyalty."**

**"Do you?" she said, her tone utterly serious. "Can you truly understand why I hurt you the way that I did?"**

**He nodded, his gaze locked on hers. "I'm still mad as hell, but I understand, Ada."**

**She drew a deep, steadying breath. "Thank you, Joseph."**

**Joseph didn't answer. He merely smoothed his thumb over the high arch of her cheek and waited for her to pull away, as she always did when he got too close. Instead, she covered her hand with his and stepped closer. "Ada. . ." he swallowed hard as her slender, lushly-curved body brushed against his own. "What are you doing?"**

**She laid one graceful hand on his cheek, imitating him. "I'm seducing you, Joseph. I'd have thought that was obvious," she added with a touch of humor.**

**"But. . ." Her hand moved over his skin, her fingertips blazing a trail of fire to his lips, which parted under her skillful touch. "You said that you didn't want to get involved with me. Co-workers make bad lovers, remember?"**

**Her brilliant sapphire eyes darkened briefly. "This," she brushed her thumb over his firm bottom lip, "is what scares me, Joseph. Not you, but the effect that you have on _me_._"_**

**Joseph's gaze dropped to her lips of their own accord, his predatory instincts threatening to overpower him. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to ignore his body's demands and jerk his eyes back to hers. "I would never purposely hurt you," he told her huskily. "You have to know that."**

**"I do." She watched his skin flush with excitement and trembled in response. "I want you, Joseph, but I'll never let you control me. If you can accept that, we can be lovers."**

**"Are you sure?" he asked hoarsely, an undertone of desperation coloring his words. "I don't want to control you, Ada. I just want. . ."**

**Joseph's voice trailed off as he searched for the words to explain the wild tumult of emotions she stirred within him. "I just want you," he told her with complete honesty. "I want the chance to be with you. You're my life now, Ada. You _are_ all that I have."**

**Ada gazed up at him with gleaming sapphire eyes. "As much as I like hearing that, you shouldn't tell me such things, Joseph."**

**"Why not?" he questioned thickly. "It's nothing you don't already know."**

**"True." She couldn't suppress a pleased smile at his words. "Still, you give me a great deal of power over you when you say things like that."**

**"That doesn't matter, Ada." Joseph slid his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. "You can have all the power over me that you want. But I have to warn you that once we start this, I'm not going to be able to stop. You have to be sure."**

**Ada tilted her head back as she pressed herself firmly against him. "And what makes you think I'd ask you to?" she drawled in a purr.**

**He bit back a moan as he voiced his greatest fear. "What if I _do_ hurt you?" he asked quietly. "I haven't done this since-since. . ."**

**"I know." She slid her hands into his thick brown hair and smiled with renewed confidence. "I haven't either. I guess, we'll just have to trust one another. If you get too rough, I'll take control. You won't hurt me, Joseph. I promise you."**

**His red-gold eyes flashed wildly as fought for restraint. "How can you be so damned sure?" **

**"Because I trust you," Ada told him, realizing that it was the truth. Joseph Frost might be a very dangerous man, but never to _her._ "What about you, Joseph? Do you still trust me after what I did to you today? Can you?"**

**Joseph began to shake as his self-control began to desert him. "Yes," he all but growled. He groaned aloud as he felt her nails rake the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. "God, Ada. . ."**

**She uttered a low, sensual laugh even as her body reacted violently to his. "Mmmmm, I think we should move this to--"**

**She laughed again as he swung her into his arms and headed straight for the bed. "A man after my own heart," she murmured as she pressed her lips to his sensitive skin just below his ear.**

**He jumped, a shudder running through the entire length of his body. Her wicked laughter rang in his ears as he tossed her on the big bed and quickly followed her down. Covering her body with his, he slanted his lips across hers, silencing her as the world around them disappeared in a fiery blaze.**

**----------------------------------**

**Carlos sat quietly in the corner, listening to Rebecca as she described the horrors she had encountered in the closed Umbrella Facility in the Arklay Mountains. Ever since their conversation the day he'd come here, she had been telling him stories like this, trying to make him understand why she loved Billy Coen. He'd taken her tales with a grain of salt at first, but he was beginning to believe that--maybe--the guy just _might_ be innocent.**

**"So, this guy died ten years ago, then was brought back to life by his laboratory leeches?" he asked, interested despite himself.**

**Rebecca nodded earnestly. "While Dr. Marcus was telling us his story, he turned into an old man, then back into a young man again." She shivered at the memory, and the fear that accompanied it. "You should have seen Billy. He was terrified, but he didn't show it. He just stood there and told Marcus that he'd pay for what he'd done."**

**Carlos smiled encouragingly. "Then what happened?"**

**Jill frowned at him severely. "She might not want to talk about this, Carlos."**

**"I'm fine, Jill. Really," Rebecca assured her. She turned back to Carlos with a smile. "Dr. Marcus told us that he wasn't the one that was going to die, and then he changed into a giant leech and attacked us."**

**He shuddered as an image of Nemesis flashed through his mind. "I've been there, _chica. _Nemesis couldn't say more than S.T.A.R.S., but he was scary as hell."**

**"I'm glad I missed that," she said with another shiver. "Dr. Marcus and the Proto-Tyrant were enough for me."**

**Carlos nodded vigorously, understanding completely. "So, how'd you finally kill him?" he asked.**

**"Sunlight," Rebecca said softly. "We opened the hatch and exposed the Leech Queen to sunlight. That's why they stopped producing the original Progenitor strain, because the B.O.W.s couldn't used in daylight."**

**"I can see why they wouldn't want that," Carlos said, chuckling. "So, Count Marcus was killed by the dawn, huh?"**

**She laughed at the bad joke. "Well, Billy finished the queen off with a Magnum, but yes, pretty much."**

**He only grinned and shook his head. He liked Rebecca Chambers. What's more, he liked her as a _friend._ Weird, but true. He only hoped her boyfriend was as nice as she said, or he was going to get his ass kicked for his flirting someday.**

**"If you ever see him again, what are you going to do?"**

**"What do you mean?" she asked.**

**Carlos shrugged. "Would you run away with him, or stay here and fight?"**

**She frowned slightly. "I'd stay, of course. Billy would understand, Carlos. He'd want to fight with me."**

**If Coen was innocent, Carlos had his doubts about that. He'd spent three years in a military mental institution, been sentenced to death, and had nearly died in the Arklay Mountains once he'd finally escaped. If it had been him, he'd have run as far away as he could, from both America and Umbrella.**

**"Well, I hope I get to meet him someday," Carlos told her sincerely. "He really sounds like a great guy."**

**"Thanks, Carlos," she told him shyly.**

**He only smiled, thinking that she was even more innocent than Jill had said. Aloud, he only said, "I need to talk to Chris. I'll be back in a few."**

**"Carlos." Jill looked alarmed, and he rolled his eyes at her. "Give me some credit, Jill. I just want to talk to him about finding another H.Q. That's all."**

**Jill studied him for a long moment before allowing herself to relax. "Okay, then."**

**Carlos threw her a wink and sauntered across the small room, approaching Chris and Barry, who were deep in conversation. "Chris?" he said as he joined them. "Can we talk?"**

**Chris looked up from the report he was reading, one of the many files Jill had brought with her from Raccoon City, to find Carlos standing beside him. "Sure," he said slowly, tucking the file into his survival vest. "What can I do for you, Carlos?"**

**The younger man glanced at Barry apologetically before saying, "Alone?"**

**He frowned faintly even as he nodded. He led the other man to the empty hangar, his curiosity peaked. "What's this about, Carlos?"**

**"We need to move, Chris." Carlos leveled grave brown eyes on him. "Umbrella's probably been watching you since you got here. It's a miracle they haven't sent a team in to retrieve us, yet. We need to find another place to hide before that happens."**

**Chris only nodded. "I know," he said quietly. "I've been trying to find a way to get us more money. Unfortunately, everything I had was tied up in Raccoon City."**

**"Yeah, Jill said the same thing." The younger man shrugged, his too-pretty features taking on a self-conscious cast. "I've got a little money saved up. It's not much, only ten-thousand and change, but it'll help us rent a decent place for a while."**

**Chris blinked with shock. "Working for Umbrella paid _that_ well?"**

**Carlos' eyes narrowed with hatred. _"Si,"_ he answered shortly. "So, what do you say, _Capitan?"_**

**Chris chose not to ask the obvious question. He didn't know Carlos Olivera well enough to invade his privacy like that. "Are you sure?" he asked at length. "That's a lot of money, Carlos."**

**"I'm a member of S.T.A.R.S. now, right?" At the older man's nod, Carlos relaxed and grinned. "Then, let's go find a bank. I, for one, am dying to eat something besides soup and crackers."**

**He laughed a little at that. "That sounds great." He hesitated before saying, "I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but thank you, Carlos."**

**"Forget it, Chris." Carlos shrugged embarrassedly. "I acted like a jerk, and I'm sorry for it. Just make Jill happy, and we'll call it even. Alright?"**

**Chris merely nodded gravely. He'd realized that Carlos was serious about Jill from the first, even if she hadn't. "I will, Carlos. I promise you that."**

**"Good." The younger man smiled, his expression turning smug. "Because if she ever wonders what she missed out on, I'll be more than happy to show her."**

**He observed the anger that flashed through the older man's eyes and laughed again. "Don't worry, Chris. I'm pretty sure that'll never happen."**

**Chris frowned darkly. He was never sure whether to take Carlos seriously or not. "Well, we'd better go discuss this with the others," he said, choosing not to respond. "Come on."**

**He turned to walk back up the stairs, smiling involuntarily as the other man's laugh rang through the air. "Little shit," he mumbled under his breath. **

**But it was uttered with fond exasperation. Carlos Olivera might have been an Umbrella employee, but he was nothing like the people who had employed him. If anything, he was like an overgrown child. Spoiled and fully confident in his ability to charm the adults around him. He could see why Jill had become so fond of him.**

**He entered the office to find Jill waiting for him, her classic features showing her concern. He shook his head, the smile still in place, as he dropped to the floor beside her. "You adopted a strange one, Valentine."**

**Jill grinned in relief. "Tell me about it," she returned jokingly. "If he's not flirting, he's not conscious. I told you you'd get used to him," she added in a murmur.**

**"So you did." Chris took her hand in his own, his cobalt eyes tender as they met hers. "He offered to share his savings with us, Jill."**

**She nodded, her honey-brown hair swaying with the motion. "He offered the day we arrived. He really wants to be a part of this, Chris."**

**"He is, babe." Chris leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Just don't let him talk you into earning him a beating, okay?"**

**Jill laughed at that. "Yeah, that's gonna happen," she drawled facetiously. "He's a little young for me, don't you think?"**

**"Hey, I heard that," Carlos declared as he plopped down across from them. "I'm not _that_ young, _chica._ Just ask any of my ex's."**

**"You mean, they still speak to you?" she asked with mock shock.**

**"Ah, you wound me, Jill." He placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "If only you'd succumbed to my charms sooner. _El Capitan_ here wouldn't have stood a chance, then."**

**Rebecca burst out laughing at his outrageous words. "You're going to get your butt kicked if you don't shut up, Carlos."**

**"Something tells me he's used to it, Becky." Barry took the only chair in the small room and moved it closer. He leaned forward, forearms on his knees, and met Chris's gaze. "What's up?"**

**"We need to find another H.Q., Barry."**

**The older man only nodded. "We need money for that, Chris."**

**"I know." Chris glanced at Carlos, who's grin had been replaced by a somber expression. "Carlos has offered to help us out with that."**

**_"Si." _Carlos nodded vigorously. "We should pick a bank outside of the city's limits to transfer the money. Umbrella will probably be notified the minute the clerk types in my name, and we don't want to lead them back here, just in case things don't work out. It's an off-shore account," he added in explanation, "so the government won't be involved. All we'll have to worry about is Umbrella sending a Special Forces unit for us."**

**"They wouldn't attack us in the bank, would they?" Rebecca asked with concern, thinking of all the innocent civilians who would be caught in the crossfire.**

**"No, that would be too public." Carlos shook his head negatively, ignoring his long bangs as they swayed with the movement. "They'll wait until we're on the road, away from the city. After what happened in Raccoon City, they'll want to keep as low a profile as possible."**

**"We're still a threat," Jill inserted flatly. "We know too much about their viral experiments. They won't let such an opportunity pass."**

**Barry thought of his family, safely ensconced in far-off Canada, and sighed to himself. "So," he asked quietly, "how do you want to do this, Chris?"**

**"Carlos and I will go into the bank," Chris answered immediately. "You, Jill, and Rebecca will be waiting outside. We'll do a thorough sweep of the area, and choose key strategic points to monitor the building. If anyone comes for us, we'll be ready."**

**"No." Jill set a hand on his arm, her blue-gray eyes steady on his, as she explained, "You're the best shot here, Chris. You're the only sniper among us. If anyone's qualified to cover the bank, it's you."**

**Chris frowned at that. "I'm in charge of Alpha Team, Jill. It's my responsibility to accompany Carlos and make sure nothing goes wrong."**

**"Jill is right," Barry told him. "You're the best shot we've got, and Carlos is already used to fighting with her. If it comes down to it, we'll all be a hellova lot safer with you covering their asses."**

**He fell silent, his frown deepening as he considered their words. He wasn't worried about Carlos' ability to protect Jill. He was a seasoned soldier, for all that he was young. And as for Jill, he knew no other woman who was capable of defending herself as well as his second-in-command. He was hesitating for no other reason than that he was scared of what might happen. After all they had gone through, he was terrified that something would happen to Jill. It was as simple as that.**

**"All right," he said at length. "Carlos, Jill will take you into the bank. Rebecca, Barry, and I will be waiting outside. You won't see us, but we'll be there. You go in, get the money as quickly as you can, and get out. We'll choose a predetermined escape route, and pick a rendezvous point, just in case we get separated."**

**He shot Jill an sidelong look. "Is that acceptable?"**

**She only smiled and inclined her head regally. He grasped her hand in his own and uttered a deep sigh. Now, all they had to was find a bank, withdraw the money, and hope no one got killed in the process. He glanced at Carlos, who was still in his U.B.C.S. uniform, and realized that they'd need some civilian clothing as well. No need to announce their presence to their pursuers by wearing their uniforms.**

**"We'll need civvies, too," he announced. "We can't run around France in our uniforms if we want to remain unnoticed. So, we should--"**

**"Hit the mall?" Rebecca asked with a grin.**

**Chris returned the smile even as he shuddered. "Just a small one," he said hastily. "I don't want to draw too much attention to our presence here."**

**Barry chuckled as the younger man's reaction. He had a wife and two daughters at home. He was used to shopping. "Well, let's get this over with, then," he said, rising to his feet. "I, for one, am looking forward to a real shower."**

**"Amen," Jill said softly. She looked down at the stained clothes she had worn for the last week and grimaced. "I can't wait to get out of this damn skirt!"**

**Carlos grinned at that. "I think you look ravishing, _chica_. There's just something about a woman in a mini-skirt that gets the blood pumping."**

**Chris grunted even as he silently agreed. Jill Valentine in a mini-skirt was certainly a sight to behold! Aloud, he said, "She looks just a good in combat gear, kid. I promise you that."**

**Jill looked at him with surprise, then shocked him by blushing. "Uh, thanks," she mumbled with embarrassment, then punched him in the arm as hard as she could as she recovered. "Don't be such a sexist pig, Redfield. You _know_ how much I hate that shit."**

**He only smiled and rubbed the spot teasingly. "Damn, Valentine. That almost hurt!"**

**Her hazy eyes narrowed in warning, and he quickly raised him hands in surrender. "I give, Jill. I give."**

**"Smart man," she said before standing. She glanced at Rebecca, who was trying not to laugh as Carlos helped her to her feet. "You just have to know how to handle them, Rebecca. They all fall in line, eventually."**

**_"Si," _Carlos quipped, "we fall any way you like, so long as the payoff is worth it."**

**Barry shook his head even as he uttered a reluctant chuckle. God knew, it was the truth. It hadn't taken Nora long to whip _him_ into shape. And Jill had been training Chris for more than five years, whether she realized it or not. With the closeness he'd observed between them this past week, he was pretty sure she'd already figured it out.**

**Rebecca laughed as she tugged her hand out of Carlos' lingering grasp. He only winked and released her, unaffected by the rejection. He was getting used to it, much to her relief. Even if she hadn't met Billy Coen, she wouldn't have been interested in Carlos Olivera. He was cute enough, but he was much too casual when it came to women. She didn't want to be a conquest. She wanted to be an equal.**

**Like with Chris and Jill, she thought with a pang of envy. They were a couple, but they were the best of friends, too. Chris treated her with a respect that was rare in a man with such a dominant personality. Her parents loved each other, but her dad was definitely head of their household. Her comrades were different, and their relationship was the example that she wanted to follow. **

**Chris was the last to stand, his midnight gaze sweeping over his unit as he did so. This was his family, he thought with a surge of emotion. He would do anything, fight anyone, to keep them safe. The best part was, he knew that they each felt the same. They truly were a family.**

**An image of Claire flashed through his mind, and he sighed quietly. He missed his baby sister, and he knew that she had to be worried sick about him. He'd sent her an email telling her that he was alright and not to worry, but he knew Claire too well. If she knew just what had happened to him, she would already be here, putting herself in danger to help keep _him_ safe, and that he couldn't allow. He wanted her right where she was, safe and sound and studying her way through her freshman year of college, completely oblivious to what Umbrella had done--both to him and Raccoon City.**

**"Hey." He felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see Jill gazing at him with concern. "What is it?"**

**He shook his dark head and covered her hand with his. "I was just thinking about Claire," he admitted in a low voice. "I miss her, Jill."**

**"I know." Jill squeezed his hand reassuringly. "She's safe, Chris. That's what's important."**

**He nodded, his dark blue eyes somber. "That's what keeps me from emailing her and telling her everything," he said on a sigh. "I hate lying to her, but I don't want her involved in this."**

**"She'll be fine, Chris." Barry's deep voice was quiet as he spoke. "So long as we keep her in the dark, she'll never know just how close she came to losing you."**

**Carlos, who had been listening in bewilderment, asked, "Who's Claire?"**

**"My sister," Chris answered, frowning darkly as the younger man's eyes lit up. "Don't even think it, Olivera. I'd tear you limb from limb if you ever tried to--"**

**"Whoa, there!" Jill set her free hand on his chest, her expression stern. "Calm down, Chris. Claire's in another country, and even if she wasn't, she'd have no problem dealing with Carlos' flirting. You _know_ that," she added with exasperation.**

**He drew a deep breath and reigned in his temper, inclining his head curtly. He did know that. He'd raised Claire to be strong. Much like Jill, she didn't take shit from anyone. If she were here, she'd have Carlos cowering in a corner, terrified of _her_ temper. This was just another example of how unsettled his emotions still were. It didn't matter that nearly three months had passed since escaping the Spencer Mansion. He was still reeling from all that had happened. They all were.**

**"I'm sorry," he said at length, casting a crooked smile at the other man. "I'm a little protective of my baby sister."**

**Carlos only nodded, his own grief well-hidden, as he empathized. "I understand, Chris. _Familia,"_ he added simply.**

**Something about the way he said that word caught Jill's attention. She had assumed that Carlos didn't have any family, but only because he'd never mentioned it. He never talked about his past. She didn't know why he'd chosen to work for Umbrella, or even how he'd become a mercenary at such a young age. There was a lot they didn't know about Carlos, she realized with a jolt. **

**Carlos caught the speculative look she shot him and shook his head slightly. Jill gazed at him for a moment longer before turning her attention back to Chris, and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He knew that he'd have to come clean with his new comrades eventually, but he simply wasn't ready to talk about his past. There were some things, some secrets, that were better left unspoken. For now, this was one of them.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Hunk sat cross-legged on the uncomfortably lumpy mattress, his laptop open on the bed before him. He'd reached Stoneville and checked into this dump an hour ago, using one of his many false I.D.'s to hide his trail. Umbrella would find him eventually--they always did--but not until he'd gotten a lead on his brother. With any luck, he'd be gone by the time they caught up with him again. And if not. . .**

**He shrugged as he waited impatiently for his contact to return his email. He'd already taken out two units of his former comrades. He'd be able to take care of any more sent his way. It was what he did. He _was_ Death.**

**Hunk grinned at the melodramatic thought. It might be true, but he was still just a man. No black hood, no shiny scythe. Just combat armor and an arsenal of weapons. He was merely good enough to eliminate anyone they sent after him. He was the best. Period.**

**The laptop gave a muted chirp, informing him that he had a new message. He clicked on it, frowning faintly as he waited for the page to load. High-speed, my ass, he thought caustically. The message finally opened, and he read it with grimly. It was just as he'd thought; Umbrella had discovered his tie to Billy and tried to fake the kid's death to keep him in line. Once that had failed, they'd taken a contract out on _him_, as well as his brother.**

**Hunk whistled as he saw the seven-figure amount offered for his capture/death. Damn, he hadn't realized he worth so much! he thought with a laugh. Well, at least it explained why his former colleagues were risking certain death by coming after him. Two million was a _big_ payday.**

**The amount for Billy was lower, but not by much, and there was a bonus if they were taken together. His former employers weren't taking any chances. They wanted Billy Coen dead, and they were using _him_ to accomplish it.**

**"Goddamn morons," Hunk muttered to no one in particular. "The kid's Special Forces. No matter how many problems he's got, he's still good enough to dance circles around you jokers."**

**Of course, there was that little problem Billy had with taking lives. He sighed heavily. While Billy had the skills to take out anyone who came looking for him, Hunk didn't know if he would be able actually do so. The kid had been fucked up why that shit in Africa, there was no doubt about it. Ada had told him about the nightmares, how Billy would wake up in a cold sweat and wander the house at all hours. **

**Billy had done well enough on the Ecliptic Express and in the Arkham facility, but those had been B.O.W.s he was killing. The zombies might look like men, but as soon as they tried to take a bite out you, you pretty much knew they weren't human anymore. And then there was Raccoon. . .**

**It was something Hunk had tried not to think about. He had no way of knowing just what Billy had gone through in Raccoon City. The outbreak had been widespread, the whole town succumbing in a matter of hours. While there was a chance that Billy had seen what was happening and run before that, Hunk doubted it. The kid would have waited for word from either he or Ada before leaving the safe house, which meant that he'd probably had to shoot his way out of the doomed city. After what he had already been through, God only knew what kind of mental damage that had left him with.**

**Yeah, the kid's problems might just be serious enough to get them both killed, once they went on the run, and that was something _he_ would have to put a stop to. If nothing else, he'd bully the kid into realizing that their lives depended on him being able to take those of others. He was still the older brother, damn it. That had to count for something.**

**Of course, there was Chambers, Hunk reminded himself. Billy had been awfully protective of that girl, even though he hadn't had any contact with her in the weeks since his escape. Once he discovered that Umbrella was watching her and her comrades, all bets would be off. Billy would be able to kill to keep _her_ safe. Hunk was sure of it. **

**He'd hoped to find Billy, take him to France, and talk he and Chambers into going underground. He'd looked forward to becoming an uncle. But he knew his brother. After all Billy had been through, he wouldn't be able to let Umbrella's actions go. He'd stay with Chambers and S.T.A.R.S., and fight the good fight as long as could.**

**Which was why Hunk would fight with him. He wasn't going to let Umbrella kill his only family. If the kid wanted to fight, he'd right there beside him, taking out any assholes who tried to become between them. He'd make damned sure that Billy knew his big brother believed in him. He'd have the best back-up in the business, even if he didn't realize it.**

**Hunk had wondered many times if he should tell Billy who he really was. Mr. Death was a legend in their field, the boogieman of the armed forces and mercs alike. Billy would realize the truth it immediately. Hunk just wasn't sure of his reaction.**

**Which was why he hadn't come clean with him, Hunk thought with a sigh. He loved the kid, and he didn't want to disillusion any more than he already had. Discovering that he'd worked for Umbrella had been bad enough. Learning that his brother was the best eliminator in the business might be a little more than Billy Coen could take.**

**Hunk shut the laptop down and set it aside. There wasn't much he could do right now. He'd catch a few z's, search this one-horse town for his brother, and worry about the rest later. There'd be time enough in the weeks ahead to worry about introducing his kid brother to Death.**

**---------------------------------------**

**Billy sat on the roof of the mansion, enjoying the feel of the wind as it ruffled his too-long hair. In his hands he held the pictures of Rebecca that Ada had given him. He had looked at them so often this past week that they were starting to show wear, but he couldn't make himself put them away. These small, glossy photographs were the only thing he had to keep himself going. They reminded him that he really did have a future, despite what the Marines had done to him.**

**Rebecca looks so happy, he thought with smile. It was obvious that she was being well-treated by her S.T.A.R.S. comrades, and he could well imagine how much fighting Umbrella meant to her. After all, instead of making her way to safety after they'd escaped Arkham, she had chosen to search for her comrades in what he now knew had been the Spenser Mansion. She had put herself in danger to save them, while he had thought of nothing more than saving his own ass.**

** He had _wanted_ to go back and fight with her, but in the end, he had let his own sense of self-preservation stay his hand. Instead, he had made his way through the Arklay Mountains and met Joseph Frost. **

**Billy scrolled through the pictures, thinking of the odd turns his life had taken. When the M.P.'s had been attacked, the only thing on his mind had been escape. He still didn't know what had prompted him to enter the obviously ruined train. He'd been chastising himself for his stupidity even as he'd felt compelled to enter it. Now, he knew that it had been fate.**

**If he hadn't let his curiosity--and lack of ammunition--direct him to the Ecliptic Express, he would never have met Rebecca Chambers. He would have missed out an a dangerous, yet life-altering event. If he hadn't delayed his escape by cooperating with Rebecca, he wouldn't have met Joe, or ended up in Raccoon Hospital, where his brother finally found him. He would have been completely alone, and he probably would have been caught by the authorities and executed by now.**

**Yeah, Billy thought, he missed Rebecca, but at least, he was alive to see her again. Once Ada got the paperwork in order, he would actually have a future. Maybe, he'd even be able to have a real family.**

**The thought surprised him; he'd never thought about having kids before. His own family had been far from perfect, and he hadn't believed in love, let alone marriage. Not that he was ready to get married, but it was nice to know that he might have the chance to, someday.**

**It wouldn't be anytime soon, though. From everything Ada had told him, Rebecca and her teammates were dedicated to putting Umbrella Inc. out of business. Which was fine with him. After the things he'd seen in the Raccoon City, he was more than ready to help them any way he could. He only hoped that her comrades would accept him. After what he'd been convicted of, he wouldn't blame them if they didn't.**

**He spied movement up by the front gate and quickly stood up. He narrowed his eyes, as though that would help cover the vast distance. He could make out three figures, although he couldn't discern many details. One of the figures was shorter than the other two, and he smiled hugely as he spied two blond heads. **

**Leon, he thought as he hurried towards the access hatch. The kid had come back, and he'd brought Claire and Sherry with him, which meant that he'd finally talked her into leaving that flea-bag motel. Finally, he'd have more than Ada and Joseph's distracted company. Not that he didn't like hanging out with the two of them, but lately he'd begun to feel like a third wheel. It would be nice to have more normal people to hang out with.**

**Billy winced as he climbed down the ladder and rushed to open the gate. It wasn't because they'd been infected or anything, it was just that they were so focused on taking out this Wesker guy that they spoke of little else. While he didn't blame them for their feelings, it would be great to just shoot the shit with someone again.**

**He ran to the security console to the right of the mansion's front doors and hit a series of switches. He didn't bother to tell Ada that they were coming; he was sure that she already knew. He threw the doors open and forced himself to walk calmly down the long, winding drive. He found them a short distance from the open gate, looking nervous as they spotted him. He waved and threw them a smile, hoping that he and Claire could get along long enough to get them inside the house.**

**"Hey," he threw out in greeting, "welcome to Wayne Manor."**

**Leon laughed at the joke as he shook the other man's hand. "Thanks," he said in his driest voice. He released him and gestured towards the girls. "You remember Claire and Sherry?"**

**"Of course, I do." Billy shoved his hands in his back pockets as he nodded at them. "Good to see you, again."**

**Claire nodded in return, unable to hide the suspicion in her eyes. "You, too," was all she said in response.**

**"Hi, Billy," Sherry said shyly. "How are you?"**

**"I'm good, kid." Billy jerked his head towards the house. "Well, come on up. We've got food, if you guys are hungry."**

**Sherry watched her surrogate parents trade a glance and just sighed. "I am," she announced, marching up to Billy and taking his hand. For some reason, adults liked it when kids did that, and it tended to ease awkward situations. "So, you live in this big house?"**

**Billy couldn't quite hide his shock as she slipped her tiny hand into his. He stared down at her with wide cobalt eyes before shooting a nervous glance at Leon. The younger man was grinning at him, even as the woman beside him looked as stunned as he felt. He looked back down at Sherry, who was watching him with an expectant expression. **

**He cleared his throat and began to walk up the drive, casting furtive glances at the girl who walked so trustingly beside him. "Yeah," he answered at length, adding, "for now, anyway. I'll be moving on in a couple of months."**

**"Where will you go?" she asked soberly.**

**He shrugged, unsure of how much he should tell them. "My. . .a friend of mine is living in Europe. I thought I'd fly out there and spend some time with her."**

**"That sounds nice," the undersized twelve-year-old said wistfully. "I've always wanted to see Europe. It has such a rich history."**

**Billy nodded, raking his free hand through his hair. "My mother was into history," he said with a small smile. "She had a thing for Rome. She always wanted to visit the ruins there."**

**"They're supposed to be beautiful." Sherry's eyes widened as they approached the wide, tiered steps that led to the house. "I hadn't realized it was this big!"**

**He laughed at that. "It takes some getting used to, I know."**

**"How many rooms does it have?"**

**"Fifty-seven." Those big blue eyes widened even more, and he squeezed her hand. "Just stick to the east wing, and you won't get lost."**

**He climbed the stairs, releasing her hand as he led them through the still-open doors. He waited until they were inside to close them and re-set the security system. He turned back to them and gestured broadly. "The kitchen's this way."**

**Claire watched him closely as he led them through the bowels of the big house. He seemed perfectly at ease in the opulent mansion, despite his rough-edged appearance. Of course, he'd been living here for a while now, but still... **

**"This place belongs to your brother's girlfriend, right?"**

**"Lily's more of an ex, but yeah, it's hers." Billy took them into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What are you hungry for?"**

**"Anything's fine, Billy." Leon took a seat on the same stool he'd used on his last visit. He folded his arms on the table before him, his expression turning somber. "We're here to take you up on your offer, Billy."**

**Billy pulled out the makings for sandwiches and set them on the table. "I figured," was all he said as he turned away. He grabbed a loaf of bread from the fancy breadbox, grabbed a knife, and set it beside them. "You guys are more than welcome here, Leon. Just stay out of the west wing. Lily's big on privacy, and that's where she spends most of her time."**

**"Okay." Leon reached for the food and hesitated. "Are you sure it's okay if we stay here? We don't want to intrude, but. . .I think someone's been watching us at the motel, and I'm worried about the girls."**

**Claire snorted, crossing her arms over her considerable chest. "I still think you're wrong about that, Leon." Her pretty features took on a stubborn cast. "I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary, and Sherry and I are always going to the library."**

**He only shrugged, unwilling to argue with her, and met Billy's gaze. "She's right," he admitted flatly. "I haven't seen anyone, but every time I opened the door, I could _feel_ the eyes on us."**

**"I felt them, too." Sherry shuddered, rubbing her arms as though she were cold. "And they're still out there. I felt them while we were walking up here. It's creepy."**

**Billy's breath caught audibly. Had Umbrella found them already? he asked himself worriedly. He needed to tell Ada about this, and make sure that this place was truly safe--for them all. **

**"You'll be safe here," he assured them, hoping to God he could keep that promise. "Lily and Joe are big on security, so. . ." he let his voice trail off, suddenly wondering if he should've mentioned Joseph's presence here.**

**"Who's Joe?" Claire asked sharply, suspicion etched into her gamine features.**

**"Joe is. . .ah. . ." Billy shrugged and settled for what he was pretty sure was a portion of the truth. "Joe is Lily's new boyfriend. He's living here too, but he keeps to himself, so you probably won't see too much of him."**

**Leon only shook his head, his too-young features softening. "That must be awkward for _you,"_ he said with a small laugh.**

**Billy only shook his head, looking away as a very real grief spread through him. "Not really," he mumbled, adding, "Hunk never made it out of Raccoon, so. . ."**

**Crystal blue eyes widened dramatically. "Shit, Billy, I'm sorry."**

**"Yeah, so was I." He managed a tight smile and pushed away from the counter. "You guys go ahead and eat. I'll let Lily know you're here, and get your rooms ready. Do you need any help with your stuff?"**

**"No, we've got every we need right here." Claire patted the back-pack in her hands, then added, "I'm sorry about your brother. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you."**

**Billy bit back an angry retort, knowing that she was thinking of her own missing sibling, and that she was sincere in her sympathy. "Thanks," he muttered before leaving the room. **

**He made his way through the big house, hoping that Lily would be in her office. The last thing he wanted was to interrupt she and Joe if they were...busy. He didn't need _that_ kind of mental damage, he thought with a pale grin. He had enough of his own already.**

**He knocked on the door to the study, relief filling him when she called for him to enter. She was sitting behind the massive desk, her beautiful Asian features showing both excitement and trepidation, as she gazed at a monitor. Joseph was sitting on the desk itself, his expression grim as he looked up. Billy wondered why, then silently chastised himself. He probably wasn't happy about having the guy Ada was in love with here, in what he considered _his_ territory. Not that he blamed him, Billy thought as he stepped into the room. He wouldn't like it, either.**

**"Leon's here," he announced, obviously unnecessarily.**

**Ada only nodded, her expression becoming guarded. "You've put them in the east wing?" was all she said in response.**

**"They're in the kitchen now, eating, but yeah," he answered uncomfortably. "I told them that you and your, uh, boyfriend are big on privacy, and they said they'd stay out of the west wing."**

**"Good," she said simply, ignoring Joseph's scowl.**

**"There's something else." Billy closed the door and approached the desk, his navy eyes dark. "Leon's thinks that someone's been watching them. None of them have been approached, but he's convinced that they're under surveillance."**

**She drew a deep breath and immediately reached for the phone. "I'll look into it," she said, adding, "Thank you, Billy."**

**"Yeah, sure." He nodded at Joseph, who's red-gold eyes were flashing with temper. The other man returned the gesture curtly, his attention focused on Ada, and Billy slipped quietly out of the room. He really hoped that Ada could control the other man as well as she thought she could, or Leon was going to be in deep shit. He might have survived Raccoon City, but Joseph Frost was another thing altogether.**


	11. Chapter 11

-1**RESIDENT EVIL**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sherry crept cautiously through the long hallway, casting furtive looks over her shoulder as she went. She had promised Leon and Claire that she would stay out of the mansion's west wing, but after two weeks here, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She'd waited until they had gone on their daily walk to sneak away. Now, she had to make she didn't get caught. She didn't want Billy's friend to get angry at the invasion of her privacy and kick them out just because _she_ couldn't follow the rules.**

**And she really didn't want to cause any problems for Billy, who had done so much to help them already. Still, she was curious about the voices she heard when she was supposed to be sleeping at night. This house might be big, but had excellent acoustics, and one of those voices sounded vaguely familiar.**

**It was a woman's voice, deep and throaty, with a slight drawl she was _sure_ she'd heard before. For the life of her, she couldn't remember where, but she got scared every time she heard it. For some reason, it reminded her of the night she'd met Claire and Leon, and lost both of her parents in the police station.**

**Sherry paused at the end of the corridor, a sad smile shaping her lips. She missed her mom and dad so much it hurt sometimes. Even though they had been consumed by their work, she had always known that they loved her. They had left notes for her to read every day after school telling her so. But she had to admit that it was nice to spend time with Leon and Claire. They almost never left her alone. One of them was usually with her, and if they were together, they included her in whatever they happened to be doing. It was the way she had always wanted her family to be. She just wished she hadn't had to lose both of her parents to make it a reality.**

**She peeked around the corner and, satisfied that she was alone, stole forward. She had seen Billy go this way a few times, so she knew that she was headed in the right direction. She'd never actually seen which room he'd entered, but she'd find it eventually. She just had to know who Lily and Joe were, and why they hid themselves so thoroughly in their own home.**

**And, she _needed_ to discover who the woman behind that disturbing voice was. In part, to alleviate her fears, but mostly to thank her for taking them in. It was such a nice thing for a total stranger to do. She must have loved Billy's brother a _lot._**

**Sherry stopped at the first door she came to and carefully pressed her ear against it. Nothing but silence greeted her ears, and she closed her eyes, hoping to enhance her hearing just a bit. It didn't help, and she laughed inwardly at her own silliness. She wasn't James Bond, after all. She was just plain old Sherry Birkin.**

**She eased the door open, wincing as the click of the knob seemed to echo around her, and poked her head inside. It was a large bedroom, decorated with expensive antiques that filled the entire mansion. She spied a pair of blue jeans lying in heap on the floor, a pair of shiny, new-looking cowboy boots peeking out from under them. She glanced at the bed and swallowed hard as she saw a tattooed arm dangling over the side. She had unwittingly stumbled into Billy's bedroom! **

**Uh-oh, she thought as she quickly backed out of the room. The last thing she wanted was to invade _his_ privacy. She knew that Billy didn't sleep much; he tended to wander the house at all hours of the night. She'd heard those boots clicking against the expensive tile nearly every night since they arrived here. The last thing she wanted to wake him from what might be the only sleep he'd get today.**

**Sherry carefully closed the door and approached the next. She grasped the shiny gold knob and listened for a moment, but--of course--didn't hear anything. She uttered a quiet sigh and very carefully turned the handle. She hesitated, drawing a deep breath for courage, and turned the knob.**

**The door opened easily, revealing yet another expensively-decorated room. Like the last, this one was occupied. Unfortunately, this occupant was wide awake, staring straight at her with one eyebrow raised. "Can I help you?"**

**Sherry stared into sapphire-blue eyes, her own round with shock. "It's you!" she exclaimed clumsily. "I saw you in the police station with Leon! You're supposed to be dead!"**

**"Am I, now?" Ada gazed at the small, obviously frightened girl and attempted a smile. She had hoped to avoid Leon and his little 'family' for the duration of their stay here, but she supposed that this meeting had been inevitable. Having met this girl's mother, she knew that tenaciousness ran in the family, so she wasn't too surprised that the girl had found her way here. Now, she had to figure out what to do about it.**

**The girl looked scared, and Ada couldn't blame her for it. In this child's experience, only monsters returned from the dead. "Come in," she invited at length. She gestured towards the chair that Joseph used--when he wasn't hovering over her shoulder like an overprotective mother-hen--and settled back to wait. The girl hesitated, obviously uncertain, and she added, "I would imagine that you have questions for me."**

**Sherry nodded slowly, not quite sure what to do. She took a hesitant step into the room and halted, chewing her bottom lip in a nervous gesture. "Does Leon know?" she asked in a quiet, too-adult voice.**

**Ada's smile disappeared. "No," she answered simply. "I didn't want to disrupt the life he's made for himself with you and Miss Redfield."**

**Sherry winced at the sorrow that tinged that husky voice. It was echoed in her deep blue eyes, and Sherry could tell that she still loved Leon. Having them here now, with Leon and Claire _together_, couldn't be easy for her. "Why did you take us in?"**

**The older woman shrugged in a deceptively casual gesture. "It was the right thing to do."**

**"Uh-huh." Sherry knew her skepticism showed as she took another step forward. "Are you going to tell Leon that you're alive?"**

**"No," Ada responded flatly. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't, either."**

**"Don't you think he deserves to know the truth?" she asked. "He has nightmares about you dying, you know. He wakes up screaming your name sometimes. He blames himself because he wasn't able to save you."**

**Ada looked away, guilt coming in to battle with the sense of betrayal that Leon's relationship with Claire Redfield had sparked within her. The last thing she wanted to do was cause Leon pain, even though he had done the same to her, albeit unknowingly. "It's better for everyone if I remain dead," she said at last. "Surely, you would agree with me on _that."_**

**Sherry only sighed heavily. She didn't want this woman to come between Leon and Claire, but Leon _had_ loved her. Her 'death' had devastated him, and he was still reeling from it. "I won't say anything," she said softly, "but only because I think that it should come from _you._ You should be the one to tell him that he's not responsible for your death."**

**"I can't do that just now." Ada sighed and rose to her feet, rounding the desk before settling back against it. She leveled a frank look at the too-smart twelve-year-old, hoping that honesty would be enough to keep her silent. "I never blamed Leon for my death, child. I made the decision to draw that monster's attention to me, and I don't regret it. My sacrifice gave Leon a chance to escape, and that's all that mattered to me. But make no mistake, Sherry Birkin, I _did_ die in Raccoon City. How do think it would make Leon feel to see me again, knowing that I'm not completely human any longer, mmmm?"**

**The little girl tensed visibly, her bright blue eyes huge with fear. "B-But you're not a-a monster," she stammered.**

**"That's a matter of opinion," Ada muttered under her breath. Aloud, she only said, "No, I'm not a B.O.W., but that doesn't change the fact that I--somehow--returned from the dead. Leon was there when I died, child. He would know the truth immediately. It's bad enough that he blames himself for a decision _I _made. I won't have him steeped in guilt because I've come back… different. He doesn't deserve that, and I refuse to be the one who does that to him. If you care for him as much as I believe you do, you'll remain silent, as well."**

**Sherry gazed at the beautiful Asian woman in the expensive designer jeans with trepidation. She didn't know what to think of Ada Wong, a highly-trained spy with a penchant for younger men. She had just admitted that she wasn't quite human, that she had died and come back. The man she loved was with another woman, and she had invited them into her home anyway. She'd given them a place to stay, and Sherry had invaded her privacy in the worst possible way.**

**"I'm sorry," she said finally, forcing herself to meet that bold gaze. "I shouldn't have let my curiosity get the better of me today."**

**Ada smiled faintly, glad that she wasn't as big a bitch as her mother had been. "I understand, child. I would have done the same thing, had I been in your position."**

**Sherry nodded slowly, her fine features reflecting uncertainty. "I don't like the thought of lying to Leon."**

**"I know." The smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. "Leon is a good man. He deserves honesty. We simply can't afford to give it to him right now. You can understand that, can't you?"**

**"Yes, I suppose that I can." Sherry hesitated, a tiny figure in the open doorway. "Billy said that had a-a boyfriend. Is he. . .like you?"**

**The smile reappeared, taking on a rather smug cast. "Joseph is a survivor of Raccoon City, if that's what you mean."**

**Sherry frowned at the too-smooth delivery of those words, realizing that the woman had evaded her question. "Well, I just wanted to thank you," she said quickly, adding, "For taking us in. That's why I came here today."**

"**Ah." Ada inclined her head once, the smile gentling. "No thanks are necessary, child. I take care of my own."**

**Which meant that she still loved Leon an awful lot, Sherry thought with sympathy. "I won't tell Leon about you," she said truthfully, "but I'm not good at lying. He'll probably know something's wrong the minute he sees me."**

"**We'll worry about that when--if--the time comes. Until then. . ." Ada pushed away from the desk and resumed her seat. "You're welcome to come back here if you need anything, but do come alone, mmmm?"**

"**Um, sure," Sherry said hastily, backing out of the room. She closed the door with a sense of relief and fled down the hall, not bothering with stealth. She'd already been caught, anyway.**

**Ada listened to the clatter of the little girl's shoes as she ran through the house with a combination of amusement and concern. She heard the click of a door opening and turned towards the sound. Joseph stood in the doorway that led to her bedroom, his uncovered eyes glinting as they locked on hers. She beckoned him forward with a wave of her hand, watching with appreciation as he approached with silent grace. In the past, she had always preferred slender, non-threatening men. In the last month, however, she had come to appreciate the heavily muscled body that shuddered under even the most innocent of touches. Joseph was a unique man in more ways than one.**

**He came to a halt before her, taking his customary seat on the corner of the desk, and she tilted her head back to meet his two-toned gaze. "You heard?" she questioned unnecessarily.**

**Joseph nodded, his thick brown hair swaying around the back of his neck. "Are you alright?" he asked bluntly.**

"**I will be." Ada reached out and ran a manicured fingertip down the top of his thigh. Those muscles rippled in response, and she couldn't contain a satisfied smile. "Just how concerned are you, Joseph?"**

**He let out a bark of laughter, no longer bothered by his body's response to her, or the typical evasion. "I don't think 'concerned' is the right word, Ada."**

"**Mmmmm, perhaps not," she murmured seductively. "Feel free to substitute something more. . .appropriate, lover."**

**Joseph shifted, placing both hands on the chairs armrests, effectively caging her. He bent over her, placing his lips next to her ear, and said, "Consider me distracted, woman."**

**Ada laughed at that, the husky sound filling his senses. "Sometimes, I think you know me too well, Joseph."**

**He pulled back just enough to look down at her, relieved to see the sorrow gone from her brilliant sapphire gaze. "I try," he murmured, his voice deepening despite his best efforts to control it.**

"**And you do exceptionally well." She placed both hands on his forearms and slowly ran her palms up the length of his arms. She watched with fascination as his muscles trembled in her wake, then lifted her gaze to his own. "Thank you, Joseph."**

"**You're welcome, Ada." Joseph grasped her shoulders and gently hauled her to her feet. He pulled her into the cradle of his thighs, one hand delving into her cap of tousled black hair, the other sweeping over her slender back. "Your turn, woman."**

**Ada lifted one sable brow in amusement. "Oh, so now you want _me _to distract _you?"_ she questioned archly.**

"**Yep." His hold tightened as he buried his face in her slender neck. He pressed his lips to her fragrant skin, smiling to himself as her breath caught in a gasp. "Oh, yeah. It's definitely your turn!"**

**She laughed again as she slid her hands into his rich brown hair, turning her head until his lips were mere inches from hers. "I'll see what I can do," she murmured before fitting her lips to his.**

**His own laughter was muffled as her lips moved over his, and she smiled to herself as she deepened the kiss. She liked that Joseph let her set the pace of their pace of their odd relationship. He didn't care that she was calling the shots, so long as she didn't try to shut him out, as she had so often in the beginning. She was honest with him--brutally so at times--and that really was all he required of her. He didn't expect her to love him, nor did she ask for it in return. They were allies and lovers, and much to her surprise, they were becoming friends as well.**

**Joseph broke the kiss as it became too much for him, lifting his head to gaze down at her with glittering amber eyes. "God, but you're a dangerous woman," he uttered raggedly.**

"**Yes, I am," she acknowledged in an arrogant purr. **

**She grasped his large hands in her own and pulled away from the desk. He kept pace with her as she led him through the room, his big chest heaving, those tawny red-gold eyes never leaving hers. All of his attention was focused on _her_, his fascination all too evident, as he stalked her like the predator that he was. As unsettling as his interest had been in the beginning, Ada found that she liked what might very well be a dangerous obsession--for them both. **

**-------------------------- **

**Wesker sat quietly in the uncomfortable chair, his handsome features showing none of his impatience, as he waited for Trent to put in an appearance. His concealed gaze swept the surprisingly plain office, taking in the rather stark leather-and-chrome decorations. A slight whirring sound came to his ears, and he cocked his head in its direction. His enhanced eyesight was just barely able to detect a camera hidden in a black pedestal that supported an ugly steel sculpture, and his firm lips curled into a mocking smile.**

**Of course, Trent would monitor all of his meetings, especially this one. Like nearly every other executive he had ever known, the old man was obviously paranoid when it came to his business dealings. The Agency might value him and _all_ he had brought to it when he had betrayed Umbrella, but they were smart enough not to trust him. At least, Trent was.**

**The smile died at the thought. He hated that the President had made Trent his handler, but there was nothing he could do about it. Trent had made his own dislike known, as well. While he didn't know exactly why the old man disapproved of him, he could guess. After being denied Ada Wong's assistance on several occasions, he had come to the conclusion that Trent was Ada's handler too, and that old buzzard was very protective of his best agent.**

**Not that he would let that stop him, Albert thought practically. Ada Wong, and her formidable survival skills, would be essential to his future plans. As much as he hated to admit it, he would need the beautiful Asian viper if he wished to succeed in his chosen path. **

**And he would, he swore silently. He had given up everything he had--his future with Umbrella, his precious S.T.A.R.S.' units, his very _life_--to do this. He would let nothing stop him, not Trent, not the Agency's board of directors, and certainly _not_ Ada Wong. **

**While he was still very angry with Ada for the stunt she had pulled during their escape from Raccoon City, he had to admit that he admired her spirit. It must have taken a great deal of courage for her to jump from that chopper, especially _after_ he had threatened Leon Kennedy's life. And then to make her way through the zombie infested streets of the doomed city. . .**

**Yes, Wesker thought, he needed Ada Wong, and he _would_ get her. If not one way, then another. If Trent denied him permission to use Ada on his next mission, then he would simply go to the source. Provided that the mission to retrieve William's daughter didn't flush her out into the open, anyway.**

**The door opened behind him and his entire body tensed in feral anticipation. He forced his unwilling muscles to relax as it was closed again, schooling his features to project the impassive façade he had perfected over his many years in Umbrella's intelligence service. He watched with deceptive stillness as Trent walked calmly into the room. The older man ignored him as he took his seat behind the ultra-modern desk, a shiny cd-rom in his hands. **

**Albert watched as, still silent, Trent set the disk on the desk before him. The older man folded his hands over it, lifted his gaze, and said, "You have a request?"**

**Wesker strove to keep his expression calm as fury raced through him, triggered by the complete disinterest in the other man's voice. "I need a SF unit to retrieve my next test subject," he answered, his own voice amazingly calm as he added, "Unless, of course, you've changed your mind about Agent Wong?"**

**Victor Darius, known to the world only as Trent, raised both eyebrows at that. "Agent Wong is on a very important assignment. As I've already told you," he added with a hint of very real annoyance. **

**Wesker only inclined his blond head, hiding his own irritation at the expected response. "And the unit?" he asked, mentally shrugging his disappointment aside. "I will require a helicopter, as well."**

**Victor studied the man who had led his own team of hand-picked soldiers into the Spenser Mansion to be slaughtered with cool brown eyes. "Sherry Birkin is the subject's name?" he inquired, as though he didn't already know exactly who the girl was and why Wesker wanted her.**

"**Yes." Albert rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, tenting his fingers beneath his chin. "As you are no doubt aware, I knew her father, William, quite well. From what William said to me in the past, as well as from the papers he left scattered throughout both Umbrella facilities, I believe that he and his wife somehow altered their daughter. Most likely at the time of conception."**

**The older man merely nodded, his hawk-like gaze locked onto the sunglasses covering his own. "And this is to be a private project?" he asked with just the right amount of disapproval.**

**Wesker nearly smiled at that, but controlled the movement. "I will--of course--share any discoveries I might make with the Board Of Directors, but yes, the girl will be a personal experiment."**

**Victor grunted once and sat back in his chair, hating this man and all he represented. But for now, his hands were tied. He wasn't in a position to extract the revenge he and Ada were working so hard for. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to play the game, and hope that his parents would forgive him for the choices he was forced to make to avenge them. Sacrificing this little girl would be one of the worst of them, he was sure.**

"**Permission granted," he said flatly, adding, "I'll even throw in a second unit, so long as you yourself don't take any part in the actual mission."**

**Wesker scowled darkly, his red-gold eyes flashing behind those night-black shades. "I am not simply a scientist," he snapped, the polite façade cracking. "I've spent more than fifteen years as an intelligence operative. I am more than capable of--"**

"**No." Victor watched that inscrutable veneer crumble with a sense of satisfaction. Albert Wesker might be superhuman, but he had his weak points, just like any other man. _Pride goeth before a fall,_ he thought with dark humor. Aloud, he explained, "You are supposed to be dead, _Captain_ Wesker. The Board would prefer it if the world continued to believe that. You may accompany the troops, Wesker. You can even command them, so long as you do so from a secure location. Is that understood?"**

"_**Yes,"**_** Albert hissed, unable to hid his fury at being thwarted. He had wanted to take part in this mission simply because it would have given him the opportunity to make good on his threats to Ada. He had planned on killing Leon Kennedy himself, and keeping his body long enough to see if he was a viable test subject. ****_That_ would have showed Ada Wong just how big a mistake she had made in going against him.**

"**You may retrieve the girl at your leisure, Captain. Now, was there anything else?"**

**Wesker fought back a nearly overwhelming impulse to leap across that desk and strangle the old man. "About Ada Wong--"**

**Victor sighed dramatically, the loud sound effectively cutting him off. "Captain, while I do understand your. . .interest in Agent Wong, you must not let that interest become an obsession. She is one of our best assets, and we will use her how _we_ see fit. Personal feelings should have no bearing on your work here," he added for good measure.**

"**Very well." Albert stood quickly, his entire body trembling with the force of his rage, insulted over the notion that his 'interest' in Ada Wong was anything other than professional. He would have to be more careful when requesting her services in the future. "Thank you," forced from between clenched teeth, "for your time, Mr. Trent."**

**Victor merely nodded and reached for his computer's power-switch. "Have good day, Captain."**

**He watched as Albert Wesker left his office with as much dignity as he could muster, waiting until the door closed behind him to smile. Ada would appreciate that last dig, he thought with a chuckle. In fact. . .**

**He pressed a button that was hidden on the underside of the desk, reaching for the phone as the door locked electronically. He would warn her of Wesker's intentions, as well as the government's interest in Kennedy, and let her handle it however she saw fit. As he dialed the safe house number, he wondered if perhaps he should have warned Wesker about the government surveillance team, then shrugged the thought aside. This was as good a time as any to test the man who had betrayed his former employers so spectacularly. And who knew, maybe they would get lucky, and the government would kill Albert Wesker for them.**

**---------------------------**

**Billy entered the library, intending to grab the book he'd been trying to finish, and stopped short. Sherry was sitting in his favorite chair, the one with the overstuffed cushions and the matching ottoman. The leather-bound volume in her tiny hands the same one he'd come for, and was surprised to see her reading Shakespeare. It was a damned hard read for _him_, let alone a twelve-year-old girl. **

"**Uh, hi," he said, wincing at the less than enthusiastic greeting.**

"**Hi." Sherry looked down at the book for a moment, idly tracing invisible patterns on the aged leather surface. Her pretty features were solemn as she raised her eyes to his once again, and he realized that she'd been waiting for him. "Can I talk to you?"**

"**Sure," he said quickly, not quite sure what to expect. He glanced around the room but, to his chagrin, realized that they were alone.**

"**Claire and Leon are. . .talking in Leon's room," she said in response to his unspoken question. "I've noticed that you spend a lot of time in here, so I thought I'd wait for you. Is that okay?"**

"**Yeah, it's, ah, fine." Billy grabbed another chair and set it opposite of her. He took a seat and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering what this kid could possibly want with _him._ "What's up. . .Sherry?"**

**Sherry sighed heavily. "I went exploring this morning, and I ended up in the west wing."**

_**Oh, shit,**_** he thought with alarm, straightening from his slump. "Did you...see anyone there?" he asked uncomfortably.**

**She nodded, her golden hair swaying with the motion. "You call her Lily, I believe, but when Leon talks about her, he calls her Ada."**

**Billy ran a hand through his too-long hair, wondering what hell they were going to do now. "What are you going to do?" he asked finally, not even attempting to lie. "Are you going to tell Leon and Claire about her?"**

"**She asked me not to," Sherry replied quietly. "She doesn't want Leon to know that she's alive."**

**"Yeah." He sighed and slumped back again, shaking his head negatively. "It's a mess, I know."**

**The little girl who was in some ways an adult smiled sadly. "I think she still loves him, Billy." **

**He nodded again, his cobalt eyes dark. "She's said as much."**

**"I'm not sure what to do," Sherry confessed haltingly. "I don't like the thought of lying to Leon about something this important, but I don't want to lose him either."**

**He snorted, unable to stop himself. "Leon's not going anywhere, kid. He's crazy about and the bi--you and Claire," he corrected himself quickly.**

**"It's all right, Billy." Sherry smiled a little. "I know you and Claire don't get along, and that it's mostly _her_ fault. She hasn't been very nice to you."**

**Billy shrugged that aside. "Well, he loves you guys, so you're worrying over nothing. Leon's never going to leave you."**

**Sherry's smile faded at his words. "But he loved her too, Billy. He still has nightmares about the night she died. He feels guilty because he couldn't save her, but I think it's more than that. I think he misses her."**

**"Maybe." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and met her gaze squarely. "Lily doesn't want to see him hurt, Sherry. If he finds out that she's alive, he will be. I can't tell you why, but trust me on this. It _will_ hurt him."**

**"It's because she's somehow infected," Sherry said with certainty. "She admitted as much to me, though she couched it in different terms."**

**Billy gazed at the young girl with open astonishment, then snapped his mouth closed. "You're one smart fucking kid," he muttered under his breath.**

**"Yes, I am." Sherry tilted her head as she watched him, the gesture reminding him of the one Ada used so often. "I've heard Claire and Leon talking about the T-Virus when they thought I was sleeping. I know that it's what caused everyone to turn into zombies. Somehow, Ada Wong was infected, only in a different way, and she doesn't want anyone to know it."**

**"Can you blame her?" he asked frankly. "She's not a zombie or a monster or anything, but she's still a carrier. I think it scares her, knowing that she's got this damned bug inside her, and that she'll never get rid of it."**

**"It would scare me." She wrapped her arms around her middle as she remembered how scared she had been after that monster had attacked her in the garbage dump. Her stomach had hurt after that, sometimes so badly that she'd been unable to go on. Claire had told her afterwards that she'd given her a shot that had made her better. She wondered why no one had done the same for Ada Wong. **

**"When Claire and I were separated in the sewers beneath the police station, I was attacked by a big monster," Sherry told him in a voice that trembled. "It forced something down my throat, and I felt rotten after that. Claire ended up giving me a shot that cured me of the G-embryo, as she called it. Isn't there a vaccine for the T-Virus, too?"**

**"No, I'm afraid there's not," he answered in a too-quiet voice. He studied her for a long moment before smiling broadly. "Not only smart, but tough, too. I'm impressed, kid."**

**She blushed hotly at his words, ducking her head in a gesture he'd seen Leon use more than once. "Sorry, kid. I didn't mean to embarrass you."**

**"No, it's just. . ." her voice trailed off as she raised her head. "Thank you, Billy. You've been so nice to us, even though Claire was mean to you, and I just wanted you to know that I--that _we_--appreciate everything you've done for us."**

**"It's no big deal," he said gruffly, adding, "thanks, though."**

**He rose to his feet, needing to talk to Ada and see if they couldn't find a quicker way to get identification for Sherry. As much as he liked having Leon around, it would be safer all the way around if they got him out of here. Preferably, before he and Joseph crossed paths. _That_ scene wouldn't be pretty, to the say the very least.**

**Of course, he could be wrong about that, Billy told himself as he left the room. Joe had made great strides since coming here. Somehow, Ada had managed to teach him how to curb the more animalistic instincts that the T-Virus had unleashed in him. He was calmer now, able to control that hair-trigger temper of his. Especially, when he was with Ada. She kept Supercop calm, even when he was sizing her up like a side of Angus. Weird, but true.**

**He shook his head as he slipped into the drawing room that Ada used as her office. The room was empty, and he made a frustrated sound under his breath. He glanced at the door that led to her bedroom and snorted. "No way in hell I'm going in _there,_" he muttered to himselfHe'd give them a little time to finish whatever it was they were doing. **

**Keeping that thought firmly in mind, Billy glanced around the room for something to keep himself occupied while he waited. He grabbed a pencil and a small legal pad off the desk and threw himself into a chair. He flipped the pad open and began to draw, much the way he had when he'd been young. It was a habit his old man had hated and had done his best to break him of. **

**Good old Dad, he thought with a twinge of remembered pain. He had been too much like his mother for Dad's liking. He'd wanted his only son to be strong, to be a _man_. He'd hated the fact that Billy buried himself in his books instead of joining little league, that he'd rather draw than go to the shooting range. He'd done everything he could to bully his too-quiet son into becoming what _he_ wanted him to be, and for a time, it had worked.**

**Of course, that was only because Hunk had been around. Billy smiled to himself as the pencil swept over the page. Hunk had been tough. Even at sixteen, he'd been meaner than hell. He hadn't taken any shit from Dad, even though the old man dished it out on a regular basis. What Billy Coen Sr. never realized was that the stepson he hated was the kind of man he'd tried to mold Billy into. **

**It probably hadn't helped that Billy had followed Hunk around like a puppy. Once Mom died, he and Hunk had been inseparable. His older brother had taken him under his wing, and Billy had tried desperately to please him. He had stopped reading his precious books, begun to work out, and had even gone out for the football team. All because the older half-brother he idolized had done the same. **

**God, that had pissed Dad off! Billy thought, his smile widening into a grin. The old man had been incensed because it had been _Hunk_ who had finally brought Billy out of his shell instead of _him._ For some reason, Dad had seen his wife's son from her first marriage as a threat and had reacted accordingly. To this day, he didn't know how his brother had been able to put up with that kind of treatment for four long years. It had been hard enough on _him,_ and he hadn't been the target.**

**Hunk hadn't talked about his own father much, except to say that he was glad the asshole was dead. Billy remembered how shocked he'd been to hear his brother say that, but the black eye he'd sported when he came to them had spoken volumes. Even at twelve, he'd been smart enough to realize what that probably meant. A week after his father's funeral, and the bruise still hadn't faded. **

**Billy shook his head, scattering his overlong hair. It fell into his face and he raked it back in an absent gesture. He was getting used to wearing it long, which was probably good, because it was so different from the crew-cut he'd worn all through his life. When he finally got his new identity, he was hoping that it would help him keep his secret, so that he could one day live a normal life.**

**Which brought Rebecca to mind. Billy glanced down at the pad in his hands and began to laugh. It looked like she'd never really left it, he thought with a flash of humor. Rebecca's face stared back him, her expression one of outraged pique. It was the same expression she'd worn the first time he'd called her 'little girl'. They'd been standing in a small hallway on the Ecliptic Express, and he'd made the mistake reaching out to touch her. She'd ducked away from his touch--they'd been virtual strangers, after all--but he could still remember the way her silky cap of honeyed brown hair had felt beneath his fingertips.**

**She'd been adorable, he thought with a rush of emotion. As she'd stood there telling him that she would be fine on her own, that she didn't need to cooperate with a wanted felon, he hadn't been able to resist the temptation to touch her. It had to be among the stupidest things he'd ever done, but he hadn't been able to fight the impulse. Not even when she'd pointed her finger at him and upbraided him for his actions.**

**Billy stroked the image with his thumb, frowning as the line blurred under his touch. He carefully erased the damage and repaired the line, smiling crookedly at the sketch that didn't come close to doing her justice. "I miss you," he murmured, wishing that she could hear him. "I'll be with you soon, sweetheart. Just wait for me, okay?"**

**He laughed at his own foolishness, but it made him feel closer to her, even though she was a continent away. She was fighting the good fight with her comrades, and he couldn't wait to join her. Every day spent apart from her was agony, but he could live with that. At least, he was _alive_ to see her again. After all he'd been through in the last four years, he had a whole new appreciation for the simple act of breathing.**

**The sound of a door opening brought him out of his chair. Ada smiled at him as she sashayed into the room, a crimson robe made of silk billowing around the incredibly long length of her legs. Her hair was tangled around her face, her full lips reddened from kisses, giving her that appealing 'just fucked' look, and he found himself grinning. Yeah, he was damn glad he'd waited!**

**"So, how's Joe doing today?" he threw out teasingly.**

**Ada laughed deeply as her sensitive ears picked up a snort in the other room. "Joseph's coming along nicely," she answered suggestively.**

**Billy laughed even as he shuddered at the image her words produced. "You're bad, sweetheart."**

**"Always," she returned throatily. She came to a stop before him and brushed her lips over his cheek. She cocked her head to one side, her fine Asian features showing open affection, as she studied him. "How are _you _today, Billy?"**

**"Not nearly as good as Joe," he drawled wickedly, adding, "but I'm good."**

**Ada ran her eyes over him boldly. "I'll just bet you are, handsome."**

**He rolled his eyes even as he took a comically quick step back. She merely laughed again and let him go, her gaze dropping to the pad in his hand. "May I?" she asked, extending one slim hand.**

**Billy's expression showed his discomfort as he glanced down at the sketch. "Uh, sure," he said, setting the pad in her hand. "It's just a doodle, though. Nothing special."**

**Ada studied the sketch with surprise. It was a rather good rendering of Rebecca Chambers. Somehow, Billy had managed to capture the innocence that she herself had noticed during her surveillance of Officer Chambers. Nothing special, indeed. "It's quite good, Billy. I'm impressed," she told him truthfully.**

**"Thanks," he muttered awkwardly, unable to stop himself from reaching for it.**

**She gave it back to him, suppressing an impulse to laugh. Billy Coen was one of the most. . .unusual men she had ever known. A soldier with the heart of an artist, she thought as she watched him fold the sketch and tuck into his back pocket. She never would have believed that anyone related to Hunk could be so sensitive. Hunk certainly hadn't been!**

**Ada leaned back against the desk, raising her gaze to his. "What can I do for you, Billy?" **

**Billy sighed as he remembered what had brought him here. "I had a talk with Sherry a little while ago," he began, his cobalt eyes locking onto her own. **

**"Ah." She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, her sapphire eyes becoming shuttered. "I was surprised when she came in, but we talked, and I think we came to an understanding. I don't believe she'll tell Leon about me."**

**"She's afraid," he told her bluntly. "She's scared that's she's going to lose Leon if she tells him that you're alive."**

**Ada only shook her head as pain lanced her heart. "Leon doesn't love me, Billy. She has nothing to worry about in that respect."**

**"Are you sure?" Billy asked intensely. "I saw the look on his face when he told me about the woman he had lost Raccoon. He was grieving, Ada."**

**A wistful look crossed her normally impassive features, then was gone. "Leon is a good person," she responded with a shrug. "I'm sure he's grieving for everyone who died in Raccoon City, not just me."**

**He examined her closely, sighing again as he realized that she really believed what she was saying. Personally, he thought she wrong, but he wasn't going to try to convince her otherwise. Even if Leon hadn't hooked up with Claire, there was Joseph to think about. They had become friends in the last few months, and he knew that Joe cared about Ada, maybe even loved her. The last thing he wanted was to screw things up for Supercop. Sadly, he needed Ada's help even more than Leon did. **

**"You're not going to let Leon know that you're alive, then?" he asked at length.**

**"No," she answered coolly. "I trust you'll keep silent, as well?"**

**Billy scowled at that. "Of course, I will," he snapped, insulted that she would even ask. "You should know me better than that, Ada."**

**Ada smiled at the abrupt shift in mood, unable to contain it. "I do, Billy. I do."**

**He eyed her with wary cobalt before nodding once. "Good," he stated, folding his arms over his well-muscled chest. "I just wanted to make sure everything was all right. That's the only reason I mentioned it."**

**"Hhhmmm." Ada watched those muscles flex and sighed with genuine regret. While Billy might not be blond, he _was_ a very attractive man, not to mention thoughtful and considerate. "I'm really beginning to wish I'd seduced you, Billy."**

**Billy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Here we go," he muttered, unable to hide his smile. **

**She only laughed and shook her head negatively. "Don't worry, handsome. I've got more than enough on my plate with Joseph."**

**"Good," he said with a very real relief. "I like having you as a friend, sweetheart. Anything else would just fuck things up."**

**"I agree." Her expression turned somber. "You're the only man I've ever known who hasn't wanted something from me." His own expression changed, guilt and discomfort replacing the smile, and she explained, "I don't mean your freedom, Billy. I meant. . .personally."**

**"Oh." To his chagrin, Billy felt a blush creep into his cheeks. "Well, it's not that you're not gorgeous, doll face. I mean, you know you're hot, but I've got Rebecca to think about."**

**"That's beautiful, Billy." His blush doubled, and Ada laughed fondly. "I'm well aware of how much you love your Rebecca, Billy. But had I wanted to, I could've have worked around that."**

**She said it with such confidence that Billy didn't doubt her. "I'm glad you didn't try," he told her honestly. "It would have killed me to betray her that way."**

**"I know," she returned simply. She didn't mention the promise she'd made to Hunk, not wanting to remind him of the loss they both shared. "Your papers should be in any day now," she said instead, turning towards the desk. "Would you like to hear about your new identity before they arrive?"**

**Billy blinked, surprised by the swift change in conversation, but relieved at the same time. "Yeah, that'd be good," he answered, grinning as he dropped into the chair across from it. "So, am I rich now, or what?"**

**"Yes," Ada answered simply. "You're new name is William King, and you are one of the richest men in Europe."**

**His jaw dropped in shock. "No, seriously," he said as he recovered. **

**"Seriously, Billy." Those midnight blue eyes widened dramatically, and she couldn't help but laugh. "William King was a very wealthy man. He had no family, no ties in his community; he kept a very low profile. Indeed, no one knows exactly what he looked like. He was quite the recluse before his death."**

**Billy frowned at that. "If he's dead, wouldn't the whole world know it?"**

**Ada shrugged delicately. "King was an Army Ranger from '91 to '93. He got tired of killing for them and struck out on his own. He died this in June. Sadly, his last mark turned out to be too much for him. His death was not reported by the government, either here or in Europe. The Army, however, was well aware of his passing. That's where I come in."**

**He sent her a skeptical glance. "You were Army?" he questioned doubtfully.**

**"Of course not," she chuckled. "One of my. . .friends, however, is. He is high-ranking, and he has ties to the other armed forces. Through him, I was able to alter King's records--and _yours._"**

**Billy remained silent as he absorbed all she had told him. "So, I'm basically taking over this guy's life?" he asked in a quiet voice.**

**Ada sighed heavily at that. "William King is dead, Billy. Luckily for you, he made a great deal of money before he died. Money that will now be _yours._"**

**He looked away. "I don't know if I like the sound of that, Ada." **

**"I'm sorry, Billy, but it's the best I could do for you."**

**His head came up swiftly. "Don't apologize," he told her quickly. "I'm damned lucky you chose to help me at all. I'm just having trouble with the fact that the guy was a killer, that's all."**

**"Don't think about that." Joseph came into the room, his tawny eyes meeting and holding his own. "You're going to be a free man, Billy. And you'll have plenty of money to help S.T.A.R.S. fight Umbrella. Focus on that."**

**Billy realized that the other man had probably heard the entire conversation, thanks to his enhanced abilities. "I've spent the last three years trying to convince the world that I'm not a murderer, Joe. Now, I'm stepping into the life a real one. I don't like the parallels."**

**"I don't blame you there," the other man said, "but think about all the good you can do with that money. Dirty or not, you'll need it to fight Umbrella, and keep the woman you love safe. Isn't that what matters?"**

**He thought of Rebecca, who was living in an old airplane hangar with her comrades, and knew that Joe was right. If this money could help them, then he would take it, no matter where it had come from. Maybe, doing good with it would help make up for the innocent people who had died to make it.**

**"Yeah, that's what matters, Joe." Billy smiled crookedly as he watched Joseph take a protective stance beside Ada. "I'm sorry, if I sounded ungrateful, sweetheart. I didn't mean to. I appreciate everything you've done for me. Thank you," he added sincerely.**

**Ada slanted a grateful glance at Joseph before returning Billy's smile. "You're very welcome, Billy. I do have one request, though."**

**His expression turned wary instantly. "Yeah?"**

**"I'd like to meet your Officer Chambers," she told him seriously, adding, "When you feel the time is right, of course."**

**Billy just gazed at her, surprised by the request. "Seriously?"**

**"Seriously," Ada confirmed. "I want to meet the woman who gave you the power to resist _me."_**

**He laughed a little at that, relaxing as he realized that she really was sincere in her desire to meet Rebecca. "You've got it, gorgeous. You two will always be welcome in my home, no matter who else happens to be there."**

**"Good," she said with obvious satisfaction. She glanced up at Joseph, who's handsome features had closed, and knew that he was thinking of his former comrades. "Perhaps, we'll wait for you to settle in before we pop in, though."**

**Billy looked at Joe and nodded vigorously. "That'd probably be better," he said hastily. "I'll make sure I keep a room or two open for you guys."**

**"Oh, I think one will enough," she drawled, smiling seductively as Joseph's red-gold eyes took on a gleam. "Don't you agree, Joseph?"**

**Joseph pushed thoughts of Jill and S.T.A.R.S. away, focusing on the woman who had given him a life of his own. "Oh, I agree," he murmured, lifting on hand to trace the lapel of her robe. "A second room would be completely wasted on us."**

**_Oh, brother._ "And on that note," Billy pushed himself out of the chair, "I'm out of here."**

**Ada laughed, the husky sound combining with Joseph's deeper chuckle, and Billy just shook his head. "Oh," he said, turning back to them, "I thought I'd ask about getting Sherry's identification. Any news on that front?"**

**Ada nodded, fully aware of why he was asking _now. _"Her new identity should be arriving with yours," she told him reassuringly. **

**He lifted one corner of his mouth in a faint half-smile. "Thanks, doll face. I owe you one."**

**She merely waved his words aside, even as they reminded her of his brother. She watched him leave the room, a sigh escaping her lips. As different as he and Hunk had been, there were moments when she saw flashes of the roughly charming mercenary in his younger, more sensitive brother. It made her miss Hunk all the more, as well as the unique relationship they had shared. Unlike Joseph or John, Hunk hadn't needed her. He had enjoyed her as she had been, selfish and conniving and ruthless. That kind of acceptance was all too rare, and she was well aware that she would probably never find another friend like him.**

**But he's dead, she reminded herself brutally. Hunk had died in the sewers of Raccoon City, and he wasn't coming back. Dwelling on it would only make things worse, and she knew better than to do that to herself.**

**Ada pushed those thoughts aside, forcing herself to concentrate on the world of the living. As she looked up at Joseph, she laughed inwardly at her own foolishness. While they were definitely alive, they _had_ died once. It kind of gave her a whole new perspective on things.**

**She opened her mouth to speak when the phone rang. With another sigh, she grasped the receiver and brought it to her ear. "Spenser Residence."**

**_"Wesker is going after the girl,"_ Victor said without preamble. **

**Alarm shot through her his words. "How soon?" she asked calmly.**

**_"He is assembling two mercenary units as we speak."_**

**"Hmph." Ada tossed her dark head in silent defiance. "I'll take care of it, Victor. Thank you, for the warning."**

**_"There's more, Lily."_**

**Ada straightened in her chair. "Tell me," she entreated quietly.**

**_"The government is watching Leon Kennedy, who I assume is still living with you?"_**

**"Yes," she answered flatly, her mind racing as she began to make plans. _"_Are they ready to make their move?"**

**_"Not yet. Apparently, they're waiting for an opportunity to get Kennedy alone before they make their 'offer'."_**

**She smiled coldly into the mouthpiece. "I'll have to make sure they don't get such an opportunity, then."**

**_"I'll leave it to you, my dear."_ There was a pause, and then, _" I've done what I can to keep Wesker out of the actual fighting, but he doesn't like to follow orders. This may be a good time to test our newest acquisition, Lily. If he can stand against Wesker--"_**

**"I'll consider it," she cut in, keeping her voice steady even as denial shot through her. Joseph was doing well in training, but he wasn't ready to fight his former commander. "For now, let me concentrate on hiring more security here at the estate. If you'll excuse me, Victor?"**

**_"Of course, my dear. Do call and let me know how it goes."_**

**The line went dead, and Ada replaced the receiver. She glanced up at Joseph, who was watching her with shimmering amber eyes, and managed a smile. "I have a few calls to make," she told him with genuine regret. "Urgent business that I must take care of."**

**Joseph scowled as he recognized the dismissal for what it was. He had heard the both ends of the conversation, and he wasn't happy about it. "I can take Wesker," he all but growled, his hands clenching into fists at his side.**

**"No," she said with such finality that he nearly howled with anger.**

**"Fine," he ground out abruptly. "I'll go amuse myself for a while. Just remember that we're partners, Ada," he added in warning. "Don't leave me out of the loop. If something happens, let me help you deal with it."**

**Ada studied him closely, relieved to see that while he was very angry, he was in control of himself. "Alright," she said at length. "If the situation deteriorates, I'll include you. But I want you to promise that you'll stay away from Wesker."**

**Joseph's scowl darkened at that. "Ada--"**

**She cut him off. "You're not ready, Joseph."**

**"The hell I'm not!" he argued in a rumble. "I've spent the nearly three months training for this. I _am_ ready, Ada."**

**"No, you're not." Ada stood, no longer content to have him stand over her in a dominant position. "You can't best _me_ yet, Joseph. You need more training, both in and out of the field. If you were to go against Wesker now, he would kill you, and that would ruin all of our plans."**

**He turned away, anger and disappointment burning their way through him. "All of _your_ plans, you mean."**

**"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." She made a frustrated sound and crossed her arms over her chest. "I have been working to bring Umbrella down for seven years, Joseph. I _will_ have my revenge. If you want yours, you'll do exactly as I say. Do you understand me?"**

**"Yes, I 'understand' you," he all but spat before stalking out of the room.**

**Ada stared after him with stark sapphire eyes. For the first time since meeting Joseph Frost, she was worried that she wouldn't be able to control him. If he went after Wesker, he would die. Neither of them were strong enough to defeat him. And if--by some miracle--they did manage it, they certainly wouldn't survive The Agency's retaliation. For now, Albert Wesker was sacrosanct. The moment that changed, she would send Joseph after him in all of his super-human glory. Until then. . .**

**She sighed heavily and resumed her seat. She had a lot to do if she was going to keep her promises to those she cared for.**

**-------------------------**

**Leon stirred, yawning as he realized that he had dozed off. He glanced around the opulent bedroom, frowning as his gaze landed on Claire. She was sitting at the vanity, her laptop open before her. Her cerulean eyes were locked on the screen, her expression one of grim determination. They had returned from their walk, intending to spend some quality time together, just the two of them. Instead, they had found an email from her brother waiting for them.**

**He sighed soundlessly, stretching as he pulled himself into a sitting position. A glance at the clock told him that that had been more than three hours ago. Claire had been attempting to trace the email to its source when he'd fallen asleep, and it looked as though she were no closer now. Still, he knew that she wouldn't give up. Her brother was more important to her than anything.**

**Unfortunately, that included _them._ He knew that she loved Sherry, and he wanted to believe that she loved him, too. But they took second place to the brother he had never met. He was beginning to think that he never would, either.**

**Leon chastised himself for his thoughts, but there it was. He no longer believed that Claire would return to them. He had held on for as long as he could, but her own behavior had forced him to face the truth. While she cared for him, she wasn't in love with him. She never had been.**

**He shut his eyes as pain ripped through his heart. He was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with him. First, his girlfriend had dumped him, then he had lost Ada, and now Claire was pulling away from. He had done everything he could to hold on to her, even going so far as to let her control him, in an effort to keep them together. It hadn't been enough, as was evident by the fact that he had gone to bed alone, while she had focused all of her considerable energy on finding her brother.**

**No more, Leon swore to himself. He was through being a doormat for the women in his life. Compromise worked both ways, damn it. He just hadn't managed to find a woman who would meet him halfway. They all thought that because he was a 'nice guy', that he was weak and easily controlled. **

**He wasn't.**

**Leon cursed under his breath and pushed himself to his feet. He ran a hand through his blond hair in an attempt to straighten it and headed for the door. He opened it and paused, glancing back over his shoulder. Claire was so intent on her search that she hadn't even noticed him, he thought as he quietly stepped into the hall. Further proof that she didn't really need him. **

**He padded through the large house morosely, making his way towards the library. Both Sherry and Billy spent a lot of time reading in there, and that was where Sherry said she'd be. He needed to check on her, to assure himself that she was okay. He hadn't liked sending her off on her own, but Claire had wanted to be alone with him.**

**And hadn't that turned out well, he thought caustically. He shook his head and entered the library, managing a smile as Sherry looked up from the book she was reading. Her own smile faded as she met his gaze, and he realized that he hadn't hid his feelings well enough. **

**"How's the book?" he asked in a deceptively light tone.**

**"It's good." Sherry watched as he dropped to the chair across from her, the same one Billy had occupied earlier. "Leon, are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine, honey." Her expression turned skeptical, and he shrugged. "Claire got an email from Chris. She's trying to trace it to the source."**

**She looked away from the pain in his clear blue eyes even as she fought her own. "She'll be leaving soon, won't she?"**

**Leon winced at the sorrow in her too-quiet tone. "Probably," he admitted, unwilling to lie to her.**

**"She'll come back, though." Sherry raised her head, her bright blue eyes meeting his own. "She said she would."**

**"I know, honey." He managed another unconvincing smile. "So, do want to go hit the game room? They've got a lot of stuff to do in there."**

**She glanced down at the book and carefully set it aside. "I'd like that, Leon." **

**He stood and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. "Anything in particular that you want to play?"**

**"Pool," she responded instantly.**

**He knew his surprise showed as he asked, "Why pool?"**

**"Billy plays a lot," she explained. "I watch him sometimes when you guys are. . .busy. He said something about how he used to play with his brother, and how he missed that. I thought you could teach me, and then I could play with him. Maybe, he wouldn't be so lonely, then."**

**Leon laughed warmly and squeezed her hand. "That's a great idea, Sherry. I like it. Maybe, we could both play with him."**

**"That would be fun, Leon." She smiled up at him trustingly, constantly amazed by how good a person he was. "Thank you, Leon."**

**He only shook his head and continued to walk, explaining the geometry behind the game. Sherry had no problem following him. In fact, she began to speak of all the possible combinations that could be made using just basic math. He listened and did his best to follow _her_, but he wasn't nearly that smart. Math had never been his strong suit. **

**They entered the game room to find Billy bent over the pool table, his cobalt eyes narrowed as he took a shot. He straightened, his expression reflecting boredom, as he watched the eight-ball sail into a side pocket. He noticed them and smiled, his fine features lighting up, as he realized that he had company. **

**"What's up?" he greeted, his smile dying as his gaze dropped to Sherry's. "Is everything okay?"**

**"Everything's fine," she answered with a sweet smile. "Leon going to teach me how to play pool."**

**Leon smiled crookedly at that. "I'm not very good, but I'll give it a try."**

**Billy nodded and set his cue on the table, none of his disappointment showing. "I'll leave you guys to it, then."**

**"You're not leaving, are you?" Sherry asked, disheartened. "I was hoping you'd play with us."**

**"Yeah?" He glanced at Leon, who nodded his tawny head vigorously, and shrugged once. "I'm game if you are."**

**"Thank God," Leon said with feeling. "I really do suck at this."**

**Billy laughed a little at that. "I do okay," he said modestly. "I'm not great, but I can play."**

**"Good." Sherry approached the table and began to pull balls out of the pockets. "So, you have to arrange the balls in a certain way, right?"**

**"Yep." Billy grabbed the triangular rack and set it on the table. He began to put the balls into place, explaining as he went. Leon watched as Sherry hung on his every word, her gamine features reflecting joy. From what she herself had told him, he knew that her parents hadn't spent much time with her. She was slowly coming out of her shell, forgetting to be shy as she spent more time around people. **

**And Billy was good with her, Leon thought. The other man might seem dangerous with that wild tattoo and caustic sense of humor, but he had turned out to be a very nice guy. While he was still a bit uncomfortable around Sherry, he knew how to talk to her without talking _down_ to her. Even Claire had trouble doing that.**

**His lips thinned as he pushed thoughts of Claire aside. He was here to have fun with Sherry, not moon over his distant girlfriend, and dammitt, he was going to!**

**-------------------------**

**Claire gazed at the computer screen with rising excitement, her cerulean eyes wide as she realized just how close she was to finding her brother. She had traced the email to a server in Germany, but the nearly indecipherable list below _that_ address told her that she had a long ways to go. Still, this was the closest she had come since first finding his diary in the S.T.A.R.S. office in Raccoon City, and she was stoked!**

**She couldn't believe that nearly six months had passed since they had last been together. This was the longest she had ever gone without contact from her big brother, and she was the first to admit that it had her freaked out. Since their parents' death five years ago, he had always kept in touch. Even when he'd been flying jets for the Navy, he had written and called on a regular basis. **

**No, there had been one time when the calls had stopped. That was after he had been dishonorably discharged from the Navy for punching that asshole commander of his. The guy hadn't liked Chris, and he'd been making rude comments about Jill just to piss him off. It had worked, and Chris was damned lucky he hadn't found himself spending the rest of his days in the stockade. **

**Instead, they'd kicked him out and sent him home, and he'd fallen apart. He hadn't known what to do with himself as a civilian, and she knew that he'd been worried about how he was going to support her. He'd drank a little then. Not too much, but enough to worry her. Then, he'd met Barry, and everything had changed.**

**Barry Burton had welcomed Chris into his home and made him a part of his family. She'd been in high school then, and she'd hated the thought of moving. But it had been worth it to see her brother pull himself together and return to normal. They'd been happy there, especially once Jill had found them.**

**Claire grinned at the memory. Jill had been in her Army B.D.U.'s, looking badass as only she could, as she'd coolly asked if Chris Redfield was there. The look on Chris' face when he saw her had been indescribable. He hadn't said a word, merely hugged her for all he was worth, all the while blinking back tears. **

**Things had been nearly perfect after that. Chris had pulled himself together and gotten a job with S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City, bringing Jill along for the ride. She had graduated high school and began college, not as Raccoon University, as Chris had wanted, but at the college in Arledale, two states away. They'd argued over her decision, but she'd liked the atmosphere at AR, while RU had been much too serious for her liking.**

**Boy, was she glad she'd stood her ground on that one! Claire thought with a shudder. While she had driven right into the outbreak in Raccoon, there had been no survivors in RU. Had she been on campus, she would be dead right now. Or worse, a soulless zombie. She'd seen the reports on CNN after they'd escaped the Umbrella lab, and she knew that she was damned lucky. Now, if that luck held, she'd find her brother, and introduce him to _her_ new family.**

**Claire glanced at the bed, frowning slightly as she realized that Leon wasn't there. She looked around the room and was chagrined to realize that she hadn't even noticed his departure. She winced as she imagined just how mad he had to have been to leave without telling her. Leon might be a nice guy, but he had one hellova temper.**

**She made a frustrated sound and pushed away from the computer. Now, she'd probably have to kiss his ass to get back into his good graces, and she was _not_ happy about it. Leon could be so damned stubborn when he wanted to. He just dug his heels in and insisted that he was right, no matter what. Even when he didn't argue with her, it was the same. He would get all quiet, his lips would thin into a flat little line, and he would sulk like a two-year-old. It drove her crazy.**

**But, she loved him, Claire thought with a sigh. Neither of them were perfect, after all. They both had to make compromises to make their relationship work, but in her eyes, it was worth it. She just had to find Chris, and everything would be all right. She was sure of it.**

**She wondered how Chris would react to the knowledge that his baby sister had steady boyfriend and a twelve-year-old daughter. He'd be worried, she knew. He had always been a little overprotective, but he would like Leon, and he would love Sherry. Who could resist a little girl with big blue eyes like that? Certainly not Chris Redfield!**

**She rose to her feet and stretched, grimacing as her backed popped loudly. She'd been at it a little too long, she thought with a sigh. No wonder Leon had wandered off. He'd probably been bored out of his mind, mot to mention a little hurt.**

**Claire sighed at that. After walking through the beautiful, expansive gardens of the estate, she'd wanted nothing more than to go back inside and jump Leon's bones. She'd been well on her way to doing so when she'd glanced at the laptop and saw email notice. Leon hadn't said a word in protest, he'd merely sat down on the bed to wait for her. That had been four hours ago.**

**"Son of a bitch," she muttered, echoing her brother's favorite epithet, and left the room in search of her family. She found them in the game room, shooting a game of pool with Billy Coen. Who else would it be? she asked herself bitingly. His brother's ex and her new boyfriend were never around. Hell, she'd hadn't even caught a glimpse of them in the three weeks they'd been there. Billy was always there, though, even when she didn't want him to be.**

**Which was most of the time, she was forced to admit. While he'd been nothing but kind to them, she still didn't trust him. The man was an escaped convict. Sure, he'd been reported dead by one of Chris' teammates, but he was a _murderer._ Even if he was innocent, she could tell that he had done time. She didn't want Sherry around someone like that. God only knew what kind of influence he'd be on such an impressionable young girl!**

**But as she watched him help Sherry make a rather difficult bank-shot, she had to admit that he was good with her. He was patient with her, never snapping, or upbraiding her when she questioned him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still a little uneasy around her, Claire would think that he had a kid of his own stashed away somewhere. **

** Billy straightened, his dark blue eyes glinting as he noticed her. "Claire," he greeted evenly, nodding his dark head in acknowledgement.**

**"Billy," she returned as civilly as she could. **

**Sherry smiled hugely and gestured towards the table. "Did you see that, Claire?" she asked with obvious excitement. "I made it!"**

**"I sure did, sweetie." Claire dredged up a smile for her adopted daughter. "That was a great shot, Sherry. I'm impressed."**

**Sherry giggled, her big blue eyes shining happily. "I'm learning a lot from Billy. He's really good at this, Claire."**

**"Yeah, he is," Leon inserted, his too-blue eyes flashing with temper as he flashed her a nasty from behind his pool cue. "You should stick around, Claire. You might learn a few things."**

**She shot him a dark look even as she hid her surprise. She'd known that he'd be pissed, but she hadn't imagined that he'd go on the offense like this. It wasn't like Leon to start anything in front of other people; hell, it wasn't like him to start a fight, period. Not purposely, at any rate.**

**"Maybe, I will," she responded, tossing her auburn head in a defiant gesture. "There was a game room on-campus at AU. I got pretty good at this."**

**Figures, Leon thought disgruntledly. Aloud, he only said, "You should play Billy, then. He's the expert here."**

**Billy snorted at that, well aware that Leon wasn't too pleased by his girlfriend's sudden appearance, but more than willing to play along. "I'm no expert," he drawled lazily, "but I'd be more than happy to give it a go. You game, honey?"**

**Claire's brilliant blue eyes narrowed fractionally on his even as she tried to her dislike hidden for Sherry's sake. "I'm game," she stated confidently. "Rack 'em up, Jarhead."**

**Billy stiffened, surprised and not too happy at what was a common, derogatory nickname for a Marine. Usually, it came from someone who was Army, not a smart-mouthed wannabe biker babe fresh out of college. "You got it, little girl. Where'd you learn the jargon, by the way?"**

**She smiled wickedly. "My brother's best friend was an Army Ranger before she joined S.T.A.R.S.," she informed him smugly. "I learned a lot from Jill."**

**He made a rude sound as he racked the balls, wondering if this was the same Jill that Joseph had lost. "Rangers are all crazy, you know," he threw out casually, hoping for a reaction.**

**"Yeah?" she questioned with a shrug. "I hear the same thing about Marines."**

**Billy smiled a little at that. "You have no idea," he said, his voice very dry as he stepped away from the table. "You break."**

**Claire marched over to the rack on the wall and chose a cue. She laid it on the table to test its balance. It rolled smoothly from side to side and she chalked the tip, satisfied that she was about to kick this jerk's ass. She bent over the table, balancing the cue on her curled hand, and took her shot. **

**The balls spread out over the table evenly, but she didn't drop even one. She scowled at the delighted smile Billy was wearing as he rounded the table to take his first shot. He sunk it with ease, and moved on to the next. It dropped into a side pocket, and she groaned silently. This might be a quick game, but it was going to be a long night!**

**-------------------------**

**Chris stood hunched over the blueprints of the bank, his navy eyes narrowed fiercely in concentration. The others were sleeping, with the exception of Carlos, who had taken the second watch. He hadn't been able to sleep, so he'd pulled out the plans in an effort to distract himself. So far, he'd come up with several alternate scenarios for the mission, but he didn't like any of the available escape routes. There were two main streets, one behind and one in front of the bank, but the rest were all narrow alleyways. It would be child's play hard for Umbrella forces to trap them in any one of them.**

**He had considered using the small scooters he'd seen all over France since his arrival, but had quickly discarded the idea. Sure, they were small and would be easy to maneuver, but he didn't like the idea of the five of them separating. It would easier to catch them if they split up, after all. There best bet would be to stay together, where they could combine their firepower, if it came down to a gunfight.**

**Besides, he would have had to steal the bikes and go through the hassle of replacing the license plates on all of them, which meant that he would have had to steal those, as well. He'd never been a thief, and he wasn't going to start now. He'd just have to come up with another way. Preferably, one that wouldn't get them all killed.**

**It was bad enough that they would be separated while covering the bank itself. He himself had found an excellent vantage point on the roof of the building directly across from the bank. It was an older building, only two stories high, so he would be able to cover the bank's interior too. Of course, if the glass was bulletproof, it wouldn't matter anyway. Still, he felt better knowing that he would be able to monitor Jill and Carlos firsthand, instead of waiting for a radio communication that might not come. At least this way, he'd be able to alert the others if there was a problem, and they would be able to enter the bank and offer back-up.**

**Tomorrow, they would all don the civilian clothes they'd bought at a second-hand store and inspect the area in person. Then, he'd have a better idea of what the surrounding area truly looked like, and he'd be able to plan accordingly.**

**Which made what he was doing now absolutely useless, Chris thought with a disgusted sigh. He began to fold the blueprints, scowling as the paper crinkled loudly. He was nervous about this mission, simply because there was so much that could go wrong. They were in enemy territory, already marked as outsiders by their American accents. Carlos was the only one who spoke French fluidly, but one look at him told the world that he was _not_ a native Frenchman.**

**Chris sighed again as he tucked the blueprints into his survival pack. He could only hope that the younger man's belief that Umbrella didn't know about his off-shore account was correct. If he was wrong, and they had flagged the account, he and Jill would never make it out of the bank. **

**And he was worrying about things that he couldn't possibly change, Chris reprimanded himself. He was borrowing trouble, as his mother had used to say, and he knew better. You had to take life as it came, dodging what it threw at you, or you'd worry yourself into an early grave. He knew that they were probably still being watched by Umbrella operatives. He had no idea why they hadn't sent anyone for them, but it was only a matter of time before they did. He had no intention of letting any of his unit--his family--be taken prisoner. As he had done in the Spenser Mansion, he would plow his way through whatever Umbrella threw at him, and he would survive. Just as his comrades would. There was simply no other alternative.**

**At least, his sister was safe, Chris reminded himself. He had kept her in the dark and far away from Umbrella's madness. She had no idea what her big brother had gone through in July, or what he was going through now. God willing, she never would. As much as he missed his willful sibling, he was glad that he managed to keep her safe. He had at least done that much.**

**Chris shook his head and went to his bedroll, hoping that now, he would be able to sleep. They had a long trek ahead of the in the next few days, and he needed to be prepared for it. As he closed his eyes, he prayed that he would be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer; I don't own Resident Evil, or any of it's characters. I'm just a humble fan who's waiting impatiently for RE5(get on it, Capcom!).**

**Synopsis: I was playing REmake, and started wondering just what it had to be like for the characters between games. I mean, beyond the files and short endings. Not to mention, why they killed off some potentially decent characters so quickly. This is what happens when I get bored. So, here goes nothing. . .**

**Author's Note: God, I hadn't realized just how long it had been since I'd updated this. Almost a year! Well, I'm working on all of them again. Here's a short chapter for all those who were forced to wait. Sorry, it wasn't intentional. Hope you like it.**

**RESIDENT EVIL**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Billy stood before a large beveled mirror, scowling as he gazed at his reflection. A royal blue sports coat hugged his shoulders and arms, matching the silk slacks Ada had insisted he wear. A shiny gold shirt--also silk--covered his torso, a tacky woven belt holding it in place over his hips. A pair of black Gucci loafers covered his feet, surprising him with their comfort. His dark hair had been slicked back, tied at the back of his neck with a plain black band. So far, the only parts of the outfit he liked were the thin black sunglasses that hung from the shirt's opening, and the gold Rolex strapped to his left wrist. The rest, he could definitely do without!**

**"God, I look like an asshole," he exclaimed, his disgust obvious as he turned away. "Do I really have to spend the rest of my life dressed like _this_?"**

**"Only when you go out in public." Ada grinned as he shot her a dark look. "You look very handsome, Billy."**

**Billy made a rude sound as he slumped against the wall, his expression becoming petulant as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I look like a wannabe pimp, Ada." **

**She laughed then, unable to contain her mirth. "William King was a clothes-horse, Billy. He spend a great deal of money on his wardrobe. In order to settle in to your new life, I'm afraid that you'll have to wear similar clothes. For a while, anyway."**

**"How long is a while?" he asked a little desperately.**

**"A few months, at the very least." He cursed fluidly, and Ada only shook her head. "I know you're uncomfortable, but your Rebecca will love the way you look, I promise you."**

**"She'd better," he grumbled, unable to hide the gleam in his eyes as he met her gaze. "I'm really going to see her again, Ada."**

**She heard the wonder in his deep voice and smiled gently. "Yes, you are," she assured him in a soft voice. "You deserve this, Billy. Don't ever think that you don't."**

**Billy only shrugged, his broad shoulders rising and falling with the movement. "I only hope she'll be half as happy to see _me."_**

**"Of course, she will. After all, she still keeps your dogtags close to her heart." Ada reached out and smoothed the lapels of his sports coat in an almost paternal manner. "You take care of yourself, Billy. Don't get yourself killed over there, fighting the good fight. And if you ever need anything--anything at all--call me immediately. Joseph and I will come running."**

**He grasped her tiny, deceptively delicate hands in his own, effectively stilling her. "Thank you," he said in solemn tones. "I don't know what I would have done without you."**

**"You are more than welcome, handsome." She smiled fondly and rose up onto her toes to press her lips to his cheek. "I'm going to miss you dreadfully, Billy Coen."**

**"Same here, sweetheart." Billy returned the gesture, brushing his lips over the high arch of her cheekbone. He drew back with a crooked smile. "I'm even going to miss Joe and that hair-trigger temper of his."**

**"I heard that," Joseph grumbled from his place in the doorway. "You're damned lucky I'm not packing, Billy."**

**Billy only grinned as the other man ambled into the room, knowing full well that he wasn't serious. "What is it with you and that damned Remington, Frost?"**

**He grunted as he dropped into a padded chair, ignoring the way it creaked loudly under his weight. "You were right, Billy," he said, a slow smile spreading across his face as he spoke. "You _do_ look like an asshole."**

**Billy flipped him off even as the smile widened. "At least, I'm a rich asshole, Joe."**

**Laughter rumbled through Joseph at that quick comeback. Ada wasn't the only one who was going to miss Billy Coen. "Can you even speak French, Ceon?"**

**_"Si,"_ Billy shot back, deadpan.**

**Joseph laughed again at that. "Yeah, you're gonna be real popular in Paris."**

**"Joseph, enough." Ada shook her head, an exasperated smile playing on her full lips. "His French is much better than yours, I promise you."**

**Billy snorted. "How would know _that?"_ he questioned doubtfully. "You've never heard me speak it."**

**Her smile turned mysterious. "I have my ways, handsome."**

**He gazed at her for a moment before shaking his own head. "You read my file when you fixed it, didn't you?"**

**"Yes, I did," she admitted freely. "You're quite the dichotomy, Billy Coen."**

**Billy blinked at that. "Uh, thanks?"**

**"That was definitely a compliment. As you well know," she admonished lightly. Billy wasn't a genius by any stretch of the imagination, but he was a well-rounded man. What he hadn't learned in life, he had learned in books, and the combination of both is what had enabled him to survive all that he had.**

**Ada patted his cheek one last time and stepped away. She crossed the room and retrieved a long, flat wallet. She checked its contents one last time, searching for any inconsistencies. Even one small mistake could cost Billy not only his freedom, but his life. **

**Satisfied that all was in order, she turned and extended her hand. "Your new life," she said simply.**

**Midnight-blue eyes met and held hers before dropping to the wallet. Billy reached out slowly, a tremor moving visibly through his hand, as though he had to force himself to take it. Once he did, he flipped it open and went through it himself. His new I.D., a French passport, a business card for William King, even some European money. Ada had thought of everything.**

**He swallowed the lump of emotion that had settled in his throat and tucked the wallet into his expensive blazer. "So, that's it, then?" he asked in a quiet voice.**

**"Not quite." Ada half-turned and retrieved another, similar wallet, this one _pink,_ of all damn things. "This is for Sherry. I thought you might like to be the one to give it to her."**

**Billy felt his eyes fill and hastily blinked to hide it. "Yeah," he returned a bit hoarsely, "I'd like that."**

**Ada only smiled knowingly and turned away, hoping he'd like the little surprise she'd left in there for Leon and Sherry. "I'll meet you in the foyer in twenty minutes."**

**He glanced at Joseph, who was obviously unhappy at being left behind, and extended his hand. "I'll miss you, Joe."**

**Joseph smiled faintly as he stood and shook his hand. "Good luck in France, Billy," was all he said in return.**

**Billy only nodded, knowing that the other man wasn't comfortable with affectionate displays. He sent Ada another smile before striding from the room. He wandered through the house, resisting an urge to tug at the ridiculously elaborate belt, as he searched for Leon. He went to their suite first, but it was empty. He checked the game room, but still no luck. That left either the kitchen or the library. He checked the gorgeous, outrageously expensive Rolex and decided to try the library. It was a little too late for lunch.**

**Sure enough, he found Leon and Sherry sharing one of the small leather sofas, their fair heads bent over the same book. He wondered why Claire wasn't with them, then a soft clicking sound drew his attention to the other side of the enormous room. Claire was sitting at an antique writing desk, the open laptop before her an explanation in itself.**

**_Fuck,_ he thought with a touch of anger, Leon and Sherry were going to be in a world before too much longer. He glanced down at the pink wallet in his hand, and wondered if it would make a difference. He hoped so, for both their sake, but he had his doubts. Still, it would be nice to be wrong. They both deserved better treatment than that.**

**Well, she wouldn't be able to use Sherry's lack of identification as an excuse any more. He comforted himself with that thought as he cleared his throat to make his presence known. Leon's head came up instantly, one hand diving into his waistband for the gun Billy _knew_ he was never without, his too-young features hardening dramatically. The younger man relaxed as he saw who had interrupted him, a smile chasing away that telling hardness.**

**"Hey, Billy," he greeted in an easy tone. He quirked one blond brow as he took in the older man's attire. "Get hit by an Armani truck on the way over here?"**

**Billy snorted and dropped to a nearby chair. "Something like that," he muttered self-consciously. He glanced at Sherry, returning her bright smile with one of his own. "I've got something for you, kid."**

**Her big, exotically-tilted blue eyes widened. "For _me?"_ she asked with obvious disbelief.**

**"Yep." Billy held out the shockingly pink wallet, waiting patiently until she had recovered enough to take it. "Congratulations, kid, you're legal again."**

**Sherry only blinked slowly before lowering her gaze. She opened the wallet, then gasped with delight. "Leon, look!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It's an I.D.. And a passport!" She looked up at her adopted father with a beaming smile. "I can go to France with you and Claire, now!"**

**Leon looked stunned as he studied it. "It says Sherry Kennedy," he said, raising too-blue eyes to his own. "Why?"**

**Surprised, it was all Billy could do not to laugh. Ada hadn't mentioned _this._ Still, he knew that Ada had been keeping an eye on Leon, and she had noticed his paternal affection for his young charge. Obviously, she had decided to take matters into her own hands, and knowing Ada as he now did, he had no doubt that the adoption was legal.**

**"It'll be easier for you guys if the authorities don't question the different last names," he answered with deliberate vagueness. "Anyway, it's not a big deal. Lily did all the work. I'm just the messenger."**

**"It _is_ a big deal, Billy." Leon leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and met his eyes evenly. "Is this the real thing?"**

**Billy didn't hesitate as he said, "Yeah, I think it is. She's yours, Leon."**

**The former policeman closed his eyes, an expression of intense relief crossing his cherubic features. "I don't know what to say," he said in a low voice. "After all you've done for us. . ."**

**"You deserve it, Leon. Every bit of it," Billy returned without reservation. "I just wanted to make sure you guys were taken care of before I took off, you know?"**

**"You're leaving?" Sherry asked, disappointed.**

**Billy nodded, resisting the urge to rake a hand through his bound hair. "Yeah, I leave in a few minutes. I wanted to say goodbye, and wish you guys good luck."**

Sherry rose to her feet and shuffled towards him, her face set in solemn lines. "Thank you," she whispered, "for everything. I'll miss you, Billy."

**Billy could only duck his head as he felt a blush creep into his cheeks. "I'll, uh, miss you too, kid."**

**He glanced at Leon, who stood as he did, and shook his hand. The former R.P.D. rookie surprised him by stepping forward and pulling him into a hug. Billy went still for a long moment before awkwardly returning the embrace. "You take care of yourself, Leon. Sherry, too."**

**If Leon noticed that he didn't mention Claire, who was still happily clicking away, he didn't mention it. "I will," he said, his voice unsteady as he as he stepped away. "Good luck, Billy. I hope everything works out for you in Europe."**

**"Yeah, me too," Billy muttered under his breath. Aloud, he only said, "Thanks, Leon. See you around."**

**He turned away, his chest tight with emotion, then paused. He turned back, smiled at Sherry, and did something he'd wanted to do since the first moment he'd seen her. He reached out and rubbed the top of her tawny head affectionately. "Goodbye, kid. Be good to your dad."**

**She only ducked her head, both embarrassed and pleased by the attention. "Thanks, Billy. I'll be good to Leon, I promise."**

**Billy sent them one last smile before forcing himself to walk away. He didn't have all that long before he left, and he didn't want to spend that time blubbering like a baby because he was leaving the friends he had made here. At least, Ada would be there to see him off, he thought, his mood brightening. He wouldn't have to embark on his new life all alone.**

**Rebecca, he thought as his footsteps echoed through the house, I'll be there soon, sweetheart. Just wait for me. **


End file.
